Between Dreams and Power
by Shodaime
Summary: Formely Hurricane of the Elements. A betrayl brought him power. A necessity gave him a family. Now Naruto with a kekkei genkai and a mysterious sensei is given the chance to fight as a true ninja. Slight yaoi, yuri, lime and others.
1. The Secrets of the Scroll

**I know, I know. Last time I promise. **

**Whirlpool blood was such a disappointment so I decided to so something much better than what I did last time. Naruto'll have a new sensei (OC), Iruka will be more fatherly and have more screen time, Iruka'll be the first to get a girlfriend, Sasuke'll draw all attention from Naruto so there'll be limited interaction between the Rookie...uh, 10, and other few changes. **

**There's some kanji in this so don't worry if there are spaces between letters or just big boxes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would never have left, Deidara and Sasori, Itachi and Asuma would survive, Yahiko would be revived, Tsunade would be Naruto's real granny, Sakura wouldn't be so annoying in part 1 and Naruto would have more breaks. Also Iruka and Haku would have more screen time.**

**XXX**

* * *

**Bits of revision on this chapter. Not much though, since I deleted most of the other revision by not clicking save. I've written it back up but I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Blonde hair flew over rooftops, blurring in and out of the way of poles and other obstructions to the final destination. Blue eyes and an oranger jumpsuit managed to avoid detection, dodging and sidestepping any who came it's way. A large fox-like grin appeared on the lips of the blur as it passed in to the confines of the forest, deep in to the shurbbery and darkness provided by the trees. Konoha was asleep and none would probably know of the blondes' little adventure tonight save for those who would pass him in to the next level of the ninja academy.

The forbidden scroll. An archive of mystery, intelligence, ancient and forbidden jutsu. A keepsake of previous hokages, and the jutsus' that they not only invented but took from various other ninjas they had met in battle and had taken the time to learn their technigques. Although the scroll was old and powerful it was very, very, very poorly kept. That view was enforced even more by the evidence that a twelve year old boy, who couldn't even pass the academy graduation exam, equiped with one perverted jutsu of his own design, a set of rusty kunai and the largest amount of trust in the world, could steal said scroll and claim it for himself.

The third Hokage might have to reconsider his current security system, or, as it was more likely, get an actual security system other than relying on chunin and jounin syseptable to their limbidos and sexual urges and would faint at the sight of a naked young woman.

Uzumaki Naruto, the village pariah and it's wall against the rage of the Kyubi no Kitsune, scanned his eyes over the scroll, or scrolls if I might use the correct form as there were not one sole scroll, but one scroll that released automatic seals, revealing scrolls written by the four different Hokage. Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime. Each with a different scroll on a different subject.

"Sugoi(1)" Naruto said as he was overcome by excitement. The brilliant blonde hair illuminated in the moonlight as the clouds above moved passed the clearing in the forest. "'Shodaime's guide to elemental jutsu and all that Jazz!'" Naruto read aloud. "Sounds like my kind of guy"

That scroll was the first to be opened.

**

* * *

**

XXX

Within his office the sandaime's eyes grew wide as he saw Naruto opening the scroll on elemental jutsu. The basics of the elements, the fusions of the elements and the sub-elements they created. The sandaime grew worried that there were jutsus and instructions in that scroll. His worry was short-lived however as he recalled that Naruto could not in his whole life do a single one of those jutsu.

The reason was is that those jutsu were only sub-elemental. Completely useless to someone who had no ability or kekkei genkai involving the fusions of the five prime elements and no jutsus on those in the least.

The sandaime would later regret not taking more notice after that as if he had he would have remembered that Naruto was one for achieving the impossible.

**XXX**

* * *

Mizuki sneered and grinned as Iruka followed his instincts in an attempt to find Naruto and the forbidden scroll. It had been easy to get to the boy and convince him that all he needed to do was steal the village's precious forbidden scroll. After that, Mizuki would kill him and take the scroll.

Even if Naruto survived that he would be in a large amount of trouble with the rest of the villagers and the village council. Not even the sandaime could protect him from the punishment that would befall the unsuspecting academy student when he was found.

The chunin followed his fellow and felt disgust rise up in the pit of his stomach. How could someone like Iruka, who had lost everything that was ever important to him in his entire life to the Kyubi, be so willing to accept the boy? To like the boy? To take the time out to get to know him and treat him to ramen? To love him like a younger brother? Like a surrgate son? Iruka of all people had a right to hate the kyubi and he had just discarded it in order to connect and bond with that monstrousity.

It was Iruka's kindness that had compelled Mizuki towards him, as it had been his kindness to give Naruto a chance.

And it was his kindness that would get him killed this night.

**

* * *

**

XXX

_The __**Crystal Release**__ (__晶遁__, Shōton) are techniques that manipulate crystal. Using Crystal Release, the user can crystallize anything around them, turning everything into a weapon. Its power to solidify targets can go down to a cellular level. This element appears to regularly use a Ram hand seal. Crystals for the Crystal Release are summoned through any surrounding, making everything a weapon for the user. The only apparent weakness of the Crystal Release is that it cannot crystallize raw chakra, allowing a person with enough chakra control to resist being inwardly crystallized. Lightning techniques also appear to rather effective against the Crystal Release._

* * *

"Shoton?" Naruto asked aloud. "Why would anyone use crystals to fight? Cellular level? I may sound more impressive if I actually knew what that meant?". Naruto skimmed through the scroll with scrutiny. The list of shoton techniques sounded cool but they seemed to be way out of Naruto's league. Even he had an inkling that something like this wouldn't work. Nether the less, the blond Uzumaki made a mental note about this and scanned the list of jutsu again, before moving on to the other elements the shodaime had written about, having completely skipped the part about how to work the elements and what they were exactly about.

_**

* * *

**_

Ice Release

_(__氷遁__, Hyōton) allows users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice, which they could manipulate through willpower alone. This ice is largely immune to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with flames. Several Yukigakure ninja also have the ability to use Ice Release techniques. However, this is not the product of a similar kekkei genkai, as demonstrated by study in which a Sharingan could copy the,. In addition, unlike the initial bloodline, who could create the users own ice, the Ice Release techniques used in the land of snow require the users to manipulate already existing ice. The Yukigakure ninja use hand seals in their ice manipulation abilities. These Ice Release techniques commonly used the Dog hand seal_

* * *

"Now that sound's useful" Naruto concluded as he read through. "But if it's a bloodline like Sasuke-teme then I could only use the second style and there's no way I could use it without snow around me. Okay, next one"

_

* * *

_

The

_**Lava Release**__ (__熔遁__, Yōton) jutsu are techniques that combine fire and earth-based chakra to create a torrent of lava that can melt away anything. The Jinchūriki of the Four-Tailed Beast, made use of its Lava Release techniques to fight against several Uchiha and Hyuga. Though it is unknown if this is due to bloodline or a unique ability to the yonbi. Further study is needed._

* * *

"Well that's crap" Naruto frowned as he moved on from that. "Why put something as useless as that in. And what the hell is a jinchurikki? and what's a yonbi?"

_

* * *

_

The

_**Wood Release**__ (__木遁__, Mokuton) techniques combine earth and water-based chakra to create wood. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Hashirama Senju (your's truely and most coveted ninja in the world) was the originator of this ability, evidenced by the fact that none of his (uh, my) relatives have been shown capable of using Wood Release. The First's ability to use these techniques was the reason for him (me) being given the title of Hokage, and with Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland he (I) was able to grow the trees that served as the foundation of Konohagakure_.

* * *

"At least the shodaime sounded like a pretty cool guy?" Naruto said after reading. "This sounds so much better. With this I'd definityly become Hokage. Mokuton. A true Hokage's tool"

**XXX**

* * *

"What am I? Chop liver?" the sandaime asked as he watched from his crystal ball

**

* * *

**

XXX

"Okay, and there are only two left here. Huh? Oh come on this is sad. Kinton? Sunaton? The shodaime couldn't come up with better names? They don't exactly roll off the tongue now do they? Okay first thing I do when I get to Hokage heaven is give that guy a lesson in naming and titles!" Naruto said, a bit put off by the pathetic attempts at sub-element names. "Okay, Kinton. Okay you know what I'll just call it Kaneton, sounds cooler and more metallic"

_

* * *

_

The Iron Sand ability (

砂鉄 _Satetsu) ability (dubbed Kinton by your's truely) was a power used by a clan who moved to Suna. A kekkei genkai that allowed the user to manipulate iron and various other metals. It is said to derive from watching the powers of the Ichibi no Jinchurikki. Little is know, however the ferrokinetic capabilities of such limit can not be overlooked. _

_Note: After the time of the Shodaime, the Third Kazekage was the last noted user of Satetsu (kinton)._

* * *

"Well that blows" Naruto grumbled as he read on. "It could be really useful. Like with shuriken or kunai. Ah crap. Okay, now, let's call this bad boy, Saton!"

_

* * *

_

The ability to use sand and manipulate it (

砂遁 _sunaton) is a technique original and exclusive to the ichibi no jinchurikki. Has the ability to manipulate sand. A powerful ability. Not to be taken likely._

* * *

"Well that sucks even more" Naruto grumbled as he read the end of the scroll. "Hello, what have we here?"

_

* * *

_

Within the elemental balance there are tweleve elements under the power of Ying and Yang. These elements are the five basic elements, the five fusions and two sub-elements. Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Wood, Ice, Lava, Sand, Metal, Crystal and Sound. Sound is usable by every ninja with musical instrument. The ability to use Neton (Sound Release) without a musical instrument is possible with the right kekkei genkai, but it is mostly a fusion of wind and lightning based chakra.

_For those readers, future ninja of Konohagakure, please feel free to read and try out these techniques but_ _remember..._...the scroll went on to talk about safety but by that time Naruto had stopped reading and had begun to try out some of the elemental jutsu described to him.

* * *

Too bad that he had very limited time to do anything.

**

* * *

**

XXX

In the name of the goddess Inari, Iruka was glad to have caught up with Naruto as he sat in the middle of the clearing. He lay on his stomach, his legs in the air and his palms pressed up against his cheeks. His eyes scanned the scroll with enthusiastic ferocity, the ink seeming to preject everything clearly in his mind.

"Why couldn't my text books have been written by the shodaime? I would have passed after a whole year of school" the blond mused, ignorant to the fact that Iruka was so close to his favourite blond student, and by extention his favourite student.

"If that was the case" Iruka said stotically, causing Naruto to jump. "Then no one else would pass. You would probably be the only one to understand it. I hear that the shodaime was simple, like you. In fact if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were his reincarnation"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto" Iruka said suddenly, his voice harsh and cold. "We need to talk. Now"

Naruto stood up from the scroll, picking up the one on elemental fusions first as that was the one he was most interested in. He didn't want someone to take it and hopefully he would be able to sneak away with it once this test was all over.

"Did I pass?" Naruto asked.

Iruka raised a fine chocolate brown eyebrow at this question. "Naruto what are you talking about? Don't you know what you have done? You stole the forbidden scroll of the Hokage. Do you realise what that means?"

"That if I learn a technique from here I graduate and become a genin. Mizuki-sensei told me about it"

"What?" Iruka asked in amazment and utter horror. Did Naruto just say what he thought he did? It wasn't possible. The scarred chunin took a step back as he faultered, managing to catch himself before sweat formed on his covered brow.

**

* * *

**

XXX

"WHAT?!" The Sandaime roared.

The chunin around him all blanched and froze. The fury in the Hokage's eyes burned with rapid intensity. His advisors had just come in and had witnessed the small exchange also. They shared a knowing look, their years of experience telling them that something was not quite right.

"IZUMO! KOTETSU! GET ME MIZUKI IMMEDIETLY! SEND AN ANBU TO NARUTO AND IRUKA RIGHT NOW AND SO HELP ME IF THEY ARE NOT HERE WITHIN THE HOUR WITHOUT A LEGITEMIT REASON I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU ALL BE ASSIGNED D-RANK MISSIONS FOR THE REST OF YOUR CAREERS!"

Promptly the two chunin materialised in front of the sandaime, their bodies hunched over in a bow. "Yes Lord Hokage" the pair said in unison, disappearing soon after to accomplish their goal. The Hokage turned back to the crystal ball his eyes wide with fury and his brow knotted in an attempt to sponge the anger right out of himself.

**

* * *

**

XXX

**And that's a wrap. **

**You guys get to decide which sub element Naruto gets. The only exceptions are Yoton, Saton and Shoton, though if popular demand wants it I'll allow Shoton. I actually like the idea of Shoton but I'd rather it be blue crystal. **

**If Naruto could use it it would probably be orange crystal.**

**Better chapter next time. I will close the poll as soon as I begin chapter three. It'll probably be up a couple of hours after chapter two. **

**No pairings as of yet.**

**Ferrokinesis - Think pyrokinesis but only with magnetic metals such as iron. **

**Sugoi - Japanese for Cool or something along those lines. **

**List of elements - my own creation with imput from t.v. shows, philosiphy and ideas I got when I was bored. **

**TTFN**


	2. Falling Tears

**By the time that this is up I hope I have many great reviews.**

**XXX**

Iruka and Naruto stood in silence in that clearing. Iruka began to register what Naruto had just informed the chunin of. Iruka for one could not believe that someone like Mizuki, who had been his best friend for donkey's years, would easily turn around and betray them all. Sure, he disliked Naruto intensly for what he held but for him to go this far? Something didn't add up for the chunin and his thoughts turned to being determined to get to the bottom of this mess.

Yet dispite his faith in Mizuki, he could never accuse Naruto of lying, his voice and mannerisms were too innocent and excited for it to be that. As a veteren academy ninja, he knew when someone, much less a student, was lying to him, and Naruto showed none of the signs of with holding the truth.

"Naruto" Iruka said, his voice quiet and professional, like when he talked about a particularly gruesome subject. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Naruto grinned mischeviously, the way in which one does when uncovering a particularly embarassing secret.

"You know the one Iruka-sensei" he said, his tone cheery, playful and without a hint of true malice. "The one where I have to steal this and learn a technique from it. All I have to do is show either you or Mizuki-sensei and I pass the graduation exam. Mizuki-sensei told me it was a backup otherwise I could never become a ninja after failing three times in a row"

Iruka was dumbstruck.

How simple minded was the boy actually? Sure, Naruto had failed three times and would probably be expelled from the ninja corps but to actually believe that Naruto would believe anything if it got him to pass the academy graduation exam...? Did he really expect it to be that easy?

"I'm sorry to tell you Naruto" Iruka said trying his best to sound warm and kind, yet failing, instead coming on as disappointed and angry. "But that test isn't real. Mizuki-sensei told you a lie Naruto. What you stole was the Hokage's Forbidden Scroll. The punishment for that at best is imprisonment for ten years. The worst is either life or execution"

The words struck Naruto like a hammer. He looked on at Iruka, his eyes wide and his breathing stopped. There was no hint of false truth in Iruka's eyes or his tone. And with one strangled cry from the young boy's through, Naruto allowed tears to fall from his cheeks just before he turned to run, leaving behind the forbidden scroll, forgetting that the shodaime's was in his pocket at that moment. Iruka tried to chase after him but his eyes caught sight of the forbidden scroll first.

With a deep and regretful sigh Iruka rolled up the scroll, closing the seals as he went, and picked it up. If what Naruto said was true then that meant that Mizuki was either on his way to get it or someone far worse. Top priority for now was to get the scroll back to the Hokage.

But in Iruka's heart a war was waged. A battle between his duty as a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, under the sandaime Hokage, and as a human being who had grown to love the blond haired brat like a little brother, or even a son.

Iruka stopped short a step and with a turn he ran towards Naruto, hoping to catch up with the boy and comfort him. The best he could do now was try to help the boy the best he could.

**XXX**

Within his office the Sandaime smiled down on his crystal ball.

Besides him, Koharu and Homura scowled at the chunin's actions. "He will have to be punished" Koharu said, her face stern and mean. "He should bring the scroll back here immedietly, not go after the boy. We sent those ANBU didn't we? They should catch him"

"I agree" Homura stated.

"As do I" the sandaime started. "But in this case, I think it best that the scroll _and _Naruto be in safe hands. Who better to comfort Naruto than one of the four people in his life. No. Iruka can calm Naruto down so he can explain himself. Then we can have Anko come in and sort this whole thing out"

**XXX**

Mizuki was furious. He fumed until his face turned so red it gave bricks a sense of jealousy.

Naruto nor the forbidden scroll where here. They weren't anywhere in the vactinity and there was a faint remaint of Iruka's chakra. "Shit" the chunin exclaimed as he felt the dim trace of Izumo and Kotetsu's chakra incoming on his location. Did they know already? Was this all a set up? A plan to weed out spies and traitors?

Mizuki had no illusions that they were after Naruto. If they were they would have tried to call out to him by now. However all they were doing were keeping back, probably as a last ditch attempt to surprise him and take him before he realised anything was going on.

Mizuki fled at that moment, not wishing to spend the rest of his life in a prison cell.

"When I find you I'm going to rip out your spine Kyubi scum"

**XXX**

Naruto fled the forest his destination far from Konoha is best. He couldn't face it right now. He had been betrayed and because of that he was likely to be imprissoned for life and never get to fufil his dream of being hokage.

In Naruto's mind, his life was ruined.

The blonde continued on his path until he tripped and fell on a tree root. He fell face down, his tears now staining the ground rather than his cheeks. "Why?" he sobbed, clutching his heart tightly. "Why...did...Mizuki-sen...sensei do it?" he asked before he began to bang his fist against the ground. "WHY? WHY? WHY?"

"Who knows" Iruka lied as he came up behind the young jinchurikki. Naruto looked up and behind him in blind panic. The young boy had half a mind to run right now, but something inside him stopped that idea. That something was acceptance of the inevitable.

"Naruto" Iruka said, his voice soft and caring.

Naruto turned away, his face stained with tears. He sobbed and cried and tried his best to keep his anguish locked up inside of him. Iruka walked up right behind Naruto and the blond cringed when he felt the chunin kneel behind him. Somehow a pair of strong arms found themselves wrapped around Naruto neck, holding him in a caring embrace.

Iruka buried his chin in Naruto's shoulder, his head next to his surrgate otouto's. "It's alright Naruto. Let's just get to the bottom of this and it'll be alright"

"No it won't" Naruto said tearfully. "It'll never be alright. Everyone hates me Sensei. Jii will hate me when we see him next. I stole something of his and I used Oiroke no jutsu on him. I can't...Iruka-sensei, I was an idiot. I'm never going to be Hokage now and I'm gonna get executed"

"You're not..."

"I am. I just know it. I'm not so dumb as not to noticet hat everyone hates me. My entire class. The ninja of Konoha. The people in the streets. Everyone!"

Iruka held on tight to Naruto as he began to scream and cry in anguish. The blond didn't try to escape, instead prefering to stay with his old sensei, losing the will to fight on. "Naruto" Iruka said softly. "You're not going to be executed. If what you said is true then that means it's Mizuki-sensei is in trouble. You don't have to worry about it"

It didn't comfort Naruto who remained in a state of pain and sorrow.

**XXX**

Mizuki watched from his place in the trees, crouching on a large branch and keeping a keen and hateful eye on the two below him. It would be easy to get the scroll from Iruka and kill the jinchurikki before anything else happened to interfer.

His hand twitched as it reached for the fuma shuriken on his back. He lifted it and prepared to throw it before anyone else came along. "MIZUKI" Kotetsu and Izumo called from behind, armed with kunai and there faces stern and hard.

Thinking fast Mizuki flung the Fuma shuriken before leaping after it.

**XXX**

Naruto heard it first and with only a slight glance saw the large projectile incoming swiftly.

Without thinking the blonde moved in between Iruka and the Fuma shuriken. Iruka looked on behind him just to see Naruto be stabbed through the chest by the fuma shuriken, it's blade reaching right through his student's body, the point of the blade not too far from Iruka's face.

Mizuki leapt down behind them and sneered. "Well, well, well. A demon who cares about his sensei" he said, his voice overflowing with malice as the body of Uzumaki Naruto fell to the ground, face first and with the life force slowly dripping away.

**XXX**

**A bit short I know but I promise it gets better. **

**Chapie three up soon where theres an explosion of fighting. I'd like to thank everyone who has also added me to their author alerts, fav author, fav stories and story alerts by the time that this is up. **

**I also wish that I have some reviews with this. The reason why it's so short is because I'm writing my own novel right now and also fixing Whirlpool Blood though that won't be up in the foreseeable or near future. **

**Before anyone asks: I'm debating on who to pair Iruka up with. Any suggestions tell me. I am indiscriminate and I don't care who you suggest. Though I draw the line putting Iruka with one of his students. **


	3. Sub Zero Dolphin

**I hate that my chapies are so short.**

**Anyway, Iruka's pairing is one I want people to give suggestions on because although I like Anko/Iruka, I want to add some diversity to it as well. Naruto'll show his elemental powers in the next chapter and I'm still debating on Mokuton or Tetsuton. Shoton is not an option, you'll see in chappie five+ nor is yoton, neton or saton for obvious reasons. **

**Now with that little tidbit done, oh wait.**

**THANK YOU ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED! I love your comments and I beg you for more. **

**XXX**

Naruto's body lay in a puddle of blood that was slowly but surely becoming a pool around his cold and prone form. Iruka stood, frozen in shock at the body of his surgate brother. His eyes wide in shock and fear, his mouth agape and pain carved in to his eyes. Mizuki stood right there laughing before with a single burst of speed he appeared before Iruka and slammed his knee in to the chunin's face. Iruka was sent flying back with a bloody nose and landed up against a tree.

Mizuki turned to Naruto on the ground. He kneeled down on his knees next to the boy and pulled out a kunai. He raised it over his head and brought it down with a slam right in to Naruto's chest. The boy's body jerked up with the impact. Mizuki was quick to remove the kunai and ram it in once again. He continued with this several times before Izumo and Kotetsu intefered. Mizuki jumped back, expertly avoiding the kunai aimed at his face. With a sneer he leapt back away from the blond corpse.

Kotetsu and Izumo landed, the two chunin glaring at the traitor.

Iruka weakly stood up and stumbled towards the two, his face bloody and his nose broken. "Naruto" he wheezed as he closed in. As he reached there, he fell to his knees and allowed tears to cry over the body of his favourite student. So much blood was pouring out that Iruka was almost sick from it. "Naruto. No"

"Iruka" Izumo said. "Get the kid's body out of here. Take the scroll and we'll handle the traitor"

Iruka ignored them, instead opting for going through several hand seals. Silently he whispered the technique. "Hyoton: Shimoyake". Iruka breathed out a cold breath of freezing air, blue with cold. It enveloped Naruto in ice, stopping the bloodflow easily. Izumo, Kotetsu and Mizuki looked on in surprise.

"What the...?"

**XXX**

In the office of Hokage the three elderly ninja watched in shock.

"Hyoton?" Homura asked, his glasses slipping off.

Koharu peered closer to the crystal ball. "Is that even possible?" she asked. "I didn't know that there was anyone who could use natural hyoton anymore. Especially not in the country have there ever been cases where a hyoton user has fought and lived. So how does Umino have the ability"

"If I remember correctly" The sandaime spoke. "Iruka's maternal grandmother was the daughter of the nidaime Mizukage, who also had the power of hyoton. It was kept very secret and I'm the only one who has access to such information"

"Sarutobi!" Koharu cried out. "You should have informed us of this"

"I didn't think that that kekkei genkai was active in Iruka. He seems to have inherited more talent from his paternal great-grandfather"

"Nether the less you should have told the council"

"You would have used Iruka as a breeding stock Homura. Just to get either of those bloodlines"

"Hiruzen..."

**XXX**

Iruka was not finished with his attempts to save Naruto. "Shosen no jutsu". Iruka's hands glowed with green chakra as he moved them over the wound on Naruto's chest, healing the back aswell as the front.

Mizuki saw what the chunin was doing and in his anger rushed towards the blonde body and the dolphin, fuma shuriken high above his head ready to be thrown. Izumo and Kotetsu leapt in to action and deflected the large shuriken, Kotetsu with his shell-like hammer/mace and Izumo with a suiton.

The two rushed towards Mizuki leaping high in the air as he could. Izumo and Kotetsu followed him. Mizuki began a flurry of kicks and jabs at the two as they closed in. With a particularly nasty kick to the face, Izumo was sent flying down and crashing in the ground next to a struggling Iruka. Kotetsu landed against the trunk of a tree before charging at Mizuki again, mace ready fro impact.

Back on the ground Izumo moved up from the hole he had dug himself in to. "Are you alright?" Iruka asked from where his glowing green hands covered Naruto's body. Izumo nodded weakly in repsonse.

"Is he alright?" Izumo asked. Iruka furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"I don't know" Iruka replied.

"Can you heal him?" Izumo was met with silence. "Come on Iruka you were the best medic in our year, there's got to be something you can do for the kid"

"I'm trying Izumo-kun" Iruka said. "I really am". Izumo stood there before a grunt from Kotetsu brought him back to his senses. He leapt upwards to where he saw the battle was commencing. Kotetsu had a kunai in his arm and Mizuki was preparing to launch his fuma shuriken at the chunin.

As Kotetsu fell Izumo came up behind him and lifted him up to another branch.

"Thanks" the bandaged nin said to his constant partner in crime. "How is he this strong? I never thought Mizuki was on this level?"

"He isn't" Izumo said taking a kunai out. "Somethings up with him"

The two followed Mizuki as the traitor sped towards Iruka and Naruto eyes blarring with hate and malice, teeth nashed around a kunai and a fuma shuriken in both of his hands. "IRUKA" Kotetsu yelled to his fellow chunin and friend. The scard dolphin looked up to see the incoming figure of Mizuki, followed by their defending nakama. "IRUKA RUN"

Iruka didn't move. Instead he stood up from where he was healing Naruto and stared Mizuki right in the face. He molded his chakra and formed the necesaary handseal. Drawing up every ounce of chakra he could find in his anger he focused on pulling water, not only from the grass beneath his feet but from within the air. With a burst of chakra Iruka called out the name of the technique. "Hyoton: Haryu Muko". As soon as the words left his lips the water around him froze in to ice. It shot forwards towards Mizuki before forming a giant tiger made of ice. Kotetsu and Izumo were lucky to be able to move out of the way before impact, but Mizuki had no such luck.

As soon as it touched the traitor Chunin, the tiger lost all qualities and attributes of animation and stood frozen (pardon the pun). It became a statue of ice and within it was Mizuki a look of pain and anguish locked on his eternally frozen face. Izumo and Kotetsu looked on at the structure untila voice broke the silence of the forest.

"Iruka-sensei" a pain-filled and tired voice spoke out. Iruka and his companions looked to see Naruto looking up with weary eyes at the tiger structure. He had seen what Iruka had just done and judging by the smile on his face he had found some sort of new found appreciation for his teacher.

"You've never been so cool" the kid said before darkness claimed him and his head rolled to the side, concsiousness being lost to him. Iruka's eyes widened and he fell to his knees to check the vital signs of his favourite student. Feeling a pulse and Naruto's breathing, Iruka let out a sigh of relief.

As he did the ice structure began to crack and spider wed formations began to cover the ice. Izumo and Kotetsu looked on as the ice shattered in to tiny sparkles of water, taking Mizuki with it, leaving nothing of the traitor left at all except for two noticeable droplet of red that disappeared in to the grass below.

The two chunin jumped down to the side of their school friend and occasional partner. "Iruka" they both said in unison, their relief showed on their faces and heard in their voices. "Are you alright? Since when can you use Hyoton?" asked the bandaged nin.

Iruka smiled coyly at his friends picking up Naruto's unconcsious form and walking towards the village. "I'll explain later. Right now we need to get Naruto to the hospital quickly. I froze the blood and wounds son not much more would escape and I did my best with field medic justu but it isn't enough. He needs medical attention"

"We're on it" the two said, Kotetsu taking the forbidden scroll from Iruka and Izumo leading the way.

**XXX**

**Ice Release: Frostbite**

**Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger**

**I like Iruka, him being my second favourite character. I gave him a bloodline because it'll later bring him and Naruto closer. This is done for emotional development and character growth. The jutsus mentioned above are on eof my own creation and one from the first movie. **

**Forstbite - Releases a burst of frozen air that freezes all liquids nearby**

**Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger - Creates a giant tiger of ice that freezes everything in it's path. **

**I'll try for a longer chapter next time**


	4. New Gear Vs Old Relics

**And the winner is...**

**Well as I write this It's even so it's either wood or metal. Though mind you metal does sound new but wood seems to be more traditional. Also if he is wood then should I have Tsunade as his biolgical grandmother and the mother of the fourth with Dan as her husband? If it's metal should I have it that Minato's father was the third Kazekage, the bloodline skipping a generation. **

**Though adding a kekkei genkai involving storms from Kushina's side of the family sounds interesting. Imagine Naruto as Storm from X-Men. Now that would be a cool fic to write. In fact for all my readers I challange you to write a story based on the weather manipulation idea. **

**Until then...or until the end of the chapter when I give another A.N.**

**TTFN**

**XXX**

The hokage's office had always been a place of comfort for Naruto. A room he would hopefully inherite when he ascended to the title of Hokage of Konohagakure. But now the young blonde found that the very same room he had once sought solace and protection in was now his court room, where his fate would be decreed and his life sealed for the crime of stealing a priceless village artifact (albeit under the orders of one of his senseis).

The Sandaime sat behind his desk, his back hunched and his elbows resting on the table as the fingers on his hands intertwined and allowed a suitable place for his chin to rest. Besides him stoo his advisors, their faces stern and cold.

Iruka sat besides him, a comforting hand on his back. Naruto was thankfull for that as it showed that Iruka was there for him and would be ready to catch him when he fell. Izumo and Kotetsu had handed in their mission report and remained within the office, their curiosity peeked. That and they wanted to keep an eye on their old academy school friend.

"We'll start with you Iruka" the old woman Koharu spoke out causing the scarred chunin to look up at her. "Why did you never inform anyone about your ability, especially not to us of the village council?" she asked, her tone accusitory and her face showing displeasure. Homura nodded agreeing with his teammate.

"I agree" he stated. "It should have been brought to our attention immedietly. With that sort of ability mixed in with...your other heritage, there would have been no need for you to remain as a chunin. Why did you not apply for the position of jonin?"

If there was one thing these two knew how to do, it was how to make people feel bad with a guilt trip over something as trivial as that. Iruka, as a teacher, knew the trick and preformed it himself occasionally to deal with an exceptionally bad student. Oddly enough he only had used it once on Naruto and that was on the first day the two orphans had met for the first time. This sort of secret would be valuable for the village, but Iruka did not want to divulge his abilities, nor did he want to reach jounin, for reasons to which he explained.

"I haven't truely mastered my abilities" he admitted looking embarassed at that confession. "Truth is I've never really bothered with hyoton and relied on my basic ninja skills and I thought that was enough. I only learned Hyoton so that when my children became ninja they would have someone to train them in it unlike me"

Koharu raised her eyebrow. "So you do intend to have children and pass on the bloodline Umino?"

Iruka, realising what he had said looked up shocked at the pair of elders before him. He bit his tongue after he realised that. These two were at the forefront of the campaign to call in any bloodline users in the elemental lands who had been cast out from their villages. It was also these two who had drawn up not only "The Clan Restoration Act", but had also petitioned for all active ninja with a near extint bloodline limit to be pulled from the field and to start pro-creating right away, despite, gender or sexuality.

Can you see where I'm going with this?

"To be honest" Iruka said, his voice silent and slightly hesitent. "I'm not really interesting in having children. I mean, I have Naruto here, so why would I need my own kids after practically raising him?". Said blonde rose in his seat after hearing these words. It had been true. Since Naruto had been a baby Iruka had been the one charged with protecting him, partially because he was the only one who offered and partially because he was the only one who wouldn't try to assassinate the jinchurikki while he slept. He had been watching the blond grow up and in a way, Iruka was a sort of father to the blond.

"Discarding your personal attatchment" Homura spoke out "you have an obligation to your village to strengthen it as best you can. You're special ability would do well to advance the ninja corps of Konoha with the ability to draw water from all places and use it to create ice"

"Obligation?" asked the scarred chunin at the conclusion.

"Oi, Ji-san" Naruto broke out standing up slamming his palms on the desk and getting in to the faces of the three senior shinobi. "What crap are you talking about? Obligation? I may not know what that means but if Iruka-sensei doesn't like it then it can't be anything good you're trying to make him do-ttebayo"

It was hard fro Izumo and Kotetsu not to break out in to stitches at that. To see someone, much less the village pariah and failure of the ninja arts of the acadmey, back talking the elders and getting right in to their faces was just to funny to pass up. They snickered at eachother behind their hands, watching the recoiled expressions of the elders and the smug grin of the current hokage.

It was only a dirty look shot from Koharu that put a stop to the snickers of the two chunin witnesses.

The old woman then turned her attention to Naruto, finding her wits about her and began to yell at him. "Do not get me started boy. Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in right now? Stealing from the Hokage is a serious offense, but the forbidden scroll no less! You better pray your thanks to which ever god or deity you believe in and thank them for having us spare you this long, you dirty thief!"

"But I thought Ninja were supposed to steal you old bag!" Naruto retorted, unphased by the death glare he was recieving.

"He has a point there" Hiruzen said as he took a whiff of his pipe. "How are you going to counter that one Koharu-san?"

"Whilst theivery is one of a ninja's many duties, his first and foremost loyalty is to his leader. You Uzumaki broke that law and trust by stealing the most precious relic in the whole village of Konohagakure no sato!"

"The way you talk about it you make it sound older than you which I very much doubt!"

The room froze and despite himself, Homura was found holding back his laughter. The Hokage however lost all composure and cracked, laughing like a loon at the twitching eye of the old woman. Iruka blanched at this, embarassed that Naruto would insult a person, much less a lady who was always concsious about her age, by comparing her to a relic. Izumo and Kotetsu lost it. They laughed at the expression of pure hatred the woman gifted the blond with.

"How dare you!"

"Pretty easily actually!"

Iruka buried his fast in his hands his ears read. Naruto didn't really register how much trouble he was in at the moment and insulting one of the elders of Konoha was not doing him any good or grantining him any fabours. If this kept up the blond would be heading to the gallows faster than you could call out a jutsu.

"You insolent little brat" Koharu said with venom. "I was right when I said that you should be put out of our missery as a baby, but this old fool didn't have the heart to kill you then. Calling you a hero and praising you for keeping such a force at bay. I see know that you are not the legacy of the yondaime but you are also the third's greatest mistake"

Naruto blanched at this.

"Uh, old lady either explain what you mean or give me whatever your smoking cause it sounds like fun (NOT PROMOTING DRUG USAGE OR SMOKING!)" the blonde said to the old woman. In that moment the woman looked confused at the boy before it finally registered what she had said. Her face turned pale and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Not from the second part of his demands but from the first. She had forgotten for a split second that the boy knew nothing of what he held within his ramen-filled stomach.

"Koharu" the sandaime said, his tone dangerous and reflecting impending doom. "If you are so content with divulging Naruto's secret then perhaps I should send you to the gallows for your punishment? I'll talk to you later. And I would kindly remind you that Naruto is far from a mistake, much less one of my own. As you very much remember"

The old woman gulped and nodded, stepping away from the blond and the hokage's desk. "If you'll excuse me" she said not waiting for a reply and began to leave via the front door. Homura followed her briskly, not wanting to be in a room without his ally to back him up.

"Please excuse me also" he said to his old teammate and the other room occupants.

Sandaime nodded at this. "And remember" he warned. "You are not to divulge anything of what happend within these office walls. Not of the scroll incident, not of Iruka's abilities and certainly not of anything else. All you may report is Mizuki's defection and swift extermination. No details, no names. He will be held accountable for the theft of the scroll and no other information is to be shared or so help me god you two will wish you had died in the last ninja war".

Both nodded before leaving.

The sandaime, the chunin trio and Naruto looked on as the two left. Naruto returned to his seat in front of the hokage and tried his best to look guilty in front of the hokage. "Arigato, Jii-san. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused and for that. But Iruka-sensei should chose if he has kids or not! Those two old geezers shouldn't get to chose if Iruka has kids or not. It's not right and I know what ninja are supposed to do but please Jii-san it cruel to those kids to bring them along just because Iruka-sensei has that special ice power! Hyoton is Iruka-sensei's and he should chose whether to use it or not!"

"I agree Naruto" the old hokage said to the boy. Naruto's face lightened up at this and he smiled at the hokage.

"Thank god. I hoped you weren't like those old relics!"

"Uh, Naruto" the sandaime said, his face down trodden. "Koharu is the only one of those two who is older than me. Homura is younger than me" (THIS IS RIGHT IN THE CANON!)

Naruto pondered what this meant for a minute before his cheeks grew red with embarassment. "Oopps. Sorry Jiji, I didn't mean to insult you like that. You look way younger than either of those two goats". The sandaime smiled at the gesture and notion of what Naruto was trying to say.

"Do not worry Naruto. In recent years I really have been feeling my age catch up with me" the old hokage replied. "Now as we do not need to worry about Iruka becoming a breeding stock for our dear elders and council" Iruka and Naruto both flinched at that comment. The sandaime smiled ruely at the quartet in his office. "There is still the matter of what happens to you now Naruto"

Iruka was on his feet faster than lightning.

"BUT YOU JUST SAID MIZUKI WAS TO BE BLAMED FOR THE THEFT AS HE SHOULD" the scarred chunin roared.

"Hokage-sama" Kotetsu spoke out from where he stood. "I have to agree. If we were still academy students we'd believe out instructors as we had been taught to. Its one of the major rules in the classrooms"

Izumo decided then to speak with his partner. "Well, Hokage-sama you also have to take in to account the kid's state of mind. He just failed the academy graduation exam for the **third **time. I remember I've seen several people, three in our class actually, committed suicide just after they failed once, let alone three times. You can't blame him for wanting to not be kicked out of the programme that badly"

"Jiji" was all Naruto was able to muster, his eyes averting from the hokage, tears threatening to form.

The tough facade the hokage had held up in the pressence of the chunin and pre-gennin broke and so did the smile that glowed on his wizened old face. "Why on earth did you think I would punish Naruto after helping us flush out a traitor. Thank you Naruto your mission is complete" he said with a wink. It took a second but the four finally realised what the Hokage meant. It wasn't going to be put down so that Naruto seemed to have been fooled, but that he had been a part of an elaborate plan to flush out a suspected traitor to the village, which ended in success for Konoha.

"You mean it Jiji?" Naruto asked, his face bright enough (well more than usual) to light up the night sky.

The hokage's grin grew in size. "Of course suspicions may arise as would complications if you were just an academy student and not an official genin under cover. Iruka could vouch for you and we could forget last year's failing grades"

"Hokage-sama" Iruka said before grinning himself. "You're positively evil"

**XXX**

Naruto's euphoria lasted for a couple of hours after that. Izumo and Kotetsu had been dismissed in order for the blond and the academy instructor to go out for ramen at Ichiraku's. "This all has to be a fantastic dream. No one pinch me"

Iruka, in a rare mood of meanness, pinched the arm of the blood. Hard.

Naruto yelped and jumped up in to the air as Iruka snickered in to his ramen bowl. "IRUKA-SENSEI" Naruto cried out as he landed before enveloping his teacher in to a headlock. "Is that anyway to treat someone who nearly died"

Luckily Naruto was the type who usually over-exaggerated himself and would often say that having no ramen around would give him a heart attack. It was because of this that the Ichiraku cheif and his daughter thought nothing much of Naruto's claims.

Iruka smirked at his young friend who barraged the chunin with words that he doubted the blonde even knew the meaning of. It brought a sense of normality to the chunin, even though he was sure that the blonde would have no more of that after they met with the hokage again tomorrow. Apparently there was something far more urgent for them to think about, but for the Hokage to actually inform them he needed to collect a few "bits and bobs" first.

**XXX**

Within the confineds of Konohagakure no sato's Kage tower, there were several underground levels. The deepest of which had housed the population (under the thrall of genjutsu, of course) of Konoha during the kyubi assault.

The wizened Hokage walked down the spiraled staircase that he been built decades ago during the time of the shodaime and his occasional burst of doton usage. Sarutobi Hiruzen continued on his trek to where he had sent _him. _If Kakashi had ever learned of his existance he would have been furious and would have killed the person under the hokage tower. Heck most of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans would have backed the decision. But the Yondaime Hokage and the Sandaime Hokage had been extremely careful, especially when hiding this person from the world.

"Hiruzen-sama" a voice called. At the lowest level was a chamber, as black as night and as cold as winter. "Good Morning...I mean, afternoon, or whatever time it is, hello" the darkness greeted.

"My boy" the hokage replied. "Why is it so dark down here? I know you prefer the light and warmth"

"I'm training"

"Training? Nonsense. This chamber isn't built for training. I've told you that you can return to the surface now"

"Even with the Uchiha out of the way I'm still a target Hokage-sama, especially from Kakashi-teme. I don't think I could hide myself that well, especially from him!"

"Arashi" the hokage sai, his voice kind and understanding. "I know how you feel my boy. But now is not the time. There is a matter of grave importance that I need you and I to work together on"

"Hokage-sama-"

"What if I told you it involved Naruto?"

The hogake was met by utter silence until a voice rang out once again.

"Naruto?"

**XXX**

**Who is the mysterious person hidden within the darkness of the hokage tower. What is he to our beloved blonde? Is he friend or foe? And for the love of kami-sama people next chapter I reveal what bloodline Naruto has and so far I can't decide between metal and wood and i've only had two suggestions for each. **

**Please review back with your vote.**

**The results so far:**

**Metal - 2**

**Wood - 2**

**Any way thanks to all those who reviewed. Don't mind if I rant abit, I just finished watching Blood+ the series and I don't know whether to scream or cry. It was soo good. You guys know what I mean right? Anyway, I'm still on a come-down from that and I'm all happy about the new Naruto ending and the new BLEACH ending and opening. The new Naruto opening is okay but it doesn't exactly float my boat. **

**Anyway thanks alot you guys.**

**TTFN**


	5. Dreams in the Storm

**And in a landslide victory, the element that has one is.............................................................**

**Metal - 9 votes**

**Wood - 7 votes**

**For those who voted for wood please do not stop reading. You may be disappointed but please keep reading and reviewing and I promise that you'll like the story. Okay?**

**For those who asked, the yondaime was Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina was his wife. The Arashi here isn't the fourth hokage but he did know the man pretty well. His relationship with Naruto is complex and his relationship with Kakashi is even complexer. I think my heads spinning just coming up with it. **

**Any way, there is also a new villain I'm adding. I was going to use him for my W.I.T.C.H. style Naruto fic but instead he'll show up here as well as the rest of his evil brood. He'll show up in this chapter and you'll know who he is.**

**XXX**

Naruto found himself once again in the Hokage's office two days in a row. He sat nervously twidling his thumbs as Iruka sat besides him. The sandaime was late for the meeting and it unnerved the scarred chunin to no end because as it concerned Naruto it was vital that the Hokage tell him also. However that also drove a wrench in his plans for team assignments, something he had neglected to do with all the drama that had been going on recently.

"Jiji's late" Naruto said pouting, his cheeks puffed up as his palms pushed them upwards, his elbows on the coffee in front of him.

Sunlight streamed through the window and in to the office, barely abything visable beyond it's brightness. Naruto scowled as he continued to look out there, his eyes unable to readjust themselves to the brightness of the day. Iruka found himself dozing off as he sat back in the reclining sofa the sandaime had in front of the pictures of Hokage's past.

Senju Hashirama looked down with his fatherly expression, Senju Tobirama with the hint of the hidden prankster in his eyes, Sarutobi Hiruzen with his stern and uptight features, obviously trying to refrain from using any emotion. And finally the yondaime.

Naruto had to admit that the hokage right before him, seperated by time and glass, was nothing like he had imagined him. He had thought of someone who would hold some semblence of fun and passion. Instead all Naruto was met with was emotionless features, a strict and to the book look and no blemish in his actions what so ever. He was almost like Jiji, except that the yondaime wasn't exactly trying to look that way.

If Naruto didn't know any better he would have thought that the yondaime was a distant relative of the Uchiha as he was so damn mean looking, despite his dashing good looks.

"This is boring" the blonde complained. "It's no fun being here Iruka-sensei. Can't we just leave?"

"Don't tempt me Naruto" Iruka warned. "I might just take you up on that but I don't want ANBU tracking me down for an audience with the Hokage. Those people hate me and I don't want to be seen slung over some ANBU's shoulder like a sack of potatoes"

Naruto snickered at the mental imagery of Iruka being slung over a masked ninja's shoulder, the ANBU occasionally throwing him up in the air to another ANBU and playing catch with the helpless chunin. Iruka caught Naruto's eye and the disapproving look from the chunin told him that he better stop with that train of thought before someone got hurt.

Just as Naruto looked away the door in to the office opened. Naruto got up and walked out of the side/lounge room to see the old Hokage plus one. All matter of life seemed to drain from the universe as soon as Naruto saw the person, as if he were the only thing in the universe itself.

His skin was a medium tone, identical to Naruto's. His hair was an odd colour, seeming to be the colour of blood, but at the same time, a fiery red and a wine red sort of colour. His hair was long enough to reach the tips of his shoulders, but that was just the front two bangs that framed his face, one covering his left eye. The rest of his hair was held up in a ponytail, not unlike Iruka's. His eyes were...well how can I put this, a pair of sky blue sapphires that glimmered in the darkness of the room.

He was dressed in the casual ninja jounin garb, the black pants and shirt, except that the sleeves of his shirt reached long past his hand and his flak jacket was not green as the other vests were, but instead it was a scarlet colour. He didn't wear the standard issue ninja sandles, instead opting for a simple pair of shoes that covered his toes. His face was handsome, with a influx of beauty and a hint of boyishness. Around his neck was the forehead protector with the symbol of the leaf printed on there.

"Sorry I'm late" greeted the sandaime, bringing back both Naruto and Iruka in to the world of the not gawking. "We just had to stop to get my friend here a haircut, he was awefully stubborn about the style and as you can see I had to meet him half way" the old man snickered. "But now looking at it I should have thought of that earlier. This suits him far better as I could tell from all the kunoichi's who lost themselved looking at him"

The young man blushed bashfully. "I didn't mean to Hokage-sama"

His voice was like music, a soft and gentle tone that hid the sound of a roaring thunder storm. Naruto couldn't place it, but it was probably the equivilant to the voice of a kami.

"Hokage-sama" Iruka said softly as he approached the new shinobi. "May I ask who this is for curiosity sake?"

"Certainly" the sandaime said as the red head smiled at Iruka and placed his palm before Iruka, half way in between them in a wave. "But first let us sit"

The party of four retired to the sofa area. Whilst Naruto and Iruka sat on one side, the Hokage sat opposite. The new member simpley leaned up against the doorframe of the side room. Seeing that he was not going to get anymore movement out of the young man the hokkage began his explanation.

"As you know, Naruto did not pass by any conventianal means. He graduated under the lies of a chunin instructor. It is not only because I have Naruto in my favour that he passed, but it is attributed to that fact that I am honoring the conditions Mizuki set down. All Naruto needed to do was learn a single technique from the forbidden scroll and he would pass and graduate with the rest of his class. However, I have also reported the story that Naruto was one of several undercover agents throughout the village to unmask traitors. But this whole episode has brought something to my attention"

"What is it Jiji?" Naruto asked

"Naruto" the wisened hokage said turning to the blond. "I'm actually surprised that you managed to learn not one but two technqiues from the forbidden scroll. And both of them kinton too"

**XXX**

Within the shadows of Yami no Kuni a figure sat his eyes closed and his skin as pale as snow. With a flash his eyes opened to reveal poisonoud red eyes. Blue hair framed his face, covering his body in a cloak of sapphire.

"He's awake" the figure said.

Almost instantly the room erupted in to blue and green flames. The throne the figure sat on was now visable, revealing that it was made entirely of bones and skulls slammed in to a structure of obsidian stone. Jet spike struk out form the back of the seat.

The figure was dressed in a simple blue robe that was cut low around the chest area showing of his pecktoral muscles. His face was handsome, yet gaunt. His deathly pale complextion allowed the black rings around his eyes to pop out as the red glared through.

"He's free" the figure spoke, his voice venomous yet filled with glee. "Big brother is out and about again. ONIMARU!" the figure called.

Instantly a monsterous figure walked out from the shadows. He was tall and with broad shoulders. His back was hunched and his forearms were gorillaish and large. He stood leaning on his knuckles, his legs reminiscant of a dog's hind legs. His skin was orange and fur in a deeper shade of the same colour rested on his head, his forearms and all the way down his bare back. His face was beast-like with two tusks growing from the bottom set of teeth.

"Yes my liege?" asked the monster.

"My brother is alive and awake" the figure said his face full of dark glee. "Go kill him for me"

"Yes milord"

**XXX**

"Kinton?" asked the scarred chunin as Naruto looked at him.

"Yeah" Naruto replied. "I read it in the forbidden scroll Iruka-sensei. I would have shown you but...with everything...and all..." Naruto trailed off his gaze rearing away from the brotherly chunin besides him.

The sandaime decided that then was a good time for him to speak.

"Naruto learned two new skills from the forbidden scroll that involved the manipulation of one of the twelve elements and one of the five fusion elements. Metal. How this occured is a mystery to me but through thorough research and consultation on a helpfull individual" here he inconspicuously glanced at the red head. "But I have found that within your family Naruto, there is a special bloodline"

"NANI?!" two voices rang out.

The red head was taken by surprise and slipped from shock, landing on the floor, his butt now throbbing from landing so hard. He got up, clinging to the door frame and twisting his pinky in his ear. "Ow, I think I've gone deaf" he spoke out.

Iruka and Naruto hovered over the hokage, their facial expressions of surprise joined with a look that demanded that the sandaime tell them everything he knew about concerning this matter. Iruka in hopes of learning about the bloodline and Naruto in hopes of finally being able to coax the identities of his parents from the old man. The sandaime, for all his years in his occupation, both on the field and behind the desk was afraid of very few things. One was Orochimaru destroying the village, another was Jiraiya stopping his writing of the Icha Icha series, another was a pissed Tsunade, and now added to the list was the scene before him, with Iruka and Naruto leering over him trying to gain information from the legendry "God of Shinobi".

The red head fought back a snicker as he watched the scene before him. Speaking more than one sentence this time the figure began to relay the information causing Iruka and Naruto to turn around to face him. "You see Naruto, from your mother's side, a clan from the legendary whirlpool country, you have inherited a bloodline. This is actually the fore-runner of the elemental combos"

"I'm sorry" Iruka said. "But how do you know all this?"

"Questions and comments from the peanut gallery come later" the red head said. "Now this bloodline allows the user to utilise any fusion elements as long as they have the right chakra nature. If the owner of the bloodline had three chakra natures, lets say water, wind and earth, then that would allow the user to use wood, ice and sand techniques. If the user uses earth and lightning as Naruto can then that allows the user to use the element of kinton or tetsuton as Naruto prefers"

"how do you know?"

"Jiji filled me in" the figure responded. "I actually like kinton. Has more of an orange feel to it. Tetsuton makes it sound grey"

"Huh?" asked the chunin to the red head. The sandaime chuckled at this as the red head spoke.

"Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto, I'd like you to meet Yumemiya Arashi. He has a form of Synesthesia. I brought him here for him to take the place as your jounin sensei". Iruka and Naruto turned to the red head who waved. "He, like Naruto, seems to have this strange bloodline that originates from whirlpool country. His family have been civillians of Konohagakure since the founding and he is a first generation ninja, yet he is an exceptional one at that and a true secret prodigy. I hope you can get along with each other"

"You have the same bloodline?" Naruto asked surprised at this. Arashi nodded before speaking once again"

"Yep. My family were a branch of the same Whirlpool clan that you seem to be a member off. If you think about it we're the last two people on earth with this bloodline seeing as Whirlpool was destroyed"

"Whirlpool was...destroyed?" Naruto asked. "When?"

"Five years before the yondaime took up his post. The circumstances are mysterious and there is little we know of what happened but what we do know is that there was only one survivour. Uzumaki Kushina, a refugee to Konohagakure. My family took her in to honour our family relations. But when they died during the war..." Arashi trailed off as if he was talking of something excruciating. "Anyway, you Uzumaki are her son and as the last Uzumaki in name, and second to last in blood, I am the only person alive who can effectively teach you how to fight using your kinton and hopefully we can train you to use the other sub elements. So what do you say?" he asked. "I mean, sure you won't get a team but you'll have me, a distant relative and a part-time apprentice to Jiji here"

Iruka cast a glance at the hokage. One look from the hokage was enough to cause Iruka to turn away towards the red head.

Arashi smiled as Naruto seemed to contemplate it. "No hurry" he said. "But I'll need an answer by the end of the day otherwise I might just go ask if I can train the Uchiha inste-"

"NANI!? JI-CHAN I'LL TAKE HIM!" Naruto erupted.

"Hook, Line and Sinker" Arashi said with a sly grin on his face.

"Urusai, bakasensei!"

"Naruto you wound me" Arashi joked. "Anyway" he said his face becoming firm and stone like, set in a serious expression. "Without a team Naruto you may be severely handicapped. On higher up missions I will have you work with other teams and even with the apprentices of other ninja around the village. For things like the chunin exams you will be placed within a team or put on your own, though I suggest the first as long as you get to have someone you trust. The training will be brutal and I will not settle for anything less than perfection after a certain deadline. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded feveriously.

"I will sensei"

Arashi gave the blonde a sincere smile. "Good. Now we start formal training tomorrow, but first I'm taking you out for breakfast and we'll spend the rest of the day getting to know wach other so by the end of it it'll be like we've known eachother our whole lives. Any other tag-alongs?" he asked. The sandaime chuckled yet frowned, shaking his head. Iruka too responded negatively.

"With this new development I'll have to go work on the team formations. This means that either we put two students with current teams with missing members or we'll have to have a team with just two. And we also have to take in the fact of the dead-last/Rookie of the year formation. If we follow that then we'll be breaking the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and I don't want them on my backs, but neither do I want any other jounin on to me about losing out on a team"

Arashi responded to the chunin with his own twocents. "Just give Hatake the apprenticeship of the Uchiha and send the Haruno girl to one of the teams on standby"

"How do you-?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't think this through without looking things up and doing my homework did you Iruka-san?" he asked with a smile. "Come on then Naruto, I know this nice little place that does a full breakfast. Not even an Akimichi can go up against a full breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausages, hash brown, black puddings, pancakes, waffles, tomatoes, toast, the works"

"I've never heard of most of that stuff"

"Of course you haven't. The place is really small and not that close to the main street. But once we get there and they take up our patronage, they'll probably be rolling in money if what Jiji tells me of your appetite is true"

"What did he say?"

"That you could eat the entire village and still have room for Suna"

**XXX**

**And chapter five...Cleared.**

**Arashi - Name means Storm. **

**Yumemiya - Name means Dreams and something else that I can't find the translation of. **

**For the majority of the fic Naruto'll have metal, but later on I might be able to squeeze in another element for him. Arashi will be his sensei and Sasuke will be stuck with Kakashi. I can't wait to write Kakashi's reaction to finding out he doesn't have Naruto as well. That'll be fun...to mess with the scarecrow. **

**For all the Sakura fans don't worry she'll make a comeback and hopefully much nicer than she was pre-time skip. I have to say I can't help but think that Genin Sakura and Shippuden Sakura are two different characters. **

**For all those who didn't know, Synesthesia is a condition. Synesthesia (also Synaesthesia) is what happens when the brain mixes up the senses. For example, synesthesia might cause someone to hear colors or see sounds. Most people are born with synesthesia, but it can also happen to people who take illegal drugs such as LSD. I have this because names are colours in my head, like Daniel is red and Emma is Yellow or Lewis is blue.**

**I got most of that from the Simple English version of Wikipedia.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope you keep on reviewing. I hope you guys like Arashi, cause he's got a very important part in the upcoming chapters. **

**Well then, **

**TTFN**

**And please review. **


	6. Bonding over breakfast

**Chapter six is now up. I'd like to thank all the little people and my reviewers and my fans who brought me all this success...oh, wait, wrong chapter. He, he. Anyway Chapter five was my longest so far so now I'm hoping to either equal that or beat it. **

**For those of you who have pointed out, I think Frostbite is from Shattered eyes...Oh my god. That is one of the greatest fics of all time. It's right up there with the "A Mother's Love" series and "A few Angry Words" both by the Lord of the Land of Fire, Baal of Yarns "Senju Naruto" and a couple of others I can't think about whilst ranting. Anyway I'd like to give credit for that jutsu to the author Lithiumus Arimantos (can someone check the spelling for me cause I'm writing this during a lightning storm and my internet is a no go until it's over).**

**In any case, Yes, that evil bad guy is Arashi's brother. I think I made it too obvious when I was talking about it. More will be revealed soon and so will Kakashi's relationship with Arashi. The name Yumemiya is from the main character of My-Otome (awesome), Arika Yumemiya. I did this because I wanted to add some poetry to the names of O.C.s.**

**Anyway in this chapter Naruto and Arashi get to know each other so until the End of Chappie AN...**

**TTFN**

**XXX**

The sight Naruto stumbled upon was humerous at best.

He had gone to use the bathroom in the Hokage tower first whilst his new jounin sensei went to the gates to wait for him. Naruto had not taken long and had soon went in a desperate run to find his new sensei. He was not disappointed with what he was met with.

He was sure his sensei didn't know this, but he was fairly attractive. Okay understatement of the day. His new sensei was a modern day kouros (an eternal beardless youth of great beauty. Lets just say for arguements sake that Naruto knows what this means) akin to Apollo or Tsukiyomi (lets pretend Tsukiyomi is like that, though I have never seen any art of him as a human). His appearance had startled a couple of people and he had suddenly found himself surrounded by young girls, young women, women who looked as if they were already married, judging by the discarded rings, and even one or two guys.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his sensei's predicament. He had a feeling he should help the man but for the sake of a good laugh he did nothing for now. It was only until Arashi noticed his young charge that the people were deterred from him, though Naruto chalked it down to some mistaking him for a ninja bodayguard, as all of the gawkers were civillians or less.

"So where is this place?" Naruto asked at the two of them continued on their way through the streets of Konoha.

"Not far but if you want to get there faster..." he trailed of as jumped leapt forwards and up in to the air bounching off buildings to get to his destination. After registering what his sensei was talking about Naruto followed his trail, leaping until he was hovering over the village before gravity decided that it was a royal bitch. As he landed on the roof of another building Naruto leapt upwards once again following his sensei's trail.

It was almost like flying Naruto decided. He had never gone this high up before and it was an exilerating feeling. Gravity had no control over him and he was flying for a few seconds before he was brought back down to the ground. Looking towards his sensei, Naruto saw Arashi as if he was actually flying...wait an second.

Arashi wasn't falling to the ground!

He was actually flying. Naruto slipped on his footing the next time he came down out of shock and wasn't aware of his current situation until he came face to face with the ground. After a couple of moments Naruto decided to climb out of the hole he had fallen in to. As he looked up he recieved stares of curiosity and some of humour. Before the gennin could expload Arashi landed right in front of him.

"I was right then" he said

"ABOUT WHAT?"

"how long it took you to realise I was flying. And right on the mark too, this is the street" Arashi said as he turned and pointed to a building with the logo "Mai's" painted above the enterance.

"SENSEI!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms in the air in an attempt to display his anger. He charged at Arashi who simply placed his palm forward and caught Naruto right in the goggles, holding the genin back at arms length. "How could you?" Naruto demanded.

"Easy. I just prayed on my luck and your perception skills"

"BAKA-SENSEI"

"It'll teach you to not be so predictable in future" Arashi warned. Naruto began to pout before his sensei enveloped him in a headlock and dragged him in to the resteraunt known as Mai's.

As it turned out Mai was a young woman. She could cook any delicacy and had travelled the world in search of anything edible. She had a younger brother who was married to a member of the Okuzaki clan of ninja, a clan of ninja in the far off Eastern Continent. Mai her self came from Fuuka no kuni and had moved to Konoha a couple of years ago. She had short orangey-red hair and greyish brown eyes and a noticeabley large bust. She was really friendly and seemed to be drawn to the colour orange, dressed in a long flowing orange skirt, orange doll shoes, a white sleeveless blouse, and an apron over her chest and shirt.

Mai was the head cheif there and the owner. She was also exceptionally strong as she was able to carry all those large plates as if it were nothing. "Order's here" she announced before setting down the food. "Arashi, It's so good to see you again all alive and healthy and eating my food and not dressed like a complete idiot" Mai went on as she hugged the fellow red head.

"Hello Mai"

Mai let go of the jounin just before he began scarfing down Mai's food.

"What is this stuff?" asked a reluctant Naruto. Arashi looked up from his plate to see what Naruto meant. He responded when he realised that Naruto was talking about the food.

"Uh, bacon, sausage, boiled egg, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, toast, tomatoes, hash browns, black pudding, bread and butter, beans, spaghetti loops, pancakes, waffles with syrup and a small apple. So in short a heart-attack waiting to happen"

Mai playfully bashed Arashi over the head. "You're not supposed to say that, besides you ordered all of this"

"Of course I did. He's gonna be burning it all of later when I put him through some light sparring" Arashi defeneded. "And before you ask I'll be training it off too and next time I'll get something better for my cholesteral"

"Good boy"

"Do I look like an Inuzuka to you?" he asked playfully to Mai.

"Yuck" Naruto said aloud. Both Arashi and Mai turned on his with deadly stares.

"Is there anything wrong with my cooking?" Mai asked sounding rather dangerous. Naruto quickly shook his head as if his life depended on it, which it probably did from the looks he was getting from the two.

"No not the food. The food's great! It's the flirting I can't handle" Naruto responded. Arashi and Mai looked at each other before realisation dawned on them and they both had the decency to blush.

"We did it again" Mai admitted.

Arashi however turned to Naruto before explaining. "Naruto, not only is Mai married, to a great guy I maight add, but she's like an elder sister or mother to me as Iruka is an elder brother or father figure to you"

Naruto nodded at this information, not truely believing his new sensei at all. Finishing his food the genin looked up once again to see the looks of shock and utter horror on his sensei and his friend's faces.

"OH. MY. GOD"

"You ate all that so quickly?" Arashi asked his fork slipping from his hold.

"Yeah" Naruto said simply. "Why is something wrong?"

Mai proceeded to faint with ryu signs for eyes.

**XXX**

Arashi had to finish his breakfast before he took Naruto to a place he liked to call home. Naruto was shocked to find that he was being invited in to someone elses home, much less a person he had just met. But he was and it was really happening.

Naruto had thought that Arashi sensei owned a small apartment someone either in the jounin district or in the large apartment complex that was easily noticable and held all ninja over the age of eighteen.

However that was not the case.

"NANI?!" Naruto exclaimed. "YOU LIVE RIGHT NEXT DOOR TO ME?!" he asked. Arashi smiled slyly as the blonde ragged with hands and arms flarring and flailing around the place. All these years not meeting his neighbours and just out of the blue his neighbour turns out to be his own new sensei.

"Yep" Arashi replied. "I own this building"

"You what?"

"Oh that's right, you've never paid your rent directly have you? I forgot it came from the trustfund" Arashi said, slightly bonking himself on the head. "I'm such a ditz, I completely forgot!"

"Since when do you own this building?" Naruto asked venomously. Arashi's expression turned in to that of extreme thought as he folded his arms and seemed to concentrate, in a very Naruto like manner too.

"Well my family bought this complex during the founding, and it was the only property left undamaged by the kyubi in the attack twelve years ago. So when thay happened I moved here. I guess Ji-sama thought this was the best place for you considering everything that happened between my family and yours"

"Arashi-sensei" Naruto spoke suddenly quiet and solemn. Arashi turned to him and made a 'hn' sort of noise, indicating the genin to continue. "Did you also know my father?" Naruto asked. Arashi looked away from his student. Unbeknownst to Naruto his sensei allowed tears to drop and cascade down his handsome cheeks.

"Hai" he said, hiding the hitch in his voice. "I knew him. Please do not ask any more questions on that topic. For your own safety that information is top secret. I can only inform you if and when you reach the rank of chunin. Do you understand Naruto?"

"Hai" the young blonde replied. "Just one more question"

"What is it?"

"Did they love me?"

Silence reigned supreme in the hallway. What happened next took Naruto completely by surprise. Arashi turned around and hugged him, his arms wrapping tight around Naruto's neck, pushing the blond's face in to his chest.

"What sort of question is that to ask?" Arashi asked. "Of course they loved you. They loved you more than the sun or the moon. They loved you more than life itself. Naruto no matter what anyone else tells you, no matter what lies people spew to you, never forget that your mother and father loved you very dearly and I'll be damned if I ever let anyone convince you otherwise!"

Arashi had been a ninja for most of his life. He had seen the horrors of the war against Iwa and Kumo, he had seen the remaints of the grand Uchiha clan, he had looked the Kyubi right in the eye and he had survived multiple assassination and murder attempts. He had witnessed horrors no normal person should ever have to but for him to hold firm right now was damn near impossible as he allowed his grip on Naruto to tighten and a tear to fall in to those blonde locks.

"Kushina would have my head if she saw me like this" Arashi admitted wiping away a tear.

Naruto returned the hug his sensei gave him, burying himself deeper in to his sensei's grip. "You really loved my mom didn't you?" Naruto asked. A soft 'yes' came from Arashi as the hug dissolved and they moved away from eachother. Arashi returned to standing up and abruptly turned away from his new student.

"Well then" the jounin said aloud. "Let's go in".

Arashi opened the door and Naruto entered a new world.

**XXX**

"What do you mean I'm not getting a new team?" Kakashi roared as the hokage sat in front of him smoking his pipe. Behind him stood the jounin all selected to be senseis for this graduating class. Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raido, Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki, Yamashiro Aoba, Tsubaki and Gekko Hayate all stood at attention, Anko snickering at Kakashi's predicament.

"Oi" Genma said to the head of interrogation. "Ibiki, why are you here? Surely you're not going to be a sensei again are you?"

"Unfortunately I've been sandled with that duty. When you look at how Izumo and Kotetsu turned out then you really can't blame me"

Genma shrugged as he turned to Anko. "And why are you here? I thought you weren't allowed to take on teams ever since you castrated that Hyuga and his father"

"The little git had it coming. Inbred trap, I sould have pulled him inside/out by his tongue the little maggot" Anko replied. "By the hokage decided that I deserved another shot at a team, personally if Kakashi wasn't kicking up so much of a fuss I would be long gone by now"

"Why am I not getting a team?" Kakashi demanded. Behind him the other jounin, special and regular, snickered. The Hokage blew out a cloud of smoke from his pipe before responding.

"Kakashi you have the Uchiha for an apprentice, isn't that enough?" asked the Hokage. Kakashi's look told him what he felt about the situation. "Look Kakashi I know you're disappointed to not have a team considering what you value as a teacher but..."

"But nothing Hokage-sama" Kakashi interuptted. "I was to not only get Sasuke, but Naruto as well. I know he graduated and I want to know why he isn't even down on the registry"

"Officially" the Hokage began "Naruto has been registered as a gennin for over a year new as an undercover agent hoping to unmask a traitor in the academy"

"Iruka wouldn't-"

"It was Mizuki. Iruka finished the traitor off after a comfrontation about the forbidden scroll that Naruto was able to safely take back" the sandaime informed them. From behind Tsubaki, who incidently was Mizuki's lover and fiancee, feel to her knees in shock and dismay.

"M-mizuki? A traitor?"

"I wish we could have taken more information from him but by the time Izumo and Kotetsu got there Mizuki had already stabbed Naruto right through with a fuma shuriken. Izumo and Kotetsu proceeded to attack Mizuki whilst Iruka preformed field medical aid for Naruto. For his serviced Naruto was granted an apprenticeship as a reward. I entrusted Naruto to a teacher I would trust with my life and I would thank you Kakashi to not speak to me in such a manner again or else I will have you stripped of your rank and rights as a shinobi. Do I make myself clear?"

Kakashi backed down, surprised at the words the hokage inflicted upon him. "Hai, Hokage-sama" the jounin replied.

"Hang on" Ibiki interjected. "You sent Kotetsu and Izumo? Are you requiring a therepy session with me anytime soon Hokage-sama? How could you send three chunin and a pre- excuse me, an unofficial genin, after a traitor with the forbidden scroll. Forgive me but that sounds rather 'out of your mind'ish"

"I agree Ibiki. None the less, despite the fact that they lack certain areas of skill, Izumo, Kotetsu and Iruka are three of our best chunin and I trust them. As of now Izumo and Kotetsu are going under supervision to see if they are qualified to apply for the jounin exam. Iruka is needed at the academy and if he weren't then I can safely say that he would be jounin right this moment and be in here with you". A little stretch of the truth but none the less acceptable according to the Hokage himself.

A murmer went along some of the gathered jounin and Kakashi flinched at the hokage's glare towards him, daring him to say something and voice his displeasure at the turn of events.

**XXX**

**A nice scene for the turn of events. I wanted to do a bit more on the whole Kakashi - pissed off angle but I couldn't write it in. Maybe some more on how he deals with it next chapter.**

**Izumo and Kotetsu show up next chapter but I might be a bit mean to them. Don't get me wrong I like them a lot, but it's way too easy to crack jokes at their expense and use them for gags and omakes. **

**Next time will also feature some deep philosophical crap and insight on Arashi. **

**Arashi knew Kushina and Minato and seems to idolise the Whirlpool native. But what does he think of Minato? **

**The first of many guest appearances of Mai Tokiha from Mai-HiME. Check out her profile on wiki for an image of her, and ofcourse she's dressed as her civilian form from My-Otome. **

**I hope you guys liked the little hug scene I was pretty sure it was a bit sappy but hey it works. If you guys thought it was a bit sappy just tell me. **

**This chapter was one KB shorter than the last according to my computer so it's a little shorter but it's still great!**

**TTFN**


	7. Light Hearted Bonding

**Okay this chapter is light-hearted but with a dark undertone for a later part. We get to see Arashi's place and we learn a few things about our favourite new sensei. **

**I'd like to thank all my readers for their support and I'm actually surprised that I've written so much in such a short space of time. I don't know what it'll be like when I go back to school and with exams my updates will be irregualr and sporadic. **

**Oh well. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and reviews are welcome though I do prefer ones with depth to tell me what you guys like and what you think could happen. New Jutsu to come and new skills will be learned in later chapter. **

**Until then**

**TTFN**

**XXX**

To say one Hatake Kakashi looked pitiful would have been and understatement. He was a complete and utter wreck. All his carefully made plans, his plots, his schemes, his ideas, all revolving around his sensei's son and his part to play in the growth of the Uchiha...ruined by some chunin who got too big for his britches and some unknown jounin who seemed to had taken a liking to the blonde menece of Konohagakure.

Naruto had been a pivitol part of his plans. Koharu, Homura and Danzo had assured him that the boy would be of no trouble and was not to become too powerful. His role was to continue the Namikaze line and to help the Uchiha grow so that he could rebuild his clan. And although they didn't know it, Kakashi had already begun planning on how he would get Sasuke to become Hokage and defeat his murderous older brother.

But all those plans were now gone.

Flushed away like a piece of crap. The girl Sakura was expendable but they had been relying on her to seduce the Uchiha, make him love her, to rebuild the clan and shape it in their image, completely loyal to the village and a race of strong ninja.

The smug look in the hokage's look confirmed that he had done this on purpose. He had stopped those plans from coming to fruitation simply by giving both the deadlast and the rookie of the year apprenticeships. Kakashi didn't know whether to be livid or praising of the old man's abilities. The jounin had quickly returned home to his apartment where he simply rested on his bed.

The one eyed jounin did not simply sleep though. He remained there his eyes in the photograph of his team. Rin, Obito, Minato-sensei and himself. Kakashi wasn't all bad, it was just his state of mind at the current period. That and he had honestly been excited to be able to train a team, even if two of them were being used. To no limited extent was Kakashi loyal to his village. He would die for it just as he lived for it. He would do any duty he thought was right and just.

And if that included the Uchiha/Uzumaki plan then so be it.

But with those plans down the drain he'd have to think of a new training schedule.

**XXX**

Arashi's apartment was not simply one apartment. It was two joined together with a balcony that held a lushious rose garden. The interior was painted with white walls, with red drapes and curtains and even a larg red carpet that seemed to cover the two bedrooms and the living room. The furniture was not what Naruto had expected it to be. A two seater, a recliner and a three seat sofa, made from a reddish brown leather. A bookcase filled with titles Naruto had never heard of before and written in some strange language.

The rose garden was filled with roses that released a sweet smell in to the apartment, though Naruto was quick to notice the amount of roses hanging from the ceiling in baskets. Red roses, pink, lavender, white, yellow, brown, black and oddly enough orange, green and blue roses.

"I cultivate all these roses myself" Arashi explained as he retired to the kitchen. "Tea or coffee? I've got some Earl Grey from Arrubion and some instant coffee"

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"You don't know much about the other continents do you?" Arashi asked. "How about some soda. You'll like that. It's water with flavours and suger and a heck of a load of other stuff. Not very healthy but it's sweet"

"Aren't ninja's supposed to eat healthily?"

"Good point. But if you brush your teeth and work it off tomorrow I guarantee you'd be able to drink six of these and eat two of Mai's breakfasts after we're done" Arashi stuck his head around the doorframe. "Take a seat. Put your feet up, I won't be a minute"

Naruto complied and sat down on the two seater. The sofa's and recliner were positioned so that they made a triangle formation around a large coffee table with glass for the top instead of a different, harder substance. (I'd like to see this lot survive Pein's invasion in the manga). It was a nice place and held a feeling that seemed foregin to Naruto. Like a...lika a...a home?

Arashi returned with a tray were two glasses resides, within them, a black liquid with an outline of brown. Bubbles swiftly floated to the top, trying to escape were they would fizz as they reached the surface. Also there were two plates where a slice of a yellow sort of cream cake sat on each one.

"Okay, we have cola soda and my personal favourite Lemon _gateau_" the last bit said with a very strange accent.

"Sensei" Naruto said. When Arashi 'hn'd in response Naruto asked his question. "You mention Arrubion before. What is it?"

"It's a country. If we were to translate it it would be Haku no Kuni, of Britannia, an island continent in the far northern hemisphere. Like Fuka no kuni where Mai-chan comes from, but Mai's is closer to our continent that we are to Britannia. I'll have to remember to teach you about the geography of the continents later on. Who knows when you'll need it" he said before drinking the soda. "Don't drink it too quick. You're hyper enough as it is"

Naruto grinned cheakily and sipped the drink slowly. Arashi-sensei was right. As soon as it touched his lips Naruto was filled with a sudden urge to run around and build a couple of things. He jerked back trying his best not to spill the contents of the glass and exclaimed "Woah!"

Arashi chuckled before taking the cake and chopping off it. "My point exaclty Naruto. There's enough suger in there to send you to Iwagakure and back three times"

"Woah" was all Naruto could say as he continued to slowly sip the drink.

"Well then lets get to know eachother" Arashi said as he sat on the three seater, picking up his legs and lying down the full length of the sofa. "So Naruto Tell me you're likes, your dislikes, favourite food, most hated food, colour, time of day, weather, season and dream"

"What sort of question is that?" Naruto asked in a deadpanned way. Arashi shrugged the best he could as his cheek rested on his hand, where his arm was propt up against the arm of the sofa. His look and action seemed to say 'Just do it' so Naruto, not being one to go against his new sensei, complied. "Uh, well I like training and super cool jutsus, Ji-chan, Ayame, Iruka-sensei, Ichiraku-ji-"

"Are me and Mai-chan on thatlist?"

"Of course sensei!. Anyway I dislike people who badmouth me and my friends, and the time it takes to cook instant ramen. My favourite food is Ramen, though the cake does look nice, I don't like Kitsune Noodles because...well I just don't, my favourite colour is orange, I like lunch time, the warm sunshine, uh, summer maybe and my dream is to one day become a great hokage so that every one will respect me!"

Arashi listened intently to what Naruto had to say and nodded through most of it.

"So, you're simple but with a sort of depth"

"Say what?" Naruto erupted. Arashi chuckled before taking a bite out of the gateau once again and speaking.

"Well then I'll go next. I like reading fantasy and horror stories, red, orange and blue roses, the moon, the stars and my student" here he winked at Naruto. "I don't like Kakashi-teme or people who are prejudice against others, or inequality. My favourite food is sweat and sour with rich and thick french fries, and tuna mayonsaise, though nothing compares to honey. I don't like potato waffles, alpha-bites or potato smiley faces, my favourite colours are orange, red and blue, I like the night time when everything is silent, my favourite season is Autumn because of all the colors, I like the rain, sunshine and the snow, and my dream is...well if I were to tell anyone that they'd probably wet their pants in fear"

Naruto laughed at the last part and fell backwards in to the sofa, his food and drink gone. He patted his stomach and it groaned and closed his eyes.

"Sensei, I'm tired"

"That's what you get for eating so much" Arashi replied. "But anyway, as your teacher I'm obligated to inform you on what jutsy I have in my arsenal"

"Jutsy?"

"Oh, sorry, when I get tired words get mutated or mixed up"

Naruto smiled at this and leaned forwards, lying down in the same position as his sensei. "Sensei, you're not exactly a true ninja on the surface are you? I mean you're all smiles and jokes"

Arashi remained smiling but his eyes turned sad. Really, really sad. "That's true Naruto. I don't seem like a true ninja on the outsides. But let me tell you I hope you never become a true ninja" Naruto was taken aback by this and voiced his confusion.

"Nani?"

"True Ninja" Arashi said looking away from Naruto, folding his arms on the the arm of the sofa and resting his chin on them. "True Ninja are dogs for our village. We fight and we kill. We kill kings, emporers, daimyos, shoguns, kages, jounin, chunin, genin, adademy students and even civillains, some times just because our employer doesn't like them or because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time or did an errand for the wrong person. We kill and we get payed. Ninja's are nothing more than glorified assassins and sluts. We sleep with others for information, we dehumanise ourselves and others for their amusement for our goals. We offer our bodies for the mission and we offer everything we have, our lives, our emotions, our passion, our will to whoever places the highest bid. As ninja our only redeaming quality is our loyalty to our kage. Those who are not true ninja in a sense are envied by those who are. They can have companions, they can live life by the day with aspiring plans for tomorrow. They can dream and they can stay pure for as long as they want. They can retain their thoughts and feelings and can even love. I am a True Ninja Naruto. A True Ninja in the sense that I am a dog for the military powers of my village. I pray to Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susanno, Inari, and every other god in the universe, the gods of the trees, the forests, the mountains, the wells and the towns, that you never become a True Ninja like me. I pray you become Hokage and one day, someone can come along and end all our pain and sorrow, and I hope that someone is someone like you, Naruto-kun"

As Arashi finished speaking Naruto allowed the full force of his sensei's words to hit him dead on. It was unavoidable when he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. "Sensei" Naruto said softly, his voice hitching at the sad story his sensei had just told him. "Sensei, thats so sad" Naruto turned towards Arashi. "Sensei?"

It was a futile effort. Arashi had already fallen asleep, his head craned so that he was facing the wall ahead of him. A sole tear running down his cheek. Naruto wasn't dumb so he knew that that was no position for anyone to me sleeping in.

Slowly he was able to move his sensei so that he was lying sideways and his head even with his body as it was propt up against a handy cushin. "Have a nice rest sensei" Naruto said before picking up the tray and taking it in to the kitchen, missing the next words that came from Arashi's lips.

"Kaa-san. Otouto"

**XXX**

It took Arashi a couple of hours to wake up and once he did it was already three in the afternoon. With all that he had eaten and with his sad story, he had lost quiet a bit of energy and had allowed himself to drop in to a dreamless sleep.

When Arashi awoke he found himself not in the position he had fallen asleep in. But he did find a cushin where his head rested. He leaned up and caught sight of his student in the recliner reading a book from the bookshelf.

"Naruto?" Arashi asked, his voice hoarse and groggy. "How long have I been out?"

"Well" the genin said as he looked up from the pages. "I think you went down at about eleven. So...four hours"

"Shimatta" Arashi cursed as he sat up. He stretched his arms whilst he sat and proceeded on to his legs whilst he stood. "I can't believe I was out for so long" he said. He finished his stretching and found Naruto reading. Naruto caught his sensei's glanced and had the decency to blush.

"Gomen, sensei. I was sort of bored and I didn't want to leave you here alone and with the door locked so I started to read. This is really good I have to admit though" Naruto explained. Arashi looked at the title and chuckled softly.

"Glad you like it. Took me a while to get the research material for that one"

"Wait? What? You wrote this?"

"Naruto, I wrote the entire top three shelves over there. Shadow clones are handy to use when you're bored and have an influx of writing ideas" Arashi said as he turned to the bookshelf. "I'm an author of fantasy, horror and adventure books. Occasionally I dabble in M-rated material but that's not something you should be reading for a while yet"

"I didn't know you were an author sensei?"

"Too right you didn't. I go under a pseudnom to hide my identity. There are a couple of people out in the world who are looking for me and if I didn't keep my whereabout secret then I wouldn't live as long as I have. Before you say anything, my writing pays for the bills and other stuff since I don't do as much missions as I should. I dislike dipping in to my family funds so this is the only way that I can think of that'll bring in the money. I've learned that if I'm careful I can be a whole different person and bring what little happiness I can in to the world"

"Sensei you sounded so cool but the part about happiness was really sappy"

"Sometimes for the sake of the arguement you need to be sappy to make the rest of what you're say so much more defined. Remember this Naruto, if we did not have evil, what would be the value of good then? If there was no darkness, then what is the value of light? Sometimes you need an opposite, even if you dislike it, for you to truely appreciate the things you do like"

Naruto looked at his sensei and as the words began to sink in he smiled. His sensei was truely a good man. Suddenly Arashi crashed in to the sofa behind him and spread his arms across the top.

"I'm interested" he said "but whose you're favourite character?" he asked, looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Naruto seemed confused for a moment before breaking out in to a smile.

"Oh, I really like Hina-chan. Her big brothers are so mean. Ne, ne, sensei, you got this from the legend of Amaterasu didn't you?"

Arashi smiled. "Yeah. I'm really in to the whole mythology gig. It's not that popular now but I've made a name for myself with the whole vampire/werewolf thing. Have you read those ones too?"

"Only one. I thought that Chikage-sensei was hilarious"

"Really. I wrote that book whilst drunk. Or should I say my seven shadow clones wrote it whilst drunk"

"Sensei, you're such a bad influence on me"

"I do try"

**XXX**

**And there we have chapter seven.**

**Jutsu and training next time and an appearance of Onimaru. **

**The books Arashi writes are his and he owns the rights to them though I am actaully writing them to sell myself. Have you noticed that there are a lot of books with classical mythology as the story line out there but theres very little of things like Shinto? I'd like to write an actual story for that genre but I don't know where to begin. Oh well. **

**Don't be too hard on Kakashi.**

**I'm bashing him, yet I'm not. It keeps things a lot more interesting. I hope you guys liked the interaction and next time I'll reveal the two kinton/tetsuton jutsu that Naruto learned from the forbidden scroll and Naruto hands over the scroll on the elements to Arashi. **

**Until then...**

**TTFN**


	8. Chain and Claw

**Reviews really welcome. I am a lonely soul who needs someone to acknowldege me otherwise I pull an Itachi and massacre a lot of people. Please review. I need constructive critisism (key word there being CONSTRUCTIVE)**

**I hope no one missed the last chapter because if you did you missed my emotional and deep insight to what it means to be a true shinobi. Copyright by Nutjob Inc. In association with Whacko Corp and Psycho Law. Oh yeah I went to them and I got a great deal too. A free trip to the local loony bin and I got to meet my future in-mates. (According to Mr. Deathray, my solicitor, that should not offend anyone too much)**

**As I write this I'm not getting any pleasing results. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**XXX**

Sunlight somehow found it's way over Konoha at six o' clock in the morning when it was scheduled for seven. Naruto put up a hell of a fight when Arashi dragged him out of bed, the jounin complaining about how Naruto kept his apartment. "Really, I should fine you for keeping this place in such a mess" the young man said pulling on the genin's legs. Naruto held on to the bedposts as hard as he could, forcing the jounin to give one final pull that nearly topped the bed over and crushing the two of them.

Naruto was not used to being up so early and he was livid with his new sensei for making him do such a thing. "Arashi-sensei!" he whined as the two of them walked through the deserted streets of Konohagakure. "Why do we have to do this now? Why can't we just go home and wait for a reasonable hour?"

"Because if we do that then all the good training areas will be gone and used for the genin test" Arashi responded. "Before you ask, the graduation exam was not the final test to see if you could become genin. The genin test is the one after that. Out of your entire graduating class, only nine will proceed in the ranks, the rest will be shipped off to the remedeal programme. It's like the one you're sent to as ordinary ninjas. If I remember correctly that was where Hyuga Hiashi went to after he blotched his first genin test. His teammates never forgave him and his brother went straight in to the programme and becoming chunin and jounin before his little brother got out"

"Who's Hyuga Hiashi ?" Naruto asked.

Arashi repsonded with. "He's the head of the Hyuga clan"

"So he's like a relative of Hinata?"

"Hinata...Hinata...Hyuga Hinata? Well belive it or not Hinata is that asshole's daughter. Oh, kami-sama how I feel so sorry for her" Arashi said light heartedly. "If I think hard enough about it I remember seeing her stalk you Naruto-kun" Naruto froze at these words, turning around to his sensei, ghostly pale and chattering at the teeth.

"S-s-stalking?" he asked, sounding terrified. "Like that guy in your book who wanted that other guys life? And in the end he dressed up as him and butchered him with an axe, cutting off the guys testies and his own and transplanting them?"

Arashi blanched at this, forgetting that Naruto had read "Death Via Love" last night in his apartment. Right about now Arashi was facing the full consequences of teaching his new student the ever handy shadow clone jutsu just so that he could entertain himself whilst the red head slept the night away.

"Uhhhh, Naruto, stalking doesn't always end up in that. Nor does it always begin like that. Hinata-san just worships the ground you walk on and steals your clothes to get off" he said, the last part full of humour which Naruto missed. It probably didn't help that Naruto had found a book on recent slang terms in the apartment. Curiosity didn't kill the cat, Arashi thought, it just sent to kitsune in to a new phase of life and ends with his sensei being driven insane by constant and pestering questions.

"WHA?!" Naruto exclaimed for the whole woken village to hear. "Hinata get's off on my clothes? She steals my clothes? Holy crap she's a freak" Naruto cried. Arashi whacked him across the head. "HEY! What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong with being a freak. For example I'm freakishly charming, handsome, strong, powerful-"

"You forgot modest"

"No comments from the blonde peanut gallery"

"At least I'm not the nut here"

"Oh real mature"

"Shut up"

"No shut up"

"No You shut up"

"No you shut up"

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! I HAVE PAPERWORK/A MISSION/ WORK/ECT. TODAY!" several voices rang out from the street around them. Naruto and Arashi froze looking around to see the annoyed faces of the occupants of those houses, scrutinising the pair with as much anger they could muster.

Both student and sensei had the decency to look embarassed and bashful. With a quick apology the two were off and in the training grounds almost as fast the Hiraishin no jutsu. Once within the confindes of training ground seventeen, the two got down to business with Arashi going in to sensei-mode.

"Alright Naruto" Arashi said turning on his student. "I want you to show me the two jutsu the sandaime told me about. The kinton ones"

"Tetsuton"

"Kinton"

"Testsuton"

"Kinton"

"Tet-Tsu-To-N" Naruto said emphasising each silable.

"Why the hell would you name it that? Kinton is much shorter to say and gives more of an orange fell to it which I thought you'd like rather than the dull grey" Arashi asked. Naruto looked at him as if he sensei had lost the plot and had begun to talk in tongues or even the language of birds. Heck, to Naruto gibberish would have been better.

"What the hell do you mean by orangey feel?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "You said something like that yesterday but what the hell did you mean back then" Arashi sighed and cracked both sets of knuckles as he stretched.

"It's call synesthesia" Arashi explained as he pulled out several kunai and shuriken as well as a roll of metal wire gathering all the metal objects he could that had a hint of magnetic suseptablity within them. "Its a mental condition where your brain changes things around some what. For me a certain word, say a name like 'Sakura' I get pink, or in the case of the shodaime I get brown for his first name and dark green for 'Senju'. I knew someone who put colors to tastes and heard a certain instrument when they ate something"

"Are you trying to say you're mental sensei?" Naruto asked, suddenly nervous around his new sensei. Arashi chuckled at this question taking a kunai and spinning it in the air in front of him before catching it ans repeating the process several times.

"One thing you need to understand, Naruto, is that all ninja, no matter what rank, clan, social status, abilities or age are all mental in their own unique way. Take Might Guy for instance. He runs around in green spandex. Green! I tell you that man needs to get laid and get his cherry popped. He's that age and he still hasn't crewed anyone yet. Remember this important lesson Naruto, screw someone before you're screwed in the head"

Naruto simply nodded, blanking out after the name "Might Guy" not knowing who (or better question what) he was but simply complying to his sensei's orders. Arashi noticed this and allowed a sweat drop to form at the back of his head. "Oh boy, this is going to take a lot of work. Tell you what, Rock-Paper-Scissors. Whoever wins choses the name. Deal?" he asked his student.

Naruto scrunched up his face in scrutiny towards his sensei.

"Sensei" he asked aloud. "How old are you exactly?" That question had been bugging him ever since he had realised that Arashi-sensei didn't look a day over twenty. In fact he looked as if he hadn't left the confindes of adolesance or puberty yet. Arashi-sensei looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Arashi asked trying not to make eye contact with the bouncy blonde. "You shouldn't go around asking people for their age you know?"

"I thought that was only women?"

"It includes people going through a midlife crisis" Arashi retorted. "And no witty remarks about me being middle aged. If I hear so much as one shred of a whisper or a mutter about it then you can either kiss training good bye or recieve my punishment" he said with a sly grin that was awefully fox-like. Naruto shuddered under the grin.

"Sensei, you're scary. But anyway, how old are you really?" asked the blonde boy. Arashi frowned before replying with the number.

"Sorry what was that?" Naruto asked his sensei had muttered it.

"17" Arashi nearly shouted. "Yes I'm Arashi Yumemiya. I'm seventeen year old and a contracted killer. My fathe rejected me and _I've slept with countless people for the sake of a mission_" he said. "That satisfy you?" Arashi asked irritated. Naruto looked on in unveild horror, well not so much horror as shock.

"Sensei..."

"Forget it Naruto-kun" Arashi said furrowing his brow and pinching the skin between his eyes. "My age is a touchy subject with me" he responded. Naruto didn't ask why. He didn't need to. Obviously his sensei was the sort who didn't believe that the young should have such innocence taken away from them. It was the sleeping with countless people part that was probably the reason as his sensei had put particular emphasis on that aspect of his irritation. "Anyway the red head finished pulling his hand in to a fist and holding it up ready to throw it down.

Naruto grinned and copied his sensei.

"Just watch me sensei" he said. "I'll show you that tetsuton wants the name I've given it not the one you and shodaime came up with"

"We'll see about that gaki. First you have to beat me. Tell you what best two out of three?"

"You're on!"

Round 1: "ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Winner: Arashi with Scissors.

"Seems the best choice he said. "After all what better way to decide the destiny of the metal element than with something made of metal?"

Round 2: "ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Winner: Arashi with Paper.

"Kami-sama just loves me" (NOTE: In Japanese the word for paper is Kami. It is also the word for a God or Goddess or God. This is a deliberite pun on Arashi's behalf) "Need we continue?" Arashi asked smuggly. Naruto gritted his teeth and whispered fowly at his new sensei, giving the red head a particularly nasty and dirty look. "Naruto!" Arashi said with mock shock. "Such language. You should either try out for the interrogation department or a job as a sailor with that tongue"

"Urusai Arashi-Sensei-Teme!"

The training ground was filled with the laughter of Arashi for a couple of minutes before the red head calmed down and sat crossed legged towards the side of where Naruto stood. "Alright Naruto" he said turning serious. "I want you to show me this ability of yours. Show me that you have indeed inherited the Uzumaki's kekkei genkai starting with the power of metal. Are you ready? No? Too Bad!" he said strening. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

And Naruto began flying through his seals.

**XXX**

Uchiha Sasuke could not believe his ears. Iruka-sensei, someone he actually saw as someone of any value, despite his low rank and unknonw skills, was telling them about Mizuki-sensei being a turncoat and Naruto being an undercover spy, rewarded with an apprenticeship.

"No way!" Kiba exclaimed. "The dobe is actually a graduate already? How the hell is that possible?" he asked the question that was on everyones minds. Was the Naruto they knew the real Naruto? Sure most of them thought nothing much of him except that he was just some dumb blonde prankster. To hear that he had actually been stringing them along was a blow to their pride as ninja. Especially since no one suspected anything except a happy facde.

Sakura had demanded why what Naruto did merit an apprenticeship and that Sasuke should have one aswell. She was joined by the entire female population of the class (sans Hinata who had dropped in to a fantasy world of Naruto being much cooler and taking her as his). Sasuke himself wondered why he, as the rookie of the year was not given an apprenticeship yet the dobe had, even if he really was a dobe.

As an Uchiha and fueled with their inner desire to be always right and have the law wrapped around their pinkies, Sasuke studied all the rules and regulations in the book. Especially the ones about apprenticeships seeing as he neither wanted nor needed a team to function with. And with all his studing he had never once seen anything about gaining apprenticeships as a means of great reward except for two such students several years ago. A pair of genin asigned to the teachings of the Hokage himself and different times, one several years after the last, though even they were only listed as a reward and was actually a mixture of the sensei actually wanting to take on the apprentice.

There was no way a person would be forced to take on an apprentice, especially a powerful jounin. No. The sensei would have to first like the kid, have interest in that student, know a couple of things about him (or her), see promise in the student's future and have recommendation. It wasn't odd for family members to apprentice each other, however the practice of apprenticeships were scarce even through out Konoha's history as most of the stronger jounin were from clans and were unable to teach jutsus to apprentices, and with those from the same clan it was often the case that there would already be a private tutor at home for them.

Sasuke was reeling in disappointment and anger.

He would usually see Naruto as an annoyance and someone beneath him and his notice, other times wanting to actually be the blond or to have his will to keep smiling through thick or thin. Sasuke saw the looks the idiot was given and though he felt pity, he also felt a twinge of admiration before the blond destroyed it with his idiotic tendicies and pranks.

Sasuke was brought from his musings by Iruka's next sentence.

"With Naruto's departure in to the apprenticeshop programme we are short one member. This would mean that two people would either remain here as academy students or be put on standby or join teams missing a member or two. This year it would have disrupted the tradition of a certain team" Here Shikamaru and Chouji looked at eachother as if they had dodged a bullet, knowing full well what Iruka meant, especially Iruka's hint and Shikamaru's grades. "However, one student has been offered an apprenticeships resulting in the final student to be sent to a standby team. Haruno Sakura, you're team will be waiting for you at Training Ground twelve at one o'clock today, you're sensei will meet you outside here to take you so be ready to go meet them"

"NANI!" Sakura shrieked. "I COULD HAVE BEEN ON NARUTO NO BAKA'S TEAM? HOLY HALLELUJHA!"

Sasuke leaned away from the banshee sitting right next to him. God this was excrucitating for the ears.

"And Uchiha Sasuke will be handed over to Hatake Kakashi to begin his apprenticeship" Sasuke perked up at this. Apprenticeship? Him? Looks like someone up in heaven had a liking for the Uchiha name and demanded justice for what that weasle had done.

Sakura on the other had was brought crashing down.

"What? I was on Sasuke-kun's team? I - and he - and we...NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Several windows in the surrounding area(s) smashed due to the pitched the pinkette used in her distress and horror. Iruka chuckled as he watched Sakura fall to the ground banging her head to the floor. "I guess that's what you call a Catch 22. Either you get Naruto and your team and you also get Sasuke...or you lose Naruto but you also lose Sasuke. Their sort of like a package deal for your case Sakura"

Sakura began to cry and scream, shouting profanities to the Hokage and to the gods themselves and even to Iruka. Said chunin simply sat back in his seat and took a sip from his glass of "Soda" he had gotten from Naruto the night before. "That's probably the funniest thing I've ever seen and the most painful thing I've ever heard"

**XXX**

"Kinton: Kusari Ryuusei" Naruto called out smashing his fist in to the ground running along with his index and middle finger still in the dirt leaving a trail of orange light and raw chakra. As soon as he pulled his fingers out of the ground his fingers were surrounded by an orb of glowing metal. "SHINDOU"

A dart shaped piece of metal, glowing in chakra shot forward followed by a chain of raw and cool metal. The dart impacted with a training post ahead of the blonde. Naruto, with hand and arm movements that would make Suna's puppet users proud and jealous, pulled the chained dart and commanded it almost telepathically. "SHINDOU" Naruto would call out just before the end of the weapon shot forward and impacted on something.

As the jutsu was canceled and the chain lost it's glow it fell neatly in to Naruto's palm and coiled around his wrist and forearm. "How was that sensei?" he asked hoping for some level of surprise. When Naruto turned to his sensei he was greeted with a chesire cat grin and a small thumbs up.

"Nice work. Now all we have to do is work on your aim for that and chakra control. I noticed that you wasted too much chakra in the inital attack. The more control you have at your...well, control, the less chakra you waste and it can perhaps make that jutsu even more deadly. We also have to work on using metal on hand. I find that the problem with solid elements is that you need to have them on hand, where as fire, wind and lightning you can summon and generate with your own chakra. You need to draw out water but only skilled suiton users can do that. Doton is probabley the most constricting so I would make sure to have metal on hand at all times if I were you incase you're fighting atop of water. That includes all kinton jutsu. Do you understand?"

"Hai" Naruto exclaimed trying to desperatly hold back his grin. "Do you want the next one?"

"Is the sky dark at night?"

Naruto grinned as began focusing on his chakra. Meanwhile Arashi was doing rounds in his head.

_'His shape manipulation is borderline genius or prodigy level. He probably didn't think all to much on the shape to begin with, a mistake we often make. I better not tell him about focusing on shape manipulation otheriwise he'll put too much focus than is needed on it. He did that much damage with just a meteor dart and that was before he even pulled it out of the ground. By the looks of it its obviously b-rank, much too high for what he should be at. I'll have to start on chakra contorl first. Start with the basics using a crash course, but I have to be careful not to baby him. I'll have to figure out what pointers to give him next. Had he been given the chance I think he would have beaten my record and instead of my student he'd be my rival'_

"Ready when you are" Arashi called out.

Naruto nodded from where he stood. Breathing deeply the blonde extended his arms outwards, positioning his body in a cross formation. "Kinton: Byakko No Tsume!" Naruto cried out. The chain on his arm errupted as did all the discarded ninja wire, kunai and shuriken Arashi had dropped before. Suddenly it was all pulled towards the blonde. Arashi was actually worried that he would be cut to shreds by the metal bits if he were hit but that, thankfully, was not the case.

The metal enshrouded his hands and before Arashi knew it a pair of large silver claws, almost like a tigers, surrounded Naruto's hands. They wee much larger than his body, probably due to the lack of control Naruto had when he used the jutsu. This was good for fighting giant enemies but was actually impracticle.

_'Now we really need to get a move on with chakra control'_ Arashi mused and Naruto began cutting things with a fine line of metal wire produced from the giant claws. They ripped up the ground around him when he demanded it and caused quite a bit of damage.

"Oh I'm gonna have fun with this" Arashi said, his tone sounding almost identical to Anko's when she found an unsuspecting toy to torture.

**XXX**

**And there you have it. Chapter eight is cleared. **

**Okay so:**

**Byakko no Tsume - Claws of the White Tiger (Byakko)**

**Kurasari Ryuusei - Chain Meteor**

**Shindou - Impact**

**As you've read above, Arashi has issues. Here's a bit about him and his beliefs. Arashi has a Fairy Tail Romance complex - he (like myself) believes that everyone has some one to love. Heck I even belive that Orochimaru has someone he would have ended up with. Even if they are of the same gender I believe that people will always find someone. Even Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki (Pein and Konan anyone (though if Yahiko was still alive it'd probably be a threesome)). **

**Arashi also is a firm believer in innocence and is a matyr of sorts. He does the sorts of jobs (like sleep with others for information or to further his mission) so that other's don't have to. As you can see it builds up and the fact that he is still a child himself (you become a legal adult at twenty in Japan and in this story you're recognised by others as an adult at that age even if your ninja). Arashi is tainted and on occasions his mask'll break, showing that he hates how his life's turned out, but will keep it in most of the time venting it out on occasion to keep a healthy balance. **

**Kurasari Ryuusei is based on a power of a Seiryuu Seishi from Fushigi Yugi who used a meteor hammer, and Sailor Venus' Crescent Beam Chain. **

**Byakko no Tsume derives its name from the holy beast of metal and the western direction. Its also based on Nao Yuki's Element from Mai-HiME and a the larger version draws itself froma form of Hotohoro's Over Soul from Shaman king.**

**Well the next chapter is all about more training. Sakura meets her team, the others get to know one another, Sasuke meets Kakashi and Arashi displays the power of ultimate chakra control mixed with high chakra capacity to Naruto.**

**TTFN**

**P.S.**

**I NEED REVIEWS. 100 TO REACH CHAPTER 10 PLEASE PEOPLE!**


	9. True Control

**Keep them reviews coming people because I sort of need them like I need to breathe. Constructive criticism is welcome yet Flames are not an accepted currency in this principlaity of the internet. Go spend them somewhere else where they're welcome. A prime example is the stories of the flamers themselves.**

**Sorry about the threat. I just like reviews...that and I want to beat the records on my previous stories so that I can rub it in my face...wait, that makes no sense. Oh well I don't make sense to myself at the best of times.**

**Okay then. **

**I think I promised the monster Onimaru would make an appearance last chapter. Slight hitch, I forgot. I was so excited about Naruto's training that I forgot poor Onimaru. I know he's supposed to be really ugly as large hand and forearms, orange skin and fur and all that, but I feel sorry for giving him that appearance...okay, feeling-sorry-for-villain time over. **

**Sasuke'll meet his new sensei, Sakura finds a team that she doubts will accept or like her, the other newbies get to meet their teams and senseis, Naruto and Arashi talk vital skills and Iruka has an interaction with people of importance.**

**XXX**

Iruka seemed to be frozen in shock.

Walking in to the administrations building to open up and get the folders out after a long morning of announcing teams and listening to Sakura go on about the unfairness of life (was she trying to obtain Sasuke's interest and affection by going emo now?) and dealing with several other annoyances, Iruka did not expect the sight in front of him to be real.

Last time he checked he had left Team Eight, consisting of Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, in the classroom with Sasuke who was waiting on his own sensei. Team Eight's sensei had been unusually late. Normally, Yuhi Kurenai was punctual and early. Sure she was friends with Konoha's number two resident psycho, (or number three considering where you catagorised Arashi on suger (they had known eachother once before and Iruka had seen the effects of the sugar high)), she was cold and distant, with a strong sense of femme fatale, but she was punctual polite and well mannered.

Her best friend, Mitarashi Anko, was a whole different story.

The ex-student of Orochimaru was psychotic, cruel, dangerous, sexy and flirtatious. The famous Demoness of Konoha was not one to easy to miss but easy to piss. She put up a brave struggle and develed in psychotic and masochistic tendicies, and dabbled in some heavy duty stuff, but didn't all shinobi. She also held up a mask. An emotional mask of carefree and goofiness. In that aspect she was just like Naruto. Heck they were probably related.

But Anko was a woman scorned and a law on to herself. The only person who could control her was the hokage who had shown her kindness and trust just after she had been brought back from the pain of Orochimaru. The poor girl had been traumatised and mentally raped, as well as physically raped, leaving her the way she was, frightened, alone and distrustful. It certainly didn't help that she was viewed as the second coming of Orochimaru-teme.

Iruka knew her.

Better than he wished he didn't.

Better than she wanted.

Inuzuka Hana was a third person in consideration here. The eldest daughter of the Inuzuka clan head, a child of an absentee father who had scarpered after Kiba was born, scared away by Tsume (true according to canon Kiba). She was unlike her mother and brother, and was like her father who followed the medic profession, though Hana was more of a veteranarian than a doctor or a nurse. She was terrible at being a homemaker, once with a certain incident involving one of her dogs, Gai's jumpsuit and a loose thread on the jumpsuit.

Hana was also trained as a shinobi, but only for special veteranarian occasions or times of struggle. She was on the reserve list and was no where near to the standards Anko and Kurenai deployed.

As soon as Iruka opened that door he knew he had signed his death warrent.

Kurenai was lying down on her back, the front lot of her bandage-outift ripped away, covering her breasts but giving the impression of a robe. Her legs were at an angle that they closed together until they spread out away from eachother at the knee.

Straddling her was Hana, who held Kureanai's arms above her head with one hand and groping the area between her breasts with the other. Her clothing was also ripped and torn, as if she had been in a fight with a lion - no, a lioness.

Behind Hana was the unfortunate Anko. Anko looked as if she had slipped and fallen so that she straddled Kurenai's angled legs and ended up behind Hana as well. Unfortunately for her Anko had accidentaly moved her arms so that the went around Hana and as Anko's face was buried in Hana's back, the snake mistresses hands were gropping Hana's chest.

All three women looked up at Iruka instantly. Shock across all three of their faces. Iruka stood there, his face registering in shock. Suddenly it became a bored, monotonous and abysmal tone as his face went apathetic and blank. "If only Izumo and Kotetsu were here" he said. "I'd finally have my proof of their preferences". Suddenly Iruka fell backwards and whacked his head on the wall behind him.

The three women scurried to see if he was alright.

When they found him, his face was deathly pale, his nose was bleeding profoundly and he was speaking some gibberish about heaven and his rewards.

Now I could explain as to why the three were in that situation in the first place, or I could come back to it to keep my audience in suspense so they keep reading. Hmmm. I piiiiiiiiiick........ opttttttttiiiiiiiooooonnnn...

...2

**XXX**

Team Eight were still waiting for this Kurenai lady two hours later, just half an hour after Iruka had left to go to the administration's building for his new duties until classes started up once again in the new term. Kiba had retreated in to talking to Akamaru on his head, Shino was silent sitting in the back of the class in complete and utter silence, probably communicating with his bugs.

Hinata had opened up a book she had found in the back of the class, something about the history of the village of Konoha, a recent addition added last year. Sasuke was able to occupy himself by drawing doddles of the sharingan on a piece of plain white paper he had nicked from Iruka's desk.

Ten minutes later Kurenai finally made it rushing in to the room, slamming the sliding door across and calling in to the room, panting heavily. "Team Eight?" she asked. Shino, Kiba and Hinata got up and walkd to the door, only to stop suddenly to see Kurenai's state of dress - or undress as the case may be. Kiba and, surprisingly even, Shino turned beat red at the sight and had proceeded to fall unconscious from blood loss through their noses.

Hinata was differnet however. Obviously as a straight girl it was possitive that she would have a different reaction. True enough her reaction was to go green, no in disgust or sickness, but in envy. The woman before her whom she had known for a long while, was looking like a cheep hussy or a hooker. The Hyuga's body shook in silent jealous rage.

"Sorry I'm late" Kurenai apologised. "I got in to an argument with Hana and Anko and Iruka had to step in"

Had his sister not been in the fight (and had he been conscious) Kiba would have come out with something like "Iruka-sensei is a lucky bastard. The scene before him had shocked Sasuke. A slight blush tinted his cheeks as he turned away with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

Once Team 8 left Sasuke was left all alone in the classroom. No Sakura. No Naruto. Neither of the two who could and probably would have been his team mates. Sakura, in Sasuke's book, was weak, slutty, had nothing for her. She was of low birth, with no connections in upper society, wasn't very strong and didn't have much finacial support. She had very few good points. Her parents were both on the civilian council, she had excellent chakra control from what he could see (although she did have small chakra reserves) and she had intelligence. But she was a rotton hypocrite and a bully to those who didn't fit in with her idea of a perfect life.

Naruto was a different story. For years now Sasuke had held a deep loathing of Naruto. A loathing that brought up feelings of jealousy that Itachi could only muster when it came down to comparing the skill of the two Uchiha brothers. He was loud, brash, idiotic, socially retarded and was an orphan. He had nothing to give to the world, no money, no connections, nothing. Yet despite all this Sasuke could not help but feel a large pang of regret for not befriending the blond. (You didn't expect that now did ya?)

Naruto, hated by nearly every one in the village, a pariah, bright, cheerful and determined. Sasuke's opposite in everythign but the last. That determination that they both shared was something that Sasuke had onced believed, and still did believe, could make them allies, should Naruto just advance with his ninja skills a bit. Sasuke could not explain the feeling he got around the blond, like there was light at the end of the tunnel, that somehow it would all work out.

After the Uchiha Massacre Sasuke had met with Naruto by complete accident. The blond had consold him and invited him to play catch immeditely after. Sasuke was bitter and angry, so it was no wonder that he snapped at Naruto then for saying something like that then turning around as if it was something as little as losing a rusty kunai. The blond just took in in to stride however and asked Sasuke to play catch. When asked Naruto replied that he needed something to take his mind off of the Massacre otherwise it'd eat him up.

He hadn't really talked to Naruto that often. The most interaction they did was when Sasuke made fun of the blonde in class. It was unexplainable how the blonde made him feel even without talking to him. It was like some sort of magnetic energy that drew Sasuke to Naruto's personality.

Sasuke, realising where he was heading, cut off that train of thought and returned to dooddling on that piece of paper. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"I see you've decided to use you're time well" someone said sarcastically. Sasuke looked up in to the face of Hatake Kakashi, the person that was to be his sensei, although he didn't know him yet.

**XXX**

Sakura was nearly in tears when her sensei came to pick her up from outside the academy.

He was tall and with broad shoulder, and a body that screamed "Taijutsu Freak". He had bushy eyebrows, black, beady eyes, and wore a jounin vest over a ridiculous, bright forest green spandex one-piece, using his headband as a belt with a red sash instead of the regular blue or black. Around his legs were a pair of orange leg warmers, just over a pair of blue ninja sandles.

"GREETINGS SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled. "YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY TODAY! I AM MIGHT GAI AND I AM YOU'RE SENSEI!"

"Ano" Sakura said nerously. "Gai-san - uh, sensei. I'm Sakura. That's an old civillian" Sakura called over to him, taking his notice away from a frail old man who was absolutely terrified of the jounin in front of him. The entire street scarperd away like rats leaving Sakura with the nut-job of a sensei before her.

Gai looked over to her and taking his obvious mistake in stride walked over to her and enveloped her in to a bone crushing hug.

"Yosh" he cried. "SAKURA-CHAN YOU ARE AS LOVELY AS IRUKA-SENSEI SAID"

_'Remind me to kill Iruka-sensei later'_

_**'Syaranno' **_her inner self said. _**'I'll remind you and I'll help you out with that Sista!'**_

Sakura was abruptly lead (or dragged as her case was) to an old and semi-abandoned training ground in the middle of the Konoha woods. Apparently this was Training Ground Twelve. Sakura was instantly led to meet a young miniture version of her sensei, except he had round eyes, bandaged hands and no jounin vest. He smiled bright enough to blind the poor pinkette (Ha! Poor! Who am I kidding. Though I think putting her with Gai is a little over the top).

"SAKURA! THIS IS MY VERY YOUTHFUL STUDENT LEE! LEE IS SOMEWHAT OF A SON TO ME AND AN EXCELLENT EXAMPLE OF YOUTH. ISN'T THAT RIGHT LEE?"

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI! I DO MY BEST TO MAKE YOU PROUD AND TO INTENSIFY MY BURNING PASSION AND FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"YOSH LEE! I SALUTE YOUR YOUTH AS IT BRINGS A TEAR TO MY EYE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

Cue wave on beach, sunset and rainbow genjutsu that everyone seems to use, though I've never quite seen in canon. Sakura turned away, traumatised by what she had just witnessed. "Did...that...just happen?" she asked the bun-haired girl in front of her. She nodded in dismay.

"Don't worry" she said. "You'll hopefully get used to them. I'm Tenten by the way. I'm a weapons specialist"

"Sakura. I'm a...well I don't know"

"What were you good at in the academy?" Tenten asked surprised. Sakura shrugged.

"Well...books mostly. I was the smartest in my class and graduated in second place for my intelligence. I can dispel genjutsu and I've got 9/10 in my kunai and shuriken" Tenten's face turned in to one reminisant of a fowl stench in the air. "What?" Sakura asked.

"So in total you're useless"

Tenten's words struck Sakura like a thousand knives as the pinkette registered what she had just said.

**XXX**

Asuma had a good life for the most of it.

He was the eldest son of the Third Hokage. Something that many people would kill to have as it not only gave Asuma high connections and good social standing, but it also he had the best sort of private tutor at home. He had become one of the Twelve Ninja guardians of the Fire Country's Daimyo, something that furthered his profile as a ninja, he had a high bounty of 35 million Ryo from his escapades as a guardian and he was voted number three in the Konoha's Most eligible bachelor right after Raido at number two and Iruka, surprisingly, at number one.

He had killed thousands of enemies and save countless nakama and was actually quite popular, despite his smoking habits. He had face the kyubi, faced foregin Jinchurikki and fought in countless battles. Nothing seemed to scare him.

That is, nothing except Yamanaka Ino.

The blond haired girl, a bossy and pompous heiress to a minor clan of Konoha, stood before him, yelling at him and her teammates, his other students, for being lazy, for smoking, and for being a pig. Shikamaru and Chouji sat either side of their new sensei at the BBQ that Asuma frequented. The meat on the grill in front of them sizzled and browned, bringing a drop of drool falling from Chouji's wavering and untuames mouth.

Ino sat with a pathetic portion of a salad in front of her, chewing slowly to savour her meal. Shikamaru sat with a bored look, his cheek propt up against his palm as her glared at the grill. Asuma looked between the two boys and then towards Ino.

"Soo" he said dragging out the word. "Tell me a bit about yourselves" Asuma said taking his cigarette out and ramming it in to the ashtray.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said just before Chouji dug in to his meal, pulling the meat off the grill as if his life depended on it.

**XXX**

Arashi smiled as he looked up at the sun, checking the time. One o' Clock. He turned to Naruto who had been attempting to walk up trees with chakra for several hours now. The poor blond was almost at breaking point and Arashi knew that if he didn't stop him soon Mt. Saint Naruto would blow.

"Oi, Naruto-kun" Arashi called up as Naruto ran towards the tree. Fortunately he stopped before he smacked the tree and ended up kissing bark. "That's enough for now come have some lunch" The jounin said holding up a back pack where a bottle of soda popped out.

"When did you get that?" Naruto asked as he ran up to his sensei.

"I sent a shadow clone home" the two sat down cross legged with the bag between them, Arashi taking out the large bottle and two plastic cups pouring out the black liquid of cola in to them. Naruto took the drink and held it to his lips before his face was set in to one of thought.

"Arashi-sensei" Naruto said his voice unsure about what he was going to ask. When Arashi replied with a 'hm' Naruton continued to ask the question. "Why do I need to climb trees and junk? I mean what good will that do me?" he asked.

Arashi looked at his young charge for a moment before speaking. "Well" he said. "Despite being a practical skill that you can use to scale buildings, it also fixes your chakra control which you are atrocious at"

"Chakra control?"

"You know what Chakra is right?" Arashi asked. Naruto nodded in response. "Well Chakra control is what is used so that we don't blow all out chakra on one or two jutsus that don't really require any where near that level of chakra. Its like the clone jutsu. You, as an example put too much chakra in to one clone or a small number. If you used the same amount of chakra but a higher number of clones then you would have passed that portion of the exam"

"Nani?"

"Chakra control" Arashi continued "Can also be used to advanced techniques. The more advanced Chakra control techniques give you skills like walking on water"

"You can do that?" Naruto asked surprised. Arashi nodded with a smile.

"All ninja who have learned the skill can do it. I know how to do it any by the end of the week you sure as hell will know how to do it. However, water walking and tree climbing are not the only things you can do. For example, I've made several of my own techniques. You saw the flying I did the other day?"

"YEAH! Wait...that was chakra control?"

"A jutsu I devised using perfect control. Bukujutsu. It allows the user the ability of flight without the use of handseals, requiring nothing but chakra control. It's an advanced form of my sky platform jutsu. That one is an evolution of water walker and gives the user the power to walk on nothing by air"

"Sugoi" Naruto said in awe. Arashi smiled and told his student to watch. As soon as he did that Arashi began to take large steps, each time he did his feet would not fall to the ground, rather just remaining there and seem like ordinary steps. "That's awesome" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks" Arashi replied, cancelling his chakra and falling to the ground. "Here's another one" he said plucking out three hairs from his ponytail and dangling them infront of Naruto. Channeling the chakra, the hairs went stiff and needle like as they pointed to the ground. Arashi encourage Naruto to touch them which he did, pricking his finger and drawing blood. "Chakra control can be used to warm water, cut objects, channel your chakra as well as having several other uses. I remember that the sannin Tsunade could punch a hole through a mountain with just chakra control"

"Impossible"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it" Arashi joked raising his fist. "The Fourth Hokage even used chakra control to help with his famous Hiraishin no jutsu. It became the Shunpo before it was Hiraishin. The user could move faster than the eye can see. Not even the Byakugan or the Sharingan could keep up with it. I myself am a practitioner of Shunpo. Before you reach chunin, Naruto, you will have mastered all of these and more techniques that will put you at the top"

Naruto's eyes widened and sparkled. "Ya mean it?"

Arashi blanched at this. "No. I'm telling you so I can get a kick"

Naruto seemed down trodden until he saw the mischevious glint in Arashi's eyes.

"ARASHI-SENSEI"

**XXX**

**Not as long as my last chapter that but it was still pretty good. **

**Next time I promise to do the reason for the fight Iruka interrupted, but I thought I'd start out with a comedy element for fan-service. **

**Any questions you know what to do. **

**And Also I have more for ya so don't go forgetting about lil' old me. **

**TTFN**


	10. Limit, Frost and Bartering

**Last chapter was a hoot to write. I'm writing this during school so I have friends to give me ideas and other such help. Okay so chapters will be updated every week or so and will probably take some time to write. Luckily the school computer had spell check so the first half of this story will have good spelling. The grammar I'm not so sure on. **

**I might be a bit repetitive during this chapter just so you know so bare with me. **

**This chapter is exciting and we get to see Naruto deal with the news of a couple of D-Rank missions. I wonder if he would break under the anger at what menial tasks I could set for him. Oh poor Naru-chan.**

**So what does everyone think of Arashi? Do you like him? Hate him? Adore him? Love him? Tell me in the reviews that seem to have hit a brick wall.**

**XXX**

Arashi smirked as Naruto glided across the water. After tree climbing reached its abrupt end they had started on the walking of water. Naruto needed to learn how to mould his chakra to suit the situation. It required constant motion and balance. It was then that Arashi realized that Naruto's personality was just like his chakra. Constantly moving. It was why he had learned water walking so quickly. Now a whole week of chakra control exercise had resulted in Naruto developing the Water Glide, were a person more or less used the surface of water as one would use the surface of ice.

To skate.

To Arashi's horror, the brat could do something he was unable to do. Keeping a constant flow of chakra deviating from one foot to the other, utilising it on water. For the jounin it was hard enough to do it on land let alone a liquid. Air was the easiest to try it on but then again walking on air was the hardest one to master in the first place. As Arashi stood in the middle of the lake, a joyous Naruto skated rings around the poor redhead.

"Ha" Naruto laughed at the eye-twitching sensei. "HEY, Arashi-sensei. Am I doing good?" Poor Naruto had no idea that every word he said and every ring he skated brought an evident punch ever closer towards his face from the fuming jounin.

The last week had been long and strenuous. Naruto had taken three days to learn tree climbing and was still shaky when it came to it, but water-walking was like he was built for it, or it was built for him. With constantly flowing chakra it was dangerous for someone to keep using it for over an hour unless you were fighting or continuously leaping around, but they brought their own dangers. It was lucky that both Naruto and Arashi had high reserves of chakra, as a jounin and jinchurikki would have (P.S. NARUTO STILL DOESN'T KNOW!).

"Alright" Arashi said his voice laced with venom. "Naruto, let's get off the water. It's time I think I taught you a jutsu" Naruto abruptly stopped, yet still managed to stay atop the water, not faltering even for a second. _'Damn this brat. Even when he's not thinking about it he's a master'_

Naruto's eyes brightened up and he bounced all the way over to his sensei. "Really?" he asked coming close to the jounin. Arashi stepped away slightly, slightly afraid that the blond was going to maul him if he didn't teach him a new jutsu soon. Arashi nodded and indicated for the blond to follow him off the water and on to dry land.

The pair moved a decent distance away from the water when Naruto turned to Arashi. "So what are you gonna teach me sensei? Spiting fire? Blowing things up? Do you know any tets...uh, kinton jutsu?" the blond asked in rapid succession. Arashi tried his best to keep up with the blond via lip movement, finding it hard to actually do so.

"Uh" the red head said. "First we need to talk Naruto" Arashi said to him sitting down cross legged, ushering Naruto to follow his lead. "It's about our kekkei genkai" Hearing this Naruto followed suit and joined his sensei in sitting Indian-style.

"What about it Sensei?"

"I think its about time you learned what it actually is Naruto"

"I know what it does. It combines whatever elements our chakra align with and creates sub-elements"

"That's only part of it" Naruto's facial reaction prompted Arashi to continue with his explanation. "Our Kekkei Genkai is called Nanatennou. The bloodline is not just any typical bloodline Naruto...not even by elemental standards. You see, there are kekkei genkais out there that allow the users to combine the elements, use the normal elements without hand seals and manipulate it as an extension of themselves. There are also bloodlines that deal with the sub-elements. Now there are twelve elements"

"Yeah. The scroll told me that" Naruto interrupted. "Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Wood, Ice, Lava, Sand, Metal, Sound and Crystal"

"Very good" Arashi praised. "Doton, Suiton, Katon, Futon, Raiton, Mokuton, Hyoton, Saton, Kinton, Yoton, Neton and Shoton are the styles used in modern jutsu. However the last seven elements are unusable to anyone not born with the kekkei genkai that allows it. Now our Kekkei Genkai is different. Instead of just one of these seven we are able to change our chakra natures to suit all of them. With Neton and Shoton you need nothing but your own will to do the technique. However as we hold this kekkei genkai that fuses elements were are void of ever being able to produce any of the five basic elements. Our chakra changes affinities and cannot become separate entities. They are fused as the seven elements not used by normal means. You may use them to create the other elements, but we will never be able to use average elements. That is why our powers are called the Seven Heavenly Kings"

"So we can only use the secondary elements? How does that work?"

"Oh boy. Listen. Our chakra fuses the elements. I is not naturally aligned to one specific element. For all intense and purposes we are elementally blank. When we use our jutsu, we are separating our chakra. Our kekkei genkai didn't start off as elemental based. It began with a genetic mutation that formed our chakra then instantly separated it. Once brought together it made something completely different. A different sort of chakra. Because it was learned that we could have access to all five elements and combine them our ability was classed as a Kekkei Genkai, like all bloodlines, we began as a genetic mutation"

"So once our ancestors learned about the elements and aligning our chakras to a specific element they could create the sub elements?"

"Hai. We essentially have two chakra's within us. However it is virtually impossible for us to align an element to both chakras. Within our bodies lie somewhat of pools. In every human there are pools that are linked to the elements. The largest pool is our essential element and the governing element in our chakra. However our pools are even and can only be joined to one of our chakras at a time. However there are or were records that in the past there were those who were able to create a third chakra and create a tri-element. One such example is Storm Release. Another would be...well to be honest storm release is the only one I can remember (suggestions needed here)"

"Then what elements are we able to use Arashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well the elemental fusions take two elements and combine this. This much you know and the elements we make require the natural elements for their existance. Fire mixed with Earth creates Lava. Lightning mixed with Earth creates Metal. Earth and Wind equals Sand. Wind and Water creates Ice and Water and Earth generate Wood. Out of them all the Earth element has the most influence in the fusions"

"Then what about Shoton and Neton?" Naruto inquired. "What about them? Don't they use the five elements to exist"

"You think they would. Naturally Neton is actually a combination of two elements no matter which. It can also be made by any of the elements combining, depending on which sound you want. Like smashing lighting against the ground for a shockwave or using water and wind for a illusion inducing sound. We as the holders of the Nanatennou do not require the use of instruments for Neton nor do those with the natural Kekkei genkai for it"

"And shoton?"

"Well Shoton is exactly the same. It's like that because it can crystallise anything, earth, water, fire, air, lightning and virtually every substance in creation. Shoton requires a massive amount of concentration because you are not using an element, your crystallizing it and manipulating whatever is made from. Our chakra uses the elements and crystalizes something so we can manipulate it using the crystals as a medium. This is the basic sense. Despite what I said earlier, we can crystallise the basic elements, however we do not control them. Our chakra control actually does the controlling there"

"Sensei I think you repeated yourself a bit" Naruto joked

Arashi smiled at the grinning genin before him. He stood up abruptly and stretched. "Well then" he said. "No time like the present. Let's start learning that jutsu"

"Wait a second sensei" Naruto said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"I know I like metal more but what element do you use the most? Do you only use one or two elemental combinations?" asked the genin. Arashi grinned at this before starting off with handseals.

"Shoton: Suisho To!"

**XXX**

Iruka groaned as he put his hand to his forehead. "I might as well be Hokage. I do most of the paperwork for him anyway" he stated as he signed off another mission report. Walking in to the room and hearing what Iruka said, the Sandaime chuckled.

"If only you were a high class jounin I might have selected you to be one of my successors as Godaime"

Iruka groaned. "Why did I ever fall in love with teaching?"

"Look on the bright side" the sandaime chuckled. "Naruto would probably never made it passed his first year in the academy had you not been there and you probably wouldn't have the same relationship you have now"

"That's the only upside? Got anything else?"

Hiruzen smiled and shook his head. "I still can't believe you saw that cat-fight last week. I was reeling in shock after I heard about it"

"Reeling in shock or from blood loss?" Iruka asked dryly. Sarutobi snickered at his words, not trusting himself to say the wrong thing. He sometimes wondered if Iruka's greatest power was his kindness or his ability to bore his enemies to tears or death with his rants and his lectures. One thing was for certain, he did not want to die listening to Iruka's lecture.

"So how is Naruto? Have you seen him recently?" The hokage asked.

Iruka nodded. "Yeah. He seems to be having fun. Arashi-kun came to me the other day to request my help teaching him Hyoton at a later date. Apparently Arashi never learned how to do it so he'll be sitting in on the lessons to learn a thing or two"

"Iruka, you amaze me. Here you are, still a chunin and you're going to be teaching one of the most powerful ninja in the village and treating him as if he were academy student" the old man told him. "I might look in on these lessons myself for a kick. Poor Arashi-kun, having a chunin teaching him to do a jutsu"

"Hokage-sama" Iruka said, "Arashi-kun is perfectly capable to taking care of him self and he didn't seem too concerned about his pride then"

"So you're not concerned for your kohai?"

"Not in the slightest" Iruka retorted. The chunin returned to doing the Hokage's paper work when the door opened. Iruka and Sandaime looked up to the grinning visage of Mitarashi Anko, Snake Mistress of Konohagakure. "A-a-a-Anko?" Iruka stuttered at her appearance, wary of the large sword she carried across her shoulders.

"Mission accomplished. And I took out a Legendary Swordsman of the Mist while I was at it" Anko exclaimed, strutting in as if she owned the place before stabbing the large sword in to the ground. "Shiba Kaien was defeated by yours truly, I even have the head to prove it" she said bringing up a small sack where droplets of red fell to the ground. "Wanna see?"

"Maybe later" Iruka responded. "Anko, your mission was to act as a bodyguard for a political liaison to Kirigakure. Don't tell me you caused trouble for us…again?" he added. Anko grinned in a mix of bashfulness and mischievousness.

"Well…ya see, he was sort of the liaison under a henge"

"What?" Sandaime asked in horror. That man was extremely close to Hi no Kuni's daimyo.

"He switched before we met the guy. He tried to rape me so I castrated him first before I dealt with him"

"DON'T SAY THAT WITH A GRIN OR IN THAT MANNER" Iruka roared. "Anko what the hell possessed you to kill him. He's wanted by Kirigakure ALIVE. He's the last of his clan of sword masters. How exactly are we going to explain this to Kirigakure?"

"Good thing I put his balls on ice then isn't it?"

"Anko"

"What Ru-Ru?" she asked, using the old childhood nickname she had given him during the second part of their chunin exams. Iruka had gotten revenge for her ambush by beating her rather horridly during the final rounds where she ended up bruised, hurt and in the nude in front of the entire stadium.

**XXX**

"Alright then" Iruka announced a couple of days later when he, Arashi and Naruto sat in a circle a scroll in front of each of them. "Now Ice jutsus are easy enough to follow. I hope Arashi-kun has taught you plenty on elemental chakra Naruto"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei" the blonde replied.

"Excellent. Well anyway, Ice jutsu depend on water and wind elemental affinities. Arashi has already explained to me the cliff-notes version of your kekkei genaki-"

"He repeated himself didn't he?" Naruto asked with a sly grin. Arashi shot his head to face Naruto and scowled.

"Alright then, tonight, ten laps around the training field"

"Nani?"

"Well" Iruka interrupted. "Hyoton is easy enough to understand. You use the wind chakra to draw the heat from the water and you use the water chakra to move and manipulate the ice. The second part is how Yukigakure ninja were able to learn their own bastardised version of hyoton. They used suiton, they just named it differently. However, with Hyoton, it is important to focus on shape manipulation. Wood generally doesn't require it, fire only needs it for the initial execution and lightning is a no brainer, but the other elements such as Earth, Wind and Water require adept skill at shape manipulation which you need chakra control for"

"Arashi-sensei's teaching me how to walk on air next, Iruka-sensei! It's just like water walking but you have to make your chakra denser and you have to focus on the chakra in the air" Naruto blurted out. Iruka turned to a red-faced Arashi

"Arashi-kun?"

"Iruka-sempai, please don't ask. The brat's rubbed it in enough how good he is at water walking"

"Is that so?" the chunin asked. "Well then that is great. Certain chakra control exercises linked to certain elements help us with our balance with our elemental chakra. Water walking and this Airwalk technique of Arashi's will really help you"

"Really?" a glistening eyed Naruto asked his sensei, adoration set in his features. "You mean it sensei? Aw, sensei your so sly"

_'Actually' _Arashi thought _'I never actually knew that. Huh, I wonder what the fire chakra control exercise is then?'_

"Alright, Naruto-kun, Arashi-kun. I'm going to show you an Ice release jutsu and how to use it. I want you to try and practise it and master it within the hour we've been given. That sound alright to you Arashi?"

"Sure, i'ts fine"

"Okay then. This jutsu is called Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki" Iruka went through the process of showing the two the handseals necissary for the jutsu. Arashi got to work right away, practicing the handmovements without any chakra being channeled. "Then I want you guys to focus on your chakra in to water and wind and allow them to combine in to ice. That's it Naruto". Naruto's chakra was already in the process of combining the chakra.

"Okay then. Now all you have to do is manipulate the chakra and shape it in to needles. From all those needles you need to make a bird's shape. The lake" he said indicating to the body of water they stood against ""has the water and I want you to push your chakra in to there. As soon as it touches it'll freeze"

The two did as Iruka said.

Arashi pushed his chakra in first and all that was able to come out was a trio of swallows, each as long as a fox. Focusing more, the red haired nin continued until he only had five swallows in the air. Seeing his sensei's achievement Naruto got to work doing what Iruka had taught him to do.

All he got was one deformed swallow and several boulders made of slush.

"NANI!?"

Arashi chuckled at his student's plight. Naruto turned his head to meet his sensei's. The red head saw this and grinned. "Looks like your chakra control still needs a bit of work lil' Naru-chan"

"Arashi-sensei no baka" Naruto exclaimed rushing towards him.

**XXX**

"What the hell are D-rank missions?" Naruto asked as he stood in the middle of the assignment room. The sandaime, Iruka and several other officials who handed out missions sat in a horseshow formation behind desks around the room. "I don't like the sound of it" Naruto admited.

"Too right you shouldn't" Arashi agreed turning to the old man. "Oi! Ji-san! Why the hell are we doing D-Rank chores. Apprentices go straight in to C-ranks!" His outburst caught the attention of the other officials who all turned to him.

The sandaime rubbed his head getting ready for the pain he was about to go through.

"It was decided that Naruto is not yet ready to enter straight in to any C-Rank missions. In fact there is a request that Naruto be placed on a time just like every one else. Be thankful that you're still in an apprenticeship Naruto otherwise you and Arashi would be seperated. Take your pick, C-Rank or seperation?"

"What the fu- Ji-chan, is that old man and Homura sticking their noses in where they don't belong?" Arashi asked. Iruka and Sarutobi had to fight to stiffle their laughter at Koharu being called an old man. Once the hokage calmed down he solemnly nodded. "Ah shit" Arashi exclaimed as he folded his arms and kicked the floor. "What do those two think they're playing at?"

"The belive that Naruto is not quite ready for a C-Rank mission"

"Since when do they think for anything but themselves?" Naruto said, his face fowl and his eye twitching. "I heard Sasuke-teme went on his first C-Rank mission the other day and he hasn't trained as much as me"

"Whilst that may be true-"

"Maybe? Maybe? Are you out of your flipping mind? Kakashi can't wait to spring that kid in to all kinds of missions. Next thing you know he'll have a field promotion to chunin and then jounin. Don't you think the guy needs to get his prorities straight? And anyway they have no say what missions an apprentice and thier sensei take. If I want to put Naruto up for a C-rank, heck even and S-rank, there is no force alive in this village other than the Hokage who could stop me from doing such!"

"It's D-Rank missions or-"

"Or I just go over there and introduce Koharu to a spectacular scarring and give Homura the biggest chill he's ever goten" Arashi said in a daring and challanging tone. The sandaime's eyes widened at this.

"Arashi don't you dare"

"Come on Ji-chan" Arashi whined. "A little here an little there, we all say something nice at the funerals, everyone cries, we all go to the wake, bing, bang, boom, no ones to wiser to two old people kicking the bucket at their age"

Despite himself, Iruka found himself chuckling darkly. The sandaime, however, was less than impressed. "Arashi those are treasonous words"

"But what they do is treasonout acts. They bully the hokage, throw their weight around, expect everyone to fall and kiss the ground they shit on and follow their little cult of Uchiha ass-kissing!"

Naruto by this time had had enough and had run over to the C-Rank mission pile, grabbing the one closest to the top. "Yoink" he announced running back to Arashi. "Oi, Arashi-sensei, get a load of this. Rank: C. Mission: Escort person of importance to Houou city, isn't that the capital? Anyway, we'll go do that ji-chan"

"NO" sandaime roared. "Absolutely not. Naruto give that back or I'll-"

"Now!!!" Arashi cried as he and Naruto rapidly formed handseals. Together they finally cried "Oiroke no Jutsu"

Two puffs of smoke later and the room was shocked to find a beautiful and buxom blonde hugging a redhead with larger breasts tightly. Both were naked and there was nothing covering their private parts other than eachother.

"Please" the both whined, rubbing against eachother with the redhead licking the face of the blonde. The sandaime shot backwards with a torrent of blood and Iruka hid his eyes behind his hand.

"Fine" the old man roared. "But you owe me one when I have my advisors coming down on me like a brick wall. Here, a simple C-Rank that even you two could accomplish. Travel to the capital city of Hi no Kuni to bring back an important political figure for peace negotiations. Does that satisfy you?"

Before Naruto could open his mouth to complain at the lack of danger in the mission, Arashi pulled his hand over the blondes mouth and exclaimed "Yes! It's perfect. Thanks Jii-chan!" he said to the old man

**XXX**

**Okay that wasn't a really good chapter. **

**I am so sorry about the delay and it might take a week for the next chapter to be up, but please stay tuned and please just review. I don't think I can go on without reviews. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, I'm obsessed with reviews. I want people to tell me what they think, not stay silent and drive me up the wall!**

**Anyway, Arashi is now known to have super chakra control, Crystal Release jutsu and a little bit of Ice Release Jutsu. We might even get to see if he has anything else up his sleeve. Who knows?**

**TTFN.**


	11. Capital Problems and More

**Okay so now we have eleven chapters by yours truely. In such a short period of time we have this much and I am so popular. Me and my friends from school have all got this competition going about who has the most hits. Normally I wouldn't pay attention to it but hey it's a comptetion. So wish me luck and keep on reviewing. I love reviews and without my daily dose I fear I may crumble in to dust or melt in to slime. **

**I'd like to take the time to thank you all but if I did then you'd all kill me for not getting on with the fanfic. **

**Ever notice how banishment fics do better than bloodline fics and they by extension are better than different sensei fics? Banishment fics seem to be the most popular ones out there at the moment. **

**XXX**

Shadows fell across his face as the dark lord grinned. The blue and green flamed candles painted his face in an eerie glow. "My brother" he said as he stood from his throne of bone. His robe fluttered behind him, wrapping around his thin frame like a blanket over a stick. His feet, small and skeletal, lay bare as he walked down, pressing down hard on the sharp corners of his stairs, the bone melting as he did so leaving no trace of a wound on his foot.

"Oni-chan" he said giddily. "I'm coming to get you...."

**XXX**

The Fire Country's capital was known only as Fire Capital. No fancy title. No elaborate kanji. Nothing. Nadda. Zilch. Which was strange for such a beautiful city. Every building was larger than the Hokage tower, even the ones in the slums. They were all painted in vibrant orange, with red tiled rooves and doors, windowsills and rails. The parks were filled with orange roses, and every other flowe that came within the duristicion of red and the beloved orange.

The people were dressed like nothing Naruto had ever seen before. An amazing invention called jeans was the latest fashion within the fire capital. Unlike shinobi pants they reached to the very bottom of the legs, covering the ankles, without the need for bandages or wrappings. A new style of shoes called sneakers and converse were all the rage and Arashi had to hold the blond off from going after a pair that were well out of their price range...well Naruto's price range anyway.

Arashi oogled at stores that sold all sorts of inventions like 'manga' and 'anime' and 'DVD players'. The ipod was the thing that had him drooling. Naruto saw that it was probably the most expensive thing in any the stores they passed unless you discounted the stuff like refridgerators and Laptops.

A trench was dug in the road from where Naruto had to drag Arashi away towards the home of the official they had to grab and bring back to Konoha. What Naruto didn't know was where the official lived. "So where do we go?" he asked his sensei who growled at him.

"The official is supposed to met us at the palace" he mumbled. Arashi struggled loose from the grip Naruto had on his legs. "Damn brat. Alright we better get to this git before the guy throws a hissy-fitt" Naruto nodded as a strong wind blew through the street. Hair billowed in the gust as Arashi suddenly turned towards the direction of the palace atop of the large hill in the centre of this city.

"What is it Sensei?" Naruto asked, sensing something was wrong. Arashi growled as he suddenly grabbed Naruto by the arm and began to fly with him. "WHAT THE HELL? SINCE WHEN CAN YOU FLY?" Naruto asked in terrified shock to his sensei. Arashi turned around to his apprentice with an annoyed glare.

"Didn't I tell you about my advanced ai-walking chakra control? Bukujutsu allows me to fly. Now shut up. We've got major problems up at the palace" Arashi snapped as they shot forward, faster than a bullet to the home of the daimyo. Naruto was silenced. Whatever had happened at the palace it must have been enough for Arashi-sensei to be this worried.

People on the ground below looked up to see the two figures shoot across the sky. Some pointed, jaws dropped and gasps of shock and surprise were released. The palace was coming closer and closer with every second. Within five seconds the two landed in amongst a sight of corpses and blood of the samurai that protected the daimyo. "Shimatta" Arashi cursed. He dropped Naruto and rushed in to the palace.

Naruto followed pulling out a kunai as his sensei formed hand seals.

"Shoton: Suisho Shuriken" Arashi called out. Snow flaked shaped shuriken made purely from crystalised air formed in front of him. Arashi shot them forward impaling two ninja that had suddenly appeared. "Oh mother-fu - these are Sound Ninja!" Arashi called checking the headbands. Naruto check around here I'm going to find the royal family" Arashi said. Naruto heard his sensei and nodded as he ran, luckily managing not to bite his tongue.

Arashi shot forward down the wooden hallway to where the royal bunker resides. "Shunko" he called, disappearing in a blur appearing at the end of the hallway. He did this several times, each time appearing on the other end of his direction, looking as if he had only taken on step.

Naruto turned corners and rushed in to rooms.

There was blood every where. Corpses on the ground, dismembered sound ninja and Fire Samurai. Vomit threatened to escape Naruto's mouth as he looked on in horror at what had happened. Was this truely the way a ninja was supposed to live and die? Killing a foreign daimyo...or trying to anyway and end up against a samurai?

Naruto continued on his way running in to dead bodies and bloody limbs, head and other random body parts. There was nothing here but death. "Shimatta" Naruto growled as he rushed down the hallway.

Suddenly a whimpering reached his ears. He slammed open a door to find a sight of horror. A girl, a year younger than him at the very most, drenched in blood. In front of her was the body of a finely dressed young man, his face burried in to her lap, a gaping hole in his chest. Behind them was the body of a sound ninja a katana through his face.

**XXX**

Back with Arashi the red head had finally reached the daimyo's throne room.

There he sat, missing an arm that writhed on the floor grasping a katana of black steel. In front of him stood five figures. A white haired youth in the centre obviously the leader. A sword of bone gripped in his hand. A Kaguya if Arashi ever knew one. Besides him was a girl, obviously a tomboy, with dark pink hair and a strange hat. She held a flute to her lips, poised to play. Obviously a psedo-neton user. Then a young man with six arms and a hair do like Iruka-sensei. A fat man with a bright orange mohawk and finally a two headed girly-boy with cyan hair.

If reports form Oto were correct then these were the sound five. Three held Kekkei Genkai and were not to be thought of likely, being the leader of Sound's personal bodyguards.

"You don't you just hand it over old man" the cyan haired youth with two heads said. "Your family are dead and you have nothing left. Give us Konoha and give the title of Hokage to the Sound Village"

"You bastards" the daimyo growled. "you won't kill me. You need me to do that and I will never do something so foul to people who have always stood by my side. Sarutobi-sama was there at my coronation and he has always served my family. I owe him and the leaf village too much already. I will never allow you to do such a thing"

"Don't be such a (Bleeping) idiot" the pink haired girl said as the flute stood close to her lips.

Arashi grinned as he formed hand seals. "Shoton: Suisho Shuriken" he called out, launching crystal shuriken towards his enemies.

The five turned around in shock. "GUREN?" the six armed one cried as on of his hands was impaled. They each saw Arashi, grinning like a made man as suddenly a katana made of crystal formed in his hands.

"Now who do you guys think you are?" he asked. "Barging in to the fire daimyo's home, killing off most of his guard and his family bringing a lot of trouble on me and my village. You demand the right for the hokage title off a man who is more loyal to konoha than most of its own ninja. The daimyo of fire is not some one you can easily threaten, especially when there is nothing of his family left. Now if you had a hostage then I'm pretty sure he would consider it. Don't get me wrong, to do something for someone you love is one of the most noble things a person can ever do. But as it is the only thing he has now is his life and he'll go down fighting its not worth much. A daimyo is mastered by honour and let me tell you to die fighting in this way has a lot of that"

"Konoha" the mowhawk guy growled. "He's a jounin by the amount of chakra he's radiating. But why the red vest?"

"Are you serious?" Arashi asked. "You're facing down one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha, a shoton user who could crystalise your insides and crush them to dust and you ask me why my vest is red? What the hell is wrong with you sound ninja?"

"Why are you here?" demanded the pinkette. "I don't remember seeing a mission sent out to Konoha?"

"You wouldn't sailor" Arashi jibed. "It was a simple C-rank escort. Anything from C-rank and below aren't registered in daimyo records. Didn't you wonder why there were none of those? But I digress. Tell me what you're doing here now and maybe I'll kill you and spare you the shame of returning with missing limbs and a failed mission. I hear your boss is a real hardass and maybe if I kill you it'll spare you from your punishment"

"Orochimaru-sama would never-"

"Orochimaru?"

"Tayuya!"

"So Orochimaru is the boss of Sound eh? Well then that means that there less problems for us then doesn't it. Now all we have to do is get rid of some unwanted knats" Arashi said flinging a kunai in to the eye of a silver haired youth behind him. "Isn't that right traitor?"

"ARGH" the bispectaled young man cried out in pain as the kunai dripped with what remained of his eye. "Ahhhhh". Arashi smirked and stepped forward disappearing in a blur and appearing behind the daimyo. He grabbed the man and his writhing arm with one swift movement, Katana and all and disappeared once again away from the sound five and the screaming traitor.

**XXX**

Iruka groaned as Team 8, Inuzuka Hana, Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke stood before him. What none of them realised was that the man before them was Iruka under the henge of the hokage, who had rushed out of the office for some old people time.

Kurenai, Kakashi and Hinata probably knew it, well maybe all of team 8 as they were experts at either identifying genjutsu or were proficient in knowing Iruka sensei's scent. The only two in the room who didn't notice were probably Anko and Sasuke, who had yet to awaken his sharingan.

"What can i do you for then?" he asked them in the voice of the old man.

"Well" Hana spoke first. "I request to accompany team eight on their mission"

"And Cyclops here asked me to help train this little shit stain" Anko quipped. Iruka sighed through his henge.

"Whats the matter Kakashi-san? Not up to the task of training young Sasuke here?" he asked. "I think that it might have been a mistake to apprentice Sasuke to you. If you'd like I could hand his training over to another jounin?"

Kakashi looked up from his book in surprise. "He he, Hokage-sama. It's not like that I was just wondering if Anko-san wouldn't mind helping me out. You see Sasuke has already learnt so many jutsus from me that I feel like he should be gaining some extra training from another jounin to fill up his time and use it productively"

"Has he been mastering these jutsus?" Iruka asked.

"Sure has" Kakashi admitted. "Just last week he mastered the chidori and is quite proficiant with it. I never would have gotten so far so fast with a squad of gennin. So about asigning Anko to help out-"

"Out of the question"

"Ne, ne Hokage-sama" Kakashi argued. "don't be like that please. Sasuke needs to learn and I don't think I can do it alone"

"Usually gennin learn from eachother. Maybe I should pull the apprenticeships and put Sasuke, Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto under Naruto's sensei. Perhaps that will help matters" Iruka was not serious about it but he was a master actor, especially whilst under a henge. So it was easy to see the fruits of his labour come to fruitation. Kakashi dropped his book in surprise and several eyebrows were raised.

"Uzumaki...Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"No way" Kiba roared. "That loser really did get an apprenticeship? That is so unfair! Here we are slaving away on d-rank missions having to spend equal time with our sensei and learning nearly the bare minimum and that dobe is off learning countless jutsus like Sasuke and having a personal trainer. That is sooo unfair"

"I agree" Sasuke said stotically. "That dobe-"

"That 'dobe'" Iruka said saying 'dobe' like it was a swear word equal to the one beginning with C "has a special condition that only the trainer that has been asigned to him can deal with. Naruto was asigned to Yumemiya Arashi until such a time when he can ascend to chunin level upon which time he may chose to remain with his sensei or go solo"

Kakashi looked at the pseudo-hokage again. Iruka dared not look in to that sole bleak eye. He wanted to get Naruto as his student baddly and it would only be a matter of time before he tried something to get the boy under his teachings. Kakashi was a determined individual and a dangerous person to mess with. He had been hell bent on gaining the reincarneted Sannin & Team Minato squad. He acted like a child who wasn't given the toy he wanted for christmas.

"I would remain strong on my word Kakashi. However I am old and my memory frail. Despite your demands, certain issues have come to light that require that Naruto be trained under another person who is well equiped in training him and allowing him to fully master his...condition"

Kurenai, Kakashi, Hana and Anko narrowed their eyes to the academy teacher mascarading as the Hokage. It was Hana who was able to speak up. "When you say 'condition' you surely don't mean..."

Iruka shook his head.

"Of course not. This condition has nothing to do with our furry little problem" he smiled as he noticed the looks of confusion on the faces of the gennin, a hard glare on the scarecrow's, a snicker on the snake mistresses and stotic and passive expressions on the tracker and genjutsu specialist. "This is an entirely different situation and requires the assitance of another party"

"Hokage-sama-"

"That is my word on it Hatake-san. Naruto is under the guidance of Yumemiya Arashi and as such-"

"Wait!" Anko announced suddenly. "You don't mean..._him?_" she asked shock etched on her face. Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other in confusion before their eyes widened and they looked at the mascarading chunin in shock.

"Him?" Kurenai asked.

Kiba looked between the adults and spoke up against being left out. "Oi, who talking about?" he asked,

"The master of chakra control" Kurenai explained. "A living legend. He is rumored to have the best chakra control in the whole village, fire country, heck the whole world. With it he can utilise the strength of Senju Tsunade of the Sannin and increase its magnitude, walk on water for hours, create an impenitable barrier of chakra, and some stories even tell of his ability to walk on air and fly with chakra control"

Sasuke's interest was peeked. "Is it some sort of kekkei genkai?" he asked suddenly. Iruka nodded.

"Hai. Thought the excellent chakra control is a side effect of the actual kekkei genkai Arashi is blessed with. None within this room have the clearance to know anything about it. Only a maximum of seven people in the village, well seven living people in the village, have any idea what this kekkei genkai is, myself included. I do not even have the right clearance to inform you of it. The only ones who have that right and ability are the holders of the kekkei genkai themselves. You could call it our ultimate weapon if you'd like"

"Ultimate weapon?" Sasuke inquired.

Iruka shook his head. "You must forgive me but I have divulged too much already. You must realise that you must not repeat this. Naruto is in safe hands Kakashi and you would do well to not get involved with his training. Arashi-san is a very capable shinobi. I should know. He is my fifth apprentice" The fake hokage said, feigning pride for a statement that was wrong when it came from his mouth.

"Fifth?" Kurenai asked. "The sannin and Yumemiya but if that is the case then who is the fourth?". Iruka shook his head at the question.

"Forgive me Yuhi-san but I'd rather not divulge that information. It would make life very difficult for my apprentice.

"Who is he?" Sasuke demanded. "How strong is he compared to the dobe's sensei? How strong is he compared to you? I need to know! I need to know who he is"

Iruka was rather annoyed. Several years in the academy and he still had not succeeded in stamping out those ideas for revenge from the last loyal Uchiha's head. It was rather annoying the more and more he went on about it. There were more important things than revenge. Like what awaited you after the revenge was complete or if it was ever appeased at all. It had taken a long time to get Sasuke to answer a single question in class without the boy screaming about how useless it was and how useless it was to his goals.

Before Iruka could speak to chatise Sasuke it was Shino who spoke up. "Sasuke-san. It would be best if you did not demand things from the lord Hokage. He is the leader of our village and should he wish it he would have you killed on the spot for speaking to him in such a manner" Sasuke turned to Shino a look of fury on his face. Iruka saw where this was going and decided that it was probably the right time that he stepped in and ended all of this.

"Shino. Sasuke. Please do not try to fight in my office. Sasuke, Shino is correct. You will show me proper respect or so help me your sharingan will never be able to awaken and I will make sure of that. Shino, I thank you for stopping Sasuke before he went beyond the pale. Anko-san, Kakashi-san. Permission to grant Uchiha Sasuke-san in to joint teaching custody between yourselves is denied. Inuzuka Hana-san, Yuhi Kurenai-san, Team Eight, Permission to grant yor request, Granted. Please each of you remove yourselves from my office"

"But-" Sasuke began. A quick glance from the mascarading chunin shut him up instantly as he was begrudgedly led out of the office by his sensei. The rest followed briskly afterwards leaving Iruka all alone in the Hokage's office. A soft chuckle from behind him alerted him to the sandaime's pressence.

"Hello Hokage-sama" Iruka greeted, dropping the henge and his gaze remaining on the wall ahead.

"You handled that quite nicely Iruka-kun"

"Arigato Hokage-sama" Iruka replied breathing out a sigh. "Sasuke is getting more and more powerful with each day that passes and I'm afraid that soon he may leave once he feels he cannot gain more power. Restricting him would cause him to leave and empowering him more will bring him to the limits faster than anticipated. I know it is wrong of me to think this but we need him to revive the Uchiha clan. I am torn between seeing him as a person, a ninja and a student I care for and the sole hope this village has for regaining the sharingan. He is more of a tool for this village than any other ninja except yourself, Naruto and Arashi-kun"

"You are right to think that Iruka" the hokage explained. "Sasuke is just a provider for a clan of strong kekkei genkai users but he is also a person. I wish more and more each day that we did not have to resort to what we did. Itachi shouldn't have had to stain his soul with so many more murders. He should be here today with Sasuke as his student. Naruto should be happy and still with Arashi and perhaps I could retire my title to either one of you"

"I would never make a good Hokage and Arashi would be too much seen as a monster. The Uchiha and Hyuga would persist in his destruction and then no one would see me as a leader, at least not a capable one"

"I still demand you take the jonin exam Iruka. I would rest easy knowing that you were elligable for the Hokage possision when I am gone and not leave it soley to Arashi, especially with the feelings towards him. I know you have the potential to surpass the sannin yet you have never tried"

"It would be too much of a change for me Hokage-sama"

"Iruka, here we are not Hokage and academy teacher, nor are we sensei and student. We are here as friends and grown men Iruka. I will not force you but I still belive that it is either you or Arashi who should succeed me as Hokage"

"Please wait a few more years Hiruzen-sensei" Iruka spoke up. "I don't think you'll want to miss the initiation of Lord Hokage Naruto-sama, Godaime Hokage" he said with a playful smile. He turned to face the sandaime with a grin. "He wouldn't forgive you if you missed out on something as important as that"

"And I doubt you would want Naruto to find out that his favourite teacher is his would be rival in the race for hokage?" Hiruzen asked retuning the smile. Iruka shook his head.

"I wouldn't call myself his favourite sensei"

"Well then I guess we'll just have to change that to favourite father-figure then. He looks up to you Iruka. You and Arashi"

"I still say it should be either Arashi or Naruto" Iruka insisted. "The fifth student of the sandaime becomes the fifth hokage. Ironic don't you think. And the son of our greatest hero becomes a successor for his father's glory"

"I don't think Naruto would like working in the academy the rest of his life. If you want him to follow in his father's glory then I suggest you take this hat from me and you better do it damn well soon. It's getting heavy on these old tiresome bones of mine"

Iruka smiled in a meloncholy fashion when the sandaime joked about that. His distant look gave the sandaime enough time to reach a mission request from the top of a pile. "Ah heres a mission request. Maybe you should take it. Get some more field practice in you. All you know you might never get it agains once you take up my mantle"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Oh, look Iruka. A simple escort mission. Three chunin should be enough for this. Anko's anxious to get out. I'll send her as an overseer, from a small bit of the offered fee. It won't be much but you, Kotetsu and Izumo should go. It'll do you all some good. Kami-sama knows how much those two hate being cooped up all day at the front gate, though I doubt being together"

"Hokage-sama please don't make jokes about my friend's sexuality. What they do is up to them and I respect that"

"It's all in good fun"

"Hokage-sama"

"Fine fine. I'll stop if you agree" The hokage said offering the mission report to the chunin. Iruka looked back and forth between the aged and wisened hokage and the sheet of paper. The chunin in rank only sighed and took the paper rather reluctantly.

"I'll do it. Wheres it too any way?"

"A bridge builder. You just need to get him to the land of waves and stay there until he completes this bridge of his"

**XXX**

**How do you guys like that. I know it took me a long time to update but my muse went on holidays while I'm studying for exams. I have to deal with one bull-dog of a history teacher (some people in my class have a theory about her being a demon in human skin) and another history teacher who doesn't shut up about the Llanelli Scarlets rugby team. Ugh. **

**But I digress. **

**Its been really stressful. I have to deal with a friend with a broken back and talking bad about her asshole father, dealing with seven essays at a time and to top it all off my exams begin on the 20th. Oh, woe is me!**

**Any way what did you guys think? I'm going to go for the whole 'Haku isn't alone' sort of thing. Before anyone talks about yaoi and starts flamming, this is a straight fic. The only exceptions are a few characters. Like Nuriko from Fushigi Yugi or that guy from Outlaw Star. Just because I have one or two gay characters does not make my fic a yaoi. Kotetsu and Izumo are together, Iruka is straight, so it Kakashi, Arashi and Naruto and there all only a few instances where there will be yaoi or yuri. Homophobes can just...I don't want to say it or 'i'll get into trouble. **

**I need reviews to tell me what people think. The slumo in reviews and lack of suggestions is driving me crazy. I need people to give me their opinions, like my friends do with my novels. I am halfway through one story which I started on in Febuary and on chapter two of another I started last week, though i mostly have trouble because I have computer problems. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I NEED REVIEWS.**


	12. The Hime and the Bone user

**Thank you all for your support. I now have hits and reviews by the time that this chapter is published online. I'd like thank you all but it probably would eat up all of the space and you'd all get sick and tired of it. Oh who cares. Heres to all the people who've put my storry on their favs.**

**Admiral-Lypten, AiyaandChouji, ali ebel, Aoirann, Apollo 19, Aravan, Bookworm4891, Canath, cheiva, Clarindas, D.D. Flame, dabrain200, DaemonWolfe, Dark God Anubis, DeathsAssailent, DIGIFAN99, diimortal, firereaper87, full metal ninja naruto, galidarion, hayate23, HazeroX, Hollow-Inuyasha, Holy Star, Horocrux, james1823, jeanne2525, Kantinobi the Imortal Darkness, Kento Namikaze, Kirino Tsuki, kitsune135, LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI, longsilver777, midnightmich, NaruHarem4ever, NarutoDaFox, Nasha Rei-Kun, Officer Dibble, oldghost, PhantomWorlock, RedGummies, Seiti, skyking047, Slvr0107, spartanligerm tedlay, the 4ths legacy, The Fallen Hero, Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang, Touketsu HerutsuandNai Homare, uden1767, UzumakiGurl455, VLS, wolfdiablo, XRaiderV2, Youko-Taicho, Yugi the Godfather of Games and ZortkiyaTheTroll. **

**Lets give all 58 of these authors a round of applause. Yay, yay. **

**Now in future chapters I'm going to try and answer reviews and speak with the review themselves, well not actually speak more like put up their user name and give them their answer. I hope I actually get questions and suggestions so I can actually do that.**

**Anyway I'm rambling and you don't want to hear anything from me so I'm just going to get on with my story and hope to kami-sama that you all like it and that you please, please, please, please review. I'm a review vampire. I need reviews to sustain my life force and my will to live! PLEASE DONATE YOUR OPINIONS TO MY REVIEW BLOODBANK! I need reviews to help make this story better for all of you.**

**okay, rant over. **

**XXX**

_I'd never given much thought to what I would do when I first encountered death on this level. But to see it is far different to hear about it. Maybe I should have prepared myself to see this sort of thing on every mission. In any case its too late now._

_I've seen the horrors of what the sound village has done. _

_And all I can say is..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...they better run..._

**XXX**

The Kaguya continuosly slashed his bone sword at Arashi who dodged with expert flips and acrobatics responding to the attacks with shoton jutsu. The daimyo was hidden safely away inside a seal placed atop of a small crystal that Arashi had hidden somewhere on his person. The daimyo's arm was crystalised and put in the same situation as its master. Hopefully they would be able to get it reattatched back at the leaf village before it was unrepairable.

"You are good" the bone user stated. "Not only do you dodge my attacks, but you expertly attack with shoton jutsu, use acrobatics to escape my attacks, and seal away a living human inside such a small seal. You have injured Kabuto-san and that in itself is no small feat"

"I'm not known for small feats" Arashi replied. "Suisho Katana" he called out. A katana made from crystalised white air formed in his hands. It glimmered in the light of the fire spreading around the palace, engulfing the dead bodies of both samurai and sound ninja. "You know I feel some what regretful that I can't get those bodies out for a proper funeral ya know. It feels wrong to just let the samurai burn like this"

"And what of the sound ninja?" the Kaguya responded.

"They started this mess. They attacked the capital city's palace and you expect then to be thought of as heroes. Theres no glory or honour in attacking this place nor doing what they did"

"There is no glory or honour in the life of a shinobi either" the white haired youth argued. Katana met katana in a fury of slashes and clashes. It was like an amazing dance between two professionals rather than trained killers. Though Arashi's skill wasn't anything compared to the Kaguya's. "You are not a katana user are you?"

"What gave me away?"

"You're fighting style is no way up to par with a specialist. While you may be skilled you are not a master" the kaguya reasoned. "You utilise another weapon, one that is slightly more heavier than a katana nad much longer. Your stance gives it way. You also use one hand which informs me that you are skilled in fighting with two weapons. A kusarigama perhaps?"

"Not quite though you are slightly on the right track" Arashi admitted. "And you seem to rely heavily on your kekkei genkai and your kenjutsu style. That's not very smart" The Kaguya scrunched his nose at this remark.

"And what are you skilled in?"

"My kekkei genkai, chakra control, weapons, sealing and a couple of others. The more you rely on one specific skill the more of a handicap it becomes rather than an actual asset" Arashi explained.

"Why tell me this then?"

"It's not like you're going to be going crawling back to the pale-paedo after I beat you" Arashi explained. "Right now you're not my concern. Right now all I have to worry about is finding my student and getting the hell out of here with him and any survivours we've been able to find. Your nothing but a hinderance at the moment, although a powerful one at that. One that shouldn't be here in this situation, but out in the world going on dates and with a family. I've heard about the Kaguya clan and I must say you have my condolances to the ones you loved within your clan"

"You are too kind"

"To an enemy you bet I am" Arashi explained. "I don't treat people with open hostility unless they have earned it of their own right. I see it in your eyes. You're a monster. You're a follower. There is someone close to you that you would kill for. A person you love more than any other person in the world. I'm guessing that that person is Orochimaru. You love him, to what level I don't know, but right now I'm hoping it's somewhere between a father-son bond or a master-devoted servent one. You're just following orders and there is a part of you that questions what you're doing"

"Do not presume to know me. You are nothing but an optimist"

Swords clashed and Arashi leaned in forcing the Kaguya on to his knees, well near enough anyway. "You're a skilled sword user and you waste your opportunities by staying with someone who uses you. You're taken for granted and suffer a depressing and oppressed life"

"And Konoha? Are you really any different?"

"Wherever you go there will be people who evaluate your worth by your kekkei genkai. Konoha is only slightly better in that regard. There you will find people, people who genuinely love you for who you are. There is never a place in this world where there is never unequal balance towards good and equality. It is what the world revolves around. You must have the good and the bad. The same and the different. Wherever you go there will always be a person out there somewhere thinking about you. Someone who will never expel you from their heart. Even when you die, if you remain in someone's heart you never truely die. That is why I will never die as long as there are people in the world who remember me and hold me in a special place"

"You sound like a beautiful poem. But your optimism is sickening"

"Is it?" Arashi asked finally pressing the kaguya to the ground, leaning over him and holding his arms and legs down with his hands and feet. "Or is it something you've been told to think is sickening? How much of you is Orochimaru and how much of you is actually you?"

"Why do you care?"

Arashi was silent for a moment before he was able to speak once again.

"Because Orochimaru stole from me something more important than you can ever imagine. Because of him and his little club I lost so much. I despise that ma - no. I can't even call him a man. He has no catagory that he would not insult. Not demon, monster, beast, scum or anything else. He's worse than all of those. He is an Orochimaru. And I hate seeing people wo have lost something to that man. I want to help you kid. Tell me your name"

"Do not dare speak of Orochimaru-sama like that" the Kaguya said as he struggled against Arashi's grip. "You have no idea what you're talking about?"

"I know _exactly _what I'm talking about kid" Arashi said. "Do you really think I would be talking to you like this if I didn't? No. Let me warn you about something kid, that _thing _you follow so devotedly? He is nothing but something that is beyond evil. Let me ask you this. Does he touch you? Does he touch you _down there?_ Do you feel as if there is nothing in the world but him when you're together? He uses people. You deserve more than what you've got kid. I see it. You have potential. But...you've been desecrated. Desecrated by someone you thought, and still think of, as kami-sama himself. Your worth has decreased because you willingly let him do this to you"

"Shut up!"

"No" Arashi whispered before pressing a point on the Kaguya's body, freezing him up and enveloping the white haired youth's world in complete serene darkness.

**XXX**

Naruto struggled to lift up the weeping girl on to his back. She kept on repeating "Tamahome. Tamahome" over and over and over again. He was hysterical and she repeatedly rubbed her stomach, massaging the swollen flesh and wrapping her arms around it protectively. "Tamahome. Tamahome" she cooed.

"Are you alright?" Naruto continuously asked as he escaped the scattered flames and in to the courtyard outside. "Miss? Miss? Are you alright? Come on please answer me!" Naruto called shaking her shoulders trying to bring her out of the hypnotic funk she had been pulled in to. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at Naruto, or more specifically his head band.

"Ko-ko-konoha?" he stuttered tracing the symbol with her finger. "They came at us too fast. There wasn't enough time to get out. Tou-sama. Hotohori. Nuriko. Chichiri. Tatsuki. Chiriko. Kaa-sama. Mitskake. Ta-ta-ta-TAMAHOME!!!!!" she screeched. Naruto almost jumped back in shock. "Tamahome!" she cried over and over agains slamming her hands on to the stone floors, tears streaming from her eyelids. "TAMAHOME!!!!"

"Look!" someone called. Naruto turned around to see many people from the city congrgating around the area. Pointing at the burning palace and the two living figures in the courtyard.

"Hime-sama!"

"Miaka-hima!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"A Konoha shinobi?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Look! Dead sound ninja!"

"The sound village attacked Suzaku-sama?"

"No way"

"Hime-sama! Someone please help Hime-sama!"

The crowd rushed to the young quivering girl as she wrapped herself in her arms. Naruto squated next to her wrapping his hands over her shoulders. "We need medical attention" he called out. "Someone help! I think she might be hurt!". The crowd flooded in, some helping Naruto lift the princess to her feet. Others guided them outside the palace grounds to were an even bigger crowd had gathered.

"Naruto!" Arashi's voice called out. Naruto turned around to see his sensei swiftly closing the gap between them, a prone and unconscious figure limp on his back. "There you are. Did you find someone?" he asked.

"Only the princess" Naruto explained. "You?"

"I found the daimyo. I sealed him in to a crystal and then I fought this ninja. We need to get him back to Konoha" Arashi explained. However as soon as it escaped his mouth people were in an uproar.

"What? You let him live?"

"Kill 'em right 'ere an' now"

"What are shinobi thinking?"

"ENOUGH" Arashi called out. "Naruto we need to get this guy to Morino Ibiki ASAP. Not only that but the daimyo's arm was severed off. We need to get to a medical specialist before the damage becomes perminant"

"Nani?"

"What have you done?"

"Silence" a new voice joined in. Arashi and Naruto turned to see the quivering girl on the ground. "Tamahome. Mina...all dead" she looked up in to Arashi's eyes, tears forming in her own. "Shinobi-san...please...take me and my father...help him...please...I beg of you" she said, her voice barely more audiable than a desperate whisper. She cried grasping on to Arashi's red vest. "Onegai...onegai..."

Arashi suddenly had her in his arms cooing in to her head. "Shh" he breathed. "It'll be alright. Ohime-sama. We just need to transport the three of you to Konoha. There are people there who'll take care of you and your father...oh shit" he exclaimed. "We can't seal her for transport and if we fly she'll fall off" Arashi cried out.

Naruto was suddenly in his sensei's face.

"What? Why not?"

Arashi bent down and began to whisper in to Naruto's ear. "Don't you dare freak out but_...(whisper, whisper)"_

"NANI? SHIMATTA! NO WONDER SHE WAS ALL-"

"Quiet baka" Arashi ordered. We need to seal this guy up in one of my containment crystals first then we'll deal with the princess" Arashi said. The crowd backed up from the two shinobi as he lay downt he unconscious sound shinobi. Forming handseals, Arashi materialised a single gem. It had a flat back surface and was cut into eight facets around a single one. It shimered an amazing blue as Arashi took out a marker and began to enscribe 'SEAL' on the top facet.

He layed it down next to the sound shinobi and took the marker, writing the same kanji for 'SEAL' on the kaguya's head. Finishing with several handsigns. "FUUIN" Arashi called out. With a flash of orange and red light the body of the white haired kaguya disappeared. The blue gem glowed, and pulsed a beautiful light as the body disappeared. He took the crystal and layed it gently in to a pouch on his vest, closing it with a zipper.

"There we go" Arashi breathed out. "I've sealed him in to the same sort of crystal I've done with the daimyo and his arms. Now Naruto, I can't carry both of you and...well, girls in Miaka-hime's condition...well, lets just say that um...it would have rather negative effects on the...little problem" he choked out. "I need to carry her whilst I fly to Konoha. It's a shorter journey and we're less likely to be caught by bandits so..."

"You wanna seal me in to one of those things?" Naruto asked slowly. Arashi reluctantly nodded as he began to form the crystal. Naruto sighed loudly before he spoke once again. "If it helps the mission..."

Arashi created the crystal and had already marked the kanji on to it. With a nod from Naruto Arashi wrote the seal on to Naruto's hand. A couple of hand signs later, a flash of light, a lift up for the princess and a farewell to the concerned people of the capital with instructions Arashi was soaring above the clouds to Konoha.

**XXX**

Iruka groaned as Anko flung kunai in random directions as they walked. The bridge builder cowered behind the scared chunin, shooting the other two chunin dirty looks and srunching his nose at Anko. Iruka was the only one to notice, yet remained silent. He would speak to the bridge builder later about his attitude towards the team that was escorting him to Wave country.

"Yo, Ru-Ru" Anko called out. "When are we getting to this country anyway? I'm bored of this shit already"

Iruka ignored her pacing in front of Tazuna and shooting back glances to see him scowl at the other two chunins holding hands and talking adamently. "Sickos" he muttered under his alcohol infested breath. Iruka fought not to scowl and snap at the bridge building client. Who was he to judge Izumo and Kotetsu?

They had been on the same gennin squad as eachother and had not gotten along quite a few times. Their female teammate was a bitch and rotated between flirting with the two. She was as devious as a snake and you couldn't turn your back on her for one second. It wasn't surprising when several people banded up against her and she was found dead the next morning "BITCH" etched in to her forehead.

The death hadn't really done anything to hurt Izumo or Kotetsu. In fact the two had their own problems to deal with at this time. Kotetsu had been beaten up and disowned by his family because he had come out about his sexuality. Izumo's parents had died from a botched mission and was left all alone. The two grew close and then this happened and that happened and bing bang boom they were together.

Iruka had been there for them all the way through. He had seen what prejudice and intolerance could do especially when it came to matters like this. Naruto's condition and treatment was what had opened Iruka's eyes to what was really going on and had given him a high tolerance for accepting things and people for who they were. Of course after that the entire thing became more known and soon Anko was banging on their apartment door demanding she watch while they did it.

And people say Jiraiya's a mega-perv.

"It won't be long" Iruka said with a sigh to the brooding Anko. She walked backwards until she fell over and root and landed on her backside.

"Itai" she exclaimed rubbing the soft round bubble that was her gluttious maximus. (Her butt). "Damn tree root!" she exclaimed. The other ninja in the group gave out a laugh, all four of them keeping a close eye on the two foreign chakra signitures following them towards Wave country.

**XXX**

**Not as long as my last one but its still good. Nearly a hundred reviews. I've also got some news. Someone pointed out to me a problem with the last chapter about Kakashi not knowing about the apprenticeship so I've replaced chapter 11. Though I only changed a paragraph or two. **

**I hope you guys liked this one and I look forward to recieving your reviews. No seriously I am as long as it isn't flames about Kotetsu and Izumo's sexuality. It'll become important later on for a character that none of you expect. No it wont be Naruto Arashi or Iruka. Though I might add a threesome between Anko Iruka and Ayame later on just for kicks. **

**I'll be opening a poll soon asking people what they they think about my story. I encourage all to try it out so I can get some feedback. Arigato peoples. **

**TTFN**


	13. The Hokage's threat

**And my fic is coming along nicely. I have thirteen chapters on the go, and I am so happy that I've been acknowledged again. The only thing I'm sad about is the lack of reviews but I know that as soon as I get longer chapters and update more often then I'm sure they'll come pouring in. **

**I'd like to thank Trib for giving me ideas for the tri-element jutsu. Those where impressive ones to come up with. The tri-elements will probably come in later chapters and they're probably going to come from Naruto, I cant let Arashi have all the fun with them. **

**I have my exams coming up soon so I won't be able to update much until the end of June when I'm done but during that time I'll be writting one long chapter or maybe two chapter for all my loyal readers who love my work. **

**XXX**

The medics of Konoha hosptial were up in arms. Chaos reigned over the white bleached walls where countless ninjas waited for a doctor to help them out. The fire Daimyo had just been admited as well as his one and only daughter who was in fact supposed to be heavily pregnant. Five months along with a baby whose father had just died in a massacre, the princess lay down and fell in to deep sleep with ANBU watching her doors diligently. Those who had found out about it had flocked to the hospital to see if they could be of any help or to see what was going on.

The Hokage had almost literilly flown down from his office and barged through the crowd, guard behind him and with the Elders trailing not to far behind, accompanied by an old man, with a bandage over his eye and utilising a beaten-looking walking stick. Naruto had been ordered to wait for them in the lobby where he would lead them to a secluded hospital ward to give the mission report before taking them to the daimyo's room down the hallway where Arashi stood guard over the daimyo.

"Evening Naruto" The old hokage greeted. "I trust you have information for me - I mean us" he added begrudgingly after a cough from Homura. Naruto nodded animatedly.

"Yeah Ji-chan. But we need to go to a different room. Arashi-sensei told me to take you there before you guys went to see the daimyo. Arashi-sensei hasn't told me whats wrong with him yet but he was barking at the hotel staff like he was a vicious dog. He was scary - but soooooooooooo cool"

"That's good Naruto" the sandaime replied. "Please take us then. ANBU. Please keep an eye on the room we are to occupy. Danzo, Homura, Koharu" he said gritting his teeth at the names. "Please follow"

Naruto led the four elders to a room on the top floor. Once he was sure the room was as secure as it was going to get he turned to the older occupants in the room to give his mission report. "Arashi-sensei and I arrived at the capital city where we travelled to the palace. For roughly ten minutes we walked through the twon before Arashi-sensei got really weird and then he grabbed me and we sort of flew to the palace with - um - I can't remember the name - oh, bukujutsu, thats it. We then got to the palace there was all this fire and bodies on the floor - and blood! Lots of blood! Arashi-sensei and I went in to the palace and Arashi-sensei went after the daimyo and we seperated so that I could find the princess. I found Miaka-hime with some guy's body in her lap crying out 'Tamahome'. I got her out of there but there was no one else alive. Arashi-sensei soon escaped the building also with the daimyo sealed away in a crystal and a guy with shite hair slung over his shoulder. He then sealed the white haired guy and since Miaka-hime was pregnant he couldn't seal her so he sealed me in the crystal. When we got back Arashi-sensei unsealed me and we went straight to the hospital"

The sandaime nodded at the brief account. "Thank you Naruto. But can you please explain this white haired man. Did Arashi say anything about him?"

"Arashi-sensei told me to tell you to ask him about it once he was sure the daimyo was safe. He also asked that it be done in private"

"Absurd" Homura barked. "We are the elders of Konoha. We have a right to know about those who come in to our walls. Boy who do you think you are?"

"Arashi-sensei didn't tell me anything so you'll have to ask him" Naruto replied fearfully. "Gomenasai" he apologized. Homura and Koharu shot eachother a look and nodded. However, the bandaged elder known as Danzo was the next person to speak.

"Tell me" he began. "Sarutobi, who exactly is this Arashi? I don't recall ever hearing about a ninja with the ability to fly before?"

Sarutobi sighed, knowing that the three of them would not let him go without divulging who Arashi was. "Yumemiya Arashi is my fifth apprentice and one of the possible successors as Hokage. Currently he is one of the strongest ninja in the village and his existance is known only as the master of Control. I think you all know who I am talking about"

"Him?"

"Sarutobi! You told us that he was on a long term mission!"

"For the sfaety of the village and for Arashi's well being he has been hidden within the walls of Konoha, resurfacing only very recently to take young Naruto here on as his apprentice" Sarutobi explained.

"Hokage?" Naruto exclaimed. "Arashi-sensei is going to be Hokage?"

"Only if my other candidates refuse. With Tsunade off in her own little world gambling her life away, Jiraiya on the pull with anything with big breasts and a bubbly backside and my other candidate remaining at his current level and not forwarding his application to advance to jounin, Arashi is the only suitable candidate I have to succeed me"

"Arashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Arashi-sensei is really that powerful? Why didn't he tell me?"

"You didn't need to know Naruto nor did you ask. Had you done so then Arashi probably would have told you about it. His skill level is almost better than mine. Consider yourself lucky that you have a sensei at such a level willing to teach you" the aged Hokage explained.

Danzo who had remained silent chose this opportunity to speak up again. "Sarutobi, may I inquire as to the backround of our possible new hokage? It would be best that we knew who he was and what his plans for the village are"

"You sound like he is an enemy"

"He very well be. After all he brought back an unknown person who may be an enemy. Depending on what he plans what are we to do then Sarutobi? If this Arashi boy has brought back and enemy and he does not send him to interogation then we must question him"

"Arashi is my student. He is one of the three people I would trust with everything I know. He and my other student have access to everywhere in Konoha and have clearance high enough to access any secret files. Believe me Danzo I trust Arashi. Why else would I entrust him with such a secret that involves one of our greatest tragedies"

"HIRUZEN YOU FOOL!"

"YOU LET HIM READ _THOSE _FILES?"

"But of course"

A knock on the door interupted anything else from being said. Sarutobi, Homura, Danzo, Koharu and Naruto turned to the opening door where Arashi had just walked him. His face showed his fatigue and his chakra exhaustion. "I just finished helping the healers with Suzaku-sama. Miaka-hime is resting and I am ready to make my report Hokage-sama"

"Thank you Arashi" The sandaime said. However the elders had other things in mind. The only problem was that they were in too much shock to say anything. A look masked their face indicating that they had just seen a ghost. Even Danzo looked fearful and shaking.

"YOU!?" they all cried out at the same time.

"Me?" Arashi said cluelessly pointing to himself.

**XXX**

Iruka's steps were slow and small in distance. He did not want to go on any faster than he already did. He was curious as to who was following him and his team and for what reason they had for doing so. Anko spun a kunai in her finger and Kotetsu and Izumo had let go of each others hand, their fingers itching towards their kunai holsters. Tazuna was completely oblivious and kept on speaking and berating the three others in the party, expressing his pity for Iruka having to deal with them. Had he not been a client he would have been dead right now, though he was soon probably to be dead because the trackers following him meant business.

The figures had seemed to disappear from the ninja's radar, a spike of chakra every now and again to indicate some sort of jutsu, probably one that would help them with their spying tactics. Iruka continued on with his team, sending glances to each of them, using discreet handsigns to inform them of a plan.

Tazuna soon grew bored of the fact that he was the only one talking and dropped in to silence, a silence that probably wouldn't last very long as the bridge builder had a rather large mouth on him. By the time they reached wave country he was sure to start talking again.

"Anko" Iruka spoke out to the purple haired team mate. "I wonder when it'll rain again. The greenery around here seems a little brown" (Code for: It hasn't rained in a while. Check out that puddle)

"Yeah" she replied. "you could start a forest fire with the amount of dry dead plants" (Code for: You want I should Katon them?)

"Not to that extent" (Code for: Not yet)

"That's dull" (CF: You're no fun)

"Please don't go starting one"

"Why not?"

"Because - Futon: Hanachiri Mai" Iruka announced, winde forming to create a cyclone of petals that shot forward to where the puddle up front had changed in to two mist ninja poised to attack. One was able to dodge but the other was pushed backwards down the road, cut up furiously by the metals and wind.

"Gozu!" the one who dodged cried out. "Nii-san!"

Anko was the next to strike. Extending her arms forward towards the other brother. "Sen'eijashu" Snakes erupted from Anko's wrist and bit on to the arm of the other attacker. Unfortunately it was a metal arm with a claw attatched. He shrugged off the snakes and shot forth the claw towards Anko.

Luckily for the purple haired jounin Kotetsu was able to bloke the attack with his shell mace. Izumo jumped up from behind him, uing Kotetsu's back as a launch step he flew up in to the air and formed handseals.

"Suiton: Mizuame Nabara"

A stream of water shot forth at the clawed ninja. As he tried to move he found that his mobility was severaly limited. He was unable to move and he struggle, his clothes getting sticky and his limbs being restricted. "Shimatta" he cried as suddenly Iruka was there behind his falling body and rammed the ringed end of a kunai in to the base of his neck, effectively knocking him out, allowing the mist nin to fall to the ground.

Tazuna stood there, frozen in absolute fear. He stared on as the four ninja pulled the bodies of the two attackers and using a snake jutsu, another Mizuame Nabara and some chains provided by Kotetsu, the two attacker were tied up against a tree, but not before Iruka pulled off the clawed gauntlets.

"Well that was fun" Anko claimed as she inconspicously kicked the one known as Gouzu. "Oi, mask face. Wake up!"

The mist nin awoke and looked in to Anko's eyes, groaning in pain from his injuries. "Damn" he growled as Iruka came up behind here.

"I know these two" Iruka said. "They're the Demon Brothers from the mist village. They're missing nin"

"Obviously dumb ones if they think they can take us" Kotetsu added as he unsummoned his weapons.

"I'll get them talking in no time flat" Anko grinned. "You all may want to look away or continue down the road. I don't think any of you want to see this" Anko said rolling up her sleeves and licking her lips. Tazuna scurried on ahead, followed by the smirking pair of Izumo and Kotetsu. Iruka took up the rear, looking back to Anko before he left.

"Are you sure Anko. I could stay and help?"

"You need to go and make sure that that drunk doesn't piss Izumo and Kotetsu off any more" Anko explained. "Plus I don't think you could stomach what I'm about to do"

"Anko, believe me, I've seen worse" Iruka offered putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure. I can stay if you..."

"No...you can...you just go. I'll deal with these guys no problem"

"Alright" Iruka said as he started to walk off, catching one last fleeting glimpse of Anko before she began her interogation.

**XXX**

"You SCUM!" Danzo roared as he flung a kunai at Arashi. Said redhead dodged it easily and proceeded to draw out his own kunai before he was met by a pair of ANBU holding him down with a ninjato to his throat.

"Kill him!" Danzo roared. "Kill him now!"

"Danzo if you do such a thing then consider yourself a dead man walking. ANBU release my apprentice or you will be excommunicated and your family names shamed" the hokage roared. The two ANBU froze at this.

Excommunication wasn't exile. It was much worse. If you were excommunicated, your family were never allowed to be within five meters of you, no one was to talk to you ever. Your name would forever be cursed, you could never hold a position of power, your family would be shamed beyond all recognition and for the next four generations they could never become ninja. The only way to redeem yourself was seppakku and it had to be done publicly. For the hokage to threaten with that was not something that should be ignored. The ANBU immedietly released Arashi who disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, arms wrapped around the boy, poised to move him away from the line of fire.

"Saru - Sarutobi?" Koharu said shocked. For nearly eleven years Sarutobi had never excomminicated anyone. The yondaime had done it to several ninjas who had gone up against him during the shinobi war, the shodaime had done it once or twice and the nidaime had done it countless times. Sarutobi had only done it three times since re-entering office and that had been to those threatening to go up against the hokage and attack Naruto as a baby. No one had tried since the last one had been dealt with. The last anyone heard of him he was locked up in a room somewhere.

"Danzo" the hokage said venomously. "Try that again and I will give you the option of death or excommunication. Your choice" Danzo froze after hearing these words. However a smirk came to his lips. There was the old Sarutobi he knew.

"Hokage-sama. Forgive me" Arashi apologised.

"Do not worry of it Arashi. These scum were just leaving. I want you to take me to see the daimyo now and Naruto, you follow as well" he ordered. "Homaru, Koharu, Danzo. Please leave the hospital and return to your homes. Remember Arashi is to remain a secret or so help me I will be signing three excommunications and announcing it to the entire village. Who knows, we need some more festivals"

"That is going too far Sarutobi"

"Silence"

"Do not -"

"Shut up bitch" Arashi cried out stepping in front of the hokage. "Your hokage had ordered you to leave. Now please do so or we wont have to worry about excommunications. instead we'll just need to find three pikes to stick your heads on in front of the villagers" he said dangerously. Naruto gulped and the sandaime smiled as the red haired jounin release killing intent in to the room.

The three elders were ecorted out of the room quickly, leaving Arashi standing there shaking. "Those bastards" he growled. "Just because of those they have to be so damn bloody prejudiced!"

"Calm yourself Arashi" the hokage stated. "If you do not them I'm afraid you will have to leave as well" Arashi, after hearing this, stopped and unclenched his fists taking in several deep breathes before releasing them. Naruto waited in silence until his sensei open his eyes and bowed to the Hokage.

"Forgive me Hokage-sensei"

The old sandaime smiled and motioned for Arashi to rise. The red haired jonin complied and stood to look at the hokage. "Arashi-kun, now please tell me what happened to you whilst you were seperated from Naruto?"

"Hai" Arashi nodded. "I found Suzaku-daimyo-sama missing his arm in front of five sound ninja. I attacked using shoton and they responded with questioning if I was a person called Guren. I suspect that this Guren is a fellow shoton user as I am, though her powers maybe restricted to that one element as there cannot be any other Uzumaki or Yumemiya alive since the destruction of Whirlpool. That was made sure of. I engaged the five sound ninja in battle and was able to wound a silver-haired youth who was working with them. I stabbed his eye with a crystal and then engaged a Kaguya in battle"

"A kaguya?"

"Hai. This one was a member of sound and a user of the Dead Bone pulse. After defeating him and using an exploading tag to restrict his teammates I sealed him within a crystal as I had done to the daimyo and after such a battle I fled to retrieve Naruto and anyone that he may have saved from the flames"

"Excellent" the Hokage said a silent congradulation ringing around the room. "Now Arashi, did you discover their plans?"

"Hai. They were there ordering the daimyo to relinquish the title of Kage village from Konoha and bequeath it to the hidden sound village" The hokage's eyes widened at this yet he remained silent. "However the daimyo stood strong in loyalty to you sandaime-sama. I have also learned that Orochimaru-teme is now the leader of the sound village"

The Hokage roared. "WHAT?" he asked in unbrideled anger. "He is the leader of the sound village"

"Hai. It may also be assumed that he is also the founder of the village. Fortunatly I have also discovered that we have or had a mole within our village. The silver haired youth I recognised as a young gennin, the adopted son of the chief medical nin of the Konoha hospital, Yakushi Kabuto"

"And you're sure it was him. He was reported to be on a mission right now"

"The perfect cover" Arashi said venomously. "We shouldn't let this get out. Wait to see if he returns to the village. If he does then we keep a very close eye on him. If he doesn't well then we have our answer, though if he does I doubt any medical jutsu would be able to restore his eyes unless he somehow knows the Santenjutsu"

"I'm pretty sure we never wrote that down" the sandaime said with a smile. "I'm curious as to why you didn't do that?"

"To many witnesses" Arashi replied curtly. "If I had used it back in the capital it would have taken way too long before I fought with the bone user. And I was unable to do it within the city as we were surrounded by civillians. I brought the daimyo straight here after our arrival. Pluse it would be too suspicious for our enemies if the daimyo somehow had his arm reattatched and there were no signs of regular medical means"

Naruto sat in between them looking back and forth at the exchange of the two powerful ninja. His golden brows furrowed in confusion. What was the Santenjutsu and why did Arashi-sensei need to keep it so hush-hush? Naruto would have voiced these questions immedietly had it not been for two factors. The first being that Arashi-sensei had warned him about speaking out of turn and how disasterous that could be and the second would be the nurse who came in announcing that the daimyo's arm had successfully been re-attatched.

**XXX**

Anko caught up with the group of chunin and the client when they were closing in on the water front between Wave country and Fire country. She did not look happy by any deffination of the word.

As she came closer she flung a kunai that impaled the bridge-builder's foot. He roared in pain as Izumo and Kotetsu got ready for a battle, thinking that this was someone under a henge. "You bastard!" Anko roared as she closed in. "How could you be so stupid. Classifying this as a C-Rank missions. You're lucky that this is an assessement mission for Iruka and I came along as the supervisor. You could have just signed our death warrents. I am so pissed that I'm just gonna sign yours right now and end it"

"ANKO!" Iruka yelled, stopping the special jounin in her tracks. The kunoichi looked at Iruka and his furiously burning eyes as he stepped closer to her, closing the gap between the two of them, sending a shiver of terror down her spine. Anko knew that she was one force of nature in Konoha, but Iruka was the other, the stronger and the more terrifying of the lot. Not many people could bring Ibiki to his knees so easily after all. "What is going on?" he quizzed her. "Answer me now Anko or be treated as a wild card"

Anko spat in the direction of the wimpering Tazuna. "This son of a bitch-"

"Hey my mother wasn't that bad!"

"Shut up!" Anko called. "As I was saying this son of a bitch lied to us. This is no C-rank mission. He's lucky that chunins went on this mission rather than green genin. He has an entire army of thugs after him"

"What?" Izumo asked shocked.

"Anko explain" Kotetsu said, pointing a glare in Tazuna's direction.

"He has a bounty on his head. The governer of wave wants him dead!"

"He is no governer of wave!" Tazuna called. "He's a crime boss that usurped his power by buying all the shipping ports and docks. He raised taxes and shit like that. He assassinated the real governer and the daimyo has disappeared. He is nothing but scum"

Iruka stood before Tazuna his menecing figure less so with each new word that escaped Tazuna's mouth. "Who is this man then?" he asked, his voice unemotional and angry.

"Gato"

**XXX**

**And we are out of here. **

**Another chapter well done. I'll admit I didn't believe I'd get this far with this story but I have and people genuinely like it. I'm so happy. Okay now someone was asking about The Daddy's the Rokudaime rewrite and this is my reply to them. **

**The story has been discontinued, the rewrite was Whirlpool Blood was also discontinued and deleted because I hated it. It even got me confused I think thats because I didn't write down the characters. The Daddy's the Rokudaime is up for adoption now so if anyone would like it then they are free to take the story but please tell me, I want to see how it turns out. **

**Until the next time. **

**TTFN.**


	14. Happy Birthday

**Okay a couple of things my prestine, loyal, fantastic, lovely, adorable, god-like reviwers have mentioned bugged me a bit. Not in a bad way though. It is here where I will explain their questions. **

**To JLP: Arashi doesn't call Naruto dono or sama because his family have broken away from Naruto's centuries ago. And since the Yumemiya is not an established clan or part of one any longer, they do not call their Uzumaki relatives by those titles. Also Arashi has been living as an orphan with the sandaime and Iruka and has gained the same lack of respect of most authority figures that Naruto has, the only difference is that he respects decent daimyos, Kages and other superiors who have earned his favour. Also there is another reason but that would just be going too far with it. **

**To sky-sun-neighbour: Sorry about your review I don't think I got it. Anyway Arashi is supposed to be perfect because it is a front for his real weaknesses in character and power, like Naruto and his emotional mask. This is because there are things that have happened to Arashi which I cannot say or it'll be too much of a spoiler. Though I promise you will see some character failures in Arashi later on. **

**To: Everyone else - Happy Whitson!**

**XXX**

A chipper Konoha was an annoying Konoha in Arashi's opinion. Mai had welcomed him and Naruto back from their mission with a big cooked breakfast. The shoton user sat across from his student, watching the blond inhale his food with rapid lust. A smirk adjorned his lips until he looked outside and saw the decorations being all set up. His mood turned sour as he saw all the happiness and joy in the villagers eyes.

Today was not only Naruto's birthday, but October 10th, the day the Kyubi was defeated. The day...he died.

Arashi turned his head to look at the monument through the window, his gaze cast on the stern face of the yondaime, nostalgia a main focus in his mind. Red tresses gazed out until a hand prodded his upper arm. Arashi turned to face a smiling Mai as she held out a small plate where a brownie stood. Naruto, oblvious to it all, continued to ravenously devour the food, not noticing the glares sent his way from the outside.

Arashi smiled as he dipped the prongs of his fork in to the dessert. Mai stood there and watch him take the first bite before leaning over and kissing his cheek. Now this Naruto did notice. "He, he. Arashi-sensei...looks like Mai-san likes you"

"It's just a little condolence kiss" Mai defended calmly. "Arashi-kun's parents..." she stopped her sentence looking at Arashi. He smiled sweetly at her before he returned to eating.

"It's alright" he told her after a bite and swallow. "You can tell him"

"Tell me what?"

"Today is the anniversary that Arashi-kun's parents died. It's also his birthday"

Way in the hokage tower the old sandaime smiled as he sipped sake on one of his few breaks of the day. He smiled at the recent picture taken right outside of Ichiraku ramen. Naruto sat there grinning like an idiot, Teuchi and Ayame behind him, with a bewildered Arashi besides him, a stream of noodles leading up in to his mouth. Iruka had taken that shortly before Naruto's first C-Rank mission. Arashi had been completely embarassed by the way he turned out, all innocent and bewildered looking like that.

The sandaime sat back and sipped the sake again until a lous voice erupterd through his windows, smashing the glass and causing him to spit out his liquor all over his undone paperwork.

"NANI?" it was obviously Naruto. "TODAY IS ARASHI-SENSEI'S BIRTHDAY?"

Oh so he had figured it out or had been told.

Arashi chuckled at the broken windows and the furiously dumbstruck expression on Naruto's innocent face. Mai giggled as she went out back, coming back minutes later with a brush, a broom and another couple of window panes in her arms. _'Woah, she's strong'_

"I guess I never told you before" Arashi chuckled. "I guess it was relevant before" he grinned. "I wonder though when is your birthday?" he asked. Naruto opened his mouth, but froze. He looked perplexed until his eyes, which had previously been locked with Arashi's, dropped and he became sullen.

"I don't...I don't know when my birthday is. All they told me was...was that I was found on the day of the Kyubi festival...I was an orphan, that much was certain, but...they couldn't tell how old I was so...I never celebrated my birthday"

"Naruto" Arashi said calmly. "Today...today is the Kyubi festival"

"I know. You were born on the same date. It must be terrible to...to lose your family on such a day. You actually knew them so..."

"Iruka and I share many things in common. For one our parents died in the Kyubi attack, we both have kekkei genkai related to the elements, we are the students of the sandaime hokage and we both see you as a little brother...ie, Iruka sees you as a son. You're a little brother to me" Arashi admitted a sincere smile on his lips. "So...how about we share a birthday? October 10th? You and me? My Otouto?"

**XXX**

Iruka cursed as he and his team followed the bridge builder across the water. He sat in the boat with the ferry man guarding them. Iruka, Anko, Izumo and Kotetsu walked atop the water, forming a perimeter around the vessel.

"This mist is really pissing me off" Izumo complained. "Can we hurry up and get to the land?"

"I have to agree with the fag- I mean chunin" Tazuna said noticing the venomous glare Iruka was prepared to give him. "Yo, bud, when are we getting there?" he asked the ferryman whos shot him a glare.

"Keep quiet moron. There might be someone listening in for you" he warned. "We're not too far away from Wave now so just shut the hell up and pray that these guys keep you alive long enough to build that damn bridge"

Tazuna was silenced and Anko spoke. "Remind me again why we chose to continue this mission?" she asked.

"Because" Iruka began. "As you said this is a skills evaluation and assessment missions test for me. If we go back now, not only do I fail but the three of you will also suffer as well. It'll be down on records and everything. The best we can do is call for help if things get dicey" Iruka explained. Kotetsu and Izumo nodded as Anko growled.

"If we die or have to run away then you are so dead" Anko warned the bridge builder.

It was not long before the party of five were in Wave country and the ferryman was off, leaving them to their fate. "Be on alert" Iruka commanded. "We don't know if they'll send anyone out for us or not. Whoever it could be it would be best that we don't drop our guard. It's safer that way"

"You so eager to die brat?" Tazuna asked the scarred chunin.

"Ie. I'm just being practical"

Silence dawned on the group. Tazuna, with his common snide words and complaints, didn't dare utter a single letter, Anko kept her grin under control, trying to not seem so confident and bloosthirsty in the current predicament. Izumo and Kotetsu kept their lovey-dovey act down and cast glances in all directions to keep and eye out for trouble. Iruka walked with one eye open, mimicing Hatake Kakashi. What he was really doing however was not plainly mimicing the copy cat but focusing his chakra whilst keeping his eye open for trouble and to see where he was going.

Suddenly both his eyes were wide in surprise and he exclaimed "DUCK" to the rest of his party. Anko did so, pushing Tazuna to the ground, her breasts squashing against the floor, which, when Tazuna glanced in that direction, ended with a really, really bloody nose. Kotetsu and Izumo follwed suite hitting the deck as Iruka leaned forward, allowing the large zanbatou that went over his head to pass before he flung a kunai in ther direction of the attacker.

The sound of metal clanging against metal alerted the ninja to the fact that there was someone still armed in that direction. Anko turned her head to see the giant cleaver wedged in to a tree. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed loudly. "Just perfectly fine shit!"

Iruka looked and to his utter horror, wedged in to the bark of the tree was the legendary Kubiki Honcho of the Mist Village. The sword of Momoichi Zabuza, the demon of the mist.

A cold, cruel and low bark of a laugh errupter around their ears, bringing a chill down Tazuna's back.

Iruka growled menecingly as he suddenly sprung up and flung a hoard of kunai in that direction. Thuds were heard as the kunai hit and impaled the wood. The laughter continued, moving around Iruka and the group until it suddenly stopped and a shadowy figure rushed at Tazuna and Anko. The kunai was intercepted by Kotetsu's shell mace, a weapon which caused some laughter from the figure.

"Momochi Zabuza" Iruka hissed.

**XXX**

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his brow. "What do you mean you're leaving me?"

Kakashi sighed as he sat across from the last loyal Uchiha. "Well Sasuke it's like this. I'm off on an S-Rank mission as are a number of jounin. There have been reports that a notorious missing-nin from Konoha has formed a new hidden village. Naturally this has the entire village council in an uproar and not only that but they've attacked the fire country's daimyo. Until I come back you might be assigned a team or you could use this time as a vacation period"

"But-"

"I know you need training. Your lightning elemental manipulation is coming along quite nicely. It won't be long before you're done with that and we move on to fire. Tell you what when I come back I'll give you my dog summoning scroll, hows about it. All you need to do is not complain?"

Sasuke glared at the one eyed jounin. He sneered and steered his face away from the silver haired idiot. "Fine" he grumbled before standing up. "Come get me when you're in town again" he said before he left, leaving Kakashi with the bill and an unseen smile.

"Stupid one-eyed pervert" Sasuke mumbled as he walked along the streets of Konoha, ignoring the waves and greetings sent his way as the preperations for the Kyubi festival continued. He cared little for the trivialities of such a festival. All it meant was that today was the anniversary that the village was saved at the cost of the yondaime's life.

Sasuke scowled at the yondaime plushies being sold at a stall just up a head. Did these people have no shame?

It was a disturbance up ahead that churned his attention away from the supplies of yondaime plushies to the fact that some civillian villager was getting beaten up by a frying pan weilding maniac woman with orange red hair. Behind her stood two people. With with furious red hair and the other was...

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked aloud as he closed the distance between the blond and himself. The raven haired Uchiha noticed that the red haired man was wearing a jounin vest, red in colour and sporting the Konoha leaf symbol.

"Ha ha" Naruto laughed as he watched Mai chase away the civillian who had spat on, and missed him. "Go Mai-san, go! Look at that Arashi-sensei! Look how fast he's running. Mai-san is very scary"

Arashi-sensei?

Sasuke walked up to Naruto close enough for him to breathe in th scent of the shampoo he had used that morning. "Oi dobe" he said suddenly. Naruto jolted forward and cried out in surprise. Arashi looked at his student then at the cause of his sudden departure in to the air. Naruto turned around, his face full of furry at the last Uchiha in Konoha.

"TEME" he cried. "WHATS THE BIG IDEA COMING UP BEHIND ME ALL OF A SUDDEN? YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME YOU JERK! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I CAME IN TO YOUR HOUSE IN THE MORNING AND YELLED AT YOU WHILST YOU WOKE UP?"

_'I actually wouldn't mind the first part' _Sasuke thought. '_Wait! Where the hell did that come from?'_

Naruto growled and sneered at the impassive face of the Uchiha. "Hn, too much of a teme to respond to the lesser people are we Uchiha-teme. Where's your sensei and your fan-club? They finally realise you had an icicle shoved up your asshole"

"Urusai baka!" Sasuke replied heatedly, his face contorted in to a snarl. "I just came over to talk to you and find out what the commotion was about"

"Why would _you _talk to _me?" _Naruto asked suspiciously. "You of all people hate my guts"

"I don't hate you baka" Sasuke responded. "You were just below my notice before"

"So what's changed oh great Uchiha-_sama_?" Naruto asked sarcastically, emphasising the suffix at the end of Sasuke's last name. Sasuke stopped to look at the meloncholy expression on the red head's face

"Just came to greet your new sensei dobe and see what he's all about. After all he is the legendary Master of Chakra control" Sasuke sneered at the blonde. Naruto sprung instantly, creating a star formation between Sasuke and his sensei. "Dobe" Sasuke scowled as he watched the nervous looking jounin turn away from him. "My name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" he said to the jounin.

"I know who you are" Arashi admitted. "I knew - I mean I - I haven't seen you in years" he said turning to the last Uchiha. Sasuke froze as he looked in to those eyes. Sky blue sapphires. The hair suddenly reminded him of something long ago. The ponytail, the length, the colour, the curtain covering the eye. Images flashed within his mind's eye. His mother manouvering him away from the red head - the red head and some brunette girl turning Itachi's hair to match a French-poodles - The night of the massacre...

"A-Arashi-san?" Sasuke asked. "I didn't recognise you"

Arashi winked at the Uchiha. "You wouldn't. You were pretty screwed in the head. From what I hear around that hasn't really changed"

Sasuke was instantly infuriated.

"What?" he hissed out. Arashi smiled at the Uchiha's reaction. He placed a hand on the boy's head and messed it up like he did Naruto's, only this time he grasped the hair firmly with his fingers and pulled Sasuke's head back. He moved in face to face with the Uchiha and scowled. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, staying there, his eyes trained on the jet black orbs.

"As I thought" Arashi said deflatingly.

"What?"

"No chance of a Sharingan. Not now. Not ever"

**XXX**

**Dun Dun Dun**

**BATTLE WITH ZABUZA NEXT. **

**SASUKE CONFRONTS ARASHI.**

**TEAM IRUKA SEND FOR HELP.**

**GUESS WHOSE HEADING OUT.**

**I didn't like writting this chapter. The reason is because it was so damn slow. I hope I do a better job with the next one. I'm dreading putting this up because I'll get stuff like:**

**1) Haku and Iruka? Wow that'll be a battle to see**

**2) What do you mean NO CHANCE OF A SHARINGAN?**

**3) YOU BASTARD!**

**4) This story is really well written (okay I actually like these but if they were longer and full of questions and people begging for spoilers then I'd be dancing. No really I would be) **

**Someone (a close friend) pointed out my need to be the big guy and the one with all the answers and told me this: "**_***name censored* **_**You have a sadist complex. You like seeing people squirm" I also apparently enjoy being the one to know all the spoilers. I knew the Vampire Knight anime and manga long before my friends and I was peeing myself as I dropped obvious hints that I knew the spoilers and they didn't. **

**The point of this?**

**Help me quench this thirst and beg for spoilers in reviews! Also please give suggestions because my msue is a stuck up bitch who I think is either an Uchiha with a dye job or a Hyuga with contacts. HELP ME!**


	15. Obsidian & Jet

**Things are a little hectic. Between revision, reading fanfiction, watching Britains got Talent, with my YouTube videos loading really really slowly (my computers on its period. OUCH. Bad Laptop) and everything else I've barely had any time for writing stories. But on the bright side I am on Chapter 15 and my goal is to beat Frozen Wood **

**So far all I've beaten on that is the word count. Help me ladies and gentlemen to beat my Frozen wood (hehe, that sounded so funny and was such a weird innuendo). Lets beat that FROZEN WOOD in to an inch of its - I'm not even going to continued otherwise I'll have to move the story up a rating because of the Author's Note alone.**

**I'd like the thank all my reviewers, but saddly if I did that then you'd have to scroll down to the very bottom to actually get to the story. Oh and to one of my reviewers:**

**To: Kitsunes135 - Dude (or dudette) you scared the life out of me. I thought it was a flame first but reading on I found it very cool. I hope you and everyone else likes what I do with the whole no-sharingan-for-Sasuke thing. I know the explanation as to why may sound stupid but you guys'll have to bear with me on this one. And you guessed right about the wave thing. **

**To: KeMaPoGr - Thanks dude**

**XXX**

The one thing Naruto was certain of at that moment was that Sasuke looked ready to kill every single person in that street as soon as Arashi-sensei's word struck him. The Uchiha's eyes flared up dngerously and his mouth contorted in to an evil snarl of rage. His fists tightened until a treakle of blood fell through the fingers from where his nails had dug in to his palms. "What was that?" Sasuke asked.

Arashi-sensei replied bluntly "No chance of a sharingan. Not now. Not ever. Itachi really did a number on you I bet". Sasuke looked furious. He suddenly grabbed the front of Arashi's jounin vest and pulled him in so that their noses were touching. They were so close that Sasuke could see the seriousness in the jounin's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke roared. "Why can't I have the sharingan? Why isn't there a chance of it?"

Arashi knocked Sasuke's hand away and grabbed his throat tightly. In an instant he had Naruto in a chocker hold and inclined his head as a farewell to Mai-san. Then with a one handed sign Naruto felt the famillier pull of the Shunshin jutsu. Shuting his eyes proved to help as sometimes, carry-on passengers of the shunshin jutsu get temporarily blinded by the user's chakra.

The two boys were soon thrown on to the floor, Naruto more nicely than Sasuke. Arashi suddenly was sitting down on his reclining chair and looking up at the ceiling of his apartment. "Sasuke" he said. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You poor, poor stupid fool of an Uchiha" his voice was cold and remorseless.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, his eyes burning from the flash of Chakra that that invaded his eyes.

"Shut up. Naruto, please help your friend to sit down"

"He's not my friend"

"Just help him on to the sofa!"

Naruto did as he was told. He clumsily lifted Sasuke up despite how heavy the Uchiha actually was. The duck-butt headed ninja was soon seated in front of Arashi and next to Naruto, his eyesight returning. As it was finally done Sasuke looked over at his surroundings and assessed the apartment. It was a nice place but he had to stay on track. _'You have to find out what he meant' _he told himself. Arashi sat there, a serious expression that put Itachi's to shame was drawn on to his face, his lips were but a thin line that seemed to have been drawn on by a ruler, his eyes dim and full of anticipation.

"What did you mean?" Sasuke asked with a snarl. "What did you mean when you said that there was never a chance of me ever gaining the Sharingan like all my ancestors before me? What crap was that about?"

Arashi closed his eyes and sighed. Once he opened them, they became stern and unmoving.

"Do you know what the sharingan is Sasuke?"

"Of course" the Uchiha said smugly. "The sharingan is a doujutsu that allows the weilder to copy any jutsu outside of bloodline limits, sealless and secret jutsu" he responded. Arashi shook his head negatively.

"That may be true but the sharingan is a little more than that. Another way to put it would be that the sharingan is a manifestation of extreme battle and mental stress for those of the Uchiha clan. The sharingan, as you know, activates only when the carrier is under a great deal of mental stress during battle. Once that comes the user is able to manifest the doujutsu. However like all kekkei genkai there are limitations to the limits activation, especially to the ones, like the sharingan, that rely on mental stability and concentration"

"Yeah so?"

"Some Kekkei genkai, such as my own and the Hyuga's Byakugan are constantly active, not in the sense that they are battle ready, just that there is always the chance of using it. For instance there is no training neceassary. The Hyuga just simply have to channel chakra in to their eyes. For my kekkei genkai its as simple as learning jutsu. But for these Kekkei genkai there are more cons to them than pros. Such as the strain on the Hyuga's and my inability to use regular elemental jutsu. The Sharingan has minor limitations compared to those but that is because of the mentality.

"The sharingan is totally dependant on the mind set of the weilder. If the mindset is disturbed then there is no chance of it activating. The sharingan cannot be used is the weilder has suffered great and horrible mental trauma. Itachi is one example, you are another"

"ITACHI?" Sasuke cried out. "HOW IS HE AN EXAMPLE HE - "

"Activated his sharingan at such an early age I know. But do you know what time Itachi was born in to? Seventeen years ago Itachi was born and he was flung in to the Third Great Ninja War. At the age of four he was witness to great number of deaths and murders on the battle field. The mental trauma affected him and this was what alerted the Uchiha clan to the possibilities of inactive sharingans because of mental trauma. It not only was a great embarassment should anyone find out but it was also a huge deal for your father, Fugaku. Because of this Fugaku became sexually active with your mother once again to -"

"I don't think we needed to hear that" Naruto complained.

"Narutob, please be quiet. As I was saying, your parents...uh...screwed eachother once again to procreate you. Originally Itachi was to be an only child. However circumstances changed. Though even though you were born the embarassment still lingered on Uchiha Fugaku and in the end not even euthenasia on his son or Itachi's seppaku would lift that embarassment. This nearly drove Fugaku mad as he did not want to lose his position as head of the clan. So he devised a plot.

"This plot was risky, both crazy and dangerous at the same time. It succeded for a time but the long term effects were too much for him, Itachi, you and the entire Uchiha clan could handle. Fugaku, after hearing about the miraculous transplant of your cousin's eye to your now sensei, Hatake Kakashi - "

"KAKASHI-SENSEI HAS THE SHARINGAN?"

**XXX**

Iruka fumed as he dodged blow after blow from Zabuza's sword. Anko was back up and kept close to him throwing kunai every now and again, being ordered to stand back and watch for openings. Kotetsu and Izumo had been ordered to flee with Tazuna, with Kotetsu to return as soon as Tazuna was safe. Zabuza howled in glee as his Kubikiri Hocho slammed up against Iruka's beaten kunai.

"Ha. Is this all you got?" the demon of the mist asked as he sturk the kunai again and again, finally cutting it in half. Iruka grunted as he was suddenly aware that a hand had wrapped around his throat. "Ah, did I beat the little chunin's butt?" he asked toyingly. Suddenly Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke that left Zabuza choking as it entered his lungs. "Kage bushin?"

"FUUTON: HANACHIRI MAI!" Iruak cried from behind, the spiralling vortex of wind and petals pelting through Zabuza's mist and driving in to the nuke-nin's sword. Zabuza grunted and growled as the pressure on the sword increased. He held on as long as he could, Iruka standing without a hint of chakra exhaustion. Zabuza was quick to fling the sword upwards, breaking thw vortex and rushing towards Iruka.

Iruka followed his example and using a kunai infused wind chakra in to the blade. He met Zabuza's sword with sparks and chakra. The two pressed up agaisnt their swords as their swords battle for dominance.

"A wind user huh?" Zabuza asked. "That's pretty rare"

"Urusai" Iruka barked as he struggled to push the nuke-nin back. "Why are you attacking? Are you working for Gato?" Iruka asked.

"That pig of a man is paying me to do this yeah. But understand this brat I do anything for the right price. I'll kill and I'll fight. And I don't care what sort of crap is going on around here as long as I get paid. So don't go using all that crap about how I'm helping to ruin this country, I've heard it all before. You're not the first nin to come here that I ain't killed"

"Then the last will certainly have been your last" Iruka responded, playing dirty and kicking Zabuza right in the Momochi family jewels. Zabuza let out a cry of pain as Iruka swung his wind chakra-influxed kunai at Zabuza. Despite his pain the missing nin of the mist leaned backwards to avoid the blade.

"For a leaf ninja you fight dirty" Zabuza said his voiced hitched and one of his hand to his crotch. Iruka sneered at the mist nin before preforming handseals.

"Suiton: Hahonryu"*

Water spiralled in Iruka's palm before shooting out in a large torrent towards Zabuza. The missing nin tried to dodge but was sent flying back in to a collection of trees that had stood tall right behind him. The Momochi crashed and bounced until he landed on the water, using the water walking skill to keep himself afloat. Iruka and Anko followed to his desination where Iruka cursed.

"Kirigakure no jutsu" Zabuza called, forming the neccassary seals. The water lifted in to the air and became an enveloping mist that covered the entire area. Anko and Iruka looked around in shock at the enclosing mist.

"Ah shit" Anko exclaimed as a snake uncoiled itself from underneath her skirt. "I was hoping this would be quick"

"This is one of Kirigakure's legendary swordsmen. There wasn't a chance on heaven or hell that this would be quick" Iruka said to her. Anko grunted in response before preparing her sleeves to eject her snakes. Zabuza stood poised within the mist, assessing his prey and checking for blindspots.

**XXX**

Once Sasuke had calmed down from his shock and rage Naruto teased the Uchiha relentlessly about how different he was since their academy days. Arashi looked peeved as his eye twitched. "If you keep on interrupting I won't finish my story. So will you please just shut up and let me get on with it"

Sasuke growled but conceeded, allowing the red haired jounin to continue.

"Fine. After hearing about Uchiha Obito's eye being transplanted in to Hatake Kakashi, Fugaku found the person responsible for the transplant. Yumemiya Rin, my cousin, was kidnapped for this purpose"

"Hang on a minute" Naruto roared. "The Uchiha kidnapped one of our family?"

"Hai. But it was all the actions of Uchiha Fugaku and another member of the Uchiha clan. And elder who died not long after the transplant. The elder however was slightly mad himself and saw no wrong in harming Yumemiya Rin whilst she was doing the transplant. She transplanted the elder's Sharingan eyes in to Itachi and then she was killed because there were to be no witnesses. Rin was found dead and raped, left in a ditch just outside of Konoha. It was only recently that this information has come to light but the only ones privy to that information are Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Sandaime-sama, Iruka-sensei, Myself and as of now the two of you.

"However there were some unforeseen circumstances like I explained. The sharingan cannot be turned off it is transplanted in to a non-Uchiha, Hatake is and example of this. However it can be turned off within a blood Uchiha. That is why this went so unnoticed. Fugaky claimed that it had all been a ploy to make the other villagers and their enemies think that there was a weakness to the sharingan and that once the wars were over it was no longer neccessary to hide Itachi's sharingan any longer.

"However the elder who participated in the transplat had forgotten to mention the fact that he had a Mangekyo sharingan. He probably didn't even realise it himself. It was this that Itachi inherited from the elder Uchiha. In non-Uchiha's the sharingan is no problem except the fact that there are energy drawbacks and high sacrifices in chakra. The Uchiha, whose bodies are built that way, do not suffer from that side effect. However it was the mangekyo sharingan that was the problem.

"The mangekyo would have been no problem as in the past Uchiha were usually gaining the mangekyo left, right and centre. However Itachi didn't have the mangekyo. If he did then it would have given him the eternal mangekyo if he mixed the elders and his own. However Itachi didn't even have the regular sharingan. Because of this, his body was not compatable with the mangekyo, nor was his mind.

"The end result was the Uchiha Massacre" Arashi's tone indicated that he was done with his tale. "Sasuke?" he asked.

"How do you know all of this?" Sasuke asked, his mood completely foul, his gaze deadly set on the Uchiha. "And how on earth could you tell that there wasn't a chance of gaining the sharingan?"

"Your eyes" Arashi began. "Obidian and jet" he said before standinf up and walking in to the kitchen. "It's quite simple really. Once Itachi told me, warned me actually about it, I sort of did some digging. It wasn't unusual for me to be around the Uchiha complex. Itachi was one of the people I was usually teamed up with. I had to deal with his broody self all the time. After the massacre, while you were still in hospital in fact, I entered the Uchiha complex one more time and I was able to remove a couple of scrolls that you'll be wanting back I assume"

"Of course you low-life theif!" Sasuke roared. "Why did you take them? To steal their jutsu?"

Arashi returned to the room with a packet of cookies, and several other snacks that he offered to the occupiers of his apartment.

"The scrolls I - comendered were scrolls on the history of the sharingan. I may not look the type but I am the avid reader. I read through all those scrolls, looking for reasons as to why the massacre happened. I am lucky that I know about the eye transfer. Itachi himself told me, not long before your father actually. He knew that something was off with Itachi. At the time I was one of the few shinobi who could take him down, I probably still am since I am much stronger. As much as he hated to admit it, Uchiha Fugaku requested me to stop Itachi should anything like the Uchiha massacre begin.

"I was on a mission when it happened. I returned just as the last remaints of the Uchiha clan were wiped out. Itachi knew I was there and by that time you were before him. His jutsu, the Tsukiyomi was the only thing that he could actually use at the time as far as I'm aware of, was useless against me. I wont go in to the details but genjutsu simply doesn't work on me.

There was some sanity remaining within Itachi's mind at the time. A love for you that fought through to the bitter end. However that loved was also warped and he began to think that by putting you through enough mental trauma as he was put through, the sharingan would not awaken and you would not be forced in to the dark destiny that was the legacy of the Sharingan. By stopping you he believed he wiped out the Uchiha, however though you still do not have a hope of gaining the sharingan, that does not mean that your children will not have it. Be warned Sasuke you are not being trained so that you can take revenge on Itachi but to stay alive long enough for you to procreate. I must admit I agree with that"

Sasuke's mouth opened but was silence by a glare and an hand from Arashi.

"The reason being is that I do not like things going to waste. I want the Uchiha to be rebuilt. I am most likely a scavanger and I like to see things kept. I want to preserve somethings. The sharingan, the dead bone pulse and my own kekkei genkai. I dislike letting things like that disappear in to history books and having big fat EXTINCT stamp pounded on to kekkei genkai and some clans. It may sound despicable but that is how I am"

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you asked" Arashi said simply. "And also because...because...because-"

"Because what?"

"I owe Itachi far more than you will ever know. The old Itachi loved you more than life itself and he would do anything to protect you. I am also making sure that there is a chance that Itachi will not have to die for your revenge Uchiha Sasuke. Remember this. The old Uchiha clan is dead. Don't waste this opportunity to change it for the better"

"An opportunity?" Sasuke asked, gobsmacked. "An opportunity? My entire clan was whiped out by my elder brother. My mother, my father, my aunts and uncles, cousins, friends, all of them are gone and you sit there and - and - say that it is an opportunity like its some sort of business idea to take over. How dare you! The Uchiha clan - "

"The Uchiha clan is dead. It prided itself on fire techniques didn't it? Well then think of it as a phoenix"

"What?"

"A phoenix. A mythical bird that lived for centuries. Semi-immortal, beautiful, deadly, powerful. But when it became the time of death the phoenix would build itself a funeral pyre and set itself alight. From the ashes it would be born again, better than the one before it. Use that concept. Make a family motto out of it. Create jutsu from it. But remember that now is your chance to change an entire clan, morph traditions and become better than before"

"You sit there and-"

"Speak the truth? Of course I do. It is what I think and who I am. You of all people have no god given right to decide what I think or do. I work within the laws that have been set down, respecting them, sometimes enough to even break one or two to uphold the others. I am me Sasuke. And right now me is like a magpie, scavaging after what I think has a true shot of becoming greater than before. I've heard all about your revenge and how you've become an avenger. My advice: Grow the fuck up. You're too young for that. To immature. Heck even Naruto's more mature for that, no offence buddy, but seriously, you need to get your head out of your ass and look at the bigger picture. Itachi probably isn't even on this continent any more. He could be on the otherside of the world. Heck on my journies I might have been stalked by him, I kept getting this weird feeling in the western countries"

The attempt at humour did something to slightly calm Sasuke down. Naruto, who had remained quiet throughout the entire exchange spoke up now, voicing his confusion at something. "What did you mean whe you said Obsidian and Jet, Arashi-sensei?" he asked.

Sasuke looked up at the jounin as he crossed his arms. Well, one arm. The other reached over to a box at the side and he pulled it close to him. He opened it up and pulled out two things. He held out his hands and there were two black stones in his palms. One was dull and black whilst the other was really shiney. "These are two minerals. Obsidian is like a glass and is shiney, whilst jet in this form unpolished, is dull and black. An Uchiha's eyes are like this. Obidian holds a shine to it, this is compared to the eyes that have the capability to aquire the sharingan whilst jet is what Sasuke's eyes are like now. Dull and blank. This is one of the very few ways in which a non-Uchiha or anyone for that matter can tell if there is a lack of sharingan"

"You keep those in a box?"

"As well as a few others" he said turning the box around and showing the blonde what was inside. Despite himself the Uchiha looked in and his eyes widened with what he saw. Amethysts, Sapphires, Rubies, Emeralds.

"What are these?"

"I'm quite fond of crystals and gems to be honest. Sapphires, Emeralds, Serpentine, Spinel, Diamonds, Jaspers, Obsdian, coral, pearl, amber, malachite, you name it and I've probably got it here in my litte box of treasures...well box of crystal treasures anyway" he admitted.

Naruto heard the door open and turned to see Sasuke poised to leave. "Don't go yet" Arashi told him, leaving the box in Naruto's hands and walking briskly over to the bookcase. He opened two cupboards, filled with scrolls. Two tassled scrolls were pulled out and Arashi gave them to Sasuke. "These are yours. Research it if you don't believe me. Just...just don't hate Itachi as a person anymore. Remember him as a big brother and not as the man you've sworn to kill. Trust me Sasuke-san, you'll understand in due time. Believe it"

Sasuke left looking back to the door as it closed before rushing to the open platform and jumping off to the other rooftops.

**XXX**

The battle with Zabuza could have gone better. The demon of the hidden mist had wounded Anko and that had left Iruka to deal with the murderous missing-nin all on his own whilst the resident snake mistress of Konoha was bleeding on the lake shore. None the less Zabuza was of equal match to Iruka without the use of Hyoton and as Anko was still there, conscious and had no clue about his special ability it was unlikely that he was going to use it.

The demon of the mist had Iruka on the ropes. But the chunin was always studying his moves, figuring out small things like if he were right handed, how he held his sword, his stance, how he moved, when he spoke. Little bits of information that could also be accumulated in to a plan. So far Iruka found very few.

Zabuza was an excellent ninja, his faults were few and if there may have been any more he certainly knew how to hide them from his opponants. He was a true prodigy of the mist village and Iruka had to admit it was an honour to fight him one on one and still live to tell the tale. Anko on the other hand complained to Iruka about it.

As it stood he was still under assessment. That meant that he would need to think before he acted, even though he did not want the rank of jounin it would be bad business for the hokage if one of his students failed something as important as this. Weighing his options the dolphin of the sea signed his names on the scroll he was writing. He bit his thumb, drawing blood when his summon appeared.

"Take this to the hokage" he ordered his summons. The creature nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Iruka let out a sigh as he sat back

**XXX**

_Hokage-sama._

_My team and I have encountered Momochi Zabuza, a missing-nin from Kirigakure. I am unable to confront him at full power as of yet and require assistance. I request a minimum of two ninja, jounin if possible or jounin level. _

_However one of the jounin I request would have to be Yumemiya Arashi. I also ask that Arashi-kun observe and respond if Naruto would be able to join him an ourselves on this mission. I await your reply._

_Umino Iruka._

**XXX**

The hokage breathed out a heavy sigh as he smiled. The letter in his hand would indeed be copied twice and put in Iruka's file and the assessment file. This was good evidence in the hokage's opinion of Iruka's skill and his leadership qualities. It was perfect for this.

"Nina-chan, please get me Maito Guy and Yumemiya Arashi"

**XXX**

**I honestly don't think I could cope with the battle scen. Please just imagine that it was like the original only better with Iruka and Anko instead of Team Seven. That way I don't have to have expectations thrust upon me. **

**Arashi' definitly off to wave but what about Naruto? And Guy? Will he bring his student's along for the ride. **

**I hope the whole sharingan explantion thing was alright. Please tell me if it wasn't. I had it all planned out from the beginning. I also had to give Arashi some negative qualities with the scavaging thing. I'm sorry to say that I am mostly like that aswell. I hate seeing things disappear like that. Like Haku's Hyoton and Kimmimaro's kekkei genkai. **

**I don't like seeing family lines disappearing either, this is mainly because somewhere down the line there was love between two people and there should be a reminder in the world of that love. It sounds corny I know but that's how I am. **

**I hope to make a better chapter next time and I hope for lots and lots of reviews. **

**TTFN**

**Vortice Arancione**


	16. Rants, Armor and Uchiha

**Pein saves everyone he killed. **

**DANZO BECOMES ROKUDAIME? NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**i REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT THAT OLD WAR HAWK WILL BECOME THE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE! Stupid Daimyo! Only Tsunade can pick her successor! And no one is going to listen to Danzo anyway. Bad for the economy of Konoha I say. Bad, bad, bad. He'll dive straight in to a war and with none of his ninjas on his side or listening to him theres bound to be a coup. **

**And in any case who would want his face on the hokage monument anyway? I bet Danzo was Madara's student before he left the village and they're secretly ploting with each other. Danzo can't even use Jutsu with one hand and I'm pretty sure that Haku was the only on who knew how to do one handed seals! He can't even walk without a cane. Unless he's pretending to be like that. **

**I haven't been so riled up since Lord of the Land of Fire's rewrite of A Mother's Love and the Uchiha took over Konohagakure or when Orochimaru killed the good guys on the council! **

**Come on Kishi you can't let Danzo really become the Rokudaime!**

**XXX**

"HOKAGE-SAMA YOU CANNOT BE SO SERIOUS? SURELY MY BELOVED, CUTE AND YOUTHFUL STUDENTS HAVE PROVEN TO YOU BY NOW THAT THEY ARE EXCEPTIONAL NINJA AND SHOULD BE GIVEN SOLE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THIS MISSION. ESPECIALLY NOW THAT SAKURA-CHAN HAS LET GO OF HER UNYOUTHFUL WAYS AND STUDIED UNDER MYSELF AND TENTEN TO IMPROVE HERSELF TO BRIGHTEN HER FLAMES OF YOUTH! PLEASE DO NOT FORCE OUR YOUTHFUL SELVES TO WORK WITH SUCH UNYOUTHFUL PEOPLE SUCH AS UZUMAKI NARUTO AND THIS YUMEMIYA ARASHI! SAKURA-CHAN HAS TOLD ME OF NARUTO-SAN AND QUITE FRANKLY I DO NOT BELIEVE HIM TO BE OF ANY HELP TO US"

"Since when did you listen to other's opinions to form your own Gai-kun? Perhaps you are ready to disguard that atrocious green spandex and replace it with a more suitable shinobi guard?" the sandaime asked the taijutsu master with a sly smile on his face. Gai's look of horror told him all he needed to know.

"NANI HOKAGE-SAMA? THAT IS SO UNYOUTHFUL! AND FOR YOU TO SAY SUCH A THING IS MUCH MORE UNYOUTHFUL! THOUGH YOU ARE OLD WE MUST REIGNITE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"You even try it eyebrow face and you'll have an oppointment with both my Icy-Waters of Age and my favourite pair of scissors. I can't remember the last time they castrated anyone, though. I bet they're just itching for a slice of blood" Arashi said, implying dark thoughts towards Gai and the most prized possession of a man's atonomy.

"SEE HOW UNYOUTHFUL HE IS HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"I am afraid that I agree with Arashi-kun on this one. Arashi-kun are those scissors of yours blunt or rusty?"

"Both"

"Even better"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Arashi grinned at Gai's distress. The taijutsu master was adament that he and his team be the ones to go out on this mission. Apparently his 51 to 49 victories against Kakashi in events where Kakashi manipulated Gai had gone to his head and now suddenly he was top choice as Hokage. Not if sandaime had anything to say about it. There would be no way in the seven sectors of hell that the village would be subjected to that uniform nor be renamed the Village Bursting with Youth.

"Chill Eyebrow dude" Arashi said. "And in any case you should know not to form an opinion on someone based on second hand advice. As a matter of fact Naruto is coming along quite nicely, Hokage-sama. He successfully managed to find Tora all on his own. In fact he even figured out my strategy all alone too. Now Tora will probably be a welcome guest at Nartuo's apartment everytime he decides to make a break for it"

"At least we'll know where to find him. Good work Arashi and thank you"

"No thank you for finally making to mission with Tora B-Rank"

"EXCUSE ME" Gai exclaimed drawing back attention to himself.

"Oh you're still here?" Arashi asked.

"Just please go get your students Gai and report back here"

"CURSE YOU ARASHI-SAN AND YOUR UNYOUTHFUL WAYS!"

**XXX**

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he passed Sasuke as he leaned up against a telephone pole. The Uchiha glared bloody murder at the blonde and Naruto found it much easier to just walk on by with his head down and gaze averted. The Uchiha's eyes followed the blond as he paced down the street, the blonde's feet quickening as he became more desperate to be away from the wanna-be-sharingan-wielder.

For the past three days Sasuke had shown up randomly whereever Naruto was and successfully managed to scare the crap out of the poor guy. Naruto was beginning to get sick of it and was on the verge of either telling Arashi-sensei or having a go at Sasuke and saying something really, really stupid that would get the Uchiha as his life long enemy.

"Why does he glare at me?" Naruto asked himself. "Shouldn't he be glaring at Arashi-sensei and not me?" A hand tapped him and the shoulder and Naruto turned around swiftly to come face to face with said sensei.

"Who should be glaring at me and not you?" he asked, his face in an innocently confused expression.

"Sasuke" Naruto replied, letting the name say it all. Arashi 'ahh'ed in acknowledgement and rolled his eyes.

"Well we should get used to it. The Sandaime wants me to take him out on a mission with us and Team Gai"

"NANI?"

"Yep" Arashi sighed. "But enough about that for now. It's high time we got down to business. You and I need to start preparing for the chunin exams and as far as I know you only have five useful jutsu in your arsenal"

"Five?"

"Kawarimi, Kurasari Ryuusei, Byakko no Tsume, Tsubami fubuki and Oiroke no jutsu"

"SENSEI!"

"What?" Arashi asked defensively. "Its an effective and useful jutsu...That I used on Gai to shut him up" A grin appeared on both of their faces. "So I was thinking that I should start helping you with more kinton jutsu and teach you a shoton or two"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Really, really?"

"Really, really. Now shut that up and lets get going before we end up wasting more time" Arashi responded before he turned around towards Sasuke. Well it wasn't really towards him it was just that the Uchiha was inbetween the training fields and the two sub-element users. The Uchiha's eyes followed Arashi was he walked passed, the jounin going as far as to give him a wave and a smile, something Sasuke tried desperetly not to return.

Naruto followed Arashi to the training grounds and sat whilst the jounin produced two scrolls. "Now" he said "Before we do this you must first remember what I taught you about shoton. It uses your chakra to crystalise anything physical even the air we breath and water we drink. The first one I'm going to teach you is a purely defensice jutsu. It requires that you crystalise the air **around **your body to create an armor of sorts. This type of crystal armor is damn near impenetrable and cannot be broken unless with brute force or noticed unless light is reflected from the armor. After you manage to learn this I'll teach you the Hexegonal shuriken"

Naruto leaned in with excitement as both he and Arashi stood facing each other. "The crystal armor requires no handsigns but pure concentration. Close your eyes like me and feel your chakra around you"

Naruto did as his teacher told him and closed his eyes. He felt the pull of his chakra and felt it crystalise something. Suddenly Arashi's voice broke through. "I said the air around your body not your actual body. That was just a piece of fabric. Keep your eyes closed and remember the chakra control I taught you. Use it to remember what to do. Now focus" Naruto's concentration returne and he extended his chakra outwards again. Focusing on crystalising the air and spare chakra he was giving off the blond felt the crystalisation of something around him.

"You're doing great Naruto. Just remember that the armor has only three weaknesses, I guess you would call them chinks, and they are actually essential to your survival. Do not crystalise your mouth, nostrils or your eyes. Keep the crystal armor as close to your skin as possible. Think of it as a second skin. Feel it tighten around your body and keep it close to your skin. Thats it I think you've got it!"

"Really?"

"Just keep focusing. All you have to do now is keep on focusing a small amount of chakra in to the armor to give it manoverability. If you don't have that then you wont be able to do much else. Keep the constant chakra flow to a minimum. You're getting there" Arashi's advice seeped in to Naruto, the blonde registering every bit of advice until the armor began to grow over his mouth.

"Watch right there...you're almost there. Don't worry it took me this long to get it. Our growth rates are similar. Keep it steady and now open your eyes but don't lose focus" Naruto's eyes opened to face Arashi. The sensei smiled as Naruto felt the coolness of the crystal armor on him.

"And that, my student, is the crystal armor. An easy technique, yet effective in many conditions and situations. Your physical strenght is much stronger than normal now but you are still very inadapt at shoton at the moment. I want you to keep this technique up. Run ten laps around the training field, keep the armour on and continue to supply it with chakra"

"But Arashi-sensei that'll be hard!" NAruto groaned. Arashi smirked at the childish pout his student gave him. Naruto smirked in response and did as his teacher told him. He began to run around the training field, his entire body coated in crystal. Arashi moved to lean against a tree and smiled to hide the anger he was hiding.

"Get out from hiding behind there" he growled. For a moment there was nothing. After that, a reluctant Sasuke moved from behind the thick trunk of the tree Arashi leaned against. Naruto was on the other side of the field, with no clue as to Sasuke's pressence nor the fact that he had just seen his use of shoton. "You've got some nerve" Arashi growled, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not" Arashi snapped back. "Why else would you be here. I sensed the sharingan as soon as Naruto was almost done. I know you heard us talking and I swear if you reveal to anyone about this I will gut you, skin everything from the neck down, take your balls, milk 'em for the sharingan, squash those eyes of yours and pull out your intestines just before I let you die"

Sasuke nervously stepped back from the imposing red haired jounin. The snarl on the red heads face told him that this was no joke and Arashi was dead serious in his thre...no, his promise. He prevented himself from gulping at the mental imagery Arashi had installed in him, clutching several of the places that had been mentioned, some in succession.

"Let me tell you this" Arashi warned. "The shoton is a special technique. Unique to myself, Naruto and possibley another person. It is part of our kekkei genkai and so important it is on the level of the sharingan. If this ever, and I mean ever, gets out through your lips, I will make good with my promise and to rub salt in the wound I'll even make sure the hokage welcomes your big brother home to proclaim him a hero. Now do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal" Sasuke said slowly.

"That wasn't a very good joke"

"It wasn't supposed to be one"

**XXX**

**There was absolutely no way I could make this chapter any longer in my current state. Danzo is becoming Hokage and nothing short of him having a heart attack, Sasuke arriving to kill him, Naruto challanging his power and having a battle for the title of hokage or someone convincing the daimyo otherwise will stop this transition. **

**I am livid. I want to kill Kishi. The more I think about it the more I want to fly out to Japan, have him write what I want whilst holding him hostage and bask in the brilliance of my own psychotic dreams and ramblings. **

**So back to my fic.**

**Sasuke knows. I honestly have no problems with Sasuke other than he is an obsessed dick head. For some reason I really don't like stories where Sasuke is killed without an Uchiha heir. I have a sort of guilt seeing as it is a waster of talent and history. I'm not justifying his actions I'm just saying why don't people try extracting his sperm before it goes sterile and impregnate a willing mother? I actually feel sorry for them because I beat not all Uchiha knew about the coup. **

**Sorry about this rambling but an idea has struck. **

**Did anyone notice that Kishi has not outright said that Itachi killed any children. I know he killed the entire Uchiha clan but what about the children? There were bound to be some toddlers and babies there. My theory is that a good portion of ROOT may actually be Uchiha children brainwashed and made to forget that they were Uchiha and maybe Sai is one of them. **

**Kishi has had several characters compare how much of a resemblence Sai and Sasuke have in physical appearance...**

**Sorry jut needed to get that off my chest.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be longer, with less ramblings and more development of plot and characters. And there will be a development in Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. This is not a Sasu/Naru or a Naru/Sasu. I repeat: This is not a Sasu/Naru or a Naru/Sasu. No matter how much I support yaoi and yuri there won't be a romatic relationship between them as Naruto will not be gay. **

**Hope you guys like and until I update next**

**TTFN**


	17. We're alike, the three of us

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would have been brought back at the valley and made to stay by hook or by crook and Naruto would have goddamn awesome jutsu. Oh and Danzo would die of a heart attack right before the kage summit!**

**I did not see that one coming. Danzo with the sharingan? The friggin' sharingan people. It further supports the whole Danzo is Madara theory but then again he could have stolen it from an Uchiha and no one was any the wiser. Unless he is an Uchiha and a secret one?**

**I think he might have been Madara's student and is in cohoots with him. That sharingan eye might be from Madara himself even. **

**In any case the rewrite for Daddy's the rokudaime is coming along swimmingly. I've been really busy with school at the moment and I have finally found some free time with my own story, the one I want to get published, finished as well. I'm almost done with that one. **

**And the Jinchurikki anyone?**

**Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakate, Fu, Killer Bee, Naruto. All look really cool and we finally know all their names and their biju. Racoon, Cat, Turtle, Monkey, Dolphin-Horse, Slug, Horned Beetle, Bull, Fox. Sorry if you dont like the list. Im just really excited over it. Be ready for some of them showing up later on in the fics now that I finally know their names. **

**Alright then so we are getting in to the Sumit Arc and I'm excited to see the Mizukage. She is hot. Anyone else agree with me. I wonder if Naruto's going to get her to crush on him as well? Probably will I bet. **

**I'm also opening up a poll this chapter. **

**If you could be the jinchurikki of any of the bijuu, which would you be? Jutsu aside of course. **

* * *

As far as they went, Sasuke considered that the village of Konohagakure was a eutopia compared to places like the Hidden Mist village or the Hidden Cloud village. If things were that bad that someone completely and utterly loyal to the mizukage would turn on him in the blink of an eye then a lot of things could be said not only about the politics of the leader but of the people and the ruler. The hidden leaf village was filled with people, some kind, others not so kind. It was however, the sort of place where it was easy to find your friends which was a good majority of everyone, especially if you were an Uchiha and had the sharingan.

But that last part was a destroyed path for Sasuke. The door was closed on the obtaining of the sharingan forever. The only hope of it's revival would be if Sasuke was able to provide Uchiha heirs. There was just one small detail that prevented that from happening or ever happening.

Sasuke's interest lay not in the fairer sex but of the same sex. It had been a sudden epiphany that had added to his mental stress, considering that a good majority of Konoha (well the older half at the least) were homophobic and deliberitly cruel to those who were gay.

Those two Chunin, Izumo and Kotetsu, the guy Ebisu, Sumizura-sensei, that young woman who worked in the lingerie store. These people were on the constant end of homophobic attitudes and it had inflicted fear in to Sasuke's heart whenever someone mention something along the lines of anti-homo or slagging off gay people. After all this time, his repressed sexuality was not something any one knew about...except two people.

His own brother Itachi, who he had harbored an incestuous crush for years ago before the clan massacre and Iruka-sensei who Sasuke had asked questions about homosexuals. Sasuke found himself confessing to the chunin who accepted him and told him about his friends who were also gay. Out of everyone he knew, the sandaime, the academy teachers, the elders, the doctors, the village's jounins, Kakashi-sensei, none of them had ever been treated with much respect. The only one who did was Iruka-sensei himself who would always offer a shoulder and hand to the Uchiha survivour (even smuggling him some gay porn from his friend Kotetsu for the ninja).

To hear of the trouble in Wave country Sasuke immedietly asked Arashi to take him as well. Arashi looked on at the Uchiha with a look that told him just how insane he found that plan and demands. "No way" the jounin reported. Sasuke scowled profoundly at the rejection, his eyes flashing dangerously at the red head before demanding why. Arashi answered with a dull, monotonic voice "Because you're Kakashi's student, not mine. Also you ask not demand and we will be facing a dangerous missin-nin. Do you really want me to take you out and possibly cost the leaf village the sharingan?"

"So that is all you care about" Sasuke accused. Arashi snorted, undignifyingly at the young Uchiha gennin.

"Of course it is. I never said that it wasn't about legacy. You, young with plenty of time to rebuild your fallen clan, are a fool to think that you should go facing up against a guy like Itachi and demanding things like that - you have a duty to your clan and to Konoha to reproduce the race of Sharingan users to serv under the same flag as you and I do. As the future leader of your soon-to-be clan you have an obligation to make sure it remains safe. As such you have to focus more on protecting yourself in the best interests of Konoha"

"You sicko"

"I prefer to call myself a visionary" Arashi responded curtly. "The Uchiha clan, though a bunch of stuck up twits, were completely and utterly vital to the village security. Whilst none have ever been Hokage the clan has always been filled with those who held a possibility to the title, some great and some not so great. You call it sick to desire the Uchiha's return, I call it an investment. Just like you would invest in a company the village has invested in you to return to us a powerful clan. Remember that you have a higher purpose to serve the village and though you must stay humble, your genes are critically important"

"They can't be that important" Naruto commented, adding his own two cents in to the conversation/explanation. "I mean how great can the Uchiha clan be if they got caught off guard so easily?"

"Because they were attacked by one of their own you blonde morron" Sasuke snapped with vigour. "My brother Itachi slaughtered them all in a single night. He had the mangekyo sharingan-"

"Which made him completely bonkers"

"Urusai dobe!" Sasuke retorted. "Look, I get it. My genes are important to reviving the Uchiha clan. But Iruka-sensei is out on that mission to wave, and although he is not Uchiha nor is he anything above jounin level he still has my respect and admiration" Sasuke stopped his eyes downcast as he looked to the floor. Naruto stood there besides Sasuke and slowly nodded, finding the place that the young last Uchiha was coming from.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began, "I'm worried about Iruka-sensei too. He's like...no. He isn't _'like' _a father to me. He _IS _my father. My adopted one. I care so much about him that it hurts to think about it and worrying if he's in trouble" Sasuke walked there in silence, not saying any thing to Naruto at all. He simply hung his head in thought. Gai's team had gone on ahead of them, ripping past in green blurs, pink blurs being dragged along in the girl's case. Arashi, Naruto and Sasuke hung back, keeping them from wasting too much chakra and energy in case they were attacked on their way in to Wave country.

"You two fight live old women" Arashi commented. "I just want to get Iruka-sempai out of there or Ill end up having to resign as your sensei Naruto-"

"Nani?"

"-and take up that damned post"

"Academy teacher?" Sasuke asked. Arashi shook his head negatively.

"Worse" Arashi said to them. "Hokage"

"NANI?" This time it was both Naruto and Sasuke that exclaimed in shock. Arashi was good enough to become Hokage, and if he would only become Hokage if Iruka was out of the way then that meant...

"Iruka-sensei...is that strong?" Sasuke asked. Arashi nodded as he walked along.

"Oh yeah" he commented. "He was my sempai when I was training under the sandaime. Iruka-sempai didn't really fit in at the academy and there were one too many students in the academy at that time. So the sandaime, being the kind old fool he is, gave him a chance and now, who'da thunk that Iruka-kun, the sonovabitch who greyed many shinobi and brought baldness to a good number of civilians, not to mention castrated one of the Fire Daimyo's wife's cats, would be in the running for Hokage in a pretty short time". It was obvious that Arashi-sensei wasn't expecting an answer as he began to talk once again.

"Iruka-sensei is probably the only person outside of the kage-rank that could take me at the moment. Still Zabuza is no pushover and Iruka has his teammates to consider. Plus he rarely uses his skills at the moment so he isn't as stong as he should be. Once we get there I'll start whipping him in to shape and then I won't have to worry about being saddled with that damnable hat"

"Oi" Naruto cried. "What's wrong with the Hokage's hat, huh?" he asked. "You got something against the hokage Arashi-sensei?" He pointed an accusitory finger in the direction of his poker faced sensei.

"No not really. I just don't want to have that position. I have too much going on with my life at the moment. For one I have to find a wife and start a family. Then I have to see you through to jounin and then I have to whipe out an entire country, or atleast the high court of one"

Sasuke stared at the red head after these words. "What?" he asked in bewilderment. "An entire country?"

Arashi stopped in the middle of the road and turned to his student and his carry-on item as he refered to Sasuke. He nodded saddly. "You're not the only one with a vendetta against a family member Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke stared at the jounin who continued on his way. Naruto copied him in his own little way, his eyes in the same shape but his mouth haning open and tilting forward ever so slightly like a fish. "Arashi....sensei?" he asked, his voice barely more audiable than a whisper.

Dusk had struck and the team had fallen in to silence. Arashi was adament that they didn't travel by night and that day would be a much better option. They were only about an hour's walk from Wave country and the borders of the land of fire. Arashi sat peeling an apple with a pocket knife as Naruto snored in his sleep. The blond had been beat tired and had fallen not two hours after dusk.

Sasuke remained conscious staring in to the fire with ferocity. Silence was the substance of life, or at least it seemed to be at this place and time. Naruto's quiet snores were the only thing that drowned out the obnoxious sounds of the crickets. Sasuke had been thinking the entire day about what Arashi had said. As he gripped his arm warmers, kneeling before the fire, he spoke to Arashi.

"What did you mean back then?" he asked. "About having a vendetta against a family member?" he finished when Arashi gave him a confused glance. Arashi followed his gaze in to the flames and poked them with a stick from the ground.

"I had a brother...a twin brother once. We were seperated and I barely ever saw him...I in fact have three brothers. A half-brother from a foreign land, my twin and another full-blooded brother. We were illegitimate. He was the younger one and the one that our father was allowed to keep. He had a very prominant standing in politics and government and so whilst he needed an heir, he was not allowed to acknowledge the two of us. I grew up with my mother suffering and in pain for most of her days. Then one day my parent's got married. But my brother, my own twin, looked down on me. He had been raised not by our father but by those who poisoned his minds.

"When we were both old enough we went to the ninja academy in Konoha. Our mother was a reknown kunoichi even during her pregnancy and even after that. My twin brother was an average student and had all of his father's, our father's, family jutsu at his disposal. I had nothing but a couple of jutsu my mother could teach me when she wasn't on missions. Despite that I was the Rookie of the year of my class.

"But my brother grew jealous of my talents and persecuted me. Our father couldn't do a thing about it considering he was far away at this time and our mother wasn't ever listened to by any one. My grandparents, my maternal ones, were long dead and our father's family wouldnt give him or us a second glance. My brother continued to go against me, even rallying the chunin academy teachers in to his persecution. School became hard for me and I was losing my standing in class whilst my brother was aiming for my place.

"In the end I put my foot down and challenged him to a village-wide battle, slap dab in the middle of the chunin exams. The hokage and daimyo's thought it good fun and we fought". Arashi chuckled darkly as he continued on with his speech, his voice bitter, nihilistic, regretful and saddly happy. "We wiped the floor with me during the first half. He had people cheering for him and all sorts of people praising him whilst I had garbage thrown at me. Konoha back then was severely prejudiced to illegitamite children, unless they were acknowledged. I would always be thought of as my father's bastard and my mother would be labeled a whore. My brother was lucky to survive that.

"But in the end my mother began to cheer for me and my father came to see me. He waved and then I knew it was all going to be all right. It would all work out. I didn't pull punshes, I hit below the belt and I utterly destroyed my brother, activating my kekkei genkai at the same time. Imagine now a young boy, five or six suddenly whipping out a powerful shoton jutsu that crystalises an entire city block. No one was hurt and my brother was safe...but I had accidentally taken his arm off when my crystal shattered.

"I cried and cried with apologise. I begged him to forgive me and not to hate me. I loved him more than life itself even though he needed to be brought down a peg. He cursed me. Cursed everything about me. He even tried to use our kekkei genkai. But for some unknown reason he couldn't use it. It brought me the scorn of his admirers and for a time I thought my father hated me. He was angry at the both of us but after seeing my reaction to what I had done he hugged me. Hugged me so tight I thought I was going to brake.

"My father had enemies on the Konoha council and they tried despretely to get me locked up, denouncing the match as false and me doing it out of spite. I was so angry and so scared that I...I..." he laughed hoarsly, but full of true pride and glee. "I crystalised Danzo's arm. That old bastard on the council. I took it off just like my brothers. I did it on accident of course but it was my father who shattered it. Hokage-sama found that hysterical.

"After that the old retired sandaime took me under his wing. It was only a weekend thing, helping me until I was ready to actually learn to control my powers...but then it happened"

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. Arashi shook his head in the negative, continuously poking the flames.

Arashi was silent, refusing to answer the question. "Not yet Sasuke. I mean...Naruto hasn't even heard this yet"

"No" Sasuke said suddenly. "What happened to your family? To your brother? and what about the other two? You didn't speak about them in the present tense-"

"Because one of them is a foreigner and the other is someone who would suffer more than benefit from knowing me. My brothers can never know of my existance, nor of our blood connection. Especially of my bloodline. My elder brother is exempt from it as he's from my father's side but I risk letting my other brother find out about our kekkei genkai". Sasuke sat in silence as Arashi's words echoed in his head.

"You know Sasuke" Arashi said. "I'm a bit like you. Or you're a bit like me. We both have someone we want to kill and exact our vengence out of. I won't tell you why my brother did, you don't really need to know that but you should know...there are worse things than having to rely on others. Sometimes...revenge just simply clouds your judgement. I'm not going after my brother just because I want revenge. I'm going after him to stop him from hurting other people. To prevent what he did then from being reinacted sometime in the future. You're a good kid Sasuke. It's not your fault you're so screwed up"

For the longest time Sasuke was quiet until words formed in his head and his shaking voice resonated around the camp. "You knew my brother didn't you?" he asked. Arashi's utter silence was taken as an affirmative. "Tell me..." he started. "Was he as...was he...did you see it coming?" Sasuke asked.

"On both accounts...but I did nothing. I regret that decision every day of my life Sasuke. The Uchiha clan didn't need to be the subject of genocide. Nor did Itachi have to be the pawn in this game and become the universe's bitch. My family didn't need to die...my brother and I shouldn't have had to become what we did. Remember this Sasuke. For evil and intolerance to fester, grow and spreed, all it takes is for good men to do nothing"

The world seemed to stop for a moment. Sasuke looked in to the bluer than blue eyes of his superior, losing himself in the deep and sorrowful pools of emotions. "Mind saying that" Arashi continued, "would be a bit hypocritical. I have a policy on missing-nins. It's relatively easy to know where I'm coming from. A missing-nin always has a chance of redemption, but only after they've gone beyond saving. If they attack the village without the best interests at heart then they are nothing but scum. To over throw a tyranny, to save the people from an endless war, to prevent pain. These are all good reasons to attack. But to keep the innocents safe and to protect the true heart of the village is the only chance of you retaining your gift of redemption after that"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, confusion etched across his face. Arashi smiled as he walked over to Sasuke, around the fire, pulling a small yellow blanket with him. He kneeled in front of Sasuke and wrapped the blanket around him. He put his hand sideways and across Sasuke's eyes, pulling down on them so the lids closed. With a smile he gently pushed Sasuke on to the well positioned mat behind him and in to a lying position.

"Mull it over and I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully you'll have done some growing in your sleep. Remember the saying 'children who get plenty of rest grow up faster'"

Sasuke obliged to the jounin's orders, oddly falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow supplied with the mat. Arashi stood up from Sasuke and waited until he was completely out of it. He turned to Naruto's body with a smile on his lips. "For an Uchiha he isn't really all that bad. He isn't as much as a true blue bastard as I had expected" he walked over to Naruto and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"I don't mind that you evesdropped"

"I'm sorry" Naruto replied. Arashi gave him a warm smile.

"Don't be too hard on him Naruto. You two are a lot alike"

"Does that mean I'm like you Sensei?" Naruto asked, his voice even and unfeeling. Arashi nodded silently before he began to stand and retreat to his siting place, but before he did, Naruto's voice called out to him. "Sensei...what did you mean when you said...'the true heart of the village?'" Naruto asked.

Arashi was silent, a smile playing on his features as he looked to the moon above.

"When you can answer that yourself...then you will be wiser than I was at your age"

* * *

"Is this information reliable?" Orochimaru, Snake Sannin and leader of the Sound village hissed at the kneeling figures before him. There was a jounin dressed in Konoha garb, his head bowed and his eyes refusing to meet Orochimaru's. "Well?" the snake asked impatiently for his answer.

Thw jounin whimpered before speaking.

"H-Hai, Orochimaru-sama. Yumemiya Arashi is reported to have told Uchiha Sasuke that he cannot access the sharingan. The jounin seemed honest and due to private investigation on my own part I cannot find anything to contradict his statement"

"But you could find no evidence to support it either?"

"No milord" the jounin apologized. "Uchiha is currently on a mission with Yumemiya Arashi and his student Uzumaki Naruto to the land of waves to back up Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko" Orochimaru sat up in his throne at that name, an odd sense of eager about him. "Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. With Kabuto-sama no longer able to spy for us we are unfortunatly out of luck with a majority of our information. I could find nothing on Kaguya Kimmimaro either milord. All I could discover was that information"

The silver haired traitor besides Orochimaru sneered at the reminder of his removal from his post. "Because of the incident in the Fire capital his squad members had fled from Konoha and he had taken to now having to wear an eyepatch whilst he worked, supplying Orochimaru with his medical skills. This transaction seemed to have dropped him from Orochimaru's favor, and thus had become a sore subject around the silver haired nin.

"Very well" Orochimaru said venomously. "Return to your post and prepare for the chunin exams. Kabuto". The silver haired nin jumped in immedietly. "Prepare all you know on mental allignment. I want you to fix Sasuke-kun. If the worst comes to worst we must be able to milk him for our own personal gain. I want the sharingan and I won't stop until I get it. Do whatever it takes, do you understand?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama"

* * *

Wave country was beautiful at dawn. Naruto watched the view overlooking the beautyful country. Sasuke stood three steps behind him, looing forward in awe at the sight. Arashi was inbetween gazing himself and glancing snidely at a worn out Gai and Lee. Tenten sat on her own sharpening her weapons whilst Sakura stood next to Sasuke, her fawning slightly more toned down than before and her flirts had become less...obvious. As had her appearance.

Sakura's hair still retained it's length, except for now it was tied up in a neat braided disc at the back of her head. Her forehead protecter hung around her neck, held by a red cloth. Her top was a dark pink color, skin tight and with light pink cherry blossoms going up the right side. Her legs were covered with black material, tight and hugging to her figure, with a weapons pouch tied around her thigh. Her sandles were also a deep pink.

"Mo mo Sasuke-kun. What do you think of Wave country?" she ask with a sickly sweet smile to the last loyal Uchiha. Sasuke frowned and looked away from her as she spoke.

"It's nice"

"It'll be even better when this Gato dick is out of it's misery" Arashi quipped, earning a reprime from Gai, a shocked reaction from Lee, nothing from Tenten except ignorance, a scowl from Sakura and a collective chuckle from Naruto and Sasuke. "But first thing is first. We need to meet up with Iruka and the others. But to do that we need to get on to the island. Sakura, Tenten and Gai will stay here to learn water walking. You'll have to accompany Lee whilst he takes the boat from shore to shore. Sasuke, Naruto and I will walk right on across to rendevous with Team Iruka"

"Arashi-kun-"

"Gomen Gai-san but we need to proceed. Sandaime-sama gave me full leadership of this team and you would do well to do as I say for the duration of this mission. For one, you and your students cannot raise your voices. Out of the lot of you Tenten is the quietest. Until then I am appointing her leader of your squad if you are ever seperated from Gai. Sasuke and Naruto I'll trust to leave in a steady partnership to accomplish our goal. Is that understood?"

Collective nods from the genin and a scowl from Gai were earned in Arashi's favour.

With a brush of wind in to his hair he turned to stare deep in to Wave country, a determined, almost haunted look across his handsome features.

**

* * *

**

So Sasuke is gay and no this is no Sasunaru or Narusasu. Nor is Sasuke paired up with Arashi or Iruka. Sasuke will find love but I won't go in to great lenght about it. From here we begin to see a change in Sasuke completely. He's turning away, slightly from revenge. But now both he and Naruto are curious as to what exactly happened in Arashi's past.

**And I can practically here the praise for the stuff about Danzo and Arashi's brother. I made that up on the spot and I honestly wasn't planning it. There may have been some things that people may think are linked to spoilers in the chapter but I hope some don't mind. **

**I changed Sakura's appearance. Lets be honest, before she got her hari cut she looked too childish. She also didn't become a really likeable character until Part II. **

**Note on pairings. I don't want to do a NaruHina, just because it could mix the bloodlines. With stuff like this you have to wonder which bloodline comes out on top and whether or not the child will be fertile at all like when you breed two different species together. It'll be a mule and then that could end in total disaster. Arashi may also never get married or have kids so you have to consider the fact that he's not really likely to live long as a ninja. His character is the type to go for a kunoichi but once he does and she gets knocked up (pardon my langauge) she'll have to retire to look after the child. Having children seriously messes kunoichi's skills. Tsume may be an exception but lets face it, the mother's in Naruto were probably strong ninja and a lot of them aren't anymore. **

**I hope to see some positive feedback and next chapter the battles start. **


	18. Bonds of a new family

**I have a plan for the pairings. Iruka'll definitly be with either Anko or Shizune. Whoever he doesn't end up with will go with Kakashi. So far I've had no flames about Sasuke or any of my other characters. **

**In this version Haku is male as he is in canon. Zabuza is a father figure to him and I can guarantee that he finds someone to love. I'm debating on Zabuza's life at the moment though. Should he live or should he die? **

**And my poll on the biju is now officially open.**

* * *

Sasuke, as it turns out, knew next to nothing about chakra control. In order to go through the crash corse Arashi and Naruto both held him under his arm pits and and let him walk across the top of the water, constantly giving him instruction and helping him when he was having problems. About half way they let go and only interferred when Sasuke stumbled until he began picking himself up and finishing the journey. Arashi explained that the split in teams served two purposes.

The first was distraction. Arashi, Sasuke and Naruto would provide apt cover for their friends. Gai's squad wouldn't be considered if any enemies thought that Sasuke, Naruto and Arashi were the only targets coming in as reinforcements.

And the second one was that Arashi just needed to get away from Gai. "He's a nightmare" Arashi had exclaimed. "Honestly. Who in their right mind tries running a hundred laps around the outside of Konoha for a warm up exercise? Five laps would suffice for a couple of days but who would want to do that? It's not humanly possible"

Wave country had appeared out of the blue, the scent of the sea still surrounding them even though they had gone far in to the main land of the country. It was everywhere, even filling the countless shops and decaying homes. The people in the street were starving. They were barely skin and bones whenever they were seen, their skin sticking to their ribs and some streets even had a corpse or two in the middle of them.

Sasuke fought to keep in his stomach. Naruto failed miserably and retched openly in the streets. Apparently it wasn't so much of an odd sign as most people seemed okay with it and passed it by in their zombi like ways as if it was perfectly natural, a daily occurance. Flies decorated corpses in every corner of their vision and death stalked the roads, swinging his scythe left, right and centre.

Arashi led his genin ahead through the town, telling them repeatedly in heated whisper to hurry on along and try not to raise attention to themselves. Sasuke stuck close to Arashi, also invading Naruto's personal space, almost afraid that someone would mug him where he walked.

As the trio reached the end of the village a tug came from Sasuke's pockets. With blinding fury and a twirl he rounded on whomever tried to mug him, kunai drawn and staring in to the eyes of a child. Arashi grabbed on to the genin's arm pulling the kunai away and glaring at the child, his eyes holding some softness and sorrow at her state of dress. She was garbed in nothing but a simple potato sack and barefooted. She was thin and malnutritioned, knocking on death's door herself.

She backed away without any thing from Sasuke and turned to run. Arashi grabbed her by the neck and crouched down, pulling her body close to his. She repressed a shiver, feeling a pressure going down the front of the sack. Suddenly something bounced in the bottom of her garb. She peeked down to see a couple of bills tied to a small loaf of bread. She turned to Arashi in shock but he waved her off and continued on his way out of town, the two genin following him.

"How aweful" Naruto noted. Sasuke nodded in agreement, not daring to say anything, afraid of what words would come out. Arashi nodded in agreement as they continued.

"This is the result of a tyrant known as Gato. The sandaime told me this in my mission briefing before I called you two in...or called Naruto in and got saddled with Sasuke to be precise. Gato is the founder, owner and runner of the Gato shipping corporation. He comes from an old family with good connections in several foreign lands. He's actually a relative of several daimyo's by birth and the father-in-law of a couple of others. So far Hi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Tsuchi no kuni, Kaminari no kuni, Kaze no kuni, Tori, Oni, Ame and Oto are the only ones he hasn't been able to worm himself in to. He's a slimy little son of a bitch and recently he has overthrown the daimyo of Wave country. My mission, and the mission of Iruka-sempai and Anko-san is to deal with the problem of Gato permenantly"

Sasuke's ears perked up.

"An assassination mission?" he asked. Arashi nodded whilst they fell in to the trees and foliage of the forest.

"Iruka-sempai is the one who has to make the kill. Anko-san and I are both his protectors and his examiners. If he does well on this job then he can rejoin the running for hokage. There is honestly no way I could deal with the village at this point in time. Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, Gai-san and you genin have a job to keep up the bridge and protect the client. Zabuza and his apprentice are not to be engaged unless you have me or Iruka-sempai accompanying you. Izumo and Kotetsu are in charge of Tazuna, so Sakura and Tenten will work under them at all times. Gai will take Lee and act as our scouts throughout the entire mission. You two will be with me at all times".

"Even when you're going after Gato?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Especially then. You two have been given a higher clearance for this mission. During our alloted time and with our resources you two are to witness first hand assassinations. If you hope to become Hokage Naruto then you'll have to witness this. Sasuke too as he will surely need it as he grows older. You two are made of stronger stuff than the rest, considering your pasts, and a mission such as this must take first priority"

Naruto and Sasuke followed in silence. Arashi's eyes launched nervously around the camp, keeping an eye out for anything he considered to be suspicious. Soon they were out of the forest and in front of a house, seemingly floating on the water. It was a quaint little place and tidy too. Arashi cupped his hands to his mouth and cried out "Iruka-sempai!". A window opened somewhere on the house and Iruka's head stuck out to see who had called him out.

Iruka's face lit up when he saw the three of them walking close to the camp. With a quick 'kai' to make sure that it was no genjutsu, he leapt from the window and headed to his backup. "Welcome Arashi-kun, Naruto, Sasuke" Iruka greeted.

"Hey Iruka-sensei" Naruto cried. "So what cha been up to?" he asked with a grin. Iruka smiled and messed up his former student's hair a bit.

"Iruka-sempai, we're here to aid you in battle. Team Gai is currently still on Hi no Kuni and is awaiting specific time to transfer to the island to accompany us. I am under orders of the Sandaime Hokage to participate as your proctor in the assassination -cum- examination that will allow you advancement. These two are here on my orders as observers and their imput will go in to the records for this mission" Arashi told the scarred chunin. Iruka stood at attention, the higher ranking officer then went in to a brief description of what they had seen and then the four retreated in to Tazuna's home.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day when Zabuza of the Bloody mist would need my help" a young man in his mid-teens commented as he stood over the prone form of the Demon of Kirigakure. His hair was the colour of straw, his eyes a bright purple. A sole stitched scar descended down his cheek starting from his eyes. He was young and handsome, wearing a black shirt, black pants, knee high brown boots, with a green cloth gowing around his legs. On his stomach, stitched on to the fabric was the headband of the hidden mist, unslashed and perfectly shiny. A green shawl covered his shoulders whilst a black starp held a large hooked pole in place behind his back, a green flower extending from it.

He tied a light green sash above his waist before crossing his arms and grinning at the other (albiet former) mist nin. His shark like teeth were a little duller than Zabuza's but none the less were very intimidating. "So I take it this group leaves you with very little breathing space?"

"Especially not with their reinforcements" noted Haku as he walked in to the room. "Zabuza-sama, Yagura-sama, I have news. The Konoha nin have called in two groups. One is led by the Taijutsu master of Konoha Maito Gai and his gennin". Yagura snorted.

"That nutcase was given students? What is Konoha coming too?"

Haku waited until he was donw before he spoke again. "The genin hold no specialities. However the other group consists of what is believed to be Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Sensei's full name unknown but he has strange red hair and was addressed as Arashi-sensei"

"An Uchiha and an Uzumaki? I thought those two families had died out?" Zabuza wondered aloud. Yagura frowned and brought his index finger to lay under his lower lip.

"Arashi with red hair...Arashi...could it be...Yumemiya Arashi?" he asked.

Zabuza chuckled from his bed. "He, he. That guy? I saw his battle a couple of years ago. An academy student with shoton capabilities. Mist was baying for blood and Cloud were eying him like he was God's gift. I haven't seen raw talent like that since the yondaime Hokage. The kid was a handful. I thought he had the Uchiha and Hyuga after him for a while. How'd that happen?"

"We can ask him before he dies" Raiga Kurosaki, another aquaintance of Zabuza's who had been drafted in to help said as he bound in to the room. "If this kid is anything like you say he is then we should have a good fight ahead of us"

"You didn't see his battle" Zabuza commented. "I was only a genin but back then the kid was only an academy student and had the skills of a chunin. By now he may be kage level"

"It's not something three of the Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist can't handle right?" Raiga asked. Yagura looked away uncertainly. "And we have a jinchurikki on our side at that. There's no way we can lose to someone like this"

"I'm afraid that not all Jinchurikki are as powerful as you make them out to be...however something is unnerving me" Yagura admitted. Raiga and Haku leaned in closer to hear what he had to say and Zabuza picked up his head. With all their attention now on him, Yagura was compelled to reveal what he was thinking. "I feel as though...as though another jinchurikki is close. In fact its in the land of waves at this very moment"

Alarm bells went off with the other exiled swordsmen. "Are you serious?" asked Raiga, to which Yagura nodded saddly.

"Hai. It came in not that long ago...about an hour or so"

"That's when the Konoha nin reached the country" Haku said slowly. Zabuza's brow furrowed and beneath his bandages he bit his lip. Raiga growled at the thought of another jinchurikki on the oppossing side, especially one from Konoha. He like Yagura and that Utakata kid back in mist but he was uncertain about the other jinchurikki, especially after the rumours surfacing about that Gaara kid from sand.

"So Konoha has a jinchurikki?" Zabuza guessed. Haku brought up both of his hands with only one thumb still on his palm.

"Sand has the ichibi" finger one came down. "Kumo has the nibi and the hachibi" Fingers two and eight. "Kiri had Yagura-sama and Utakata-san" Fingers three and six. "Iwa had the yonbi and gobi" fingers four and five were brought down to his palm leaving one pinkie still sticking up in to the air. "That leaves Konoha with only one possible option and if that's true then the story about the yondaime hokage is false and they have the Jinchurikki of the Kyubi"

"If they did then they're keeping quite hush-hush about it" Raiga noted. "Why the secrecy about something that powerful?"

"Could it be" Yagura said, barely above a whisper, "that the jinchurikki...doesn't even know it's identity? They may have not told the child. Whoever it is then they cannot be more than fifteen and no younger than twelve, eleven possibly if it was sealed before the child was born"

"Yumemiya is twenty" Raiga noted. "I heard he always lies about his age. Always says he's seventeen. So it's either Uchiha or Uzumaki"

"Imagine the Uchiha clan with their own jinchurikki?" Zabuza noted. "They wouldn't have allowed the child to either live without being completely devoted to them. And if that Itachi kid did kill the lot of them save one then then he would have made sure to kill the jinchurikki under no uncertain circumstances. Now the Uzumaki on the otherhand..."

"So it is likely that it is the Uzumaki who is a jinchurikki"

* * *

Naruto stood at the sink helping Tsunami-san peel the potatos for lunch. He had been in Tazuna's home for a couple of days and had already been designated the job of helping cook the meals. Sakura's snide comments came from over the table as she watched the class 'dob' do menial work whilst Sasuke did real 'men's work'. All the Uchiha was doing was helping bring in wood fro the fireplace, but Sakura was blind to the trivialities to it.

Tenten and Sakura had not jobs. They were training and protecting Zabuza. Kotetsu had found a fan in Tenten who had discovered that he was the chunin weapons master. "Each rank has a master of one certain field. For example" Kotetsu explained to her one wet afternoon when they were all gathered in doors. "Asuma-san is the jounin weapons master and I'm the chunin one. I don't know who the genin weapon master is but I hear shes the only one of her rank at the moment"

Tenten puffed out her chest and proudly exclaimed that it was she who held that title. From that moment on it was weapons, weapons and sweets for the two. Tenten continuously asked questions about weapons masters and what to expect in terms of battle. Kotetsu and her had formed a quick friendship that left neither without something to do during free time (when Izumo and Kotetsu didn't have their 'alone time').

Sakura had been desprete to catch Sasuke's eye in the most discreet way she could. That meant that she practiced taijutsu with him in full sight. He would watch Sakura, mainly because of Arashi's dare. Arashi didn't like Sakura. It wasn't so much as dislike as she wasn't very well off on Arashi's scale of favourite people. She just rubbed him the wrong way and her constant insults to Naruto were starting to get on his nerves.

Naruto growled as he once again cut himself on the knife. Tsunami looked over to him and smiled. "You alright Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto nodded swiftly with his cut finger in his mouth, sucking hard on the wound. "Here let me" she said taking his finger from his mouth. Cleaning it from saliva Tsunami bent her head and kissed the wound. Naruto's face broke out in to a blush and Tsunami smiled as she moved away.

"There" she said. "All better"

Naruto looked away, his face such a red shade that it would make Hinata turn from red with embarassment to green with envy, though had she been there at the moment she would have turned green not just because of Naruto's new coloring.

From the dinner table something smashed. Those who sat down for dinner, Iruka, Anko, Kotetsu, Izumo and Tenten looked to see a growling Sasuke and a fawning Sakura. In Sasuke's hand was the remains of his glass, red juice pouring down his hand. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine she said with a growl before grabbing a dishcloth and beginning to clean up his mess. Tsunami brought a dustpan and brush over to him and helped him sweep it up. She took the pieces of glass to the trash whilst Sasuke threw down the dishcloth by the sink. Naruto followed Sasuke's movements and fought between going after the Uchiha or staying to prepare the food. He decided on the later, not entirely trusting Sasuke to not attack him whilst in this condition. It appeared as though Sasuke had finally had enough of Sakura.

Anko stood from the table and stretched. "Well" she said with her arms over her head. "I'm going to go find something to do. Maybe I'll train or do some other shit that'll get me unbored". All eyes followed her as she left the kitched door leaving the house all together.

Iruka sighed as he stood up to help Tsunami and Naruto with their work. "Here let me help"

"No you don't have to do that" Tsunami insisted. Iruka smiled sweetly at her, bringing forth a blush on Tsunami's cheeks.

"But I'd like to. So please may I?"

"S-sure" Tsunami agreed, stepping aside to give Iruka some room. As Iruka cut up the vegetables she stirred the soup. One by one the room emptied until it was only the genin, the civillian and the chunin left preparing the food. "So Iruka-san" Tsunami said breaking the silence. "What exactly do you do in Konoha at the moment?"

"Iruka's just fine" he said to her smiling. "I'm an academy instructor. I prepare the students to become genin"

"That sounds like such a wonderful job"

"It has its ups and downs" he admitted before pointing at Naruto. "The pays nice and I get to work with kids but sometimes life throws a curve ball at me like this little monstrosity and would you believe it I unofficially adopt him as my little brother/son?"

Tsunami giggled whilst Naruto smiled while peeling. "I can understand that. Naruto is a very cute young man". Naruto's blush returned, pink steam shooting from his ears. He stuttered the word cute to her to which Tsunami giggled. "Why of course Naruto-kun! You're so cute in that orange jumpsuit of yours. And the way you act is so sweet, like a little boy"

Naruto tried to protest but Tsunami giggled and pinched his cheek. With a kiss to the other one, she successfully brought a full body blush from him. "You're too cute to be a teenage boy! Oh curse the age difference. If I were only younger or if you were older I'd fall head over heels for you. I can bet you'll be a fine young man when you grow up, I may have to watch myself when we next see each other"

Naruto grinned coying with a blush over his cheeks and pressing his index fingers together at the tips. Iruka chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair. "I might have to worry about you being on your own Naruto. I'm afraid that tonight I'll have to give you the 'talk'. We can never be to careful and Arashi-kun will probably skim over that whilst he's trainign you"

Had Naruto been able to faint right there and then he would have. In fact he was wishing it. He wished for anything to happen to get him out of this predicament.

Anko walked in at that moment, no one in the room noticing her. "Sorry I left my...kunai...pouch..." she trailed off whilst watching them. A strange twist in her gut occured at the sight of Tsunami with Iruka. They were too close for her liking and what was up with their positions? With Naruto they looked like...looked like...looked like...

"You know you guys look like a quaint little family by there" Arashi noted as he came in behind Anko. The snake mistress jumped a mile when he suddenly appeared behind her. Supressing a chuckle Arashi walked over and grabbed Naruto in a full head lock. Naruto laughed as he recieved a noogie from the young jounin, playful banter very obvious. "Does that make me the onii-san now? Should I be calling you Tou-san now Iruka-sempai"

With a playful punch to Arashi's cheek Iruka guffed. "Don't push it chibi"

"Whose a chibi? Certainly not me?" Arashi chuckled, his eyes glancing over to what used to be Anko.

The snake mistress was no longer there.

* * *

Sasuke growled as he punched a tree repeatedly. Sakura's crudly drawn face carved in to the trunk. Again and again the Uchiha punched and puched at it. It was so badly done that it could actually double as Itachi's face.

"That stupid bitch" Sasuke exclaimed, moving on from punches to kicks. "Bitch. Slut. Whore. Witch. Cow. Hooker." These and more swears left Sasuke's mouth, his anger levels growing and growing until he could take no more.

"Holy shit" a new voice from behind him commented. Sasuke wheeled around to face Arashi, two bowls of steaming hot potato and vegatable soup in his hands. "What the hell did that tree ever do to you huh?" he asked. Saskue looked away with a swiftness akin to a bullet. "What happened?"

"That pink haired bitch is what happened" Sasuke snapped. Arashi sighed as he closed in on the Uchiha.

"Chill Sasuke" Arashi said with a smiled. He sat down crossed legged and motioned for Sasuke to do the same. When he did Arashi passed him a bowl and a spoon before digging in to his food. "Now tell Arashi-sensei what the hell is going on? What did Sakura say to you?"

Sasuke mumbled something that was far too incoherant for even an Inuzuka to hear.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that last part" Arashi said, practically ordering Sasuke to repeat himself.

"She said...she said..." Sasuke balled his fists in anger. "She was talking about...about families"

"Ouch" Arashi commented. He knew full well why Sasuke would be upset about that. "Let me guess a slip of the tongue about your parents?" Sasuke barely nodded, indicating that there was something else. A lightbulb went off in Arashi's head. "Oh. Was it some comment about same-sex couples? Is that whats got you worked up?" Sasuke refused to give any sign of response.

"She's lucky Izumo and Kotetsu didn't hear her. They've been trying to adopt for a while now, but rules and regulations barely make their relationship legal. If they were somewhere with large populations, too large in fact, then it would have been no problem. I've been to places where Homosexuality is encouraged to keep the population in check. I've seen the world Sasuke and let me tell you, attitudes in the Elemental continent are backwards"

"It wasn't just that" Sasuke mumbled.

"Is this about your clan Sasuke?" Arashi asked rhetorically, for he already knew the answer. "Had they not been wipped out you could have gotten away with it if you kept it a secret. But no. As the last survivor you need to revive them"

"You seem to put particular emphasis on that" Sasuke remarked bitterly.

Arashi sighed before slurping some of the soup. "I know I may be a little hard on you and my goal for you seems unfair...but before anything else I put the heart"

"The heart?"

"The heart" Arashi assured. "If you love someone then logic and reason goes out the window. It's a powerful thing. This may sound corny but love always has a way to getting to you. Bonds of friendship and love are the strongest of them all and are something to be afraid off if you're ever to up against them. Sasuke if you like boys then there's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides if you do find a partner that you truely love you could always try for a different method of reviving your clan. For example, have you ever heard of artificial insemination?"

Sasuke shook his head. Arashi continued with his soup. "It's the process where the sperm of the father is transplanted in to the egg of a mother. You could do something like that as long as you have a willing participant. Just don't give up. Your bloodline may be special but feelings are more important. I know I put that pressure on you and I know I may be a little cruel to you but understand that it's the way I am. I'd like to see the Uchiha clan back but I'd also like to see you and everyone else find someone you truely love"

"Now that sounds sappy"

"It's literaly called True Love syndrome. Those who have it are obssessed with the idea that there is a chance of finding someone for you. Sometimes there may be two people for you and you get a hot threesome" Arashi joked. Sasuke turned slightly red with a smile on his face. "Don't worry so much about it. You're young. You've got everything right before you. You can gain friends and people who love you and you don't have to worry about this for years and years to come. We'll worry about that bridge when we come to it"

"We?"

"You didn't think people would let you make such a journey on your own did you Sasuke?" Arashi asked. "There are people who really care for you. For who you are. For who you want to be. Friends. Me and maybe Naruto. Iruka's another one. Just don't give up on anything Sasuke. Don't listen to Sakura, she just needs a good kick up the arse to get her act together"

Sasuke smiled and laughed before he finished with the soup. Arashi followed suit and then stood up. "Now enough of this pity-party. As payment for listening to me drone on I'm going to teach you better chakra control? How about it?"

"Will I be as good as you and the do- I mean Naruto?"

"Not so much. Our bloodline has chakra control in spades so you might have a tougher time getting to our level"

* * *

Morning came and Sasuke found himself leaning against something...or someone. Light snores came from Arashi who's head was pushed back in to the tree that had been carved up by kunai marks the night before. Sasuke's head rested in the crook of the red head's neck, his shoulder being used as a pillow. On the other side of Arashi was Naruto who must have come during the night and fallen asleep himself.

Sasuke fought back a smile as Naruto mumbled something about swimming in ramen. Sasuke looked up in to the canopy of the forest and grinned.

**

* * *

**

So far so good.

**This was supposed to be Arashi all sage like and cool and with the added bonus of pulling in some imfamy to his repitoire by adding in the swordsmen. Yagura is the official canon of the sanbi's jinchurikki. **

**I can bet I'll have some flames from homophobes about the thing between Arashi and Sasuke. Arashi is not gay, currently only Sasuke, Kotetsu and Izumo fit in to that catagory. Tenten however is oblivious to Kotetsu's sexuality and I plan on giving her a crush on Kotetsu. **

**Arashi lies about his age like Midori from Mai-HiME. I'm going to have some funny scenes about this later on. **

**Anko starts to feel jealous. It was the whole Tsunami-Iruka thing that she can't get her head around. Imagine them as a family unit and add in Inari. Three boys, granted one is already nineteen. I am now certain that Haku'll survive. Zabuza is another story. If he does survive then Haku might not know he did and go all crazy about it. Yagura is going to confront Naruto later on but he might not spill the beans. **

**Sorry to all those who take offense to artifical insemination but its the only way I can think of reviving the Uchiha and giving Sasuke someone out there to love. No I will not be mixing bloodlines in this fic so Hinata will either lose her Kekkei genkai (have it sealed up) if she ends up with Naruto or she'll probably end up with Neji if she doesn't.**

**I'll try to do the battle for next time but I make no promises. **

**Longest chapter yet and I'm currently doing a victory dance. I hope you all enjoy this fic and enjoyed this chapter and I expect to have the next chapte up soon. And don't forget to try out my poll. **


	19. Wings of the Steel Angel

**At 56 seconds past 12: 34 on seventh of August this year the actual time will read 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9. This allignment of numbers will not happen again for another thousand years in 3009! Pretty cool huh? **

**Anyway **

**This is by far my longest fanfic. Not my most popular but the longest with a large word count and more chapters. Rest assured that I'm not going to abandon this fic any time soon. If I do you can hunt me down and shoot me. I'll even supply all the torture devices because I would not forgive myself. **

**Formerly Hurricane of the Elements the title has been changed as you can see. This was done because I was advised (threatened is more like) with the idea that the new title would attract more readers. Sorry but I'm an attention whore and the person reading over my shoulder thinks so too. **

**For Booker23de. Though Hinata and Neji are technically half-siblings that doesn't really matter with big clans. In some civilisations, such as the Pharaoh's of one part of Egypt, brothers and sisters were always supposed to be married to one another. (plus whose to say that Hiashi and Hizashi didn't marry twin sisters as well huh?) But the idea about the chromosomes is interesting. Thanks for that. **

* * *

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Sakura's screech echoed through the land of waves. Arashi, Naruto and Sasuke all had their hands pressed against their heads. Iruka, Tsunami, Tazuna and Tsunami's son Inari all had in ear plugs. Tenten seemed unbothered by the sound, probably because she was so used to something like it. Gai and Lee were gone scouting and the two chunin had gone for a walk a while back.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

"Too much about Sasuke and not enough about me or Arashi-sensei" Naruto commented, earning him a bonk to the head. Arashi watched with shock as Naruto's face smashed in to the floor.

"Urusai Naruto no baka!" Sakura screeched. "Why is Sasuke-kun all beat up? What did you do to him? I bet you did something to him when he was worn out from training so hard. You dirty underhanded son of a -"

Arashi had finally reached his limit and had struck. Sakura was sent flying backwards, landing on the ground on her backside. She looked up in fear, nursing the red mark that was imprinted on her cheek. Iruka watched in shock as Arashi stood over the pinkette. He removed his earplugs and stood up. "Arashi" he warned. Said jounin didn't pay any mind to him and glared down at Sakura.

"What was that for you-?"

"Shut up shit for brains" Arashi exclaimed. "How dare you speak to a superior officer like that. I should have you killed for such a thing" he said. "And quit your complaining. Sasuke is in this condition because he was training. Naruto came to us to check on our progress with the training programme I myself devised. You're luck you're not on my squad for if you were you'd wish that you'd never joined the ninja corps"

"Sakura-chan" Iruka said, his voice void of any empathy. "Though Arashi is tough he is also true. You have been complaining all the way here. You may have changed your appearance and you do seem to be a bit more serious in your training but you are still the same little girl that bullied Naruto in the academy. If you continue like this then you should just quit being a ninja. The Konoha ninja forces don't need someone like you"

"How dare you" Sakura screeched. "Just because this red haired loser who can't even compare to Sasuke-kun-"

"Sakura" Sasuke said dangerously. Everyone turned to him, all attention stirred on to his being. The earplugs were removed and hearing restored, probably better than before due to the words Sasuke were about to utter. "SHUT UP! You're an annoying pest!"

Sakura's world imploded at that second. She turned a deathly pale as Sasuke walked up to her. He simply sneered...and walked out of the house. Naruto watched as it continued. Feeling pity for the pinkette he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan he just-"

WHAM

Naruto was sent flying back in to the ground. Sakura snarled at him and kicked him where he lay. Arashi was behind her in a second and slapped her a second time. This time she didn't fall, just simply stood her ground. She turned to Naruto, both her cheeks red.

"Go to hell you little worm"

With that Sakura stormed out of the kitchen, leaving behind silence in her wake. Naruto climbed out of the floor and stared at Arashi. "Baka" the jounin said. "You should really learn how to notice a bitch like her. Don't waste your breath on girls like her. They'll just end up hurting you"

* * *

Sasuke sat on the bank of a lake his eyes watching the moon as it danced across the surface. It was much more beautiful at night in Sasuke's opinion. Though the day kept the monsters and horrors at bay, the things that were truly beautiful only came out at night.

"It's a beautiful moon" a familiar voice said. Sasuke turned to see a dishevelled Naruto. The blond smiled to which Sasuke gave a much smaller return. "You aren't planning on staying out here all night are you?" he asked.

"And what if I am?"

"You'll catch a cold"

"Unlike you"

"How can you be sure. We're both from a warmer climate than this" Naruto argues. "I'm bound to catch a cold if I stay out"

"Idiots don't get colds"

"Urusai teme!" Naruto forced back. He pouted and flopped down next to Sasuke, his feet dangling off the edge and on to the water. He pulled the chakra to his feet, keeping his shoes afloat of the liquid. Silence bound them for what seemed like hours though it was probably only barely four minutes. Sasuke finally spoke out to the blonde when the silence became too much for him.

"I heard Sakura. Are you alright?" he asked, showing a rare sign of care. It was far too good to pass up, but Naruto in his contemplation didn't take advantage of that.

"I'm fine" he sighed. "Nothing I can't handle"

"Why do you let her bash you around like that?" Sasuke asked. "She continuously hurts you. No matter how much attention you lavish upon her she will always treat you with scorn and contempt. Is she really worth it?"

Naruto stared at the reflection of the moon in the water's below his feet. His eyes reflected the ethereal light as they rippled with sadness and a foreboding sense of loneliness. "It's jus..." he managed to utter. "...It's just, Sakura-cha...I mean, Sakura. She's just so...so...I can't explain it. I just fell in love with her a while ago when we first came to the academy. She was all nice and at first she wasn't mean to me. She was the only one to talk to me"

"But then she changed" Sasuke guessed. "When did this happen?"

"Not long after we meet. And then it got worse...much worse when you came around. That's not to say I blame you for it...but I don't think I could have had a worse chance had you not been there. Sorry Sasuke but it's true. Any way...Sakura became different...too different. I think I...I...hung on to...to the idea of her. A strong, smart kunoichi. Someone...someone I could love. I think I stopped feeling for her after a while and then I...I couldn't take it anymore. I blamed you for taking away the Sakura I had once known. She completely changed and you were the only one there I could blame"

"I don't mind" Sasuke said. "So long as that foolishness is gone from your mind now"

"I don't blame you anymore but I...I don't...I can't bring myself to hate Sakura. Nor to be any different"

"You're too forgiving" Sasuke noted. "A woman, no girl like Sakura has one thing on her mind. A boy to screw and give her children, finacial support and the other shit that comes with a family. She's so fixed on love that she's neglected her training. The strength she's gained, the power she insists on showing off to me...It's nothing more than a farce. An illusion drawn up. It's false strength and therefore has no value. Especially not in my eyes"

"She only cares about your opinion Sasuke" Naruto told the Uchiha. "She just wants you to see her"

"I see her alright. A girl with no hope. Her strength is meaningless. Only those with true strength are of any value to me. She has nothing to offer my clan nor does she have any thing to give me as a person"

"That's quite cold" Naruto told him, his features displaying his uncontent to hear Sasuke say such words. "You make her out to be the scum underneath your sandals"

"Isn't she?"

"No! Look, I know Sakura has her faults and all but she doesn't deserve to by talked about like that" Naruto insisted. "Can't you just giver her a break once in a while. Go out on one date with her"

"No" Sasuke replied his voice not moving at all. "Why the hell are you so persistent on her? She's nothing. She is nothing. She treats you like dirt, glares at you, punches you for no reason, insults you, makes fun of you and all other sorts? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you enjoy her treatment? Do you like being her dog?"

The two boys now stood before eachother, glaring as though the subject at hand was something important, never mind the fact that it was about Sakura. The Uchiha and Uzumaki stood like that for a couple of seconds before Arashi walked by them. "Calm down you two I don't want to report to the hokage that I've got two dead bloodlines". And then he was gone.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke nervously. "Um…"

"I know about it dobe" Sasuke said before turning away. "I saw you use that metal release technique. Quite handy really". Naruto's eyes bulged. He opened his mouth to silence Sasuke about the fact that he had a kekkei genkai when Sasuke spoke once more. "I'm not going to tell anyone moron. What use would it be to me if I did? Besides its not my secret to tell. I, unlike Yamanaka, have manners befitting an Uchiha"

Naruto stood in silence before dropping back down next to Sasuke. "Thanks" he mumbled begrudgingly.

"You know how you can pay me back?" Sasuke said smugly. Naruto looked at him as though he was insane. "You could tell me what your bloodline actually does. I won't say anything to anyone. Remember, if it doesn't benefit me I wont do it, nor tell secrets which are not mine to tell. So spill" Naruto looked at the Uchiha for a full minute before smiling and beginning his description.

"Well it's really cool. I have like five pools of chakra in my body and every time I use an elemental jutsu I draw on two of the pools. I can use Yoton, Kinton, Mokuton, Hyoton, Neton and Shoton like Arashi-sensei"

"So what's your relation to your sensei?" Sasuke asked. "I mean if he has the same Kekkei Genkai"

"Oh…Arashi-sensei comes from a branch family of a clan I came from. Apparently my mom is – was, from Whirlpool country. Arashi-sensei's clan broke off during the founding and came to Konoha. Arashi-sensei's the last descendent of their clan and the only other kekkei genkai user that I know of"

"Other than his brothers"

"Well Arashi-sensei did say that one of them was only his half-brother and my not have the kekkei genkai depending on which parent he gets it from. His brother can't use it though apparently. I don't know anything about his little brother" Naruto admitted. "Anyway, the kekkei genkai, I forget the name, can be used for all elemental combinations. Wood like the shodaime, ice, sand, lava, crystal the whole she-bang"

Naruto's enthusiasm and arm gestures revealed two things to Sasuke. One: Naruto was still as childish and as hyperactive as he was about a month back, and Two: He was really excited to be showing off his jutsu and kekkei genkai abilities. It was probably due to Naruto never having any thing to actually show off before. This was probably his first and only chance to actually impress others with his abilities before soon enough others in the village would know about him. Sasuke supressed a smile as Naruto continued on with his tale.

"I know a couple of metal jutsu and some Ice jutsu. Arashi-sensei says I should try wood and crystal but he prefers those jutsu. The best kind of jutsu are the kinton ones though. Wanna see?"

Sasuke nodded with a grunt. Naruto jumped up from his seating place and began to go through hand signs. "This is a new one that I've been working on. With my chakra control at a much better level I can do this. Kinton: Hagane no Tsubasa!"

Naruto slammed his hands in to the ground. As he did so thick cords of silver and grey shot up out of the earth. Some of the boy's shuriken followed the example, morphing in to a liquid-like form and swerving around his arms. It caught on to his chest, wrapping around his entire torso, leaving his arms and neck free. From the back, eight blade-like wings grew from where his spine was supposed to be.

Sasuke watched in awe at the sight before him. In the moonlight Naruto looked just like and angel. A bladed warrior sort of angel but an angel nonetheless. He stood up against the moon, his face delved in darkness and his wings casting shadows upon the ground. Even in the darkness Naruto's grin still seemed to glow. "How'd you like that Sasuke?" he asked cheekily. Sasuke's response threw him off balance.

"You're beautiful" he stated. Naruto wavered and fell to the ground. He looked over to Sasuke in shock. Sasuke realised what he had said and had the decency to look away from the blonde, a filthy scowl upon his handsome features. "I mean...the jutsu makes you look like an angel" he said, covering up his blunder. Naruto chuckled nervously, a small wall of sweat forming on his brow.

"Yeah...right...an angel" he said, scratching the back of his head. "Well I'm not all that good at flying yet so Arashi-sensei said I should get a substitute until my chakra control is much better. I came up with this. If I'm ever in an airbourne battle I could use this to use kinton without going back down to the ground. Also in theory I should be able to shoot senbon out of these things, oh and defend myself from attacks. So what do you think?" he asked. Sasuke blinked at the description and felt a twinge of self-pride at Naruto's request for his opinion. He was about to answer that but first came his question.

"How does it stay in the air?" he asked. "I mean...It's metal! Shouldn't it like drag you down or something?"

Naruto grinned at the question. "I'm glad you asked that Sasuke. This jutsu actually needs Chakra to do something like that. I can use kinton to make the metal mold and move and flap like a bird's wings until I'm up in the air. I use that to flap and gain height. If I just do that, with my chakra control as it is now I can be able to do that many times without screwing up. Other than that all I have to do is supply the chakra and use the air to glide. So in theory it's just like a glider from one of the western countries Arashi-sensei was telling me about. Did you know they use those things and jump off cliffs? So cool!"

"Wait a second" Sasuke said with shock across his face. "You came up with this yourself based on an idea? The whole chakra and metal thing?" Naruto's nod and grin answered him. "Amazing...who knew you had it in you to do something like that"

"LOOK TEME!" Naruto said enraged at the teasing. "Just because I'm not book smart and paper tests give me a headache doesn't mean that I'm not smart in other areas. I'm really perceptive and I know alot about ninja stuff that isn't the crap written down in the academy books!" Sasuke sat there with wide eyes before he smiled.

"Yeah" he agreed. "Yeah I guess you're right"

Naruto backed away slowly from Sasuke, honestly wondering if he should be worried over Sasuke's new character. Unfortunately as he stepped backwards he forgot that he was on the edge of the lake. Within seconds Naruto was soaking wet and being dragged down by the metallic wings of his jutsu.

Acting fast Sasuke dove in to the water and tried to get the dobe out of there. As he hit the blistering cold water Sasuke froze as his body took it's time to register what the hell was going on. Once he was ready, Sasuke opened his eyes to the water and looked around for the dobe. Within seconds he saw him. Floating there, fighting against his jutsu. He twisted and turned in the water, leaving bubbles in his wake. Sasuke swam to where the blonde caused a stir and grasped him by one of the wings.

The Uchiha motioned to Naruto to let go of the ninjutsu. Naruto didn't understand, basically because his eyes were blurry because of all the water and Sasuke's hand gestures were crude and shrewd at best. Naruto's mouth opened, a big mistake. Air bubbles were realeased and the sound of Naruto's voice moved through the water as he began to choke. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he grabbed on to Naruto's body.

Recalling Arashi mention something about chakra infused in to body parts to strengthen such apendages, Sasuke began with the control exercise in his mind. He pulled back his fist and focused his chakra.

_'Focus' _he told himself. _'Focus'_

Sasuke's fist shot through the water, much momentum lost due to the pressure. Nonetheless his fist made contact with Naruto's metal armor and with a sickening crack the metal vest cracked. But it wasn't enough. Naruto's body began to lose more and more energy, and Sasuke could see the blond's movements becoming heavier and less enthusiastic about survival. The Uchiha's eyes widened and he continued to punch the armour. As Naruto lost consciousness the armor weakened, no longer feeding off the Uzumaki's chakra. A couple more punches and it finally cracked.

Sasuke began to focus chakra in to his feet and stood on some of the water that surrounded him. Using it as steps he climbed until he was near the surface. He wombled and faltered, he himself loosing energy and oxygen. With one final push he burst forth through the water's face and dragged Naruto with him.

Within minutes Sasuke was able to reach the shore and pulled Naruto's body on to the grass. He laid Naruto out before him and pressed his ear to the blonde's mouth and chest.

He wasn't breathing.

* * *

Anko threw constant kunai at the make-shift bulls-eye. She had some how managed to take a photograph of Tsunami's, depicting the elder woman's beautiful face. However, no matter what she threw at it, the kunai just kept on missing and missing her target.

"Why is so damn ------- hard to throw one ------- kunai?" she cried to the heavens. "Hit damn you!" However the next kunai missed again, urging Anko to once again cry in frustration. "Damn you! Damn you to hell!"

"Temper temper" a familiar voice from behind her called. Anko whirled around to see Iruka standing there with his arms folded and his posture like that of his regular teacher self. "What's the matter Anko-chan"

"Iruka!" she said, turning away to hide the blush that coated her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for Naruto and Sasuke. Oh and to bring you dinner"

"Where is it then?" Anko asked, refusing to look at Iruka with her face as red as a tomato. Iruka chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek as he was compelled to tell the snake mistress the truth.

"Well I sort of...ate it" Anko's look was positively fifthy. Iruka brought up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hey hey take it easy. Tsunami-chan's cooking is just too good to pass up. I'm sorry I ate it but once you have dinner with us tomorrow you will forgive me. Plus I'll make it up to you!" he promised.

Anko wheeled around with her face full of furry. "You sonova-". She raised a kunai to attack him. However Iruka disappeared and reappeared behind her within the blink of an eye. "What the-"

Anko was anable to finish as Iruka grabbed her arms to her side and manouvered his limbs so that they constricted her chest. "Anko what the hell is wrong with you tonight?" he asked, genuine concern across his face. "You're acting all weird. Is there anything I can do?"

Before she could even attempt to think about stopping herself Anko said the words "Why don't you go ask Tsunami-_chan_ if there's anything you can do for her?" she asked. Iruka flinched at the sarcasm. Anko's hand was brought to her mouth in shock at what she had just said. She turned away from Iruka, looking down at the ground. She didn't attempt to wiggle away or free herself in any manner, she just stood there wishing the ground would hurry up and swallow her whole.

"So that's it" Iruka said softly. He purred his face in to the crevice between Anko's jaw and shoulder, his mouth breathing hot warm air on the curse seal mark. Without any warning he licked it. "You're jealous of Tsunami-chan! That indicates that you...like me?" he said, questioning Anko's thoughts. Anko scrunched up her face before she gave the briefest and slightest of nods to the chunin.

Iruka was silent until his grip around Anko became tighter. "I'm glad" he told her, before turning her around and kissing her strongly, yet softly on the lips. The kiss was erotic, Iruka's body grinding against Anko's, his legs going in between hers. Anko's eyes widened as she registered what was going on. Iruka followed her leed and looked right in to those amber eyes of hers. Sincerity was carved in to every particle of those orbs and Anko fell under their spell, releasing her arms and wrapping them around Iruka's neck.

Iruka's head jolted backwards as Anko's teeth bit down on his lips. The jounin chuckled at Iruka's gobsmacked expression. "Anko"

"Wuss" she told him, before initiating the kiss again, this time breaking Iruka's hold on her and pinning his body down on the ground. She moved her body, causing Iruka to moan with pleasure as his clothed member met her fish-net covered thigh.

"I think" he choked out. "That I know exactly how to make it up to you"

**

* * *

**

And that's a wrap!

**I hope you guys liked it. Took me a couple of days but it's all good. Next chapter will be up maybe sometime next week. I'm finally getting out of school for the summer holidays and badda bing badda boom I'm a free man...until September or August when I go get my results. Though I might not get any work done on Friday it being the last day of school and me going to see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and all. **

**Next chapter will have Sasuke saving Naruto, the meeting with Haku and more. However there will also be a lemon starring Iruka and Anko and a snake or two. It'll be my first lemon and it'll be a bit raunchy, especially for a first (published) one. I hope you guys'll like it and I look forward to your reviews. **

**Kinton: Hagane no Tsubasa - Metal Release: Wings of Steel (Steel wings).**

**Arashi only appeared once this whole chapter. I found I was relying on him too much and needed to focus more on Naruto and his growing friendship with Sasuke. Sakura is a bitch in this chapter but lets be honest, until the later bit of Part 1 and during Part 2, Sakura was a royal cow who needed a good kick up the ass. Maybe this is a step towards that final kick. Sasuke wasn't too bad. You've got to remember that he was slightly mental from what he had been through so you've got to feel some sympathy for him. If Itachi hadn't shown up he probably would have stayed in Konoha until kidnapped and subsequently rescued. **

**Another chapter well done and I hope to catch you guys soon. **

**Ja ne.**


	20. Lust in different forms

**

* * *

**

I'd just like to say that I love my reviewers. And my fans. And everybody else who go on to my fanfic. You guys are swell.

**This chapter contains a lemon scene. So those who oppose either heterosexual sex or homosexual sex at the end, either don't read or just skip this chapter all together. There will also be the appearance of Haku in his drag outfit with a very unusual twist to the plot of the story and Haku's mentality, the appearance of Yagura and his confrontation with Naruto (I'll get this done hopefully) and Sasuke saving Naruto. Finally the plot'll thicken. **

* * *

Sasuke began to worry. Well, worry would be understating it. Naruto wasn't breathing, they were both soaking wet and the tempreture was declining fast. If Sasuke even could save Naruto they would both die of cold anyway. Nevertheless the last loyal Uchiha pressed down on Naruto's stomach. There was no response and Naruto was still out of it. Sasuke pressed down again, pumping on the Uzumaki's chest, trying despretely to make the dobe breathe again.

"Come on" he said. "Come on"

Naruto was lacking in response. Sasuke began to worry now. Naruto shouldn't be like this at all. He should be breathing by now. Sasuke shut his eyes tight and tried to remember the course on CPR they had taught at the academy. Iruka-sensei had forced the whole class to practice. Of course that resulted in some people kissing eachother. It had also been when Sasuke had recieved his first (unofficial) kiss. Ironically it was by the same person he was trying to recusitate now.

Sasuke tried to call everything back to him. He pinched the bridge of Naruto's nose and tilted his head backwards ever so slightly. Moving down he joined his lips with Naruto's and breathed deep in to the blonde. Sasuke tasted the flavour of Tsunami's cooking. That and Miso ramen, Naruto's favourite. Sasuke pulled away gasping for breathe. He had held on for too long than he was supposed to. He returned to Naruto's chest and pumped the flat surface.

Still no reaction.

Sasuke repeated his life-saving technique at least five times before Naruto's body jerked forward whilst Sasuke's lips were still on his. Sasuke was thrown backwards from his seated position and landed with his back on the floor and his knees in the air.

Naruto gasped for breath after expurging all the water he could from his lungs. Gasping, the blond turned to the Uchiha and fought back a weery snicker at his position. He breathed heavily for a few seconds before falling down on his back.

"N-naruto?" Sasuke asked leaning up. "You're alive!"

"Obviously teme" Naruto answered as he sat up. "What the hell? You kissed me!"

"It's called CPR dobe! Mouth-to-mouth resussitation" Sasuke retorted angrily. "I just saved your ungrateful life and this is the thanks I get?" Naruto froze at those words, his voice getting caught in his throat as he did.

"That was my first kiss teme!" Naruto retorted a little while afterwards. Sasuke sneered at that remark.

"It was CPR so it doesn't count and even if it did you lost your first kiss to me a long time ago in the academy anyway dobe. Remember Iruka-sensei's class?" Naruto's face turned sixteen different shades of red. Crimson, vermillion, scarlet, brick, rose, peach, alizarin, amaranth and more. Sasuke supressed a chuckle as he watched the class 'dobe' suffer from a brain hemorage. "Don't hurt yourself dobe"

Naruto turned away from Sasuke, water dripping from his hair. Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration just before a hoard of chuckles resonated from behind them. Both boys turned to see a furious looking Sakura, a barely-able to hide their giggling Kotetsu and Izumo and a unconscious Tenten with blood pouring from her nose. Sakura stood there in silence, her eyes wide and her skin paler than snow. It was Kotetsu who finally found it within him to speak.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got some Sasunaru action Izumo"

"Finally decided to come out Sasuke-kun?" Izumo joked. "Bout time. But did you have to do it while Naruto was unconscious? For all we know he might have responded back and we could have had a real _show"_

Sasuke's brow twitched dangerously. He stepped closer to the two chunin, his hand brought up to his head, his fingers flexing dangerously close to a fist-like formation. "What the hell is Sasunaru?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom. Naruto stood up from the ground and agreed with Sasuke for the two chunin to tell them. Kotetsu leaned in and with a wicked smirk plastered on his bandage covered features said;

"It's like Kotszumo" he answered. When he was met by Naruto and Sasuke's blank stares he sighed. "When a couple gets together their names are joined. The dominant one in the relationship has his or her name first and the bottom is second. It works in hetero, homo and lesbian couples. For example you two are Sasunaru, me a 'Zumo are Kotszumo and the two back at the house are soon to be Iruko"

"Don't you mean Anuka?" Izumo asked. Kotetsu burst in to laughter. Naruto looked in between them before his eyes widened in realisation.

"HOLY CRAP!" he exclaimed. "IRUKA-SENSEI AND THAT PSYCHO SNAKE LADY?" Izumo chuckled at that before walking over and messing up the wet blond tresses with his hand. Naruto grumbled at the act as Kotetsu pulled Sasuke in to a one-armed hug around the neck. "Get off" Naruto exclaimed, fussing his hands around to get Izumo off of him. "There's no way I'm with Sasuke-teme! What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"What's wrong with you?" Kotetsu countered. "You act like you didn't like it?"

"I was unconscious and no I did not like it! It was friggin' CPR you bastard!" Naruto answered. "It doesn't count and it shouldn't count as a first kiss. CPR doesn't count! I like girls! So does Sasuke!"

Izumo and Kotetsu cast glances over to the Uchiha. Glances that went unnoticed by everyone but Sasuke who caught them and gritted his teeth and shot the chunin a venomous glare. Silently agreeing to keep quiet, Izumo began to retcon their teasing. "Look chill Naruto. We were just messing with you! It's nothing serious! You of all people should understand a good prank unless you're one of those people who can dish it out and not take it"

"Ie! Those sort of people grind me the wrong way" Naruto answered. "But that was so not a prank! I saw it in your eyes! It was a malichious look the pair of you had." Naruto's statement drew blank faces. "What?" he asked, confusion displayed on his face.

"Dobe...since when do you know words like 'malicious'?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned and turned away with a twitch in his eye.

"I just do teme" he answered. "What's it to you?" Naruto's attention turned away from the three males and to the two girls. Tenten was beginning to recover from her bloody nose and perverted thoughts, though Sakura was shaking dangerously, a kunai in hand. "Sakura? Are you alright?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Naruto" Sakura'a voice drew shivers from the boys and a concerned glance from Tenten. No one had seen her that angry ever. Not even Ino. Not even earlier. It was filled with pure rage and utter contempt. Her teeth gritted and her lips were pulled up in to a feral snarl. Her eye and mouth twitching in sync. The grip on the kunai tightened and her entire body shook. "You make me vomit" she finished, before turning around to run away, but not before Naruto saw the trail of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sakura!"

Naruto's voice failed to reach Sakura as she ran back to Tazuna's house.

**

* * *

**

(This is a warning. The following scene is my first published lemon. It contain's sexual intercourse between Anko and Iruka. It is sinfully raunchy for someone's first lemon. If you are disgusted by sex scenes or heterosexual acts (I'm just covering all the bases here), then please refrain from reading this part of the chapter. If you are really, really repulsed then I will not hold it against you if you decide to abort the fic. For others please be kind to me and please give me positive feedback and useful tips. The following are from inspiration drawn from other literary works. (e.g. Keri Arthur and other lemons on this site). Please be kind)

* * *

Tsunami's expression was completely blank as Iruka walked through the kitchen with Anko in his arms. Both were incredibly red at the sight of Tsunami standing there. They rushed from the kitchen quickly and up the stairs. Tsunami soon heard the sounds of a door being shut and locked and then nothing. Suddenly a perverted grin grew on her lips before she returned to her cleaning, regretful that she was not watching.

Meanwhile back in the room Iruka made quick work of silence seals placed around the room. Long ranged ones were used to keep the entire walls, floor and ceiling from giving away of the sounds they were going to make. The curtains were drawn and the doors locked. Anko stood there as Iruka prepared the room. Her fingers twitched as she suddenly felt the touch of a kunai against her skin, poking through her fishnet clothing.

Anko watched in terrific fasination as Iruka pushed her on to the laid out futon. She stared up in to his eyes, longing and lust plastered across her face. The kunai was pointing right through her clothing inbetween her breasts. Feeling a rush of excitement she licked her lips and Iruka watching before putting the knife to the coller of her fishnet and dragged it down in a straight line to the end. Anko's chest was revealed as the netting was cut, her breasts popping out of the tight confines of the cloth.

She smirked as Iruka developed a strong blush right across his face. He moved his face so that now he was at her coller bone. He licked it once, then twice, then with his rush of confidence, followed the same line his kunai had made, pulling Anko's breasts away as his tongue moved down. He delved the apendage in to her belly button, swirling it around and bringing it to the top of her skirt.

Anko snickered at the red face color Iruka had developed. She brought her hands down to his hair-knot. With one fine thrust she pulled it off of his hair, ripping some of the hairstrands away from the scalp. Iruka yelped as she did so. Looking up at her sadistic smirk he repressed the cold feeling snaking down his spine as he moved his head side to side dragging his tongue as he did so. He made a trail of saliva on Anko's stomach, tasting every part he could.

Anko sat up from her position, casuing Iruka's actions to stop as they met face-to-face. She grinned before forcing their foreheads together. She brought him in to a deep and passionate kiss. "No kisses, no sex" she warned. Iruka stayed quiet and complied with her demands. His eyes closed as did Anko's as she wrapped her legs around Iruka's torso, her arms around his neck.

Tongue's battling for dominance, the pair fought for the topper. Anko licked the roof of the chunin's mouth. Iruka's tongue regressed as Anko invaded the space. "Don't you ever think about controlling me" she warned.

"Wasn't planning on it" Iruka answered. "I like women who know what they want, and aren't easily controlled. It's a challange, a rush, and it's f---ing satisfying when they stay with me. I know then that I am good"

"You're actions a second ago give me reason to believe your thoughts of being good" Anko answered before snatching the forehead protector away from Iruka. She flung it to the ground away from them. His chunin vest was next to follow. It landed next to the piece of metal and cloth just before Anko proceeded to take the kunai and slash at Iruka's navy shirt. It was torn to shreds in an instant. Iruka was now left with a bare chest and an appraising Anko.

"Four-pack, flat chest, slightly slender build, innocent-looking, and mighty damn f---able with your hair down" Anko said as her hands pressed against Iruka's shoulders, the kunai dropping ot the floor. She towered over him, her grin menacing and dangerous-looking. Caressing the side of his face, she undid the straps on her skirt, flinging it off. All that remained now were her fishnet shorts and an obvious orange thong. She shrugged off her jacket and slashed shirt, leaving her almost bare. Her nipples stood erect, as did Iruka's manhood from within his navy pants.

"Take them off" she commanded. Iruka moved to his pants but a feral growl from Anko stopped him. "Not those" she told him. "These" she corrected pointing to her fishnet shorts and thong. Iruka gulped as his hands began to move. "With your mouth".

The look on Iruka's face was absolutely priceless. It was amix between excitment and utter terror. Anko relished in those features, snickering as he did as he was ordered. He bit down on the top of the shorts before tugging them down her legs. Anko stood up to allow him access to complete his mission. As the shorts neared her legs she closed them together to make it easier. Soon all that remained was her thong.

"Anko..." Iruka whispered, the shorts dropping from his lips. "Anko..."

"Pants" she said simply. "Off. Now. I'm not going to be the one that's fully naked first". Iruka's eyes widened before a bashful smile graced his mouth and a red tint spread across his cheeks. Despite his reaction however Iruka was quick to bring his hands to his waist line. He pulled them down harshly, boxers and all, leaving him there, completely nude. "Aww" Anko complained. "I wanted to see you in those cute boxers. Ramen bowls are so you...Holy Mother F---er, You're hung!"

Her statement was not that far off. Eleven inches of flesh sword escaped, standing erect right before Anko as she drooled at the thought of that thing pounding in to her. Iruka blushed, though his smirk contrasted to his skin's complaint. Anko stood in the wake of his manhood, as his lips and teeth returned to her nether region, once again at the orange thong she wore. Copying her earlier actions Anko allowed the chunin to do as he wished in removing her final artical of clothing as her own ponytail was tugged out. Her hair cascaded down her lithe and volumptuous body.

"Lube?" Iruka asked her. Anko snickered and shook her head.

"Who needs it. I like it raw" Her answer seemed to draw a batter response from Iruka as the slit of his penis began to glisten with pre-cum. Anko lowered herself to her knees and leaned in to Iruka, her breasts dangling and bashing together right in Iruka's face. The dolphin brought his hands to her vagina, his index and middle finger pressing slightly to her slit. Anko moaned at the slightest of touch but regained her height on Iruka once again. She sat on his chest, her ass rubbing against his erect nipples.

"Don't you wanna taste first?" she teased. Iruka nodded furiously. Anko grinned and positioned his face with her opening. "Go on" she encouraged, nearly jumping out of her skin when he didn't even hesitate to press his tongue in to her. The snake weilding jounin moaned as his tongue ran circles in and around her opening hole. "Oh, f---." She moaned, her eyes rolling up in to her head. Iruka continued, feaverishly, never stopping for a single second. He didn't cease his brutal assault on her vag (short for vagina) until Anko suddenly stood up without reason.

Before Iruka could begin to complain at the lose of a great meal he was moaning on the floor. They had at some point rolled off the futon and now Iruka was sprawled out on the cold floor, getting a slick blow job from the purple haired woman whose company he was enjoying. Anko started slow at first, merely blowing on the head and slit, her tongue poking out experimentally on to the small incision on his dick. She pressed the flat of her appenadage on the entire head, before wrapping her mouth around it, the grip of her lips like a vice around his crown.

Iruka groaned in pleasue as he grasped softly on to Anko's hair. He tried not to grab, he really did, but his resistance was wearing thin and he really wanted to touch those tresses and have Anko bobbing her head, his cock going in and out of her savouring mouth, pumping him for all he was worth.

In Anko's opinion Iruka's stamina was amazing. Better men had already gotten off by the time she got to giving him a blow job. Out of the three long term relationships she had consumated over the years and the men she had to sleep with during her missions, none of them had lasted beyond this point. He seemed like an expert at keeping his semen in him, not letting his seed out at all costs.

Anko continued to bob, the taste of Iruka filling her mouth, igniting her taste buds and burning up the small distain she had for male fluids. Soon Iruka seemed to be going over the edge. Anko grinned, but stopped when she was roughly pushed off of him. She fell to the floor on her back, Iruka beginning to coat his fingers in saliva. "Maybe this'll make it better?" he guessed as he leaned in to Anko's body. From her angle, Anko could see that the naked-jungle man look was fit for Iruka. He leaned down and finished coating his entire hand in thick, wet moisture.

At first it was just the index finger, probably because it was the easiest to manouver in to her. Anko grinned wildly as the next finger went in. Scissoring her opening, Iruka gulped before adding a third finger, copying his earlier action and adding a forth finger before finally being able to wedge his thumb in to Anko. Anko purred in excitement as Iruka continued to push his hand in to her. Feeling like a hand puppet, Anko pushed her self on to the hand until it was fully inside her. Iruka frowned until he saw the look of painful satisfaction on Anko's face. Her masochistic tendicies had finally kicked in and she was pressuring for pain that she would feel as pleasure.

Iruka moved his hand out of Anko but only to about half of his hand, the rest remained in her body. He then thrust back into her, as if he was punching someone or something. Anko felt the arm that pump in her, drool escaping from her lips. Iruka continued with that pace, pushing and pulling in and out of Anko. The snake mistress screamed and yelled in ecstacy each time, her eyes losing focus.

"Go on" she cried. "Keep it moving!" Her orders were followed diligently, Iruka loving this situation so much he was willing to do whatever she said. He pumped himself at the sight, using his free hand to do so. Anko moaned and groaned, grunted and sighed in satisfaction. She was coming to a close. That was when she demanded Iruka get his hand out of her. Iruka did as he was told and allowed his hand to escape Anko's inner space.

He pulled out quickly but carefully, making sure that Anko was unharmed as much as possible from the experience. Anko one again pushed Iruka to the floor. Anko straddled his waist as massaged his chest with her hands. She then gripped his member, sqeezing it and gauging a reaction from the chunin as she did. "C-c-condoms?" Iruka asked shakingly. Anko's face became an almost sneer.

"Not on your life" she answered. "I'm clean. You, I'm positive are squeeky clean, more than anything I'm sure of that. And we don't have to worry about any repercussions. I'm a kunoichi. My job gives me too much stress to concieve. Only when I call it quits will I allow myself to concieve. So until then Iruka-kun, feel free to f--- me raw!". With that one last finall statement out of the way, Anko positioned herself and slammed her body down on Iruka's hard member.

Iruka let out a throaty gasp/moan as Anko's entire body descended on him. She swayed her body to give herself some comfortablility and to stabilise his member in her vagina. "That feel good?" she asked. Iruka didn't know if that was a rhetorcial question or if she was seriously asking that, as she seemed confident in her own sexual abilities. So he simply gave her a shit-eating grin and allowed her to do as she wished.

Given complete and total free reign over another's body slightly scared Anko. A thrill of power and a fear of that power rushed up her spine and erecting the roots of her hair. But she was relentless and thus obliged to Iruka's demands. She pumped his dick as she went up and down, her pace irratic and uneven. There was no discomfort anymore on both sides and the pair were now in full ecstacy, Iruka more than Anko as the tip of his penis had yet to reach her G-spot by now.

Anko smirked as she dropped her body down on the organ, falling on top of Iruka but holding herself up with her hands and knees. Iruka had no idea what Anko was up to and was completely clueless to the fact that snakes had suddenly sprung up from Anko's arms. It wasn't until one coiled itself around his legs and another pulled his arms up over his head and tying them there that he realised what was going on.

"Anko-?" he questioned, but stopped when she put her fingers to his lips and 'sh'ing on hers.

"Shut up" she said softly. "Just move your hips for me. Come on Ru-ru" she urged. Iruka was only too happy to oblige. Iruka allowed her to continue with her strange habits, even when she intertwined her legs with his, and amazingly lifted the four limbs up in to the air. Iruka's legs were spread outwards, wrapped around Anko's in a submissive embrace. He smiled until an unwelcome intrusion in to his anal area caused him to squirm and yelp. Anko chuckled sadistically as Iruka reacted to having a thin green snake, no thicker than a man's penis, shoved in to his ass hole.

"Anko" Iruka yelped. Anko chuckled darkly as she continued to pump Iruka's member with her clit. Iruka squirmed and sweated as the serpent pushed itself deeper and deeper in to his anal system.

"Don't worry" Anko assured him. "It's a flop. A sex-toy if you will. It's not alive and it's not poisonous unless my chakra demands it to be. Now sit back and relax and enjoy the feeling of penetration". Maybe it was the excitement of what was happening or the euphoria of Anko milking his dick with the snake jabbing against his prostate, but Iruka felt no need to continue on with his protest against Anko's strange sex habits.

The sex continued on for hours on end. Occasionally Anko would command the snake to do something like like Iruka's prostrate with it's vibrating tongue and every time that happened Anko always got a positive reaction to it and it relfected on the experience for Anko herself. It was probably the best sex she had taken part in in a long, long time. Hell it may have even been the best sex she had ever had.

Iruka was reaching his limit pretty soon, Anko following suit. They kept up the pace for a couple of minutes before Iruka became restless and turned more aggressive, pounding in to Anko at a harder and faster rate, slamming in to her G-spot with fatigued vigour. "Anko" he hissed out at her. "I'm - I'm gonna....I'm gonna...-"

"You're gonna what?" Anko challanged him to finish that sentence. "Come on then say it Ruka-kun!"

"I'm gonna cum" he said finally, the last of his breath being drawn away from him.

"Them come with me" Anko demanded. "Come for me"

With those final words Iruka let lose his seed. It spilled in to Anko, filling her with pure white bliss. Anko's own orgasm followed Iruka's her body shivering as she cried with a deep and throaty moan. The pair froze in their positions, their bodies holding still from the reaction.

Anko fell in to Iruka's arms as his legs landed on the ground. With great procision Iruka managed to remove his cock from Anko's vagina, feeling the after-sex come down all over his body and mind. Anko gave him a shit-eating grin before her body gave out on her and sleep claimed her body. Iruka breathed heavily until his vision blurred and began to fade to black. He smiled as his pulse slowed down and then sleep caught him.

**

* * *

**

(Was that hot? I hope so It took me a couple of hours to write with regular intervals. Now I know I said that this was my first sex scene and I'm a bit out of it for now but for the next scene there is a yaoi one. Not between Kotetsu and Izumo though. It includes drunkeness and mistake, pedophilia and spiritual incest (sex between people who see eachother as family). I hope every one who likes yaoi enjoys this. If you oppose Yaoi it would be a good thing to skip the sex and focus on the dialogue and the inserted story lines. It'll be short and with only the beginning).

* * *

It had been like this for several years now. Ever since Zabuza had found him on the cold, cruel streets of Kirigakure the young boy known as Haku had been well aquainted with the Demon of the Mist's drinking habits and his unquenchiable desire for young girls. Haku knew the ins and outs of his master/father-figure. He was always there when Haku needed him, for training or for other problems.

Zabuza took care of Haku and in return Haku served him. Though it was all more for Haku's benefit. Not only did he gain a protector and a father he also gained someone to serve and a reason for living. Without Zabuza his life would hold no meaning. Absolutely no meaning what-so-ever.

It was his biggest fear that one day there would be no more Zabuza, and it would be practically unthinkable for him to try to find someone else to latch on to and love.

Therefore Haku would do anything to keep Zabuza. It was his goal in life to serve Zabuza in any way that was possible and to die once his services were no longer required and he was of no longer any use to his master. Haku was wrapped around that idea, enthralled by the romantic notion that it carried, that he existed for someone and that someone needed him, albeit for maybe a short period of time.

So it was on these nights, when they were alone with no females in a local radius that were not filthy or suspected of being unclean, Haku would swallow what little pride he had and mask his masculinity for Zabuza after the nuke-nin had gotten too drunk to do anything but demand sex. If he didn't then he would damage anything he could get his hands on. Haku had lived through only one of these. Whenever Zabuza got drunk again Haku made damn sure that no one or nothing interferred with Zabuza and getting what he wanted.

Tonight was another such night. Zabuza sat in utter silence, his eyes doing all the talking for him. Death threats, exclamations of castration and bloody mutilation of the still-living and the recently departed, were but of the few things that screamed from those eyes.

Yagura, Ranmaru and Raiga had been sent out for the night. Yagura would go looking for his fellow jinchurikki and Raiga would be taking Ranmaru out for grave digging, which was bound to fill their entire night as there were still many dead bodies that even the scavangers wouldn't touch. They were too much respectful than at other times, when Gato wasn't doing such horrible things. Even animals had a conscious.

Zabuza sat on the bed, his face contorted in to a vicious snarl. Haku walked in to the room, dolled up like some geisha, ready to serve her master his afternoon tea. He was dressed in a light pink kimono with dark pink flowers decorating the ensamble. His hair was done up nice. It was nestled in a neat bun at the very top of his head, chopsticks holding it in place. He stepped in to the room and made his way over to Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama" Haku said to his master, his voice soft and his eyes batting his lashes. Zabuza grinned his tipsy grin and grabbed on tightly to Haku's shoulders. The boy knew this routine and was positive that the bruises would fade within hours. Zabuza used one hand to pull down his pants and the other to yank Haku's face down to his engorged member.

"Suck" the demon of the mist commanded. Haku gulped, acting to appease Zabuza, giving him the sense of power he demanded at all times. With a falsly quivering mouth Haku's tongue licked at the penis, swirling the appendage around the head of the beating organ, before Haku took it entirely in to his mouth.

**

* * *

**

I can't write anymore.

**Everything from the "PSYCHO SNAKE LADY?" Izumo chuckled... was written all in one day so I must say that I'm pretty darn please with myself. **

**The lemon with Haku and Zabuza is unfinished because I couldn't think of anything. I exhausted myself on the first one and the second one I decided would be much better if I left it up to your imaginations. Its being used as a sort of psychological thing for Haku. I hope you guys like this. **

**Naruto may have displayed some homophobic tendicies by there but rest assured he was just in shock. Kotetsu and Izumo are meant to be the comic relief for this chapter. Tenten is a yaoi fangirl and Sakura is conflicted. In the manga she is a yaoi-fangirl herself (if not that she at least likes boy-on-boy action). So seeing Sasuke like that with Naruto is both a turn on for her and a huge stab in the gut concerning her feelings for Sasuke. **

**Next chaper we'll see Sakura copping with stuff and I'd really like to get the Haku/Naruto meeting out of the way. Then the Yagura/Naruto meeting and maybe some hints being dropped about the whole jinchurikki thing. **

**Arashi didn't appear at all in this chapter. I'm pretty shocked about it really. **

**Next chapter I'll be having Kimmimaro waking up and the Sandaime talking to him. It would completely ruin my plans should Danzo get to him. I'm grateful for all the positive feedback I've been getting on this fic and I hope to hear more from you guys soon. I'd also like some feeback on the lemon as well. Was it what you expected?**

**Give it up for the longest chapter ever on this fic!**

**Well best get started on chapter 21.**

**Ja ne.**


	21. Reactions

**

* * *

**

Hey loyal readers.

I'd like to thank you guys for everything. And I hope to get wicked, awesome feedback on what I can do to make your reading more pleasurable, other than adding the lemons. Ironically most Yaoi-fanboys are heterosexual. Huh, I didn't see that one coming. Though its probably because yaoi-fanboys are more inclined to enjoy the actual pairings than the guy-on-guy action. It's like the Yuri-fangirls. Just goes to show that you can't judge a book by it's cover.

**Anyway enough about that. I was hoping for some extra stuff in the last chapter but now I've got to do it all here. Haku and Naruto's meeting, Yagura and Naruto, Kimmimaro's awakening (though Gato's first appearance was here instead in the original), the incident with Inari and Arashi re-appears, but only for like a minute or so, depending on how fast you can read.**

**Have fun reading. Ciao.**

.

.

* * *

Haku winced at the bruises when his hands grazed on them. Zabuza's grip had been especially hard that night and the bruises looked darker than they should have been. Raiga, Yagura and Ranmaru had returned mere hours before with the breaking dawn, only to witness Haku dressing in the pink sleeveless kimono that could barely pass for clothing. Raiga had watched suspiciously as he left and Yagura's aura seemed to dampen with each step towards the door Haku made.

Now the hyoton boy was out in the forest, collecting herbs. Some were for breakfast that he had been automatically handed and some were for Zabuza's injuries, as some of them still remained even after a couple of days of healing and the alcohol Zabuza had practically inhaled.

The forest was cold and quiet, the only sounds heard being the morning birds, greeting the sun, the crickets and grasshoppers in the tall grass, the wind on the tree leaves and the sound of the nearby river with it's current heading for the sea surrounding wave country.

As Haku walked in and out of the path of trees he was greeted with the sight of an unconscious young man. He was sprawled out on the ground, his eyes hut tight and his breathing moving his chest up and down in a steady rhythm. His hair was a beautiful golden blond and his skin a nice pink tan-like color. Three whisker marks adjourned each his cheeks, giving him a feline sort of appearance. He was dressed in orange and on his forehead was a hiat-ate bearing the Konohagakure no Sato symbol.

Haku was on the defense immediately, his thoughts bordering on the line of perhaps killing the boy before he became a problem. Or maybe even waking him up and interrogating him for information. He didn't seem so tough and as Haku neared his sprawled body the boy began to wake from his slumber.

Haku would have jerked away at that moment, but as it so happens, the blonde's eyes opened wide as he saw the fake hunter-nin. Haku recoiled as the blond shot right up in to a sitting position. He turned to Haku with a red tint on his cheeks.

Haku was taken aback by the sudden awakening but nonetheless said "Good morning"

* * *

When Anko woke up she found herself wrapped in the slender, yet strong arms of the man she had spent the last night with. Anko frowned, wondering if he were still asleep. To her he probably was considering that any male she was dating and had sex with would be gone by morning if they weren't completely out of it. Realisation struck Anko like a lightning bolt when she noticed that Iruka was genuinely awake.

"Morning" he greeted, holding on to her tighter, but in an almost unsure way. "So" he drooled on. "Was I any good? I mean with last night and all. You didn't have any objections-"

"It was..." Anko began, almost unsure how to finish it. "Nice. No it wasn't nice. It was perfect" Iruka's face blossomed in to a sweet and loving smile. Anko didn't hold it against herself when she blushed and smiled back.

"And you don't mind waking up to me?"

"It's sort of nice" she admitted. "Most others are long gone by the time I come around. You're...you're probably the best person I know to wake up to. I mean...you could have high tailed it out of here the second you realised where you were"

"But I didn't"

"No you didn't" Anko answered. "Which makes it all the more worthwhile. You're not some asshole...you're a gentleman"

"Would a gentleman have done what I did last night?" Iruka asked teasingly. Anko's lips curled back in to a giddy smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their faces together. With a heated breath she closed the gap in between the pair of them, her lips quivering slightly. Out of character and completely filled with a strange urge to just to hold Iruka, Anko poked out her lips and joined them with his. There was no tongue used. There was no tongue needed. It was chaste in appearance but filled with a strong sense of like. Anko wouldn't admit it to be love. Attraction, lust, desire and like were the possibilities. The concept of love was one that she wasn't too keen on thinking of. Especially only after one night of sex, granted dirty and mind-blowing sex, and knowing each other since their academy days, a good while of that being antoganistic towards one another, the rest being mature acknowledgement and then friendly teasing.

"If that's what a gentleman usually does then hot damn I think I'll go around to all the nice guys in Konoha and ask them for a night out, oh wait I just did." she said, breaking the kiss. Iruka chuckled at the joke.

"What about Arashi?"

"To young and holds too much baggage"

"Naruto?"

"Way to young and annoying"

"mmmm, oh I know. Raido"

"Gay with Genma remember" Anko responded. Iruka furrowed his brow until his face moved in to one of remembrance, remembering a little incident involving those two, Iruka locked in a closet and a bathtub filled with sake. "Is it normal for you to give your dates names for guys they should bang next?"

"Normal? no. But who ever said that being a ninja and a gentleman was normal in the first place should have their head examined" Iruka answered. "I was just listing the names of all the nice guys you could have given a chance. I'm still wondering why you were so open to this, and why you aren't threatening to castrate me with a kunai right now". Anko's lips coiled in to a smirk.

"Because if I did then I would be denying Konoha with the next generation of nice guys it so depsretely needs" she answered playfully. "Plus..." her words drowned off as she stared in to Iruka's chest. With subtle prompting Anko was able to finish her sentence. "I've known you. For a long time. You and I hated eachother in the academy. Funny, we were both alike, you and I. We were both hyperactive and insane. You just grew out of it. I fell in to insanity"

"It's a nice sort of insanity" Iruka countered. "I'd say its a healthy dosage of it"

"Moron" Anko said, a soft smile playing on her lips.

* * *

"Is this it?" Naruto asked Haku as he scavenged around looking for the plant the dark haired boy had been searching for. Haku turned to face the blond, nodding as he had picked up the correct plant.

"That's it" Haku informed him. "See if you can find any more of them". Naruto gave the dark haired hyoton user a foxy grin as he scoured around the ground for the weed that was needed. "What are you doing out here so early in the morning?"

"Oh" Naruto answered. "I got lost"

Haku blanched at that answer, the nervous smile and laugh Naruto gave doing nothing to quench his disbelief and projected embarrassment for the orange clad ninja. "You got...lost?"

"It wasn't my fault" Naruto insisted. "I was out of the house cause I got upset and shit and then Sasuke-teme came to get me. I was showing off this wicked cool ninjutsu when I fell in the water and I was too heavy to swim so Sasuke-teme pulled me out and gave me VCR or something"

"CPR?"

"Yeah that's it. In any case the jerk kissed me, claiming it was to save my life. But then Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, Tenten-san and Sakura-chan came along. Tenten-san fell unconscious with a bloody nose, and Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san were teasing us. Then Sakura-chan, who likes Sasuke-teme for some unknown reason, saw and ran away upset. I followed her and then I sort of took a wrong turn and one thing led to another and I was out here all night"

"Ninjutsu? So you're a ninja?"

"Ha?"

"That headband" Haku noted, his interest peaked at the plate of metal resting on the blonde's forehead. "Doesn't that mean you're a ninja. A ninja for the hidden leaf village correct?" Naruto's face broke out in to a grin and he nodded feverishly.

"You better believe it" Naruto answered, his show-offish attitude shining through. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm gonna be the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village one day. Then I'll get the respect I deserve and then I'll be famous and loved and respected!" Haku looked on with awe at the bright and bubbly youth before his murky brown eyes. To him, this whole situation was either a trap or this Naruto kid really was a complete and utter idiot.

"For who is this for?" Haku asked. Naruto blinked in his confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Haku sighed before he answered.

"Is there anyone, precious to you?" Haku asked. Naruto's mouth opened, a confounded expression across his features. Haku looked in to those blue eyes and saw the innocence of childhood, still grasping on to the pre-pubescent young man before his eyes. "A person is able to become stronger, truly strong, when they wish to protect someone they cherish" Naruto's face was clouded in recognition.

Faces flashed across the screen of his mind. The old man Hokage greeting him and letting him sign -sensei taking him out to ramen and holding him like a son whenever things got too much for him. Old Man Ichiraku serving him, Ayame too with her big sister like smile. Arashi-sensei and his heart-felt confessions and big brother like attitude. The friendly aura around Mai-san at her restaurant. Tsunami-chan and her motherly attitude with the pinches to the cheeks and helping in the kitchen. Sasuke-teme when he had jumped in to the river to save him.

With a mega-watt smile Naruto answered "Yeah. I understand that". Haku and Naruto exchanged smiles as they finished pulling the medicinal weeds and putting them in to Haku's basket. It was brimming with plants when Haku picked it up and prepared to leave Naruto.

As Haku stood up, basket in hand, he turned to Naruto and spoke with a soothing voice "You will become strong"

"Yep!"

Haku turned with a wave to the young blond ninja. "Remember what I said. I'll see you around sometime, Naruto Uzumaki. I am Haku. Goodbye"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "Let's meet again sometime, somewhere". Haku smiled before walking away, Naruto waving to him. Suddenly Haku stopped in his tracks a little bit farther away. He turned to Naruto and with a grin said,

"By the way. I'm a boy" Naruto jerked and his face turned in to one of utter horror, due to the fact that at some intervals he had allowed his gave to move to Haku's chest area, imagining what sort of boobs "she" had.

"NANI! HE'S CUTER THAN SAKURA-CHAN! WAY CUTER!" Haku chuckled as he walked, leaving a dumbstruck Naruto in his wake. Naruto was left all on his own contemplating his new discovery. He folded his arms and legs and sat with a pondering expression. "Why? What an amazing thing...This world is engulfed with mysteries"

Up on ahead Haku was met by the sight of Yagura walking towards him. He attempted to move in the way of Naruto as to prevent Yagura from seeing him and killing the boy. He may have been an enemy but he seemed too innocent and carefree to do anything like that to him. However Yagura began to speak to him whilst not five feet away. "Move aside please Haku-kun. I need to speak to that boy"

"Gomenasai Yagura-sama but he is of no threat" Haku warned. As Yagura neared he sidestepped and walked past Haku, but not before telling him something that sent a chill running up her spine.

"Maybe not to you or me right at this moment but the kid is the Kyubi's jinchurikki" Yagura stated, not looking to see Haku's pale skin go even whiter at that knowledge. He fought to turn around but found that his entire body was stiff in shock.

Yagura closed the gap between himself and Naruto, the blond had yet to notice that the Sanbi's jinchurikki was closing in on him. When Yagura was but five steps away Naruto looked up to see him, and most importantly, the village symbol sewn on to his chest. The symbol of the hidden mist, unmarred by a missing-nin slash. Naruto jumped from where he was sitting and stared in shock at the sandy blond.

"Good morning" Yagura greeted. "I take it that you are the Uzumaki?" he asked. Naruto fingered a kunai in his pocket, his eyes narrowing at the purple eyed teenager. "Calm yourself I just want to talk. My name is Yagura, and I am a jinchurikki for the sanbi"

* * *

"Nice to see you two finally awake and rejoining the land of the living" Izumo said as Anko and Iruka came down stairs. Iruka's expression was sheepish and embarassed whilst Anko seemed slightly annoyed. Kotetsu grinned as he slinked towards Anko.

"So Anko-chan, how was it?" he asked teasingly. "You know if he's any good I may consider bottoming for the guy once in a while. Hell, I don't think Izumo would mind a couple of threesomes. You could watch if you ever wanted." Kotetsu received a punch to the chin sending him in to the ground. He looked up to the ceiling with crosses for eyes, his tongue poking out goofily.

"Don't say shit like that again moron!" Anko exclaimed before kicking him in the side. "Iruka is mine, all mine and if you even think of trying to turn him gay I swear that Izumo's going to be the only one of you pair to ever get the kids in the relationship" To add emphasis on her words, Anko pulled out a kunai and dangled it dangerously close to Kotetsu's private area. "So, do I make myself clear?"

Kotetsu nodded furiously to avoid getting castrated by the psychotic jounin. At that moment Sasuke entered the kitchen, his hands delved in to his pockets and his face in a poker faced expression. However, if one were to look closely enough they woulf see worry etched on the mysterious features of the Uchiha's face. "Morning" he greeted. Immediately Izumo and Kotetsu turned their attention to the raven haired youth.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch as the pair were suddenly in front of him, staring him in the face, grinning like Hyenas. "What do you two Neanderthals want now?" he asked. Izumo was the one to reply, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"So how was Naruto-kun last night?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure you would have wanted to continue where you left off with your beloved Naru-chan, or is it Naruto-sama?"

"Probably Naru-chan" Kotetsu said aloud. "After all it was Sasuke who was doing all the work" Sasuke's face turned beat red. He turned on the pair of them, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"IT was friggin' CPR!" Sasuke insisted. "It had nothing malicious in it! Nothing of the whole damn fucking sort! Now can the pair of you just lay off me for five fucking minutes?" Anko and Iruka looked between the three of them, coming with conclusions as they only knew what was being said right at the moment in this kitchen. Tsunami gasped at the usage of the 'F-word' and hurried to cover Inari's ears.

"Mom!" he complained. "I've heard worse. These losers don't got nothing to say that I haven't heard before. Besides let them say 'fuck'! They'll just die later anyway" All attention was turned to Inari. The young boy glared at each and everyone of them, recoiling in fear when Anko produced her kunai and Sasuke gave him a glare that would have had many brave jounin on their knees. "What?" he asked. "It's true. You're going up against Gato! You're all just gonna die like pigs to the slaughter!"

Anko took a step towards the little boy, who took that opportunity to high-tail it out of the room. He left, slamming the front door on his way out. Tsunami tried to go after him, but as she reached the front door it closed with a bang and Inari was already long gone in to the woods of Wave country. "Inari" she said, her voice filled with worry and shame. She turned to the Leaf ninja who all had expressions of bewilderment and inquiry on their faces. Tsunami turned all the way to them and gave them a deep, low bow, filled with apologies and asking for forgiveness for her son's actions. Tazuna took that moment to walk in and plop down on Inari's vacant seat, a bottle of sake in his hands. "Father it's to early to be drinking"

"Says you" Tazuna responded. "Just go make breakfast Tsunami, that's your job. Not telling me what to do"

"But-"

"This is my house Tsunami" Tazuna reminded her, his voice raising beyond his normal level. "You'll do as you're told"

Iruka grasped on to Anko's arm to prevent her from doing anything that she might have regretted later on. She threw Iruka a dirty look, to which he responded with a shake of the head. There was no point in her causing an uproar with Tazuna right at the moment otherwise other problems might surface and things could be left off at a darker note. Instead, trying to calm herself down, Anko turned to Tsunami and asked her "So what the fuck is wrong with that brat of yours?"

Izumo palmed his face at the crude language and bluntness of Anko's statement. Iruka turned to Anko, shooting her another dark look to which she ignored. Tsunami cast a wary look to Tazuna, who was far too absorbed in his sake to talk to her. Tsunami sighed aloud before answering Anko's crude question.

"He's just...Inari...Well...the whole thing is just...Inari's going through a rough time right now. He's lost his hope" Tsunami answered, uncertain of her words, taking a moment to figure out what to say. "His father" she said her attention turning to a picture above the door. Everyone else looked to it as well, seeing the whole family there, except one person had their face covered by a fold in the paper. "His step-father, my late husband, fought against Gato's tyranny. Kaiza brought hope to the people of Wave. They loved him and they saw him as their undisputed hero. When the dam flooded it was Kaiza who went out of his way to fix it in storm conditions. Every one saw what he was doing and rushed to help. He untied the people and they loved him.

"Gato couldn't have any of that" she continued. "He wouldn't stand for it. It was one night when we were all going to bed, and then someone was knocking on the door. I came down to answer it and they broke in, breaking our door and causing a mess around the house. Inari woke up and came down stairs. Kaiza followed him soon after and then ther grabbed him and left. We didn't see him for about a week later. They gathered every one to a fenced off area and there we saw him. Gato had him tied to a cross, though his arms were completely severed. They had cut off his feet and castrated him. I couldn't cope and so I feinted.

"When I woke up it was all over. Kaiza was dead and Inari was traumatised beyond repair. He hated Gato, but he also hated himself. He worshipped the ground Kaiza walked on, and they told me that Kaiza just smiled at him before he died. He lost hope then, when everything was said and done. Some of the villagers got the body from the dogs that Gato was going to feed him too. We collected all of his body and we cremated him just outside the house. He's buried in the backyard. Inari can't bear to look at the grave for long without making himself sick recalling the sight of that day.

"Gato is a vile and horrible man. Everyone on this island wishes him harm and death. But none of us can do such a thing as long as that little man has all the money he could ever want and need, using it to pay for soldiers and ninja, even giving them free reign over some of the people. I know that by now nearly half the children in this country, boys and girls, are well versed in the art of prostitution". Tsunami's words struck a chord in each of the Konoha ninja. Anko's grip on her kunai hardened, Kotetsu gritted his teeth, Izumo bit his bottom lip furiously and Sasuke glared at the table. Iruka was the only one unreadable. He however held a twitch in his structure that promised danger.

"Well then" a new voice sounded from behind them at the foot of the staircase. Everyone turned to see Arashi leaning up against the door frame. "We best get Iruka's mission out of the way then. Tonight's the nights Lady and Gentlemen. Sasuke go find Naruto, the two of you need this experience. Tonight we're gonna go after Gato and we're gonna kill him, either by hook or by crook"

* * *

Vivid green eyes opened suddenly as a pale skinned individual shot up in the hospital bed. Gasping for breath the individual took a moment or two to realise where he wxactly was. With batted breath he took in his surroundings and saw the insignia of the leaf, printed on the wall opposite him, painted in a bloody red. With sudden aprehenshion the young man attempted to remove himself from the bed, only to be thrown back with a burning sensation on his wrists.

He looked to see the Kanji for hold, painted on there. It was a seal and a powerful one at that. The young man glared at the ink printed on his wrists and attempted to leaved the bed once again. He couldn't move off the bed, only sit up in it. He was trapped in side the confines of the cot his eyes darting to the door as a soft click alerted him to someone entering. He waited until the old man, dressed in the Hokage robes entered, pipe in hand.

"Good morning" he greeted. "Just making my daily rounds. Arashi-kun would murder me if I let something happen to you. Even though I'm the Hokage I do give him a bit of leeway now and again. He's really protective you know. He said you had talent when the two of you fought. He's the shoton user by the way", Fingers twitched at the bed-bound young man attempted to reach his chakra. It would not come to him.

"Your chakra won't work in here. Nor anywhere else. Arashi bound it to you temporarily. Don't worry, knowing him it'll be releases as soon as he comes back from his mission. A pity though, I did so much want to see your skills as soon as possible"

"Are you really the hokage?"

"Why but of course" the old man replied. "Though maybe not for long. My age is catching up with me and soon I'm afraid I may be too old to do anything about the welfare of the village. When that time comes Arashi-kun or Iruka-kun will have to step in. If not them, then I dread to think what would happen should Tsunade and Jiraiya come in to office, even more so if my rival Danzo wormed his way in"

"Danzo?" Kimmimaro asked the name sounding familier. Immedietly he shut his mouth, not daring to say another word incase he betrayed Lord Orochimaru's secrets. The Hokage chuckled darkly.

"Oh please don't think I don't know about Danzo and Orochimaru's dealings. I am not as stupid as my age may indicate. I know about Danzo and what he's been up to. One of my greatest failures was keeping him away from Orochimaru. Danzo's madness affected the poor boy he once was and turned him in to the person you serve now. Orochimaru and Danzo go way back and I'm sure that their 'friendship' has still yet to end"

Kimmimaro sat there in the bed, staring warily at the old man. The sandaime sighed just before he spoke, his words leaving his mouth slowly and carefully. "I have a proposition for you, Kaguya-kun"

"My name is Kimmimaro" corrected the bone-user. "What sort of proposition are you referring to sir?" he asked, remembering to be polite. It always did well to be polite with others, especially in circumstances such as this. The sandaime threw him a wary glance.

"Orochimaru has become corrupted by his ambitions. He uses you like a puppet, and probably as a way to keep his immortality, though I'm sure the terminal illness you carry must throw a wrench in his plans." At Kimmimaro's shocked expression, the sandaime spoke once again. "Do not think that Konoha has very little knowledge Kimmimaro-kun. We were able to safeky navigate yoru body and find out everything we needed. The Byakugan is a little treasure isn't it? I personally care little for bloodline limits, the shodaime and the nidaime being the only two I know who had Kekkei genkai. I know of a person who can heal you of this illness, but to do so I request that you take up the leaf insignia and become one of our ninja. In doing so you will inevitably ensure that your master receives a quick and painless demise, with proper burial rights preformed, for trust me, Orochimaru has no hope of living to my age.

"When that happens all those working for Orochimaru will be hunted down and killed. Yamanaka Inoichi informed me of several friendships you acquired whilst under Orochimaru's guardianship. If you agree these will be allowed to live and be given homes here in Konoha, safe from any of those who dare attack them. Jugo-san for instance, or even Tayuya-san, Zaku-san and Kin-san. Perhaps you wouldn't mind Kidomaru-san? In that event, their lives will be spared and given the option of either returning to Konoha or being set free. Their choice does not affect my decision to keep them alive. Your loyalty will assure that.

"As a Konoha ninja, as I am sure you are about to ask what is in it for you, you would be given full rights as a citizen of the village, complete with chunin rank and the option of gaining in rank. You're clan will be allowed to be restored here, safe from the prejudices of mist and you will be granted the full title of Clan head until such time you decide that a heir, either by blood or adoption, will take your place. You will have a home here, and hopefully have people who will come to love you and see you as part of the family that it Konoha. All past misdemeanours and transactions against the leaf will be overlooked, revoked and all documents will either be changed or destroyed.

"Should you decide not to join the village then, as painful as it is for me to do such a thing, I will have to kill all Sound Ninja and any other of Orochimaru's followers, despite any form of brainwashing, lies or any malicious intent. You, unfortunately, as the last of your clan, will be, for lack of a better term, 'milked', fro your spawn to revive the Kaguya clan under the direction of my council. I do not wish to do this, and nor do I hope to this. I am caught between a rock and hard place on this issue. After you have successfully impregnated several women under contract, your treatments will end and your life expectancy will depend entirely on your illness. I am sorry Kimmimaro-kun, but the attack on the Daimyo of the land of fire, has resulted in the new acting daimyo, the current's own father, and his council, as well as my own, to go against me. If you were to become a leaf ninja, then those transactions will, as I said be over looked.

"The current daimyo, despite not being in power, and his daughter, have agreed to give you full forgiveness on the issue should you accept. So I ask you this now, please Kimmimaro-kun. Think about my proposition. You and your friends, your future children and those you care about, bar Orochimaru, will be spared. Do not see this as trechery, more as helping. You will be helping Orochimaru's soul and by doing so you will also be granting him the honourable death"

Silence reigned on Kimmimaro as he sat there, completely absorbed to what the Sandaime was saying. He was going paler and paler, despite the kind smile that noe graced the hokage's lips. With a grand-fatherly hand on Kimmimaro's shoulder the old man spoke again. "You can give me your answer now or later. I give you a month to chose. Thats as long as I can give you. So please think about it"

With that said, the old hokage moved towards the door, but was stopped just before he left. The sound of Kimmimaro's voice calling out to him. "If I did...If I joined you and Konoha...If I betrayed my master...do you really that I could even betray you in the future?" Despite himself, the sandaime smiled, this going unnoticed by Kimimaro.

"You could" he simply. "But just like in this situation, the pros out weigh the cons. In the future, I hope you will find, that Konoha can be more of a home than anywhere else. If you were unhappy, you just ask Iruka or Arashi, for I do hope that at least one of them ascends to my post. Iruka is kind and gentle. Many have found a father-figure in him, and Arashi is "cool" and brotherly, especially in recent months were Naruto, his student, has crossed the boundries of master and student and become like brother to him. If such thoughts crossed your mind, I would hope that I was sleeping quietly in the grave by then. For by then you would have Iruka or Arashi around. And they would keep you from making rash decisions. Arashi even seems fond of you, seeing a bit of himself in you. Trust me, in Konoha you are not alone. Many have had senseis who have abandoned them. Anko, another student of Orochimaru himself, resides here. We are a family here, and as family, we try our very best to keep each other safe and happy. We are Nakama. We are Brothers, Sisters, Fathers, Mothers, Grandparents, Sons, Daughters, Cousins, Aunt, Uncles. Everything.

"If you were to think of betrayel, It would probably be whilst you were drunk or under a tyranny. Trust me Kimmimaro-kun...Konoha is a home"

And with that said, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, left the hospital ward, leaving the bone user to his silence.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Alrighty then.

**Yagura has met Naruto. Hopefully he won't spill the beans. I've this whole big idea forming in my head all about Arashi telling him and an arguement with Jiraiya. Though it would probably fit in with the whole "the Yondaime's your sperm doner" thing. **

**Inari's appearance was something I needed to get out of the way. Curelly I might kill him off, as well as Tazuna. Leaving Tsunami alone. I never Tazuna, so in this one I made him an abusive father figure. Tsunami is frightened of him, and Inari still hols respect for him. Though has everything to do with Tazuna's drinking habits. **

**I made the Kaiza thing abit worse with the whole castration and being fed to dogs thing. But I think I needed to do that, because Tsunami might just get her revenge. Haku appeared again. This time I had to watch the subbed episodes to figure the entire conversation, though I think I did pretty well on this. **

**Kimmimaro's redemtion is vital. Well his choice is anyway. If he does I was thinking of a pairing for him. Not with Tayuya or stuff like that. I warned there was Yuri and well, Tayuya is a lesbian in this fic, though I don't particularly think I could write a whole Yuri Lemon scene. I'm not very good at it. I think I exhausted all of my ideas on the Anko/Iruka thing. But nevertheless Kimmimaro might just well decide on Konoha. **

**I am pleased to announce that I have successfully not recieved any flame concerning Homophobia. YAY! Or shitty writing. DOUBLE YAY! In fact I ahve recieved no flame. WTF? I know I'm starting to get really, really paranoid about this. Not that I like flames or anything, except I can't go one chapter without them in my past ones. I always had someone telling me what crap writer I was. **

**But what the hey, don't bite the hand that feeds you. **

**Gato's assassination next chappie, with a Zabuza confrontation, with Yagura and Raiga. Ranmaru might make a reappearance, though I am hoping that Raiga does survive to take Ranmaru away from Wave country. Or maybe not (Insert wicked and sly smile here. Kukukuku)**

**And that is a wrap. My chapters are getting longer and my skills are getting better in the writing area. I know Sakura's a bitch but she does mellow out a bit next chapter. I almost forgot Gai and Lee but for the story's sake, theres gonna be good and funny explanation for that. **

**I hope to hear more from you guys and chapter chapter 22 will be out sometime next week. Hopefully. **


	22. Misplaced Hate

**Is being pro-Uchiha clan a bad thing? Because lately I've run in to so many stories where Sasuke has kicked the bucket. Sure he's insane and bent on revenge but some people have to look at themselves and see that they hold a bit of Sasuke's mental state in them. Sorry I just had to get that out, my pro-Sasuke phase has finally become permenant and I'm not sure how its gonna affect my writing if any cause Sasuke was slated to die soon but I've been rethinking it. **

**Now there is a method to my madness concerning this AN. I've just been reading ones where a good Sasuke is killed needlessly or a redeemed Sasuke or regretful Sasuke is murdered in cold blood and I've actually become very pro-Sasunaru recently (it's not happening in this story people...Haku and Zabuza was enough for me to write for the yaoi shippers out there). Sorry I just needed to get that off my chest. **

**Now this chapter is dedicated to my 170 review for this story my first (mock) flame and it's writer diimmortal, 9shadowcat9 for encouraging my writing. If there was a points system on this site I'd be at it before you could blink for not just you guys but for all my reviewers. Thank you guys so much. This chapter is for you guys. Also I have finally finalised several pairings though one or two may include spoilers. Check the bottom for them.**

**.**

**.**

"Not to seem rude" Naruto began, his voice shaky and uncertain. "But...what the hell is a Jinchurikki and what is a sanbi?" he asked. "I've got no clue what you're talking about and for some reason you seem to think that I should know. Why are you staring at me like that?"

Yagura stood looking down on the blood, his eyes watching him eerily. Naruto began to sweat under the intimidating gaze he was receiving from the straw haired young man. With his arms crossed Yagura leaned down face level to Naruto, their orbs meeting in perfect sync, vibrant purple meeting with pure blue crystals. "Strange" Yagura said in his soft low tone. "You feel like an Uzumaki from your chakra signiture but you look nothing like them. I though all Uzumaki were redheaded, though...you do have the eyes for it. And the whisker marks of the males of the Uzumaki clan"

Naruto's hands went defensively to his whisker marks. "What's up with my whiskers? And what do you know about the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked defensively. Yagura continued to stare at him, a soft smile creeping to his lips.

"The whisker marks are essentially the marks given at birth to the heir and ruler of the Uzumaki clan of the Whirlpool nation. It was these marks that designated those who wore them as the leader of not only the clan but of the ninja village and country. So, in essence, you are a daimyo without a throne. A king without a crown. Which makes me wonder...does the name...Uzumaki Kushina, bring to mind any memories?" Naruto's face instantly changed to snarl.

"What do you want to know about?" he asked. "And you haven't answered my other question" His voice was laced with venom to the straw haired man. Yagura continued to look in to the boy's eyes, uncarring and cold as pure ice.

"Uzumaki Kushina" Yagura spoke, with complete and utter non-existant emotions. "Uzumaki Kushina...was the one woman reknowned throughout Kirigakure no Sato, as the strongest swordswoman in history of the Elemental Nations. The Red _Death_ they called her. Some gave her other names. The Scarlet Reaper. The Bloody Sun. Most confused her for a boy with a unfortunate girl's name. She was last known to have been living in Konohagakure no sato, though our informants report that hasn't been seen nor heard for in nearly twelve whole years. As for your second question, I know nearly everything there is to know about the Uzumaki clan, especially those who still exist today"

"Why do want Kushina? And why the hell do you want to know all there is about the Uzumaki clan when clearly I am probably the only living member still alive, not counting Kushina if she still exists" Naruto responded, maturity dripping from his very core. Yagura gave him a coy smile as he crouched down so that he was face to face with Naruto.

"Those two questions are interlinked" Yagura explained. "Kushina was the one woman the Yondaime Mizukage loved more than anything. It was her scorning him that he eradicated the bloodlines of the whole mist village. We're lucky that they had one or two survivors. We're also very, very unlucky that she killed two whole legions of Mist ninja all on her own during our peace times with Konoha. She was protected by Konoha back then, during the Rock/Leaf war. All you have to do in Mist is mention that woman's name and you will have a riot on your hands. The Godaime Mizukage tries to stop them, probably because she is an avid fan of the Red Death. But know this boy, the very reason why my generation of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were created were for the simple reason of finding Kushina, and earlier her father, and wiping them off the face of existance. You have no idea what the Uzumaki clan were like. You have no idea how they nearly destroyed the whole ninja system, in name of peace of all reasons"

"Whats wrong with that?" Naruto asked. "So Kushina fought you guys and won. And her father before her. So what now? Revenge? Kushina disappeared twelve years ago. The only living person who knows anything about where she might be or where she may be going is Arashi-sensei. Arashi-sensei would sooner kill himself that tell, he's a Yumemiya and he'll protect Kushina no matter what"

Yagura froze.

"So...Yumemiya Arashi" he said. "The Monster of The Leaf. He nearly killed his own twin brother you know. They fought during a chunin exam. Still academy students but allowed participation on the grounds that it was to show foreign dignitaries exactly what they were like. He took the arm of a Konoha elder. He nearly killed the previous Raikage. He severed his own brother's arm off and do you know what he got?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing" Yagura stated. "Not even a slap on the wrist and let me tell you something, he needed to be punished. Do you know his brother? You know what happened to him? He turned on the whole Leaf village. Came to Kirigakure, took seven bloodline users away from the village, killing the Mizukage's guards. Taking my father's life from him. He was insane. I remember that day when the mist village really did become the bloody mist. Red mist, everywhere. And now, I hear that his brother, has become the Yamikage"

"There only five Kages" Naruto said defiantly. "Raikage. Hokage. Mizukage. Kazekage. Tsuchikage. And in any case Arashi-sensei didn't know what his brother would do. It's not like he could see the definite future. From what he told me the kid was a bully in the first place. No one liked him for him. He lived and thrived on being pampered. Arashi-sensei told me that-"

"Told you what?" Yagura asked. "Huh? What he tell you? Lie. Lies. He's a fucking liar. He traps, everyone in a state of mendacity. He fools you. His stories are practically living, thriving genjutsu that leech of poor idiots' belief. Never trust a Yumemiya kid. His brother is tyrant. Far from Gato's league. The Yondaime Mizukage had literally _nothing_ on this guy. He got so bad, the five kages decided to lock him up"

"Lock him...up?"

"Yeah" Yagura said, his face splitting in to a cruel grin. "Not just him though. They used one of the most powerful sealing spells in existance. They sealed the entire Mei no Kuni in the seal. Behind a veil of pure time/space chakra, the country of Mei, is locked away in a hell like void. No one escapes. The only hope is for the jinchurikki who they bound to the veil to die. My big brother, my hero, was the jinchurikki of the Rokubi no Namekuji. Utakata was stuck. He's still there. Frozen in complete temporal stasis. He can see both sides of the veil and he can do nothing as the world moves on. Every day I say to myself that it should have been me. Or some other jinchurikki. Kumo wouldn't allow it. They love their sacrifices. They have no qualms about using them as long as they don't die. Iwa is the same. Thought they treat their jinchurikki as pure weapons. Suna hates their one. Taki didn't even have a vessel. I had been born just to be bound to the veil, the sanbi already stuck in my gut, so my brother, my hero, the one person in this world who ever treated me with love and kindness, took my place, leaving me alone"

Naruto stood in silence. _'Arashi-sensei's brother was...that bad? Did Arashi-sensei do that? Is that all because of what Arashi-sensei did? No. I can't be. Arashi-sensei wouldn't have. And I would know about a seal...oh no. Back then...the sandaime left for a long time...when he came back he talked about seals...powerful seals'_

"The blame" continued Yagura. "The blame was shifted to Arashi, for what he did to his own twin brother. Rather hypocritical of the Hyuga clan who he insulted with that. But no one would dare touch him, except Iwa. But Iwa was weary of that man"

"Pardon?" Naruto asked. "What are you talking about? What about Iwa?"

"It's best some things stay hidden and buried" a new voice resonated. Yagura's eyes widend as his arm was suddenly impaled by kunai and shuriken, make completely out of quartz crystal. Naruto turned to see Arashi standing there, his face contorted in utter fury and rage. In his hands was a scythe made of crystal. He swung the pole-arm, aiming it towards Yagura. "Leave. Now. Or. Die." Arashi said. "Don't you ever fucking dare come near him again or so help me Ameterasu I will, I swear I will copy Kushina's actions and make Kirigakure a literal Bloody Mist village. I wil go after every one that you love. I swear it Yagura of the Sanbi. Run. Run away and don't you dare look back to my student. Do you udnerstand"

"Yumemiya" Yagura growled. "You son of a bitch"

"Shove it" Arashi responded coldly. "You don't know the whole story, so don't you dare. Don't you dare say anything else to Naruto. It doesn't concern him yet. When it does, I will be the one to tell him. Not some stranger with a giant turtel shove up his ass!"

"You'll pay Yumemiya" Yagura warned. "You'll pay for what you did"

"I did nothing on purpose Mist nin. I did as I did. I didn't...I was a kid still in the academy. What do you expect from me? Mindless killing? An ulterior motive? Sadism? No. No Yagura. I did what I did on instinct. No one can predict the fucking future perfectly, and if one could, then there wouldn't be any point. My brother made his choice. He chose to go against the leaf. He chose to do that the Mist. It may have been because of my actions in the past, but you Yagura, have no fucking right to do or say anything like that. Utakata told me himself. I was there at the sealing. I saw what happened. I kept my brother back from attacking the Kage. Utakata saved my life back then. Had he not done what he did then the other kages would have won and I would be in Mei no Kuni right this minute and the seal, any chance of saving your brother would have died. There's still a chance"

"There is no chance!" Yagura replied. "My brother can never be saved"

"He can" Arashi said hurridly. "I just need to do my job and then you can have your brother back. But until then, you are never to utter a whisper to Naruto or to anyone or I may just not kill my brother and see how you take knowing you are the reason that I won't save your brother, that he's trapped there because of you"

"I suffer from that every. single. day. I am assaulted by guilt over what had happened. I am filled to the brim with regrets of what could have been. Utakata could have a home and a family but instead he gave it to me"

"And you waste it spreading lies"

"Don't talk to me like you know me" Arashi smiled and suddenly Yagura was dodgeing snakes and water whips. At that moment Arashi sprung, forming the necessary handseals, he used Shoton: Giant Crystal Dart, Aiming it at Yagura and lauching himself at the unsuspecting Jinchurikki. Yagura's eyes widened as his arm was impaled, stopping him from dodging a snake bite and being slammed to the ground by a water whip.

The battle was over before it even could begin.

* * *

The questions squirming in Kimmimaro's mind were many and countless. Here the sandaime hokage, a man Lord Orochimaru had said was a complete monster, had given him the chance to save not only himslf, but for his fellow Sound ninja.

Despite his confidence in his allies, Kimmimaro found himself doubting the prowess of the Sound ninja, especially after the way Sarutobi spoke. It was as though the decision was made and victory assured.

All Kimmimaro needed to do was appease the coucils of the Hokage and Daimyo and his fellow Sound nin would be pardoned.

Lord Orochimaru seemed to have been so strong in his powers that none could dare oppose him, but the chakra Kimmimaro felt radiating from the Sandaime was enough to make him question how strong the others may even be. The shoton user didn't even seem that tired when the two of them had fought inside the burnign daimyo's palace. Instead it was as almost as if the entire thing was a spar for him. That enfuriated Kimmimaro, who growled in to the bowl of soup one of the nurses had brought him earlier.

The sandaime had left not five hours ago and now he was to deal with the insufferable smiles of the nurses and the weary glances of the doctors. It was all suspicious in Kimmimaro's opinion, especially considering who and what he was.

Had he known any better he could have sworn that they thought him a Jinchurikki. Which was of course impossible, considering that all nine had already been sealed in to vessels...well Kyubi was suposidly sealed away inside the belly of the shinigami, a feat that Lord Orochimaru had tried to find information on.

Still left in the quiet of the room, whilst happy children, some sick, some healthy and just visiting, played together on the grass outside the hospital, not a care in the world and completely unaware of the life of a real ninja was like.

Kimmimaro thought, he was lucky to be trapped in this bed, otherwisw it would have made him more depressed than lamenting on the choice he was being offered to make.

The thing that remained on Kimmimaro's mind all that time was 'Can I make the choice?' A question many ninja have asked themselves far too many times in the past.

* * *

Naruto watched in utter horror as Arashi-sensei drove the crystals in to the ground. The straw haired young man was unconscious with a sleeping seal placed on his forehead. He lay down on the cross, eagle spreed against the floor, crystals acting as pins to keep him secure. Arashi grunted as he stomped on the crystals, muttering something about sticking them in the ground whilst he was making them.

"Arashi-sensei" Naruto said, his voice soft and timid, uncharacteristic from his regular tone. Arashi turned to his student, his face filled with concern. When he asked what was wrong, Naruto replied with "Why did he say such things? Are they true? What do they mean to me? Do they even concern me?" Arashi gave a deep and regretful sigh. He removed himself from Yagura to lean down and place his hand on Naruto's shoulder's, his forehead meeting with the cold metal of Naruto's ninja headband.

"Naruto...what Yagura said...they do concern you. For two reasons. The first is because you are an Uzumaki. The second I cannot tell you under pain of death, even I am not allowed to tell you. But I promise you Naruto, one day soon I will tell you. I want to keep you safe and happy, but not ignorant. You are special Naruto but there is something about you that many...it's the reason you aren't very well liked in the village"

"What?"

"Naruto" Arashi said, his entire being radiating complete seriousness. "What he said, about my brother and your mother...don't let it get to you. Kushina was powerful. A Goddess of battle. Kirigakure wasn't entirely innocent either. I know I sound like I'm pushing the blame but the whole bloodline massacre thing didn't start because of Kushina. It had several attributing factors. And my brother...well, he was on his way to that any way. I just pushed him a head a little ahead of schedule. But please remember Naruto, Who we are are not always reflected in our actions. Our movements are usually a mask for what we truely feel. You should know all about masks"

Naruto looked away from his sensei, unnerved by the bear hug Arashi pulled him in to not a few seconds later. "Tonight" Arashi said, hoarse and quietly. "Tonight is the night. Gato won't have any power here after tonight. Trust me on that one. Iruka-sensei is going to end it all tonight and then we can all just go home" Arashi released Naruto and stood up to throw a hateful glance to Yagura's sleeping form. "If you ever come up against this guy again, Naruto, I want you to turn the other way and don't listen to a word he says. He doesn't even know half the story"

"Alright, Arashi-sensei" Naruto agreed, before the two of them turned to see Sasuke, Iruka and Anko waiting for them. "Hey guys" Naruto greeted as he closed the gap between them. "So, shall we get going?"

Sasuke smirked as they all turned in the opposite direction. He and Naruto were in the back following the senseis when the Uchiha turned to the blonde. "So" he said. "You're mom was a super badass ninja huh?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Yeah, and Arashi-sensei's brother is a real pain in the ass for the continent. Go figure huh?" Sasuke chuckled.

"I can see the resemblence. No matter how distant you are related, the whole lot of you are giant pains in the ass for other people" Naruto's features fell, slightly put down by that reminder. Sasuke playfully pressed his fist up against Naruto's whiskered cheek. "And we wouldn't want you or your SOB of a sensei any other way"

"No matter how many years we add on?" Arashi called from the front.

"Some of the Konoha elders need to die of old age quickly" Anko said, her grin dark and malicious. "They're such a pain, honestly. And that thing with your bro, such a bother. Just because you put some little bastard in his place and he went mental is no reason to blame you? Did people blame the Shodaime Hokage for Uchiha Madara's going off the deep end? No...well some of the Uchiha clan did but even they acknowledged that something wasn't right with that guy anyway"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, curiosity peaking. "Whose Madara? I've never heard of him" Arashi seemed surprised at that revealation.

"Really?" he asked. Sasuke nodded unsure as to the surprise. "I'd have thought you'd have been taught it. After all, when I was a kid I knew Uchiha kids who were warned not to become selfish and arogant, less they become like Madara. He was almost like a boogey man for the Uchiha clan"

"Well no one told me"

"What is it Arashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Iruka cast a nervous glance to Arashi who nodded, implying that it was to be Iruka who was to give the answer. The brown haired chunin turned to the boys to give the story.

"A long, long time ago, before the hidden villages existed, the only ninja around were the clans. Other than that they were from Uzugakure, the original hidden village, well more like a hidden country. Daimyos and those of wealth would hire out ninja from these clans to fight in their wars and do jobs for them. Of these clans the two of the strongest were the Uchiha and the Senju clans. The Uchiha clan were unique for their prowess with their kekkei genkai, the sharingan. The Senju clan were reknowned for their own kekkei genkai the ability of mokuton, although by the time the hidden villages were created that bloodline had limited to the shodaime hokage himself instead of the rest of his clan.

"Whenever a country or daimyo hired out one of these clans, the opposing daimyo or country in a war would hire the other. The Senju and the Uchiha were rivals. Powerful rivals that held many skilled and strong ninja. Of the Uchiha clan, there were two ninja out of its whole history were known as the strongest. Either one of them could give Itachi a run for his money. Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna. Brothers"

Anko continued with the story. "These two were at constant odds with the Senju clan, but especially with two individuals. Senju Hashirama and his younger brother, Senju Tobirama, although Tobirama and Izuna had a much warmer friendship than their elder brothers. It was this friendship that was formed that the first talks of peace between the clans began to fall through. Madara however was completely antoganistic towards Hashirama, despite his devotion to peace between the clans. They were more like rivals than enemies, misguided in to thinking they were enemies by the preconceptions that their clans were enemies.

"Madara and Izuna were the strongest of the whole Uchiha clan. Madara was the first to gain, what Itachi has, the Mangekyo Sharingan. The second level of the sharingan, a dangerous and vile eye technique that requires the death of your best friend. Izuna later gained this but it is unknown how because as documents go, as well as Izuna's diary, that his best friend was either Madara or Tobirama. In fact its like a legend that some people want to find out. The Uchiha especially as they wanted to know if there was a way for them to gain new magekyo eyes without the casualties of their brethren"

Arashi spoke next. "The two brothers were gods among the Uchiha clan. It lasted for some time, but it all went down hill when the effects of the Magekyo Sharingan became too much for Madara"

"Affects?" Anko asked.

"Oh that's right" Arashi said. "None of you guys know. Well the Uchiha clan kept it a very good secret but to tell you the truth the Mangekyo is dangerous as it deteriorates the users eyesight until they are completely blind. It can also cause physical and terminal illness. Madara soon began to suffer from the blindness of the mangekyo. The entire Uchiha clan were a mess wanting to know what whas wrong with him and when they found out they were terrified as they doubted Izuna could defeat Hashirama all on his own like Madara theoritically could. So, Izuna did the only thing he could"

"Which was?" Sasuke asked.

"The only way to repair a mangekyo sharingan is to take it to the next level. The final level of the sharingan. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. With this the user couldn't suffer the effects of the mangekyo and would also be able to use both mangekyo's techniques"

"Both mangekyos?" Naruto asked. "Where would he get a second...oh...oh!"

"No" Sasuke said shocked. Arashi nodded silently.

"The only way for the mangekyo's power to become eternal is for the user to take the mangekyo sharingan eyes of a sibling"

"No" Sasuke almost yelled. "He didn't...did he?"

"He did" Arashi responded. "Izuna gave up his eyes for his brother. That's what I got from all of those scrolls Sasuke. The history of your clan. The unabridged version. The Hokage is the only other person who knows and we decided to tell you when you came asking. And since I believe that you are asking it now I guess it's alright. Izuna loved his brother, probably as much as you loved Itachi before the whole ordeal. So he willingly gave up his eyes. Reports claim, and even the Uchiha clan were unsure about this, that Izuna later died in battle though it is presumed and believed that Madara murdered his brother. Maybe out of sympathy, out of love or maybe it was from the extraction. It cannot be sure but all we can be sure of is the fact that he died.

"Not long after that Madara and the Uchiha clan were approached by the Senju clan. They offered to them the idea of combing their two clans and setting up a permenant place of residence that would welcome other ninja clans and help eachother under one ruler. The Hokage. Th entire idea came from Uzugakure no sato but on a much smaller scale. I say Uzu should have gotten "hidden village" as a copyright. But nevertheless, the Uchiha, despite Madara's protests, decided upon joining in on the alliance and became one of the two founding clans of Konohagakure.

"When the other clans that made up Konoha joined in on the alliance and they all settled down in one place they decided that a leader was needed. Madara was first to put his name first but a consensus went around the clans and every shinobi was given the right to vote. The choice was between Hashirama and Madara. Needless to say Hashirama won in a landslide, most of the Uchiha clan voting for him instead of Madara. As such Hashirama invoked his nickname, Hokage, as the official title of the village leader. Since he came from the land of fire and that was where Konoha was the other villages that sprung up took to that name but twisted the naming so that the rank was known as Kage. In this time period there were only five hidden villages and by the end of that era the other villages were not granted the title of Kage"

"As the story goes" Iruka continued "Madara grew jealous and bitter. To him it was as if his brother had given up his eyes for nothing, that his life had been wasted with the founding of the hidden village only for Hashirama to once again get the better of him and force the Uchiha clan to submit to his will. In his rebellion he was cast out of the Uchiha clan and forced to remain in the village"

"Not known to most but Madara had a special place in Hashirama's heart" Arashi teased. "He saw Madara as a rival and someone to look up to. Some scholars have put nefarious meanings behind this, causing Konoha to officially label it as enemies besmerching the Shodaime's name. Nevertheless when Madara left Hashirama went after him to convince him to return. He was sort of the type to always see the good in people and always try to make people redeem themselves. Madara was a complete nutjob by then and they fought. A very vicious battle according to Sandaime-sama who was able to witness it himself when he snuck with the future nidaime to see it"

"The result was the Valley of the end"

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "Whats thet valley of the end?"

"It's a large crater in the middle of Fire and Rice country" Iruka informed them. "Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju have states carved there either side of a waterfall glaring at eachother. It's a large lake and completely devoid of life, despite there being the remains of a village under the water"

"It was utterly devestated when Madara used his Sahringan to control the Kyubi" Arashi told the two younger ones. Naruto and Sasuke looked to the red head with interest. The Kyubi may have been old news and they were probably too young to remember it but it was still big news. Especially since it took the life of the Yondaime Hokage to defeat it.

"Madara could control the Kyubi?" Sasuke asked. "With his Eternal Magekyo Sharingan?"

"But of course" Arashi responded. "Another thing that drew the two together were their control over the biju. Madara had the control over the Ichibi, Nibi, Gobi and Yonbi, whilst Hashirama had control over Rokubi, Sanbi, Hachibi and Shichibi. The Kyubi was the only one neither controled. Both of those two were able to use their bijuu in the same manner as summoned animals. When Madara was defeated and presumed deceased, as his body was never recovered, Hashirama took control over his bijuu and shared them out, keeping shichibi, giving away rokubi and sanbi to mist, ichibi to sand, gobi and yonbi to rock and to kumo went nibi and hachibi"

"And that is the tale of old Madara Uchiha" Anko ended.

"So" Sasuke began to deduce as they walked "Madara went nuts and nobody blamed the shodaime so you're saying it's the name thing?"

"But misplaced anger is a terrible thing" Arashi warned his student and current underling, his teammates not missing the fact that he was addressing them too, particularly Anko who he fixed with a knowing stare.

**

* * *

**

.

.

Just a bunch of information, some of it canon some of it not. I'd just like to thank you guys again how you have kept with me. Now the thing about Arashi, his brother and Kushina is something I added because I thought that the more build up of mystery I have later on I can either build it to a climax or let it die.

**

* * *

**

Pairings (subject to alteration depending on the story)

**Hetero:**

**Kin/Zaku**

**Temari/Shikamaru**

**Fuu/Utakata**

**Konohamaru/Hanabi**

**Anko/Iruka**

**Kurenai/Asuma **

**Itachi/Ayame**

**Tsunami/Zabuza**

**Homo:**

**Tayuya/Sakura?**

**Tayuya/Ino?**

**Kimimaro/?**

**Haku/?**

**The tayuya pairing may or may not happen you'll just have to wait and see. **

**

* * *

**

See you guys later.

**Shodaime of S.S.D.D.**

* * *


	23. A Mother's Love

**

* * *

**

****

A happy day to me. I have written another great chapter, it's been well recieved and now I can continue writing like theres no tomorrow. And there might very well be considering that as I write this I'm also revising for my theory test. I hate those damned things. Well enough about that I have some notes on this story.

**Tayuya will definitely be a Lesbian. She will be out, loud and proud about it. Who she'll be paired with is a mystery. Kidomaru is someone I'm wondering who to pair up with. Sasuke and Naruto are also a bit fuzzy but I won't reveal Naruto's pairing until closer to the end to give people more of a chance to chose, however he will have intercourse with some people before he actually gets together with someone. **

**Kimmimaro and Haku are done and dusted in that department. Haku will survive, so will Raiga and Ranmaru. Yagura is currently being held down so it's obvious that he'll survive. Oh and Zabuza is going to survive as well. **

**Yagura is the fourth Mizukage? Okay I can recon it so there's no worries there for the fic. Lets say it was the sandaime mizukage who started it and Yagura continued it being manipulated before he hightailed it out of there. Sound good? **

**So now we can get on with the actual story.**

**.**

**.**

_Uzumaki..._

_Uzumaki..._

_Uzumaki..._

Naruto's body completely froze as he looked around him. The entire area was a dim brass like yellow colour, even the water below him and clothes on his back which were supposed to be orange. Suspicion and worry grew on his features as he looked around for an exit. He was frightened of the place he was in, that reminded him scarily of an underground basement of a factory or power plant, bordering on a sewage system.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the chill of the water cascaded up his spine. Naruto shivered where he stood, pulling his body inwardly by clasping his upper arms with the opposing hands, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to conserve heat and keep himself warm in the dank, damp area he was now in.

_Where am I? _the young genin asked, though he didn't feel his lips move at all.

_Uzumaki..._

Naruto turned in shock the where the voice was calling him. _Hello? _He asked. _Is someone there? _He received no reply from the voice, remaining locked in silence from whatever was holding him prisoner in the chilling silence.

Suddenly a different voice, coming from the same direction called him over.

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

_...Come here..._

_...Come to me...son..._

Naruto bit his lip. He retracted his teeth to chew on his tongue. He spun around in the water to face behind him. Without nothing else to do and no where else to go the blonde gennin followed the sounds of the voices.

_...Naruto..._ the second voice called. _Come here. You must know. You must know the truth. _

_...Yes._ The other voice, the more malicious and evil sounding voice resonated. _You must know. It will be such a delight to see the dispair and pain on your face. Come here boy. Come to us, Uzumaki..._

Naruto's breathing became heavier and heavier, his voice was caught in whatever led to where it was leaving. He started to walk towards the voices, not stopping for a second. Curiosity was not a sin nor was it a crime and though it was sometimes best to not act upon it this may have been one of those times when curiosity needed to be acknowledged and used for the greater good.

The only sounds that accompanied Naruto were the splashes of the water as he waded through the liquid, hoping to kami-sama that it was actually water and not something else more along the lines of poison or bodily fluids. Why he thought the later was a reason beyond him though as the other sounds were the low growling, feral and preditor-like, growing in pitch and volume ever step he waded.

_Son. _The second voice, a more kind and fatherly voice called out. Was this his father? Naruto wondered. Or was it his imagination? Did he remember what his father looked like? Was this all a dream? The last thing Naruto remembered was sleeping next to Sasuke as they waited on Anko-sensei to scope out Gato's headquarters. _Son. _The voice went again. _You must know the truth._

_Truth? _Naruto said aloud as he walked. _What truth father?_

Father.

That word sounded so foreign and distant on Naruto's lips as he continued on his way to greet the voice that called him son and the sound that threatened to eat his pressence once he was in range.

_You will see...Now come Naru - NO!_

And suddenly the sewer disappeared to be replaced by the beautiful starry night and Sasuke's worried face.

* * *

"You alright dobe?" Sasuke asked. "You were muttering in your sleep. You looked worried"

It was more of a question rather than a statement. Sasuke felt the tinge of concern when Naruto had started shifting and shivering in his sleep before speaking, answering some invisible and inaudible (to everyone else but Naruto) voice. He had even called out to his father.

"Don't call me dobe teme!" Naruto insisted as he sat up hurriedly, only to return to his sitting position, his back aching terribly. "Ow" he exclaimed biting his lip so that he remained silent. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond's condition before pulling him back up on to his feet and rubbing his back harshly.

"This should help. You're body's stiff and your skin is sore from sleeping up against the tree. If you look" Sasuke indicated to the tree Naruto had been sleeping up agaisnt. "You can see that the bark is rough and course. Despite it being a jumpsuit your clothes are pretty thin so you felt it worse. Plus with all the moving you did it's should cause some irritation". Sasuke's voice was oddly full of concern, full enough that Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious of the Uchiha's words and actions.

"Uh..." the blonde began, unsure of what to say. Should he question the Uchiha or should he just accept it? Was it imropable or impossible that Sasuke could actually...care about him? The last loyal Uchiha had never once shown such emotions or care to others before and that thus was the root of Naruto's suspicions. Finally Naruto was able to recover his voice to express his thoughts to the Uchiha.

Sasuke 'humph'ed and turned his head, looking slightly affronted and offended on the outside, whilst inwardly full of embarrassment and acknowledgement of his personality and that it had seemingly broke around the blonde haired knuckled head. "Well" Sasuke began, ready to defend himself. "We're on the same team for this mission dobe. We're about to witness our first real kill together. I feel...I feel as though...I don't know, that we should be supportive of one another at a time like this. Plus you're not so bad and your bloodline limit is useful so maybe I can't help but care"

"Bloodline?" Naruto asked. "You're as bad as Arashi-sensei with his talk on preserving bloodlines!"

"He talks sense" Sasuke defended his not-sensei. "He cares about heritage and about wasting perfectly good family histories, even if there are some blotches of blood down the road of it. In this case with you it's a minor factor"

"How come?"

"Did it even occur to you that I might actually care about what happens to you?" Sasuke shot to Naruto. Like lightning the Uchiha heir turned around slapping a hand to his mouth, his ears turning pink. "What I mean is - What I'm trying to say - Well you're sort of - oh fine. You're...unique Naruto. I don't know why but...but...you're sort of growing on me"

Naruto sat there almost dumbfounded. "You...you care about me?" he asked. "I'm growing on you? When did this happen?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto as he sat there on the grass looking at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Not...not many people...not many people could actually say that they care about me and some of them wouldn't say it in public. There's Iruka-sensei and Arashi-sensei, and there's Ayame-chan, Oji-san, Jii-chan, Mai-san and...well that's probably it. To hear that...to hear someone say that every time they do...it makes me...it makes me feel...happy"

Sasuke stopped and turned to Naruto.

"That's..." he paused looking at the blonde. "That's not really a lot of people who could care about you. Is it that rare for you? I know you don't have your parents, like me, but...surely there were more people than that? There must be"

"There isn't" Naruto answered, his voice laced with sadness. "I never knew them. Maybe they held me in their arms just after I was born. They died when I was born apparently. My birthday is registered as October 10th according to Arashi-sensei. He told me that day...he shares the same birthday as me you know. He's like...he's like my big brother in a sense". Sasuke made a strange sort of squeak that originated from his throat. "What?"

"I don't" Sasuke said pausing. "I don't have very good experiences with big brothers". Naruto could have pressed the issue forwards, but in a rare opportunity of silence he took it and remained silent as he watched Sasuke as the jet black eyes stared in to his sky blue orbs. "The Kyubi defeat huh? You were born on that night?"

"Or found on that night" Naruto answered dryly. "I don't really know when I was born. It may have been that night or a couple of days previous. All they knew was that my umbilical chord had only recently been cut. Arashi-sensei told me about it when I asked. He had the hokage give me some records. It's like I suddenly popped out of thin air"

Sasuke's eyes turned downcast, not looking at Naruto at all. "I...Maybe your parents are still alive" Sasuke said. Naruto expression turned from one of sadness to one filled with more hurt. "What?" Sasuke asked, oblivious to his suggestion.

"If that's true" Naruto said slowly. "If that's true then why didn't they come for me? Everyone knows Kushina, my mother, is dead. They just couldn't find the body. And no one knows who my father was. If they were alive, if he were alive he probably left my mother and me on that night. I don't know why. Why didn't he come for me then?"

Sasuke's arms suddenly found themselves wrapped over Naruto's shoulders. A slight blush greeted the Uchiha's cheeks as he did so. "Maybe you're mother is still alive" Sasuke said. "And maybe your father is too. Maybe they faked their deaths or something. I don't think they would willingly abandon you. If they did then they are nothing but scum. No, worse than scum. If they are alive and were forced away from you then believe. Believe that one day they'll come for you. To love you and protect you"

"But what if I did something wrong?"

"How could you have?" Sasuke asked. "You were only a baby. When a parent leaves it is never, _never_the fault of the child. It's the adult's fault. If they leave by their own free will without an ultimatum then it is the parents' fault. Never think that they willingly left you because of something you did or something you were. What matters is who you are and you are Naruto. If they could see you now they'd be kicking themselves. Arashi-sensei said he knew Kushina-san right?"

"Better than anyone alive now"

"Then ask him" Sasuke encouraged. "Ask him if there is any possible way she would leave you. Search his words, his voice, his eyes and his soul and feel it inside yourself when he tells you. Would she had really left you if she had a choice?"

Sasuke looked upon Naruto's face and saw the redness of the cheeks but a lack of tears. "I wont...I won't think less of you if you cry" Sasuke said. "I cried" he admitted. "When my parents...when my clan...and my brother...I cried for weeks. For weeks and weeks. But I resolved to get stronger. If you cry you'll let it out all now and you'll be alright. You won't cry later and..."

"I stopped crying a long time ago" Naruto said, delving him and Sasuke in to a lingering silence. They remained that wat as Sasuke removed his arms from around Naruto's shoulders. He moved so that there was now a larger space between the two of them.

From behind a tree Arashi's kage bushin allowed a single guilty tear to flow down his cheek.

* * *

The real Arashi and Anko followed Iruka is silence and shadow. They had avoided any unnecessary obstacles and cut down any ones that needed to be. The plan was simple. Get in and extract Gato and get to the boys. Humiliate the man and do whatever was needed but in the end the boys had to witness the death and Iruka had to be the one to slit the man's throat or worse. The mere thought of all the possibilities sent shivers of excitement up Anko's spine.

Iruka continued on his way to the secret chamber that should have held Gato. According to schematics it was supposed to act as an office for the tycoon and with a secret passage way where more than ten young girls and feminine looking boys were chained to the walls. Apparently sometimes Gato allowed his samurai to have their way with the prisoners so long as protection was used and he was free of any infection.

The thought of that brought bile to Arashi's throat, giving him also an unquenchable need to kill Gato himself or at least inflict terrible wounds on the man so bad that not even kami-sama or his ancestral spirits would recognise him. Iruka had trouble keeping his anger in check and Anko was suspiciously spinning six kunai with her fingers alone. "This is sick" Iruka said as he looked over the deprived bodies. Children who all whimpered, thinking that another "session" was about to commence and none of them were well inclined for it to be them.

"Arashi-kun, Anko-san, you two are under my orders right?" Iruka asked. Arashi nodded in response, creating a sound in the back of his throat that indicated a positive reply. With that he said;

"We are under your leadership skills Iruka-sempai. Ultimately the kill is yours but-"

"I want you two to start taking these children out of here while I look for Gato" Iruka said. "When I get through with him I don't want these kids here to be even more traumatised, nor do I want to paint Konoha ninjas in any particular bad light". A small squeaky sound was heard from the children, and one whose chains were lose and flexibale spoke up, he being the one to make the sound.

"G-Gato-sama is-isn't here" he stuttered. Iruka fought his instincts to hug the child fiercely before dragging him out of this place and with the rest of the children take them home to Konoha to dote over them. "He...he left about an hour a-a-ago. He t-t-t-talked about...about a man who-who b-b-built bridges"

Alarm bells rang at this sound. Arashi and Anko looked at eachother in horror. Tazuna was at home...with Tsunami and Inari. Tenten and Sakura were there too. Naruto and Sasuke were with them, Kotetsu and Izumo were acting as the assassination team's lookouts and Gai and his clone were still on border patrol. Which meant...

"Tsunami-san and Inari-kun are completely defenseless"

Anko didn't miss the omission of Tazuna. In her mind she was picturing the scene that Iruka was caring more over Tsunami as she was a beautiful woman and Inari as Iruka's paternal instincts covered all children, those with bad pasts and trauma especially. She could not help the pang of jealousy that sprung up in her chest, nor could she help the fact that she was also caring more about those two than the actual client.

"We need to get there as soon as possible" Arashi said.

Iruka turned to Anko and Arashi with unbridled fury. "Anko-san, I'm leaving you in charge of the children. Get Izumo and Kotetsu to help. Arashi-kun I'm sorry to waste your talents but I need you to help out here as well. I'll take Naruto and Sasuke to witness Gato's death. I'll also need their backup"

"Hang on" Anko said suddenly. "You need one of us as your witnesses. Hokage's orders"

"You go" Arashi said calmly. "I'll take care of the kids. Anko I trust you to measure Iruka's capabilities and to look after the boys. You can do a subtler job than me so I don't want any complaining on your part for this mission. Understood?" he asked. Anko nodded in response. "Are you alright with that Iruka?"

Iruka nodded. "What sort of leader would I be if I didn't take suggestions from my subordinates. Alright, Anko you're with me. We'll run in to Kotetsu and Izumo on the way. But first lets go pick up the boys"

"Right"

* * *

Haku was nervous. Raiga and Ranmaru had not returned, leaving only a letter saying that they had gotten bored. Zabuza had been furious, especially when no trace of Yagura could be found. His chakra signature was faint and far away. It wasn't moving and it was as though he was unconscious. The Konoha ninja must have gotten to him. He had not left a mere few hours ago and now Yagura was in need of assistance.

They, however, were escorting Gato to the bridge builder's home. Haku's senses picked up two chakra signatures too refined to be ordinary civilians, though one was considerably weaker than an academy student's. There also were a child and a mature woman inside that house, possibly late twenties and the boy's mother, maybe the bridge builder's daughter or daughter-in-law to a deceased son. The bridge builder wasn't even there. Haku relayed this information to Zabuza and Gato, but the greedy little businessman still insisted on going to the house. He expected the two refined signitures to be the genin girls and the glint in his eye told Haku all he needed to know.

"This is a waste of our time" Zabuza said gruffly. "The guy isn't even here so why are we. As soon as he see's this lot he'll steer clear of it. What's the point?" Zabuza asked indicating to the group fo hired goons and scum Gato had accumulated to join him on his nightly visit to the bridge builder's family. Haku shifted uncomfortably next to Zabuza.

"I don't like this" he said simply to his master. "He's not even there and the only possible threats are the two genin girls, they can't actually pose much of a threat though, Gato could probably take the one out. The woman and child are unnecessary. The bridge builder is cowardly, he would see all this and run"

"I'm not sure about cowardly" Zabuza answered. "He did have the spine to oppose Gato in the first place and to go to Konoha of all places to ask for help. There must be some spine and guts in that old man for him to do this"

"Either that or its all been used up" the missing nin replied. "People like him will do something brave on a whim and later on all that bravery and courage goes down the drain, especially when there's nothing to protect him from his mistakes. He may have some love for hid grand-brat and his mother but he's probably turned tail and run for it. Left them to the sharks the worthless bastard".

Haku delved in to silence as they continued the trek. He closed his eyes, allowing Zabuza to discreetly guide him towards the house floating on the water. Suddenly, four chakra signitures, all familiar to the feminine boy, appeared on his radar, not that far from where they were. There was the large chakra supply to challenge Kisame's, one that was constantly fluxating in a snake like motion, another that was rival to the first's with a swirlling feel about it, and another sharp chakra signature. Haku recognised each and every one of them. Naruto, the Uchiha boy, the chunin and the snake users.

"Zabuza-sama" Haku whispered. "Four incoming. Two genin, the chunin and the snake-jounin. All on their way here at top speed. No sign of Yumemiya-san's or the other two chunin". Zabuza sneered under his wrappings.

"Shimatta" he cursed quietly. "Stay calm. We'll deal with them when they get close. Let them take out these fools here. Keep Gato alive. We need that money and I don't trust him to not back-stab us. For now just keep going"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama"

It seemed as though no one had heard their heated whispers and the convoy continued until Gato had two of his hired goons bash down Tsunami's front door. Zabuza and Haku walked in right behind Gato. With emotionless eyes Zabuza watched as the woman screamed and clutched her son around her body turning him away and shielding him. She glared at Zabuza, hell and fury in her eyes. Zabuza looked on at her, a strange twinge in his heartstrings flicking. To glare at him in such a way...was amazing, especially in this condition. Behind his bandages Zabuza smiled. He liked this woman.

Haku on the other hand froze. Familiarity covered his face and eyes as he watched the mother spread her arms out wide to protect her son and prevent anyone from going near him. She drew a butcher's knife from where she had knocked it to the floor in her fear. She was poised to attack and fight no matter what. An image flashed in the hyoton user's mind.

The same position, the same snarl of protectiveness, the same kind of knife. The only difference was that he was now standing in front of the mother instead of behind...just like his mother had been like the day she died when she was willing to kill her own husband in that moment. Haku fought the word 'mother' from leaving his lips, so far succeeding. He wished Zabuza could not see the look on his face as he stood before the woman.

"Hello Tsunami-san" Gato sneered in greetings. "Is you're father home? I'd like a word with him"

"Leave my house you pig scum" Tsunami said to the business man, poisoning the sound waves with her venomous intent. Gato's lips curled in to a distasteful frown as his grip on his cane tightened.

"Now, now Tsunami-chan" Gato said, patronising her as he stepped closer, his cane echoing his steps around the room. "Let's take this over like civilised adults. You don't want your son picking up bad habits now do you?"

"I would talk like civilised adults if you could even be classed as a human being" Tsunami responded. "You have no idea how sticking this knife in between your ribs at the very seconds sounds so good to me. Leave my house! Turn around and leave like the scum you are".

Zabuza continued to smile under his bandages. To him it was about time some one told Gato what he really was, granted she wasn't under his payroll or scared of him in the least. She was afraid of what he could do or what he could have him, Haku and the other mercenaries do. But she stood her ground against him, which was either very brave or very, very stupid.

Gato snarled like a wild animal at her words and order. "Show some respect to your betters bitch"

"I see only a sniveling little pimping bastard not my better Gato!"

As Gato neared Tsunami she steered her body so that the distance was met with more distance. She seemed to pause this when in front of the open door. Haku realised that she had allowed herself to act as a distraction whilst her son ran to the two kunoichi up stairs. Practicing his hearing he heard the small child warn the two kunoichi. Windows opened up stairs and the soft flare of chakra was heard signalling the trio's escape.

Haku fought back a smile. At least there was one child who would'n't have to witness his mother's death at the hands of hateful scum.

Gato suddenly lunged forward and struck Tsunami in the forehead with his cane. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down, wrenching the knife from her hand. Despite himself Zabuza was impressed at two things. One: Gato did know tactics and moves and Two: he was at least willing to get some dirt on his hands. What disgusted him though, was that it was a woman one caught by surprise that Gato could take down, and this was probably the only kind of person other than a child he had the ability to subdue on his own.

"Worthless wench" Gato sneered before Tsunami was greeted by a beating to her head, curtesy of Gato's cane.

**

* * *

**

Love it? Hate it?

**So Tsunami is protecting Inari with her life and Haku is having a severe case of dejavu. Zabuza is impressed with the woman who defends her son in such a way and there may be some sympathy from the swordsman. Raiga proves he's not keen on staying in Wave by deserting and leaves the whole lot of them behind taking Ranmaru with him. **

**The boys, Iruka and Anko are on their way and there seems to be something going on inside Naruto's head that he isn't so sure about. He's getting closer to Sasuke and this is to justify the level their friendship is said to be at. As it was shown it was at a rival state and indifference. Thee has to be something more for Sasuke to cause such feelings for Naruto. **

**So that's as much as I can give you guys for today but don't worry chapter 24 will be up before you know it. **


	24. Battle to Tsunami

**DTR: FN can not be redone in good conscious. Work, holiday, friends and uni surfing are what I am living for now but I also want to get far with this project. I'd offer it up for adoption but it's in such a used category that it probably should have it's own website. Banished Naruto fics. net. **

**Well enough of that depressing stuff...though I am slightly depressed over the manga. Check it out but I am disappointed. Although it is about time Naruto would sooner kill himself than do something like that. **

**Okay now to a happy place. **

**It's nice weather, perfect reading and lost of updates. All is right in my world. At least for now but hey lets just get on with the fic. **

**.**

**.**

"Hiruzen" Koharu hissed."Are you out of your mind!?" she asked the aged Hokage. The old man of sixty-nine winters scowled at his old teammate, once friend and now councilor. Homaura stood besides her, his scowl prominent and his gaze filled with anger at the sandaime hokage. Danzo sneered, clutching his cane tightly. Hiruzen fought back a smile, a battle that he clearly lost as he grinned madly at the three elders.

"I must be to appoint you as my councillors and belive that you have the village's best interests at heart" he said calmly, yet with a voice giddy with glee and cruelty. Koharu flew in to rage at his words.

"How dare you! Everything we do is for the good of the village" she insisted. "That is why we insist you step down as Hokage after you have this boy executed!". Hiruzen laughed in her face, coldly and with a sharp stare that clearly displayed his intention he looked her right in the eye and said:

"I will step down but only when Arashi-kun and Iruka-kun are ready to put the petty fighting aside or at least redirect it in to actually wanting to become Hokage. At the rate their going maybe Naruto is a perfect candidate as he is now. Imagine, a twelve year old running Konoha. I was what, thirteen? Oh yes. And no you mindless sack of shit I will not execute this boy. I plan on keeping my end of the bargain and if you have any more complaints I will tell every one what really happened to the Uchiha clan"

Silence reigned and time stood still within the Hokage's office. Kimmimaro knelt before the Hokage, to the side of the elders watching them as they stood back in shock. Within minutes the two old elder gasped in shock and even Danzo dropped his cane. "You wouldn't dare" the bandaged man said. "It would ruin you"

"Perhaps" he admitted. "But at least I can ask Sasuke to forgive me and offer my life forfeit to him. You on the other hand would be excommunicated and never again allowed to have any dealings with Konoha again. Shame would paint you for eternity and everything you tried would never be enough. None of you would commit Seppaku, you're too afraid. Power has made you fearful of anything that may be able to take it away. You fear death and so you will do anything to prolong your life"

"Hiruzen-"

"Arashi and Iruka are instructed to become Hokage elects. Should I mysteriously die then one of those two will become Hokage with or without the jounin or council's consent. The daimyo has been informed of this and will uphold my decision. Should neither of them become Hokage I had left clear instructions that Naruto becomes Hokage with Jiraiya and Tsunade as his watchers and council until he has proven himself capable enough to rise to my seat".

Danzo's fist clenched and his teeth gritted. Warningly he stepped forward. Hiruzen smirked behind his intertwined hands and spoke once again in a clear and mocking tone. "I have also informed Arashi to recall some old friends of ours and being as Arashi was involved it is his job to tell Sasuke the day of my death...the Truth".

Almost in an instant Danzo sprung. He was fast but Kimmimaro was faster. He intercepted the old man's arm, piercing the flesh and veins with a bone that extended from his wrist. Danzo screamed in pain as the bone spike went through his only good and working arm and fell in his knees, clutching the wound. Homaru and Koharu stepped backwards in shock, both from Hiruzen's confession and for what Kimmimaro did to their fellow elder.

"I would advise" Kimmimaro said coldly, "That you do not try that again. None of you". Hiruzen's smile grew and a sense of accomplishment swelled up within his heart. Kimmimaro stood poised with a bone-made katana, poised at Danzo's throat.

"Leave Danzo" the sandaime told him. "I'll spare your life but just barely. The instructions will be altered for your act against me. All your secrets will be distributed to the people of Konoha if you try anything or if I die. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hiruzen you fool!" Homura exclaimed. "Think about this first. What if other villages found out?"

"Then they will know how Konoha deals with usurpers".

Kimmimaro stood at attention as Danzo fled. Koharu and Homura turned to follow him, but not without one last hated glare towards Sarutobi as they exited the door. The sandaime chuckled at their escaped and leaned back in his chair. "I've been waiting for that...for years". He laughed and threw his head back. "You did well Kimmimaro-kun"

"Arigato...Hokage-sama" Kimmimaro answered with a smile. Hiruzen looked at him over his nose and cheeks and tapped his finger on the surface of the desk.

"Which reminds me" Hiruzen said standing up and walking over to one of his cupboards. He pulled out a single forehead protector and a green chunin's vest. "I had these made for you. It would be unfair to give you gennin or jounin so I settled for the middle ground. If you want to become a jounin you would have to prove it yourself in the jounin exams but for now I hope this will do".

He handed the bone user the pair and watched at the surprised expression on the white haired youth's face. "Don't look like that" Hiruzen said startling the boy. "You're one of us now. You're family. Your services are to be rewarded and you are part of our village. I appreciate your sacrifice to your other village but remember why you are doing this". Kimmimaro nodded as the hokage slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Arashi told me to take you to his place when you woke up. When he comes back I'll be assigning you to his squad. He apprentices someone at the moment but I feel that it may be a good exercise in teaching for you. It will also help boost teamwork levels and you can gain your first friend your age in this village"

"Arigato, Hokage-sama"

The old man chuckled.

"I better remember that. When you start hanging around with Naruto and get more familler with me, titles go out the window and I'll probably become someone else's jii-chan".

* * *

Iruka dove in first.

Blood splattered on to the grass. Naruto and Sasuke followed behind Anko who was preparing to shot her snakes right from her arms. Iruka used a simple katana he had picked up off the street. Two of them in fact, and laced them with the wind half of his chakra, gaining more distance with his blades and sharper strikes to cut right through the enemies.

Screams of pain and horror broke through to Gato as he brought his cane down on Tsunami's head once again. He turned his head to see his mercenaries running forward to attack what was the enemy ninjas, incoming to fight against Zabuza and to save the family.

"The girls and the kid are safe" Anko told the boys as they hit the wall of mercenaries. "Go all out. Remember this is also a test for you. Kill any who attack". Sasuke nodded, although Naruto paled slightly. Nevertheless he did as he was told and scooped down to the earth grabbing metal from his shuriken and from the ground.

* * *

Haku stepped forward, but Zabuza's hand stopped him. Haku looked up in to his master's eyes, confused as to why the demon of the hidden mist village would not have already joined in on the fighting yet. When asked, Zabuza replied: "We'll let them deal with the mercs. I want to take on the chunin. Something about him is off and since Yumemiya isn't here, he'll do. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on things".

Haku nodded and assured his master he would do so. With a hidden grin behind his bandages Zabuza leaped in to the fray and disregarding the well being of the mercenaries on his side, started slashing away madly, cutting down any in his path.

Gato sneered. "What does he think he's doing?"

Haku replied, in a curt and simple way that was almost a-matter-of-factly, "What he does best".

* * *

"Kinton:" Naruto called out after the handseals. "Kusari Ryuusei!".

The metal glowed orange atop of his two fingers. Moving in to position, Naruto extended his arm and cried out "SHINDOU". dart shaped piece of metal, glowing in chakra shot forward followed by a chain of raw and cool metal. The dart impaled several mercs at once, shooting through them right through the chest for the average height, the head for the shorter ones, and the nether regions for the really tall ones.

Swinging his arm, Naruto moved the chain. Using his chakra and flowing it through the chain he called out "Kire!". Moving the chain like a whip, Naruto spun in a 360 degree angle, the chain following behind him and cutting through every one in his way. The top half's of bodies were thrown off the rest of them to land in a bloody mess on the ground. Naruto bit his lip and kept going.

"Byakko no Tsume"

The chain became the two giant claws on his hand. With gusto, Naruto rushed forth. Mercs slashed at him, trying to scrape his flesh and call forth blood. By the time Naruto hand managed to take down ten mercenaries he had already been cut all up and down his arms, blood pouring out in rivers. He breathed heavily, but kept going forward.

"Katon: GoKakyu no jutsu". Sasuke cried. After performing the necessary hand seals, he inhaled air via their mouth and, utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, spews a large fireball from his mouth after blowing through a ring made by his thumb and index finger, conjuring a ball of fire bigger than himself that began incinerating everything in range. Howls of pain escaped lips as mercs were burned to either a crisp or heavily injured. Some burned away whilst others fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

Sasuke continued with his fire ball technique, ducking and dodging all attempts to attack him. As Mercs they were not up at that high of a standard for a ninja, not even a genin, and definitely not one of Sasuke's skill. With cat-like reflexes and flexibility he managed to avoid getting hurt. Soon he found himself back to back with Naruto, the younger and blonder breathing heavily, Sasuke's breath a little steadier than that.

"Don't you have the sense not to get hit?" Sasuke asked the blonde as they both duck to avoid a swipe of a heavy blade.

"Well don't you have the sense to not use so much chakra". They ducked again.

"We can't all have freakish chakra control"

"But you do have common sense!" Naruto retorted. "I can't avoid these guys and that's out of my power. But you can and you're making it too easy for them by wasting your chakra. Try smaller jutsu".

"I have none. All my others take up too much chakra!" Sasuke replied. Suddenly a whistling sound came from above them. The two boys separated as the sword of Zabuza came down, slicing in to the earth that had once held the two of them. Sasuke spun as he went through the air just as Zabuza pulled the blade from the earth and shot right towards him. Shock emerged on Sasuke's face as Zabuza neared him.

Just as he was close enough though, Anko appeared in between the pair, holding off the large sword with a katana. She held on to both the hilt and the flat end of the blade that was close to the tip, giving herself more strength than she would have with just the handle. Zabuza grunted and pressed forwards. Sasuke managed to maneuver further backwards so to avoid Anko landing on top of him.

Anko stood her ground as he feet touched the grass, without falter until Zabuza's weight came down on her and her sword. Zabuza was stationary in the air for a moment, before he too landed on the ground and began to pressure the snake Jounin. Anko's knees bent slightly as he kept her blade up.

"You're tougher than you look" Zabuza noted. Anko scoffed and with a snarky voice and grimancing face that held the whispers of a grin she replied with;

"You're sissier than you look Zabu-chan". Zabuza's eyes widened before sharpening in to a heated glare. He swung his sword down until it was free of the katana before spinning the handle in his hands and bringing it back up, closer to Anko's body. She lowered the katana just in time, moving her body slightly.

The Katana was cut clean in half leaving Anko without much of a weapon.

* * *

Naruto slashed ans clawed at his enemies, cutting down as many as he could. He stood on the surfaces of trees before shooting in to the crowd of mercenaries, taking a few heads as he did. Guilt and shock were the last things on his mind at the moment, replace by the instinct of survival that has enveloped his entire being. Sloopily the gennin managed to cut down a few extra mercs, nearly failing, most of the time, to avoid getting hit.

_'This is getting me no where' _he thought as he cut down more. _'I can't see the reinforcements and the more I cut down the more and more seem to be coming. Anko-san is facing Zabuza and Iruka-sensei has his mission. It's up to me and Sasuke to deal with these guys but how?'_

Naruto flung himself in to the air to avoid getting hit. He spun in a drill like form as he gained height and looked to see how many he was facing. Suddenly it came to him. "Kinton: Hagane no Tsubasa!". The claws sprung forth in to blobs of metal and began swerving around his arms. It caught on to his chest, wrapping around his entire torso, leaving his arms and neck free. From the back, eight blade-like wings grew from where his spine was supposed to be.

Naruto gained height through thrust, as he supplied chakra to the wings and urged them to flap, moving as though they were real angel wings. Some of the mercenaries looked up to see the sight and watched in awe as Naruto flew right in front of the moon. Some screamed and ran, fearing that a real life angel had appeared. Others who had seen it stayed their ground, watching and quivering, fearful of what this new jutsu was supposed to be.

Focusing as hard as he could, molding the small excess metal and supplying it with chakra to sharpen it, Naruto sprung forth and shot a storm of senbon on to crowd of mercenaries after giving a warning cry of "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha looked up and managed to dodge, leaping out of the way as watching as the mercs suffered from impalement. Apparently Naruto had too much excess metal and had used too much chakra, creating poles and pikes instead of senbon. However the bottom two wings quickly disappeared leaving Naruto with just six wings.

Naruto flew over the battlefield continuing on with his metal storm and bloody rampage through the sky. He observed what he had done and with a look to Sasuke reached out his hand to the Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed on to the boy's hand and allowed himself to be lifted up in to the air.

Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck, Sasuke nudged the blonde. "Lets finish these lot up. I'm gonna stand on your back, try to stay steady alright"

"Right"

"Good".

Sasuke managed to climb on to Naruto's back. nearly chocking the Uzumaki in the process. He placed his feet on Naruto's flat back, as a surfer would and slowly stood up, his hands gripping on to the blonde's jacket. "Use your chakra to stay on" Naruto told him. "I'll have to swerve now"

Sasuke did as he was told. "Alright, now"

Naruto swerved and thanks to his newly acquired chakra control Sasuke was able to stay on Naruto's back, even when his hands left the orange jacket behind. Naruto flew, his body rigid and almost like a surf board. Sasuke managed to get in to an easier position and focusing his remaining chakra in to one last attack, he formed the hand seals, inhaled the air through his mouth, moved his hand in to the correct position then waited as Naruto turned to the side before letting his Grand Fire ball jutsu loose, burning everything within it's range on the ground below.

What remained of the mercs were burned to death, their bodies, and the bodies of those who had died curling in to ashes, their flesh, organs and clothes becoming nothing more than shaped in the fire that corroded and fell apart to their death.

* * *

Iruka neared Gato, kunai at the ready. Haku stood before the grubby little man as Tsunami tried her best not to sob, trying to stay brave as the man before her watched in fascinated glee. He was hoping that the two would finish each other off, after all this man was jounin level probably and the kid was not only taught by Zabuza of the hidden mist but held a powerful kekkei genkai of his own.

"Please move" Iruka said softly. "I do not wish to kill you" he said, kunai at the ready. "Please, just step aside and we can sort this whole thing out. I'll let you and your master go free, without a mention of your escape. Just move for me to kill this man"

"I'm afraid that I cannot accomidate you" was Haku's curt answer. "Zabuza-sama and myself are under this man's payroll. We are protected by his money from our enemies. He is our meal ticket, we are contracted and you must understand the importance of that"

Iruka's brow furrowed and his lips were bit by his upper teeth. "Please, young man, this doesn't have to end in your death. Move so that this scum can die here and now"

"I cannot"

"Do you know what he's like?" Iruka roared, taking Haku slightly aback. "His office. Do you know what is in his secret room adjacent to that place?" Seeing Haku shake his head, Iruka saw fit to educate the fake-hunter nin.

"That room is filled with CHILDREN" he emphasised. "Children whose innocence have been taken away from them. Abducted and beaten. Raped. Boy and girls not even eight years old. It's even difficult to presume their age because their so thin and short. Malnutritioned, black and blue from beatings...how can you stand there and defend a man like that"

"You've been to MY office!?" Gato roared in outrage. "How dare you! How dare YOU!"

"Shut up!" Iruka told him. "We've taken the children from that place-"

"What?"

"-and I've also asked one of my men to extract all your funds and bonds. Your broke and no longer a threat"

"WHAT?!"

Iruka wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You're not fit to be human so shut up right there you worthless sack of shit" Iruka hissed, his voiced laced with venom and his eyes reminisant of a Basilisk's. In that thought Haku began to wonder if it were Iruka who used snakes, not the woman.

"Don't you dare stand there" Iruka said. "Don't you dare. Don't stand there, and talk to me like this is some outrage. This is karma. This is justice. Divine retribution against one such as you. When can someone like you even hope for forgiveness, you sadistic, repugnant, perverted, disgusting son of a goddamn f...ing bitch! For what you've done I'll kill you right here and right now"

"Gomenasai" Haku said simply. "I must not allow you. Despite your claims and the high possibility of their truthful nature I cannot. I must protect and serve Gato-sama as I was hired and contracted to do so. I am sorry for what I am about to do"

"So am I"

Iruka leapt forwards, calling water from the air, freezing it and forming a lance made out of ice.

* * *

Onimaru stood silently against the dark shadow of Mei no kuni. He sauntered through the repugnant and derilect streets. Villagers and civillians cowered close to the walls and the allyways, the eternal night consuming them. Up in the sky, the body of a young man hovered above the entire country, glowing a magnificant blue as he powered the veiled that hid the entire Mei no kuni under it's shadow.

He smiled at the thought of that young man's agony.

Writhing in pain within his own mind, seeing the world outside and the misery and sorrow down below, the entire grief and pain lifting up to him. It was like he was God, looking down on the people, doing nothing as they suffered.

Onimaru's smile was cold and feral. Sharp teeth were shown, as were the black gums that held them. With these teeth he took an apple off the end of a fruit stand, operated by an old man who shrunk back in fear of the right hand man of the country's ruler.

A look of disgust grew on his face. He spat out the apple he had eaten before throwing it at the merchants head, watching in glee as it smashed upon his brow and sending him to the ground, applesauce over his face.

"Disgusting" he said before moving on, his orange fur bristling in the wind.

Onimaru left the town, his enlarged forearms striking against the earth, leaving imprints on the ground, followed by his heavy and furry feet. He swiped at trees watching as they broke apart and fell to the ground, broken. Random destruction gave this demonoid man a sense of pleasure, one that grew as he crushed the bodies of birds that flew too close to him.

For good measure he stomped on ant hills, watching as their small bodies were crushed under the pressure and weight. He continued on with his journey towards the closest hill. His destination was right there. He trekked and stalked until he was at the foot of the hill. Climbing up the demonoid pressed onwards to the summit.

* * *

At the very top of the hill's summit was a cave. It went stright through to the other side, so it was more of a tunnel. If reports from the lord were true then in between the two entrances there existed a portal to the unveiled world. The outside world.

One could not just simply walk to the edge of the country and leave. The barrier prevented that. It prevented sight, sound and anything else from being seen. It was apparently different on the other side. Mei no kuni looked just like a barren desert with very little vegetation and was a complete copy of the country other than that. The veil created such a place in a pocket dimension and switched the two places, leaving the real Mei no kuni and all it's people trapped under the power of a jinchurikki.

But what the kages, the ones who completed the seal and supplied the power, did not realise was that the seal could weaken over time and allow portals to emerge on the other side of the veil.

Onimaru stood before the sparkling blue discus before him. With a feral grin and a wicked laugh he lunged forward, his supplies and weapons, all concealed inside his bag, following. Lightning emerged forth from the portal, striking the walls of the tunnel but doing really little.

* * *

On the other side Onimaru emerged in to the cave himself. However he was shocked to discover that what lay before him was not the black and purple sky, but the silvery blue of the winter moon. With gusto the demonoid rushed to the end of the cave to see the east, the entire horizon bare except for some twinkling stars. Above him danced the moon, smiling down on him in it's full glory.

Onimaru cried and roared in glee and accomplishment the night and the free world greeted him.

* * *

Back in Mei no kuni his master laughed and smiled.

* * *

Far away in the east of Onimaru's direction, Arashi froze and turned to face the west, pale as snow and fear covering his eyes. With a quivering voice he said a simple "no" in utter disbelief and horror. "No" he whispered as not to trouble the children.

"Onimaru...Shit!"

**

* * *

**

And that's a wrap.

**Great job everyone see you soon.**

**Next time: CLASH: Iruka vs. Haku. Ice Vs. Ice. Who will win? Will Gai and Lee come in to save the day? Where are the girls? Have we seen the last of Danzo?**

**Kimmimaro has been recruited by the sandaime and Konoha, Orochimaru believes him to be a lost cause by now, Onimaru has come through the veil and has caused some grief for Arashi in his appearance. **

**Things are heating up for our heros. **

**A few things I want to clean up. This isn't sasunaru - if it was then it would be stated. These interactions are about their friendship and the levels to which they grow. Sasuke may actually fall for someone or he may not. The thing about Naruto's pairing is that I'd like to keep my options open. Should I pair him with some girl or another? There are limitless possibilities. **

**Who knows? Not all ninja get married and have kids. Look at Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade (okay she may have had a lover), Danzo, Koharu, Homura and lets not forget that marriage is not that high of a priority for ninja. Sex is a stress reliever for them at this point of their lives, marriages comes with retirement or resignation of the ninja forces (if thats possible).**

**I want to get to know some of the main characters. Izumo and Kotetsu's relationship will be peeked in at at some point, Anko's growing affections for Iruka, the title of godaime, the things about Arashi, Tsunade being dragged back and possibly more on Naruto's family. **

**I've finally figured out the perfect adult coupling for this other than the usual KureXAsu or the AnkXIru. Trust me this'll be fun and has only been done in three or four fics before. **

**Hoping to get reviews**

**Shodaime of S.S.D.D.**


	25. White Past, Hidden Ambition

**Did any one else have trouble logging in the other day? **

**I couldn't update so it took me ages to get it up so I decided to get a heads up on this chapter. Which is, as I know, awesome for me and for my lovely readers who never seem to want to give feedback or any hints, constructive criticism, praise (in long sentences) or some recommendations. I'd like for people to tell me what they like and what they don't like. I wont get snippy and I'll take your advice in to account. **

**I want experience authors or people who have done a lot of reading to help me out and give me advice. I've been on here since 2001 (as a reader, I only became an author a year or so ago) and even though I find myself adequate enough it's still nice to hear other's opinions. **

**Moving on from that...**

**This chapter will have the big fight scenes between Anko and Zabuza and Haku and Iruka. Sasuke and Naruto may disappear because as of right now I don't know what to do with them. Arashi, Izumo and Kotetsu may not appear in this chapter but I'll try to squeeze them in. **

**Ciao 4 now!**

* * *

Inari sobbed in Sakura's arms. Tenten watched as the men began to walk away from the bridge linking Wave country and Fire country. Disgust was written on her face. She couldn't stop glaring at Tazuna as he chugged down more alcohol, one bottle after the other.

The first thing he had said when they had arrived and told him about the situation was - "now who's gonna cook for me?"

"Is that all you care about?" Tenten exclaimed. "She's your daughter and all you can think about is that she's already dead and buried and won't be cooking for you any more?"

"Or cleaning the house. That woman is such a bother though. I know she's my daughter but she's too out of line. You're just like her, an annoying tomboy"

"Say that again" Tenten replied venomously. "I dare you you pathetic piece of shit!". Tazuna scoffed at her. He took a swif of liqour from his pouch and turned to Tenten with his eyes steeled over. He raised his index finger hand and slammed it repetitively before her face as he spoke.

"Now listen here Little Missy. I don't know what you think you are but it's obviously delusional and I have a pretty good idea of where you're coming from. Now you listen to me, the pair of you. There ain't no damn thing a woman should do than what Tsunami does now. You cook, clean and do all that shit. You take care of your family. You're no good for nothing else. The only reason there are kunoichi is because either you're no good at that stuff and this is the easiest way of getting rid of ya or cause ya can't have kids. Ya mules and no one wants ya!".

Sakura sat in shock, holding on to Inari whose sobbing had kept up a steady beat. Tenten was frozen, the calm before the storm. Tazuna looked at his grandson over his glasses. "Quit ya whining and crying. Real men don't cry. You've done enough of that shit for-"

Tazuna didn't get to finish.

Why?

Because Tenten's kunai had embedded itself in his right foot. The old man howled, hopping up and down on his good foot as blood squeezed from the wound. One look at Tenten's face was enough to tell that Mt. St. Tenten had come kablooie and it was safer to be in the clutches of Orochimaru than be with her right now.

"Don't you dare" she warned, anger emmitting off her in waves of heat. Radiating these terrifying vibes, Tenten stalked closer to Tazuna, kunai drawn and teeth barred in a vicious snarl that showed a good majority of her perfectly white teeth. The bridge builder stepped away from her, limping as he did so due to the impaled foots.

"You're daughter is being held captive and instead of worrying about her person you're acting all chauvinistic and berating your own grandson! You make me sick! One more word out of you and I'll ignore the rule about not harming clients and mutilate you!"

"You wouldn't dare" Tazuna challenged.

"Try me" Tenten barked back. "And trust me, my bite is much, much, much more worse than my bark, that I can assure you of right now you old goat". Tenten's teeth gritted and grined against each other as she spoke, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. The rosette hugged Inari closer to her body, holding him as he whimpered in to her small chest.

"Tenten" Sakura called. "...Please...". Tenten raised a chocolate-coloured eyebrow at her teammate. Sakura's jade coloured eyes stared back in a pleading manner. "Just leave him" she said. "He's not worth it...and not right now....not in front of..." Sakura trailed off as her gaze fell to Inari. In a rare instance of maternal appearance and emotions, Sakura kissed the top of the dark haired boy's head, flattening it with her palm right after she did, massaging his scalp.

Tenten's apprehension and anger dissipated. She turned away from Tazuna after flipping him off and went to sit next to Sakura on the tiled ground of the uncompleted bridge. Tazuna gripped his hammer tighter as he stared at them, glaring at the two of them in drunken stupor.

Slowly he turned away from them, taking his flask and bottles to sit further away from the three youths, ready to get drunk even more and forget all of his worries, drowing them in a pool of liquor.

Sakura held on to Inari as Tenten joined her. The platted braid on the back of her head was taken from it's discus form and allowed to fall down her back like a thin tail. "It wouldn't do any good you know" she said to Tenten. "Old people are hard to change. There's almost no point in it anyway..." Sakura trailed off once again, looking in to Tenten's eyes as she did so. Tenten read the message they held and sighed in agreement.

Sakura's words rang in her head, even the unspoken ones. _"It wouldn't do any good you know. Old people are hard to change. There'a almost no point in it anyway...because their almost dead anyway". _

_

* * *

_

CLASH

THUNK

SLASH

SHING

Iruka grunted as he swung the katana across in a wide arch. Haku ducked under the silver blade as it came, managing to avoid his hair from beinf cut and more importantly from being beheaded.

Iruka kicked up, right in to Haku's stomach. The feminine and masked boy grabbed the foot as it closed in and twisted it, causing Iruka's body to mimic the action. Iruka spun in the air, his grip on the sword failing as he twirled and landed flat on his face on the ground.

Haku stood up, senbon drawn just as Iruka grabbed Haku's ankles with his now free feet. He twisted his legs and brought Haku to the ground. The scarred chunin managed the stand up as Haku fell, grabbing the mask away from his face.

Haku was oblivious to the chunin's intentions with the removal of his mask. He turned to face the tanned man just as a handful of dirt was shoved in to his eyes. Haku cried out in shock just as the swing of a blade was heard. He heard the blade coming down and just managed to avoid it, turning his head away.

THUNK

Something landed in the earth besides his head.

Quickly Haku climbed to his feet and jumped high in the air away from Iruka. Rubbing the dirt from his eyes the fake hunter nin growled until he was free of the specs of dirt. He looked down from his high altitude and watched as Iruka approached Gato and the woman that he held captive.

Haku swore to himself, landing on the ground and kicking off towards Iruka. He was unlike other ninja in where they would stay to complete the battle. The chunin saw an opportunity and he took it.

With one threat occupied he could go after the other and more important (and in this and most cases, weaker) opponent or goal. After that he would go after Haku to finish it.

The ice user would have none of it.

Charging at the brunette dolphin, Haku whipped out his senbon. He flung them at the chunin. Iruka heard the incoming needles and brought his arm up to shield himself. The senbon all struck in to the underside of Iruka's forearm, drawing out a curse from the older man. He faced Haku, his arm limp at his side.

"That was smart" Haku noted aloud. "Stupid and bras. But smart".

Iruka grinned at the compliment. "I am a teacher after all. We're generally need to be smart to actually teach our kids something". Haku's icy stared fixed itself on the now-affirmed teacher. He gripped the senbon tighter and raised in, his forearm crossing his throat.

"Why are you a teacher?" Haku asked. "You posses much more chakra and raw power than any mere chunin should". Iruka smirked at the estimate.

"Raw power and high chakra levels aren't all that's needed for advancing"

"That's not all" Haku defended his assumption. "You're much smarter than need be. Plus, there is just something about you. I saw you with that sword. You handle it expertly. You may even be a master. It was just poor dumb luck on my side and bad on yours that resulting in you losing it. I've also been watching you, especially your previous battle. You and that woman together could pose problems for Zabuza-sama, but you held back. You're much stronger than you let on"

Iruka smirked.

"You're a good analyst. It's a shame you work for someone like Gato and Zabuza"

"Gato is a swine" Haku told the chunin, nodding to the man inside the house holding the poor woman hostage. "Zabuza-sama on the other hand is not like that. He saved me, took me in, taught me about being a ninja, clothed me, raised me and all others. I owe him my life. My sole duty in life is to serve that man and to do so until my purpose and needs are no longer required. Then, when that happens, I will gladyly end my life for Zabuza-sama"

Iruka's eyes dropped at those words. "That's so sad" he noted. "What about your parents? Surely they must have objections to this?"

"My parents are dead" Haku told the chunin. Iruka's eyes widened at this. "You know of the Kirigakure bloodline purges right? The origins of which started with the sandaime and resume with our yondaime with the incident with the Kaguya clan?" Iruka nodded slowly.

"I grew up in a snowy villages not that far from the hidden mist village. My parents were simple farmers, making their living, taking one day at a time, prevailing against the hardships as they came. My father wanted more children so I could go to the ninja academy and bring honour and prestige to our little family.

"We were a happy family of three. I was very young and happy. My father knew of ninja exercises and he taught me how to draw out my chakra. Naturally I was advanced in it. When my mother found out she was worried, naturally so because I had inherited her kekkei genkai and she feared that I would show signs of it if I could use chakra. She feard for both our lives.

"Then, one day when my father had gone out in to the snowy Fields, ready to harvest what he could, my mother and I waited outside for him when it was time for him to return. My mother put up the laundry to beat it and I gaped like a fish in to a puddle of melted water. I wanted to play, like any child, and so, ignorant of my mother's fears I began using my chakra and wordlessly summoned the water from the puddle.

"I showed my mother. I was so excited, especially when I turned it in to ice. But my mother was shocked. She teared up and slapped me. At the time I didn't know what was going on with the bloodline situation. My mother continued to slap me until she fell to her knees crying. She begged me after apologising relentlessly. I was confused as to her actions and as such I asked.

"She repeatedly told me not to tell anyone or to show any one. She said it was a bad gift. A curse that could cause more harm than good and that we should never tell anyone of our powers.

"Then we returned in doors, but not before I caught a glimpse of my father. I didn't tell mother because I thought it was my imagination. What child would see their father looking so outraged and disgusted in real life? I thought it was an illusion. A fake. A dream. I pushed it to the back of my mind and didn't tell my mother. Looking back, had I told her we could have escaped and she would still be alive"

"Your father saw your bloodline limit" Iruka acknowledged. "He became blind to the fact that you were his son and she was his wife"

"Correct" Haku said emotionlessly. Never once within the whole conversation had he allowed his poker face to slip, especially in front of the scarred chunin. "My father didn't come home that night. Nor the next night. Or the night after that. Or the night after that and so on until it was three weeks later that we saw him again. He stumbled to the house, knife in hand, a couple of his friends following after him.

"He ordered her in to the house, pushing her and throwing me to her. He walked in with his buddies so that they were now all inside my home, their breaths reeking of liquor and sake. It was so strong that it filled the whole house. I wanted to run, run far, far away and come back to find father laughing at the whole ordeal, claiming it was a prank and my mother would mumble and grumble with an aggravated expression on her face, feeding all of her new guests with food and water.

"It was a nice fantasy but the real world and the real experience was much more cruel for me than it should have been but looking back with hindsight, I realise now that my parents had shielded me in mendacity. I didn't know about the repunance of kekkei genkai for those of the land of water, which oddly enough has the largest number of kekkei genkai and users than even Konoha, the place that cultivates bloodlines like wheat and barley"

"You've got that right"

"My father attacked us. He and his thuggish friends came at us with knives. My mother stepped in front of me to defend me. It happened again earlier with that woman. She protected her son and for once I realized the power my father and his friends must have felt when they stared down at my mother and me.

"My mother died protecting me, taking each stab wound as a badge of honour that reflected on her love for me and her bravery in facing such attackers. She died of blood-loss, slowly and agonisingly. I don't think she was even dead when they came after me. If she wasn't dead then it was positive that she was after my kekkei genkai saved me. My father looked down at me with tearful and guilty eyes, raising the knife above his head.

"He said to me: "Haku, my son. I love you. Don't be afraid. I will purge you of this affliction and we'll see your mother once again. I'll see her in Hell and we'll come to find you together in heaven". Then he swung the knife down"

"And your bloodline activated" Iruka asked rhetorically. "You killed them all didn't you?"

Haku remained in silence, his eyes closing, an unshed tear being held back by the desire of and training Haku had been put through for years. It was obviously not an old wound. It was still fresh and agonising for the young man before Iruka.

"Every last one that stepped in to that house. As the blade came towards me my chakra grabbed all the water, ice and snow it could and impaled every single one of them. My father recieved the worst since he was so close to me. Ice had cut him completely in half - no, it had torn him in half for when I saw him he looked as though a dog had gotten hold of a piece of clothing and ripped it apart from the seems.

"I left that house. I never wanted to look back. Not to see my mother's managled body or my father's mutilated form, nor the obelisk that stood testimony to my power and acted as a grave maker to my parents, those thugs and my innocence"

"They didn't-"

"No not that" Haku said, a soft smile on his lips as he continued. "The loss of my childhood. From that day one my hands were stained with blood". Seemingly to add emphasis he raised his hands to before himself, staring on in melancholy at the blood and stains that apparently only he could see. "I wandered the snow, freezing almost to death until I finally managed to make it to Kirigakure. I hid my bloodline well, no one realised what I was.

"However no one would take me in. Apparently my chakra signature was either low or too different due to my limit, but they did not believe that I would make it as a ninja. They left me to die on the streets of the Hidden mist, scourging for food, picking bits of meat and grime and whatever else I could find in their trash and garbage. I was not the only one, but I was probably the only one to live past the age of ten in most cases. It had given up hope for ever living happy again. The sun appeared dark in my eyes and the world...my world became a place without purpose. A place that didn't need me, and that scared me more than any rapid dog, angry mob or ruthless ninja ever could or would.

"But then" the ice user said suddenly. "I found someone"

"Zabuza?"

"Yes" Haku answered. "He found me, cowering in atop of a bridge, cold and wet from the relentless snow. He looked at me and I saw in those eyes the eyes of someone who had suffered similar pains and agonies such as I...I found someone I could relate to. So I followed Zabuza and after a while he began to train me, as he discovered my powers and my potential. He trained me in all sorts of ways and manners. And as his apprentice I was content with that life. Zabuza gave me a purpose, a place in the world that I could live and thrive in, by his side. With him forever.

"When his coup failed I went with him. He saw that something was not right and desired to put himself on the throne as Mizukage, the leader of the mist village. Although the coup failed, however, I still followed Zabuza as it was my duty and joy. Then he brought me here and thus I am afraid that despite your power and your bond with your accomplices and your desire to save this woman, you must realise that I must now end your life. For that I am truely sorry"

"I'm not" Iruka replied. "Because I'm not going to die today". Iruka lunged at Haku water covering his katana, freezing and enlarging it in to an icicle sword.

* * *

Anko battled with Zabuza, ducking and dodging his assaults. She managed to evade him for quite some time, wearing him out with her backwards flips and summersaults, snaking her body around his to prevent his swings and leaping off when he managed to reach to stab her.

Flexible and strong Anko was able to avoid Zabuza's hits and with the cunning of a fox the purple haired special jounin taunted Zabuza in to harming himself.

He was soon bleeding with Anko a little distance away, watching with sadistic glee at the sight of Zabuza's discomfort and pain.

"That all you got?" she asked tauntingly. "Please, I know gennin who have given me more of a challenge". Zabuza grunted from behind the bandages as he glared daggers at Anko. Swining her hips the snake using jounin mocked the demon.

"Come on Zabu-baby. I was looking for some action"

"And you'll get it" a deep and cold voice from behind her said. Anko froze in shock, watching as the Zabuza before her dissolved in to water on the grass. She turned just in time to see the Kubikiri come at her. Anko rushed backwards, managing to save her self from being cut in half but not in time to avoid her mesh shirt from slashing.

Anko gasped in shock at the outcome. Something like that had never happened before. How could she have not noticed what was going on? It must have been a water clone covered in a genjutsu, but how had Zabuza...?

"Impressive no?" he asked pointing his sword directly at her. "You forget that I am a master of the silent killing. How would I be so good if I didn't know how to completely block off my chakra signature?"

Although Anko wouldn't admit it, that was rather impressive. She scowled and drew her face in to a feral snarl.

"Bastard" she hissed.

Zabuza chuckled until Anko suddenly lunged at him, snakes drawn and coming in at a frightening speed. Zabuza leapt backwards poising his sword in to a defensive manouver.

Anko grinned from where she was and watched in giddiness when her snakes wrapped themselves around the blade and a third, sprouting from in between her breasts, lundged out of her shirt coller and bit Zabuza's nose through the bandages.

"BITCH!" Zabuza cried in horror and pain, flinging his arms madly, freeing his sword from the grasps of Anko's snakes and swining the sword in all directions in panic and pain. Anko chuckled right up unitl Zabuza's sword managed to slice its way in to her shoulder blades.

"Oh" she said simply, before her world burst in to a visage of pain. Anko cried out in agony as the blade dug in to the flesh. She managed to bite her lip and grabbed the blade, resting the tips of her fingers on the blade's flats. She tugged the metal out grunting in pain as she did so.

With a kick the purple haired jounin managed to dodged the rest of the swings and landed some distance away, falling to her knees, breathing heavily.

"You'll pay bitch" Zabuza said, as venomously as the poison in his nose. He chuckled darkly as he cast his gaze back to Iruka and Haku. "Later" he said with a mocking wave and shushines away.

Anko looked in to the direction Zabuza had and her world froze.

"NO!" she cried out. Running in that direction also.

As she neared she witnessed Iruka duck Zabuza's wild swing as a couple of water clones were made to combat them. Anko arrived just as Iruka was able to avoid losing his legs in the battle.

Anko flung herself on to Iruka pulling him out of the way.

Back with Haku and Zabuza the taller missing nin lowered his bandages to Haku. "My nose" he said. "Suck out the poison". The order was swiftly obeyed and Zabuza quickly found the upper side of his nose being sucked dry of poison, Haku pausing every other minute to spit out what he had drawn out.

"Hurts like a bitch" Zabuza groaned as Haku did his job. "Hurry we need to kill these two before long"

"What about the other two?" Haku asked before his mouth enveloped Zabuza's nose once again.

"We'll leave them for now. We just need to kill these two before our time runs out and our meal ticket's out of the picture"

"Got it" Haku answered, removing his mouth from the other missing-nin's nose. "That should be all of it".

"Wash out your mouth when we get back to the hideout and I'll clean the wound up after this". Zabuza lifted his bandages back over his nose and poised his sword for combat. "Let's go!" he ordered.

"Hai!"

**

* * *

**

sorry but the last A/N got screwd up.

**No Shonen jump this week so that means I've been having withdrawl symtoms. Don't worry though I am back. I've been having trouble writing recently but that's all in the past now. I have written this chapter and the next is in the works.**

**Tazuna proves to be a chauvanist, Tenten loses her cool, Sakura shows some empathy and humanity that I meant to give her earlier on, Anko faces Zabuza and Iruka learns Haku's histroy. Admittedly I changed some of Haku's descriptions and put some extra stuff in there for reader's pleasure.**

**Can I ask: Should Sasuke really die?**

**Come on people, what would you do if something like that happened to you? Your entire family was killed off by your elder sibling, your mind was virtually raped by said person, you suffered from an inferiority complex and someone was besting you when they previously hadn't a donkey's chance in hell? If someone offered you revenge you would take it wouldn't you? Sasuke is menatlly unbalanced and I think that killing him off is really unfair. And I'm really getting tired at all the ones where Sasuke is a bastard for no reason and is killed off deservingly. There was this essay about Naruto and Sasuke and how they're unhealthy for eachother but need eachother to exist. Not that stongly but you catch my meaning.**

**I'm sorry but my best friend recently got in to an argument with me over this. She was convinced that Sasuke was a bastard and called me a Sasuke-Fanboy. She hates him from reading fanfics (like my earlier feelings were based on before I began reading further in to things) and this is a response to her cause I know she's reading even if we also said someother stuff about other topics. She always reads my updates and tells me what she thinks but I'd wish she'd review like all the people out there who I love.**

**So interfic poll: Is Sasuke deserving of being killed off just because he's done what almost everyone else would have done?**

**Send PMS or reviews with your answers and I'll address them at a later date.**

**Okay rant over.**

**I just love how this turned out and I apologise for the rant. The battle of wave is drawing to a close, There will be Haku's survival in question, Zabuza's humanity, Anko and Iruka's relationship, the voices in Naruto's head, what Arashi knows and the stuff about Onimaru on their side of the veil.**

**Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of...**

**"Between Dreams and Power" By Shodaime of S.S.D.D.**

**Ciao.**


	26. The Waves Go By

**.**

**Raise your hand if you're feeling a little let down with the current manga? (Raises hand). What is Sasuke doing? And what's up with Tobi? Anyway instead of spoiling just go to Onemanga or Mangafox to read the current manga if there's someone out there who doesn't know about those sites. **

**Alright then. This chapter is the end of the whole wave arc (about time!). So this chapter will be a little longer than last (and the past couple of other chapters) to get everything in. **

.

.

There was nothing left to do. Silence deafened the two gennin's ears as they watched their protectors stare down the two missing nins. Naruto sweated where he stood nervous of what was about to transpire. Sasuke stood, a mask of Stoicism covering his features. However on the inside he too was sweating like a donkey in a sauna. Raven tresses, soaked with sweat and foreign blood billowed in the incoming winds.

A gulp from Naruto was all it took for the veil of silence to be lifted and Sasuke to begin whispering to the blond gennin.

"Let's get to Tsunami and Gato first. That's our main priority" he hissed under his breath, his companion being the only one to hear him. Naruto nodded slowly as the two krept frowards towards the bridge builder's house, behind the backs of the two enemies.

Iruka watched with unmoving eyes the two students he had only recently passed through the academy. Naruto slinked in the shadows, even his orange jumpsuit being undetectable in the blanket of nightfall. Sasuke stalked behind him, his jet black eyes glowing with nerves. Iruka avoided making any insinuations of the boys' presence to the two enemies facing them.

Zabuza's grip on his sword changed, tightening around the grips on the handle.

Haku's senses picked up the enemies. Yet he did nothing, remaining silent and unvoiced in his discovery. Maybe it was that there was a part of Haku that maybe, and it was uncertain how strong that part was yet, want to save the poor woman? She was a reminder of how his mother had protected him from harm. He was not a person to enjoy needless killing and possible rape of someone, especially one with such a courageous spirit.

Whatever choice he made it would be irrevocable in whatever decision he made.

To keep Gato alive and kill the two gennin, keeping Zabuza's opinion of him high and as an ultimate weapon?

Or to follow his conscious and allow the woman to be rescued, possibley loosing favour with Zabuza but alerting him to that fact that he was not all in control of the boy, no matter what he tried.

A matter of duty and love between the ultimatum of conscious, nostalgia and a chance to open Zabuza's eyes to the fact that he was not just a simple weapon but something that was his equal.

The last result of the ultimatum was one that striked fear in to Haku's chest. He didn't wish to disobey Zabuza at all. He wanted to be by Zabuza's side for eternity, and he would avoid doing anything that may cause him to fall in to the destruction of Zabuza's need for him. It was unquestionable for the ice user...

...so why was he questioning it now?

Was there something he was missing? Was there something else - a factor no one had taken in to account? The boy Naruto who seemed to know his own fair share of pain or the woman Tsunami who stood before Gato, using her body as a shield for her son as Haku's mother did? Or was it the pair of those and many more?

Haku cast his eyes back ever so indiscreetly, noticing that the boys were at the front door and flying in to reach the woman before it was too late to try and save her from the fate Gato intended. With an inner sigh Haku prepared himself and lunged at Iruka and Anko.

* * *

Zabuza followed close behind his apprentice.

Iruka was in defensive mode immediately. He lunged at Haku with kunai dranw and managed to hold off all of the needles as best as he could. Zabuza was before Anko before he knew it, but was unfortunate enough to have his arms captured by two pythons courtesy of the snake summoning kunoichi.

"You little wench" Zabuza seethed as he waved his arms about trying to throw off the two offending serpents. Anko grinned and launched her self at Zabuza, kunai drawn and aiming for the throat. Zabuza kicked up his leg and Anko's arm just before slamming his forehead in to her nose and lip.

Anko doubled back, her face and head flying back in an arch with each faltering step, a sliver of blood following the arc she made to a 'T'.

Iruka's kunai went whizzing out of his hands, but as Haku closed in Iruka began forming hand signs. He had reached the limit of what he could hold out and now it was time to unleashed his powers, despite the fact that Anko, Zabuza, Haku and Sasuke, four people oblivious to this level of his power and his skills, would obviously see the display. With the swift movement of air being the only sound he made before calling out his jutsu's name, Iruka focused the two chakras, water and wind, combining the pair in to ice and finally releasing it with the call of his jutsu.

"Hyoton: Roga Nadare no jutsu!"

Water formed from around Iruka. Those in attendance turned to watch as Iruka's jutsu began to form. Water froze and solidified in to crystalline matter, glinting in the moonlight, turning whiter and whiter until it was more snow than ice in essence. Wolves formed from Iruka's snow, leaping and shredding everything in their path as they neared Haku. Haku stood in shock at the ice attack, only able to remove himself from that state just as the wolves were upon him.

The wolves dissolved in to snow as they passed Haku, forming a wave of snow as it began to crush the landscape it was heading in. Bodies of the mercenaries were enveloped by the snow, the freezing temperatures so instant that their entire bodies froze from the inside out. Most were crushed by the snow and the force it impacted on the corpses.

Anko looked on in shock, Zabuza mimicking her.

"Another one?" he asked, honestly surprised, a glint of some strange feeling in his eyes. Anko's eyes went wide as she watched, a hand wiping away the blood brought forth by the impact of the forehead protector against her nose and lip.

"Iruka...can use hyoton?" she asked, a bit too loudly.

Zabuza chuckled darkly after her words were spoken. "I take it that you didn't know...well, well, well this certainly is such a nice surprise. Another Hyoton user...well we can't have that now can we...but how exactly did he call up the water from thin air unless...well now that certainly is a surprise". Anko stupidly ignored her enemy, instead opting to watch the spectacle that was Iruka's jutsu.

The snow stopped in it's tracks. Iruka let out a sigh of relief just before in the middle of the snow a large crater of the stuff was formed. Haku stood from his crouching position behind an ice mirror, watching with shock and uncertainty at his foe and analysing the new information gathered.

"Impossible" was all he could say.

Iruka inwardly groaned. "You could have just stayed down for a while" he said. "I didn't want to reveal my powers to anyone at all". Iruka gave the dark haired boy a sincere smile. "I would have rather kept it a secret you know. I guess it's something we have in common other than the similar powers. We don't want trouble because of what we can do. Your home village tried to kill you. I would be used as a breeding stock. What you must understand is that I'm stronger than you Haku. If you fight me now, with my powers revealed and secrecy thrown to the winds, I won't be holding back. I will destroy you and Zabuza if you don't stand down now".

Haku froze at Iruka's words.

To emphasis his point Iruka had formed hand-seals, encasing Zabuza from the neck down in pure ice. Zabuza yelped as he bare skin was met with icy cold.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku cried out.

"Don't even take one step" Iruka cautioned. "Call the battle. Submit to us and Zabuza and yourself will be spared. If you don't co-operate then I am afraid that I will be forced to kill Zabuza, shattering his entire body leaving only the head".

Haku looked on in complete and utter horror, his world coming crashing down on him as death stalked closer and closer to Zabuza with each second he hesitated.

* * *

Gato backed away as the two kunai wielding gennin stood before him, eyes burning with fury and malice.

Sasuke held the kunai directly at his throat whilst Naruto aimed for more vital areas for a man. Sweat beaded down Gato's forehead, Naruto's sneer scaring him more than anything else could possible ever do.

"Get away from Tsunami" Naruto seethed out through his clenched teeth.

Gato's hold on the semi-clad woman held. He had been attempting to remove her clothes whilst the battle commenced outside. So far Tsunami still retained her underwear and the torn remains of her pink shirt. Gato held an arm around her throat and a knife to her heart.

Tsunami's body leaned in an arch, her front revealing itself to the two boys.

Bile rose in Naruto's throat as Gato clenched Tsunami's throat tighter.

"Don't come any closer" Gato said instinctively. "If you do then it's bye-bye for the wench". To emphasis his point he dug in the knife closer to Tsunami's skin.

"No don't" Naruto cried as a trickle of blood poured from Tsunami's skin. Tsunami whimpered in the disgusting little man's hold as his hand caressed her shoulders, his fingers edging towards her breasts, in plain view of the two gennin.

"Get off of her" Naruto barked. "Get your grubby, filthy little stubs away from Tsunami-kaa...Tsunami-san". An inappropriate tinge of red graced Naruto's cheeks as he realised his slip up. Sasuke registered it and filed it away for later use before glaring at Gato with jet black eyes.

"You heard him" Sasuke said.

Gato sneered at them before a wicked grin met his features. "Let her go?" he asked, sending chills down the gennins' spines. "Alright I will but first". With a mighty thrust Gato stabbed the knife right in to Tsunami's breast and ran to the staircase.

"NO!!!" Naruto cried as kunai flew at Gato, but the grubby little man was able to avoid them and escape upstairs, Sasuke on his heels. Naruto lunged at Tsunami's falling and bleeding body, trying desperately to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Tsunami-san!" Naruto cried. "Tsunami-san! Wake up!"

Tsunami did not move. Cold as death she lay with closing eyes and failing breath. Naruto shook her violently, trying to arose her in to the waking world, but her wound was causing her to relent and forgo Naruto's pleas of survival.

"Tsunami-kaa-san" Naruto cried, tearing in with water cascading down his whiskered cheeks. "Don't...Don't die. Please!". He laid her down gently on the ground, shaking her violently, never relenting, even for a second. "You can't die please! Inari'll cry if you die...we'll all cry. You don't want us to cry do you? You wouldn't be that mean to want to see us crying? Especially over you? Please Tsunami-kaa-chan - Please wake up! Don't die"

Tsunami smiled as her breathing came to a subtle halt.

"TSUNAMI-KAA-SAN!!!"

_

* * *

_. Chakra to the ones of the hero of this tale, opened in terror and utter horror as the waters dyed red with blood and malicious familiarBehind golden bars and a paper seal, red eyes opened wide whilst on the outside, blue eyes, very

_Narutooooooooooooooo_

_**hahahahahahahahahahaha**_

* * *

Outside Iruka and the others heard the cry and as it released itself in to the night air, so did the sudden dread-like feeling that brought many to their knees. Iruka, Zabuza, Haku and Anko, all of whom were sensitive to chakra, turned to face the sudden surge of demonic chakra.

"This chakra..." Iruka said, his eyes wide in fear and sweat beading down his flesh.

"This is...no..." Anko whimpered.

Killing intent weighed heavily. Anko and Iruka being more aware and mor familiar with this sort of energy and malice were the least affected physically, yet memories of the horror resurfaced with every second they were standing there.

Zabuza paused in his fight to witness the sudden explosion of red chakra through the front door of the bridge builder's home. Tendrils of murky red chakra slashed forwards, uprooting trees and flinging rocks and earth in the air. They paused in their onslaught to converge on one place, becoming one giant tendril of chakra. Iruka leaped towards the source, forgoing Zabuza and Haku and the battle that should be commencing at the moment.

Haku stood limply, his brain and body suffering from negative effects of such a power. "This is the power...of a jinchurikki?". He shivered as his arms came up across his chest to hug his body in a tight hold.

Zabuza turned to the boy and spoke. "Haku, stay focused. This is a demons chakra. The first time facing it is always the roughest for anyone. That's why these two are fine. Stay back and I'll deal with it".

"Then how are you dealing with it?" Anko asked, stepping in front of Zabuza, kunai drawn.

Behind his bandages the missing nin smirked.

"You're village is not the only one with jinchurikki" he answered. "Just because it's a different and higher tailed beast only makes it a little more severe for people like us who have felt the power laying dormant under the jinchurikki before it was bound and chained. I can get used to it easily, and I'm pretty sure that what Haku's going through now you were yourself a witness to such feelings the first time the kyubi came running"

Anko gritted her teeth and growled. She turned on her heels and rushed towards the tail of red chakra as it began to decimate the house of the bridge builder. Dodging the debris and the chakra Iruka and Anko leapt in to the kitchen via the now destroyed roof to see Naruto kneeling on the ground. Tsunami's body lay there, caddled in his arms, unconscious and perhaps even dead.

Naruto cries broke something inside of Iruka's memories. It was the very same feral roar that the kyubi had unleashed just before it released a devestating attack on the shinobi forces trying to subdue it.

Waves of chakra burst forth destroying everything in the kitchen and even more of the house. The dreaded power of the Kyubi ripped through walls and pulled up ground and rock. Naruto's eyes burned red with anger, his whisker marks becoming more and more predominant, darkening with his rage growing. His hair bristled like a cats and stood on end. The boy's canine teeth elongated as did his nails, completing the feral appearance.

The chunin rushed to the in front of the distressed Gennin, looking him in the face with utmost determination and fear. "Naruto!" he called, hoping to reach the grieving pre-teen. "Naruto calm down now!" Naruto refused to co-operated, sending the red chakra out in blobs towards Iruka. The chunin managed to dodge the dangerous chakra, it essence narrowingly missing his elbow.

"Brat!" Anko called. "Let go! If you hold on to her for too long you really will kill her!"

Naruto's rage seemed to pause at this statement. He turned to Anko, the red chakra dispersing in to nothing as he held Tsunami in his arms. Iruka reacted the fastest and was over Tsunami's body without haste, healing her with medical ninjutsu. Surprised, Anko watched whilst she embraced Naruto in to her arms, pulling him away from Tsunami and holding him close, preventing another chance of a kyubi jailbreak.

"Ts...Tsunami-kaa-chan" Naruto sobbed as he buried his face in to Anko's chest. "She's dead. She's dead. I failed. I let Gato kill her. It's my fault. I hurt her more when I went mad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

"Urusai" Anko barked. Naruto looked up in to her face. Anko's features had turned steal-like and hard. "Stop crying right this instant. She's not dead and it's not your fault. Man up and shut up. Wait until Iruka's finished then if you're good we'll let you take a shot at Gato before we do anything else. You understand? This wasn't your fault. If she does die it was an unneccessary casualty that we couldn't have avoided simply because of who Gato is"

Naruto's crying didn't seem to stop so in a moment of anger the snake weilding jounin lifted her hand and slapped the gennin across the face. Naruto's face sprung to the side, pulling his head with him. His eyes widened in shock at what she had done and remained unresponsive in shock for a moment before he turned slowly to Anko to look up in to her harsh eyes, glinting gold in the shadow of the moon.

"Calm now?" Anko asked unemotionally.

Naruto stood in silence, his blue eyes looking up in a wide setting. Slowly but surely he nodded at the purple haired jounin with tears blurring his vision. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jumpsuit. His features softened, his teeth and nails returning to their normal length, his whisker marks dimming, his eyes becoming blue once again instead of the sickly red and the killing intended aura in the air dispersed. Retuning his gaze to Anko he witnessed a rare kind smile on the jounin's lips.

"Look" she said, inclining her head towards Iruka and Tsunami. Naruto turned to her and watched as the woman seemed to arouse from her slumber as the green chakra Iruka used pulled together the wounded flesh, stopping the red blood from flowing outside of her body, pulling it back in to her body. Iruka moved his hands up and down her body with his chakra infused hands, constantly returning to the stab wound, making sure it was indeed healing like he intended.

"Tsunami-kaa-san?" Naruto sniffed. Tsunami smiled before her breathing became even and she limply fell in to a soft slumber. Naruto couldn't take it any more and burst in to tears of utter joy, pouncing on the poor woman, engulfing her in a back-breaking hug. Iruka smacked him over the head.

"Do you want to undo everything I just did?" he chastised. Naruto let go of Tsunami, yet the smile never left his lips as he watched as Tsunami continued to sleep. Iruka returned the smile and the sentiment before ruffling the blond's hair to which he did not protest to.

Suddenly Naruto looked at his mentor in shock. "Sasuke!" he said suddenly. "We need to go get him! He went after Gato!"

A dark chuckling from behind them brought the party of three back to their senses, turning to face Zabuza and a shaking Haku. Naruto looked at the boy besides the missing nine and with complete surprise said; "You?"

_

* * *

_. From before the large golden cage red eyes glared in fury at a sole figure before the golden gates. Uzumaki NarutoIn a dark space beyond the concept of human intelligence, there existed a place within the body of a young man known only as

_A little down on your luck? The figure asked_

_**DO NOT TOY WITH ME YONDAIME! I WILL BE FREE AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS I WILL USE THIS PRECIOUS BODY TO DESTROY THE VILLAGE YOU LOVED SO VERY, VERY MUCH. I WILL END IT ALL AND I WILL TAKE PLEASURE IN ENDING THE HISTORY OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO!**_

* * *

Sasuke followed Gato as he jumped out of a window and ran in to the woods surrounding the bridge builder's home. The stout man was fast for someone with such short and stubby legs. So much so that Sasuke was wondering why he had yet to catch up to him yet. It ws probably because men like Gato were used to running away from those that threatened them seriously enough.

The last Uchiha leapt over the roots of trees that had grown out of the ground and chased Gato until they came upon the edge of a river. Gato stood on the edge, turning around and looking in horror at the prospect of being caught.

As Sasuke closed in on him he shivered and reached in to his jacket pulling out a cheque book and a pen. "Look" he said nervously. "Why don't we talk this over like adults. You'te not like the others. Your an Uchiha. You're civilised unlike most ninja. Now how much will it take to get you off my case and let me go?" he asked.

Sasuke's face remained unmoving, even when he spoke. "Like you said. I'm an _Uchiha. _So, being the very last of my clan, I do not want for anything in the material sense, the least of all money. Save you're breath. You are to die today and there is nothing you can do to stop it".

"Come now" Gato said, opening the cheque book. "Everyone had their price. Even you. Now how-ha!" Gato had pulled out the pen and pressed a small button on the end, causing a thin needle to shoot out of the other end and strike Sasuke's body, stabbing through cloth and hitting something on Sasuke's person.

Gato roared in laughter before turning to run. He would have escaped as well, had it not been for the fact that his feet had been crystallised without his notice and snapped right off when he tried to run.

Gato fell to the ground, crying in horror and pain as he turned his head towards his tubby legs that were even more shorter than ever without the necessary feet that allowed people and animals the ability to take step. Footsteps could be heard from behind Sasuke and the last Uchiha turned to face a familiar mug. "Arashi-sensei!" he said in surprise.

Arashi walked right up besides him and grinned. "The mission was for Iruka to kill him. It didn't say that we weren't allowed to maim him before then now was it? No. So if you want to take a shot be my guest". Taking that as a sign of allowance Sasuke walked up to Gato and went over his shivering body. So as not to throw him in to the rushing river as he kicked him hard in the gut.

Gato went flying backwards towards Arashi but not before he pulled on Sasuke's leg, flinging it up as he did and costing the Uchiha his balance. Sasuke was unable to hold his balance and fell off the edge.

The Uchiha boy looked up wide in shock.

Thoughts of panic ran through Sasuke's dark head like wild-fire. He could feel death looming, pulling him towards the rapid currents below. He reached out towards the edge of the riverside, hoping that some how he could grab a hold of it. His arm floundered and his hand met nothing but air as he speedily fell at the rushing waters. Arashi looked towards his interim student.

The red haired jounin acted quickly, lunging at Sasuke and kicking Gato out of the way. He flung himself at the river and grabbed Sasuke, wrapping his arms around him and placing a frim grip on his head.

"Arashi-sensei" Sasuke managed to choke out as the riverside became more and more distant from him. Suddenly he wasn't as panicky as he was before and allowed the jounin to take command, feeling the high rising water spray meet the back of his clothes.

They met the water with a splash, before being swept away by the currents.

Arashi held on to Sasuke and they were flung against rocks, the jounin taking the brunt of the damage. He gripped tighter to the raven haired boy, holding on desperately as they were met with vivacious and vengeful force.

As quick as one could in such conditions Arashi focused his chakra and moved his hands in to seals. The only word that could be heard as his mouth opened was;

"SHOTON!" which was said as they quickly broke the surface of the water. As they were dragged down again Arashi completed the jutsu and after a flash of light a pillar of blue crystal erupted and soon after that both Sasuke and Arashi could be seen on top of thing.

Arashi held on to the edge of it, Sasuke wrapped in his embrace. With as much strength as he could muster the jounin pulled both him and the gennin on to the flat platform surface at the peak of the crystal pillar.

With exasperated breath the two konoha ninja coughed at the water that had been captured by their mouths. Both gasped for breath as Gato's cries of struggle became known to them. Both turned to see Izumo and Kotetsu look down on him with disgust as they tied him up tightly in chains that cut in to his skin.

"Unhand me right this second!" the stout man demanded. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" he chanted as he flailed on the ground, Izumo and Kotetsu immune to his pleading and demands.

"We need to get back" Arashi said suddenly.

* * *

Naruto ducked and dodged the barrage of senbon and needles as the fake-hunter nin with the feminine face flung his attacks at him in rapid succession. Anko and Iruka were busy dealing with Zabuza, Iruka with his ice and Anko with her snakes, facing the massive sword that Zabuza was immensely proud of.

"Stop throwing ice at me damn it!" he cried. Haku forced himself not to roll his eyes at the evading blond genin.

"I am an enemy of yours. You are my prey. Why should I stop?" Haku asked as he closed the distance between the two of them. Naruto froze in place as Haku raised his arm backwards, a senbon in his grip, ready to plunge it in to Naruto's eyes.

The needle came in closer and closer until Naruto bent backwards and flipped away like Arashi had taught him. Whilst doing this he grabbed the fake hunter-nin's arms with his legs, locking his wrist with his intertwining ankles and pulling him forwards. Haku flew in an arch as Naruto let go of him in mid-air. Haku however managed to fall on his hands and land on his feet before retuning to face Naruto.

"Kinton: Byakko no Tsume!".

The metal that had been scattered around pulled towards the blonde. Haku, despite his current antagonism and need to kill the boy, was actually worried that Naruto would be cut to shreds by the metal bits if he were hit but that, thankfully, was not the case. Nor was it the case that Haku was to be injured by it just yet as all the pieces of metal focused on Naruto's hands.

The metal enshrouded his hands and fingers and before the Fake hunter-nin knew it a pair of large silver claws, almost like a tigers, surrounded Naruto's hands. They were much larger than his body.

"Kinton?" Haku quizzed. "You're able to use metal? I recommend you for such an ability and for such and impressive jutsu but those things will be useless in a fight against me". Haku's revelation brought Naruto down from the high he had gained as the claws were perfectly formed.

"Huh?" he questioned the ice user.

Haku smiled at the boy's innocent ignorance, a slight feeling of regret crawling on him, knowing that he was to kill the young man before his eyes. "Let me explain" he said smoothly. "It will not matter to you anyway".

Naruto was about to protest but Haku cut him off as he began his explanation.

"That jutsu is effective on large, slow opponents who have little mobility. It is also a melee weapon, one that works only in close combat. I use ranged attacks and abilities and I am much faster than one such as you. I've seen your chakra control, it's much better than that. No, you purposely used this jutsu at this level and for that you will suffer. I'm sorry".

Instead of looking downcast as Haku had predicted, Naruto's face slpit in to a sneaky grin as he raised one of his claws with perfect ease across his face. He snickered drawing confusion from Haku.

"...?"

"You think that I wouldn't know that?" he asked. "Arashi-sensei told me about it after the first time I showed him and he taught me chakra control. I can make the claws as big and as small as I want to and still be able to kick butt either way. But we also came up with some nasty surprises for my techniques. One such as these claws can even be used against you when used right"

"Oh really?"

Haku's cheek was sudden cut, as if by razor wire. He looked in shock at Naruto's left claw that he had been distracted from by the right. It was not only missing a clawed finger, but was also projecting a chakra covered wire. He turned his head to see that missing digit writhing like a snake in the air, connected to the razor wire and being feed chakra through the link.

"Impressive" Haku breathed out, honest with his assessment. _'Maybe this will be a problem for me after all' _he thought.

Naruto stepped forward and with in a mere second he disappeared and reappeared right in Haku's face. Haku managed to dodge away from him at the last possible second as Naruto took a swipe at him with his claws.

"Flash step" he said standing there with a cocky grin. "I'm not a master of it like Arashi-sensei is or the Yondaime was, but I am a decent expert at it." Haku would have admitted his impressive reaction to it had Naruto not suddenly appeared behind his turned head. Haku managed to dodge and witnessed the other Naruto that he had been previously watching simply...fade.

"Utsusemi" Naruto said, grinning. "The ability to move fast enough that I leave an after image. A trick of the light" he explained. Haku looked on in shock as Naruto continued to do this appearing all around Haku, neither ready to attack nor showing any reluctance in his combat abilities.

_'Is this what's it's like for my victims in the demonic mirrors?' _Haku wondered. _'Talk about taking your own medicine. I've heard it before but this is ridiculous. To think that someone exists with a techinque to rival my mirrors. I thought only the Hiraishin might stand a chance of keeping up with me but this is impossible. If this is how fast he moves as a simple expert, then I don't want to see what a master can do with such abilities.'_

Naruto continued on with his attack, never letting up for a second, relentless. Haku observed that the blonde gennin was not aiming to main but to distract and immobilize. He had this amazing weapon and he was doing nothing with it. To Haku's mind this did not add up.

* * *

Back with Anko and Iruka they continued with their attacks. Zabuza had difficulty trying to get them to hold still. The sword, whilst his best weapon, was also extremely heavy and very tiring, not to mention vexing in his attempts to irradicate the pair. "Will you two stop moving?" he grunted, swinging his sword widely, causing the two to duck out of the way.

"Yeah right" Anko replied sarcastically. She flicked a viper at Zabuza hoping that it would get to him more easily, but the missing ning cut it in half as easy as a knife through butter.

That was all Iruka needed to get in close to the man.

Zabuza's eyes widened as a kunai cut in dangerously close. He ducked and hair fell from his scalp. He turned and slammed the hilt of his sword in to Iruka's gut just as the chunin let out a gust of frozen wind was was dispersed by Zabuza's attack.

"Iruka!" Anko cried out. Zabuza snickered. He turned to Anko as Iruka remained stationary in the air, moving slower and slower than he should have. Through Anko's eyes this was the scene.

Before Iruka's form could hit the ground Zabuza raised his sword but was thrown back in to the brush by a fist of pure gleeming crystal.

"Zabuza!" Haku called just as his head was hit by a shell mace. It did little damage to him but threw him a few feet away from the force of the hit. He luckily managed to land on his feet, only to see Gato flung to the ground, whimpering and crying and without feet.

Naruto froze in his attack and turned to see Arashi-sensei and Sasuke next to him, both soaking wet. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and Arashi just as the red haired jounin went after the flying Zabuza.

"Sasuke are you alright?" he asked. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm fine dobe." But Sasuke was shivering profusely and sneezed with that comment.

Naruto frowned as Sasuke continued to sneeze. Shrugging off his jacket, no matter how torn it was, he threw it over Sasuke's shoulders and wrapped him in it.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke asked in surprise and slight embarrassment. His cheeks tinged purple, as they were already blue from the cold. "Dobe?"

"I'm getting you warmed up" Naruto said as if it was the simplist thing in the world. "I did listen to some of Iruka-sensei's lectures in class you know. When a person is cold and shivering from water in freezing temperatures or at night they need to be warmed up immediately" he answered with a huff. "Honestly teme. That's the last time I help you out like this".

Fighting back a smirk Sasuke remained quiet as he rubbed his arms up and down to warm them up.

Haku looked around and saw that he was surrounded. He brought up his hands to fight when a kick aimed at his head collided. He was thrown to the ground just as Might Guy landed where the ice user had previously been.

"We ran in to him getting the kids in to town" Izumo explained. "Apparently he's been running around the whole island." Iruka smacked his face as Anko groaned. She helped lift him to his feet, the chunin slightly winded.

"I never knew you could use ice techniques" Anko whispered, her tone impressed with the abilities. Iruka chuckled at the statement.

"My little secret. Hush hush". Anko smirked as the two of them crowded over the whimpering Gato who began begging profusly for mercy. Sasuke and Naruto were ushered forward by Kotetsu. He and Izumo stood behind them, putting their hands on their shoulders.

"Don't look away" Izumo whispered in Naruto's ear. "You need to see this". Kotetsu said the same thing to Sasuke.

Using her snakes Anko lifted Gato in to a position that looked like he was about to be crucified. He screamed and screamed as he hung by the snakes who were surprisingly strong. "Such gothic imagery" Anko mused as she watched. "Now if only he was limp".

"I can fix that" Iruka said, trying to use fake confidence. He rested his hands on Gato's jaw as the businessman shook his head, continuously screaming. Fueled by images of those poor children Iruka sighed as did what he was ordered to do. "Be grateful it's Konoha orders otherwise I'd make you suffer more" he said loudly before snapping Gato's neck.

Sasuke flinched and Naruto jumped as they heard the crack and the snakes disappear in puffs of smoke, Gato's mutilated body falling down to the ground limp. Dead. Naruto bit back a sob, not because Gato was dead but because the death he had witnessed shocked him. He was surprised but he felt no remorse. He looked in to Iruka's sad but almost relieved eyes and understood.

Orders were orders. And this man was a scum bag that probably deserved it. Iruka didn't deserve to be the one to kill him. But it needed to be done.

"You did well" Iruka said to the two boys before turning away towards Tsunami to check on her. She was already coming to and her head turned in search of someone. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tightly before releasing it and rushing towards Tsunami, ready to pounce on her and hug her tight enough that her head would pop off.

Sasuke lifted his hand to right before his face and with a look of surprise, felt the lingering tingle of the dobe's touch remaining on his skin. He was surprised by himself and by the effect that squeeze had had on him. Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged glances as Anko inspected the body.

Gai turned and walked over to the unconscious ice user. "What are we going to do with him?" Gai asked, almost sure that the answer would be to kill him too. Iruka looked up and opened his mouth but Arashi's voice cut in.

"Leave him for me" he said walking out of the brush. "We're taking him back to Konoha".

This was met by shock and surprise.

"What?"

"Arashi-sensei?"

"What the-?"

"He is a kekkei genkai holder" Arashi explained. "As such he is a valuable asset that can be used and harvested for the good of the village". Looks of admiration and respect had changed to ones of disgust from Anko, Gai, Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Besides" Arashi continued. "He's had it tough enough. In Konoha he'll have it better" Glares softened at the real reason, instead of the official reason. Anko looked at Arashi and understood. He was keeping the boy alive this way and the bloodline thing was an excuse. He was much too proud to admit his real reason as a first excuse.

Little did anyone know but within his mind Arashi was plotting.

* * *

The bridge builder's house had become one of such splendor overnight. People flocked to see what had happened as seeing Gato's dead body being burnt as with the remaining corpses of his mercenaries, brought cheers from the people, exclaiming the happiness they felt over Konoha's assistance and victory.

The house itself had been remodelled in a way. Tazuna looked in horror at what they had done and Inari had sputtered and gaped at the new appearance his home had taken. The walls were now replaced by pure crystal, dense enough to allow nothing to be seen inside or out. The windows were less dense but still made from crystal. The white house was a thing to behold and was much bigger than previously.

Arashi leaned up against a fence, tired from all his work on the house and completely out of chakra. Sasuke was asleep, covered in several blankets donated from Tsunami's room that had remained unaffected by the Kyubi's power. Naruto sat in between Arashi and Sasuke watching from a distance as Tsunami looked rather uncomfortable with the attention from the women of wave were giving her on her house.

"This is stupid" Naruto said darkly. "Can we leave now?"

"What about Tsunami-kaa-chan?" Arashi asked teasingly.

"Can we kidnap her and bring her home with us?"

"She isn't something you can shoplift and take home" Arashi answered. "Though with a father like her's we might need to. I'll ask her later and see what she decides." Tenten and Sakura had told him about Tazuna and his treatment and beliefs. Arashi's blood boiled at the thought of it.

"How's Haku?" Naruto asked.

Arashi shook his head. "Still sleeping. At this rate we'll have to move him in his sleep to Konoha. Though it'll take us much longer".

"Why not leave him here for Tsunami-kaa-chan? She'll need the help" Naruto asked. Arashi responded negatively.

"No. We're taking him back with us. Maybe Tsunami will come with us who knows?" Naruto looked downtrodden by the answer he recieved but instead of wallowing on the problems and fundamentals he looked up in to the sky.

"Sensei" Naruto said slowly.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Wave's going to be alright now?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"Absolutely not" he answered. Naruto turned to face Arashi who continued to look forward, glaring at the gathered people of wave as people were gawking at Tazuna's new house. "The people here...the same thing'll happen again"

"No it won't" Naruto said defensively of the Wave people. "I won't allow it. I'll stop it before it gets this bad again!" he said, swinging his arm around for added effect on the crowd. Arashi shook his head.

"They have no hope" he said simply. "They lost it and they became useless. They may grow back in to the people they once were but now they're without the means to fight again. Another Gato'll come along and they'll fall in line like lambs to the slaughter. Like the old proverbs said 'You can give a hungry man a fish but he'll run out. You must teach him how to fish for the cycle to break'. That means that no matter what we do Wave country will always be this way until they learn hope."

"There's got to be something we can do" Naruto said despretely. "There must be"

"Our window of opportunity has passed us" Arashi explained. "Had we rallied them earlier then they could have helped and fought with us. But we lost that chance. Another lesson for you to learn Naruto is never let opportunities pass you by. Be careful with them, like don't go leaving the village for psychopaths or selfish reasons. You need to stop and think but grab the opportunity before it leaves if you want it"

Naruto missed the glance Arashi shot at Sasuke. He was too busy frowning and dwelling on what his teacher had said. Arashi suddenly stood up and stretched. You keep and eye on Sasuke for a while. I'm going to check on Haku"

"I'll come-"

"I'm fine" Arashi said briskly. "You stay here".

Naruto's frown deepened and he remained by Sasuke's side. He should have noticed the change in Sasuke's breathing and realised that the Uchiha was awake.

* * *

Haku was in fact awake and staring at Zabuza's sword, propped up against the wall in front of him. Zabuza's head band also hung from the edge of the blade, a testimony to his master. Without asking Haku knew what had happened.

He refrained from crying, his face turning stony as the figure of Arashi leaned up on the wall in front of him. Slowly Arashi spoke.

"I was the one" he explained. "I was the one who killed Zabuza" he said. The statement almost broke Haku in to pieces, but he refused to dissolve in front of his masters killer. "You are to come with us to Konoha. There you will become one of our ninja. You will weild Zabuza's sword as it's new master as is right for master and apprentice. Do not fail us. Live for us and us alone and that will be your reason for existence."

Haku still refused to speak

"Also" Arashi said turning towards the jaw, a strained smirk on his lips. "I enjoyed hearing Zabuza cry as I crystallised him. The last thing that remains of him in a lock of hair and that headband. The locks' in the bedside drawer. A nice reminder for you, to remember what happens when you fail". Arashi was outside the door before the bedside drawers were thrown at him.

They slammed and broke apart as they made impact. Haku heard footsteps leaving the vicinity of his room.

"Arashi Yumemiya" he said breaking down in to tears. "I'll never forgive you! I'll kill you!"

From where he stood down the hallway, Arashi smirked.

* * *

**Arashi-Sensei:**

**Hero or Villain?**

**That's the new poll peoples. But before that the results of the previous poll are as follows. **

**1 - Kyubi - 57 vote - 32 percent **

**2 - Nibi - 30 votes - 17 percent**

**3 - Ichibi - 19 votes - 10 percent**

**4 - Rokubi - 18 votes - 10 percent**

**5 - Gobi - 16 votes - 9 percent**

**6 - Sanbi - 14 voted - 8 percent**

**7 - Nanabi - 13 votes - 7 percent**

**8 - Yonbi - 7 votes - 4 percent**

**Thanks to the seventy-four other people who voted. I voted too! **

**Kyubi is the most popular biju to be a jinchurikki for. Admittedly I accidentally left out the Hachibi. I'm sorry. Every seems to like kyubi for some reason. Maybe it's because a lot of people like foxes instead of other animals.**

**OK then. **

**Arashi is more complex now than ever. Why didn't I put in Zabuza's death scene? Why is Arashi plotting? Hm. Interesting. Hopefully lots of people will speculate and come to me for answers with reviews. A lot of stuff gets revealed in the next chapter where there's the return to Konoha and then a time skip. The time skip is important because a certain plot element couldn't be done so early. You'll figure it out soon enough. **

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Thanks for all your support up til now. Chapter 27 will be up soon. **

**This chapter was written and published Sept 1st. **

**Thanks again**

**Shodaime of SSDD**


	27. Meetings of Four Souls

**I know I'm hated at the moment. Well then the gang are back in Konoha with some things to be cleared up. I know I promised a time skip but that'll be next chapter when there's nothing else going on. Personally I'm rather proud of how much I've done for this fic. **

**This is sort of like an information chapter with no real battle but some true insight and stuff that prepares the story for later on. If I do it early then it won't be so much of a bother to do it later. **

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

The ravages of time seemed to recede within the features of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. He handed the spluttering and blushing chunin, correction, jounin, his new vest to denote his newly received rank. "Thank you sir" Iruka said in complete disbelief. "Thank you so much!" The sandaime chuckled as did the other occupants of the office.

Anko, Arashi, Izumo and Kotetsu were the officiators and witnesses to the advancement that Iruka had just recieved, as was custom to have two of each level, the newly aquired and the disowned one, to oversee it.

Also in attendance were the faces of the two gennin students and the "Captive" who had returned to Konoha under the pretenses of joining up, providing a semi-rare bloodline and putting himself under the rule of the village. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and Sasuke slouched, as if bored except for the smirk on his lips. Haku remained emotionless and cold, but yet joined in with the clapping the congratulations to Iruka. Haku shifted away from the others, standing on his own in a small corner, Zabuza's sword strapped to his back.

"You're welcome Iruka" the sandaime said with a warm, grandfatherly smile. "I always hoped you would reach jounin before I kicked the bucket. It warms my heart to know how well off you are for the future." Arashi grinned inconspicuously at the masked hint the sandaime was giving the chunin instructor. It went unnoticed by all others (perhaps not Haku though) and it was left to slide.

"Alright then!" Kotetsu excaimed. "All those chunin and higher out for drinks! On IRUKA!"

"Hey don't volunteer for me!"

"Too late" Izumo grinned as they began to push the newly instated jounin out the door. "Come on then! Let's get wasted!"

"But it's not even noon yet!"

"Like that's ever stopped you before"

Anko stood there with Arashi and shook her head. "You guys go on a head. I'm not feeling to well so maybe next time" the grumble of moans from the two chunin brought a chuckle to Anko's lips and she followed the three of them out the door. As she ducked out of the door frame the sandaime turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kakashi returned this morning and if you like you can find him at the memorial stone. It would do well for the two of you to catch up wouldn't you say?" Sasuke grumbled in acceptance and appliance, not actually liking the hokage's subtle order to get the hell out of the office.

When he was gone Arashi issued forward both Haku and Naruto to stand before the Hokage. Taking a good long drag of his pipe the sandaime spoke. "So this is the ice user apprentice of Zabuza Momochi?"

"Yes sir" Haku responded with a nodd. "I am Haku Momochi. Please refer to me as such as my original surname holds no consequence or affection for or to me". The sandaime gave the young man a good long stare and nodded slowly.

"Alright then. I take it you are here to become a Konoha Shinobi." Haku confirmed it. The sandaime groaned slightly. "Arashi what is it with you and picking up strays?" he asked. Arashi chuckled and shrugged at the question.

"Like I know. I just seem to pick 'em up and they're following me around sooner or later"

The sandiame returned to Haku and studied him with an unwavering gaze. "According to the report it would do well to instate you as a chunin level ninja. You're ice skills will do well for the village. You and Iruka would make a terrifying force but for now I must insist that you partner with another of Arashi's strays who is also a chunin"

"You mean he went for it?" Arashi asked.

"Indeed he did. Come by tomorrow with Kimmimaro-kun, Haku-chan and we will sort everything out then. Now, Naruto would you be so kind as to let Haku out?" he asked. Naruto put up some resistance to the idea but a meaningful look from the sandaime and his sensei shut him right up (poor Naruto) and made him comply to their wishes. Haku followed Naruto out of the office and in to the hallway as the meeting between the sandaime and Arashi began.

Once the door was shut tight the sandaime's gaze turned steely and he kept an angry stare on Arashi. "I read the real report. You have ultirior motives for Haku and Naruto. Not only did you lie but you've also ensures Haku's hatred towards you. Why?"

"Onimaru got through the veil" Arashi explained. "I felt it. I felt it through Him."

Sarutobi clenched his fist and growled. "That is unfortunate" he said in a strained tone. "But nonetheless, why did you lie to Haku? Why ensure his hatred."

"What's done is done" Arashi answered. "My plans are a little out of whack at the moment and I was just ensuring an Plan B. I want to see if hatred is stronger than love and affection when it comes to doing what is right and necessary."

"You plan to use them? Why do I get the feeling that your new stray is also a part of this? Stringing along destinies of others is a very Orochimaru thing to do Arashi. I want you to explain exactly what your intentions are"

"If I did that then it would only bring you grief and sorrow old man. Enough to make you worry, stress and die before the chance to appoint the godaime comes in to play. You know he's the only choice for it."

"That's not true. There is also you"

"I would only take it if there was no possible way of me convincing him to take the hat."

"And like always you do what you do best. Sell ice to a polar bear" the sandaime retorted with a grin. "This is to be very interesting, but rest assured Arashi, if you mess with them or destroy them, or any one else you pull in to the idiotic scam, be aware that I will intervine and I will make it so that you will never be able to do anything about what I plan for you"

* * *

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya. I am from now one your team member" the white haired young man said in introduction, bowing his head to the three other occupants of the room. "Sandaime-sama sent a message on ahead" he explained.

"Well, hello again Kimimaro-kun" Arashi said in greeting. "My name is Arashi Yumemiya. Call me Arashi-sensei from now on. This bubdle of sunshine is Naruto Uzumaki and the only genin of the team. He and I share a bloodline limit that you before have witnessed. And this here is Haku Momochi. The son of Zabuza Momochi and user of an Ice-Release kekkei genkai. I believe he's from water country"

"That is correct" Haku answered blandly. "It is a pleasure to meet a member of the Kaguya clan"

"If you suspicions are right we have already met once before in passing" Kimimaro's statement was met with a blank stare. "You and Zabuza passed me when I was a child. Your father ordered you to leave me." Haku's eyes widened in recognition.

"Thats right! Now I remember you" he said, a slight blush painting his cheeks. Arashi smiled at the two of them as the introductions wrapped up to a close.

"Haku, Kimimaro, since you two seem to get on so well I'm designating the two of you to be partners. I expect great things from the two of you" he said with a sincere smile. "Now that that's settled I say we make plans for dinner. This, as you already know is my apartment. Naruto's is next door and the two of you can share the newly refurbished one across the hallway. I was in the mood for some take-out ramen. How about you guys?" Arashi asked.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked. "Do you really need to ask me that sensei? Of course I would like some ramen. Lets get it to go then shall we!" He turned to Haku and Kimimaro, both of whom nodded in response to the silent question Naruto was practically beseeching of them.

"It sounds fine" Kimimaro answered. "I have not tried it before but I would like to."

"I'll go with it" Haku responded. Arashi smiled at the answers and crossed his arms.

"No one here's a vegetarian right? No? Good. I'll get four types and we can discuss who wants what when I get back. One bowl each for tonight Naruto!"

"Damn!"

Despite himself Haku chuckled at the childishness of the Uzumaki. Naruto growled at the mirth in his teammate's voices and pouted like a spoilt child who wasn't getting his own way. Arashi smiled at the attitude in the apartment before dismissing himself from the place to go retrieve the ramen. When he was gone Naruto turned to his new teammates and grinned foxishly.

"Well now, great to meet ya Kimimaro. I hope we get along" Kimimaro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He instead smiled at the adorable blond who practically bounced in front of him. "Soooo" the gennin dragged out as he danced on his knees.

"You guys just wanna...I dunno...talk? I mean we should get to know each other and crap like that so here goes. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm thirteen years old and I've lived here all my life. Arashi-sensei says that he and I have the same birthday which is October 10th so it wasn't so long ago. My favourite foods are obviously ramen and red bean soup and I hate vegatables. My hobbies are gardening and playing pranks on the village. I like a lot of things but I especially like Arashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Jiji, maybe Sasuke-teme and those two chunin guards, oh and the Ichiraku's who run the ramen shop. I hate ignorant bastards and creeps most of all. My dream is to become Hokage someday and I have a kekkei genkai"

Haku and Kimimaro exchanged bemused looks. "You know we never said we'd talk"

"Aw, come on!" Naruto pleaded. "We need to know a bit about each other in order to get along don't we?"

"Well yes but-"

"Alright then! Haku's turn"

Sighing in defeat the girlie boy resigned himself to co-operating with the obviously hyperactive blond. "My name is Haku Momochi. My previous surname is of no consequence. I am the adopted son of Zabuza Momochi. My birthday is January 9th and I am fifteen going on sixteen after the New Year. I have no preferences to my favourite foods and I am sorry to say that my most precious person is no longer amongst the living. My hobbies were training and raising rabbits. There is a certain person that I hate and whom I wish to kill. My dream is to be of use to someone and I too have a kekkei genkai"

"That's rather bleack" Naruto noted. "I'm sorry" he said sincerely. "About Zabuza. If there's anything-"

"It's alright" Haku added quickly. "No need for you to worry about me Naruto-kun". The added suffix brought a large smile to Naruto's face that was bright enough to probably blind all three of them. Kimimaro sat there with his face in a complete blank as he spoke up next.

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya" he stated. I am the sole survivor of the Kaguya clan. My birthday is June 15 and I am also fifteen years old. I have previously no time for hobbies and I too have no preferance for food. I enjoyed working for my previous master and saw him as my father and it grieves me to betray him but to ensure the lives of the people I care about I will do what I must for that reason. The person whom I hate the most has already died and thus there is no reason for me to hate him any longer. My dreams are irrelevant and I have kekkei genkai"

_'That's just as bleak as Haku' _Naruto thought. "Well that's interesting Kimi-kun. So what bloodline limits do you guys have? I didn't notice Haku's in wave so forgive me". Haku smiled coyly at the giddy blonde. Kimimaro smirked at the hyperactive attitude displayed by the gennin, yet not once did he remove his eyes from Haku.

Not once.

* * *

When Arashi returned with the ramen he expected to see Naruto molesting him for the noodley broth. What he did not expect to find was Naruto fast asleep, his head resting in Haku's lap. The ice user played with the blonde's hair in a matriarchal way whilst Kimimaro watched from the table.

"Wake Naruto up for me will ya Haku" Arashi ordered kindly. "Otherwise the ramen's going to get cold."

"Hai" Haku responded, his voice a little strained. Kimimaro raised a white eyebrow at the response and chuckled slightly when Haku slapped Naruto's cheek. With a soft SNAP, the blond jerked awake and bolted towards the ramen with a sleepy, yet ravenous expression.

"Yarei, yarei, Naruto-kun" Arashi teased. "I know you have this weird ramen fetish but be considerate of your new teammates. Maybe they would like to eat first before you devour their dinner?" Naruto blushed slightly.

"Urusai sensei!" exclaimed the orange clad ninja. "I was just napping and I got hungry. You took your sweet old time getting the ramen? Where were you anyway? Were you with Mai-san again? Where you sexing her up behind the B and B? Hm? Hm? OUCH" Arashi had whacked the top of Naruto's head.

"Calm head now" Arashi spoke sage-like. "Keep your cool or I'll hyoton you"

Haku's interest turned to Arashi suddenly. "Hyoton? So you really can use all the sub-elements?" he asked. Arashi nodded slowly, ignoring the bitter gaze Haku had fixed on him. "So you are of the Uzumaki clan"

"Just a broken branch" Arashi responded with a distant look on his face. "Hyoton isn't exactly my speciality. I would say that I progress more in crystal than anything else. I know some hyoton and the like but I rarely use the kekkei genkai much. I actually prefer using the advanced chakra control"

"I heard of that" Kimimaro noted. "You are a legend for you prowess in the area of chakra control. Is it true that flight and walking on air come naturally to you?" Instead of outright answering the question Arashi took steps towards Kimimaro, his height gaining with each little step he took. Both chunin gasped at the sight of the red haired jounin standing on thin air.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked smuggly, not really expecting an answer. "I can of course do much more than this and as soon as we're training I'm teaching the two of you how to do stuff like this"

"What exactly will we be learning sensei?" Kimimaro answered, a pink tint forming on his cheeks as he spoke this. His embarrassment obviously came from the fact that it sounded so foreign on his tongue.

"Well water walking is one, as is the sky platform, the Sky Dance technique, then there's the flash step, the Utsusemi where you create after images to confuse your opponant, then we can move on to shaping your chakra in to weapons, chakra strings and other techniques that could come quite in handy when you're in a pinch. Of course since Naruto and I are born with the natural high levels of chakra control it takes us less time to learn it. Most of the techniques Naruto knows are the basic ones."

"Is it wise?" the bone user asked. "To tell your enemies your jutsu? That's just giving us an opportunity to kill you?"

"Well, aside from the fact that you couldn't kill me using my own techniques when they require constant practice, I'm your sensei now. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I thought wither of you would seriously turn on me, though..." he allowed his gaze to turn to Haku, an act which only the boy in question noticed. The two stared at each other with subtle glares in their eyes. Finally Arashi smiled in a victorious manner. "...We'll just have to wait and see."

"ENOUGH!" Naruto exclaimed. "When can we eat the ramen!?"

"In a minute" Arashi said with an annoyed expression. "But after ramen, there's somewhere I want you to go Naruto"

**

* * *

**

LATER

* * *

The Uchiha district was cold and lonely.

Sasuke shivered as the sounds of ghosts filtered in to his ears, hissing angry rants in to his head and speaking unmentionable things. Cries of agony and horror overtook his audiable senses and gripped him in a chill of solace.

Kakashi had come by earlier, despite Sasuke's best efforts to avoid him.

"So how was your mission Sasuke-kun?" he had asked with that sickening eye smile.

Leering in to his sensei Sasuke had barked, "none of your business" before walking away in a huff. Sasuke didn't like Kakashi, he saw him as a pain and perverted loser who didn't really care about him at all. Just what he could get out of him. He was just like every one else in Sasuke's opinion.

Despite Sasuke's flee it had not prevented Kakashi from trailing after the Uchiha boy. "Come on Sasuke-kun" Kakashi had whined after the boy. "I just wanna know how your mission went". The pervert had been relentless until Sasuke had managed to ditch him by sundown.

Walking down past the shops of the Uchiha district was an absent and desolate feeling that encased Sasuke in isolation. Apart from the other villagers and haunted by the ghosts of memories that resided here.

"So cold" Sasuke muttered as he continued walking. Every night was like this. He would be caught by himself, walking down the streets of the Uchiha district, all alone with no one with him, shivering to the wind's gentle yet harsh caresses.

"So frigging cold."

"Sasuke?"

The raven twirled around to greet a new yet familiar face. "Naruto?" he asked, surprised at the blond's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" he quizzed. "Why are you in the Uchiha sector?"

"I...I dunno" was the response. "Arashi-sensei just said for me to go for a walk and let my feet guide me...and here I am." He shrugged his shoulders in an easy manner and stepped forwards to the other boy.

"You cold? Jeez Sasuke you're shivering like crazy" Worry was soon etched on Naruto's face as he bound forward. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and looked in to his face.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked, slightly taken aback by the sudden interest the blond had in him. "Get going Naruto, you're not supposed to be here you moron!" Naruto frowned at the insult from the other gennin and turned with a huff at the Uchiha.

"Teme! I was just trying to be nice to you and you go and act all bastardy-like" Silence dawned between the pair as they stood, glaring at one another. It was only broken when Naruto spoke up again. "Why are you all alone?" he asked.

"Ch" was the instant response followed up by the cold, hard fact Sasuke had to go through everyday. "My clan's dead dobe" he answered. "They were all killed by my brother four yearsa ago. Why do you think I'm called "the Last Uchiha?" Kicks?" Naruto shook his vaguely.

"That's not what I meant" Naruto answered. "What I meant was...why do you live here all alone? Don't you want to live with someone? To live in the village with everyone else instead of out here all on your own?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond to that but looking in to the dobe's eyes he found his retort cutting short in his mouth. The irritating blonde stood there with a sober and somber expression. Sasuke's face heated up as the blond inched closer. "Sasuke?" he asked again. "Why do live out here? Don't you want to be with everyone else?"

"Of..." Sasuke could not answer. A pair of heart beats slammed in to the night as the two gennin met in the shadows of the Uchiha district.

* * *

Back of the apartment complex, Arashi grinned as his shadow clone dispersed and all the information returned to him.

Out of earshot of the two new chunin he spoke in a malicious and wicked voice. "It's all going according to plan..."

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**The time skip is next chapter. The reason for it is that I want to skip over the beginning of the chakra control training instead of going over it again. Plus a surprise that no one was expecting.**

**There are references to the BLEACH manga here, specifically some of the techniques. The Sky Dance technique comes from Dragonball though.**

**Arashi's relationship with Kakashi will be hinted on and Sasuke's feelings really start to develop. Naruto of course is completely oblivious to it though. He's too busy chasing after someone new. Not an OC so don't worry.**

**P.S. GAARA CAN CRY?**

**16 Sept 2009 - fin 9:08 pm**

**Ciao**


	28. Godfather to be is loved by thee

**OK, to Amuuru, this is not a completely yaoi fic. It is in fact an action fic with Yuri, Yaoi, Lemons, Lime, heterosexuality, and very thought out plot. The developments are subtle thank you very much. **

**To KyubiChild 717, kyuubilord, Griffin Blackwood, Dark Ravie and Rogue Nya (plus everyone else who reviewed my fic in a nice and encouraging manner) thank you for your comments and support in chapter 27. I'd also like to thank dragongal231 and Yoshino in the moonlight for your PMs. They were encouraging and very kind of you. **

**Also to dragongal231, I'd like to thank you for actually taking part in my challenge (challenge details are on Chapter six of Son of a Daimyo). You have my blessings and tell me when your challange fic is up. I can put it up on the C2 community I made last year for that stuff. **

**Thanks a bunch my readers. I've got to go now and find spoilers for the next naruto manga chapter. I won't tell you guys if you don't wanna know.**

**Shodaime of S.S.D.D.**

**Warning: Talk of Abortion. Please no one talk offense. **

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28:

* * *

A rough amount of four months had passed in Konohagakure and there were signs that things were different. One of these changes just happened to be the fact that one Anko Mitarashi had become...dare I say it? Worse. The snake wielding jounin had suffered from mood swings for the past couple of weeks and had started vomiting every morning. A while had passed already and the villagers were already sick of the sounds Anko made each morning.

Progressively her stomach enlarged. "Pregnancy scare?" Kurenai joked one morning when a frightened Anko turned to her one and only friend. However, once Anko had finally built up the guts to book a hospital appointment, she was shocked to realise that she was in fact irrevocably pregnant.

"Say what now?" Anko had said when the doctor had told her. He cowered in fear as the two jounin women glowered down at him. "Say that again. And take in to account that if I don't like your answer your not going to be very comfortable."

"I'm sorry Mitarashi-san, but as a matter of fact, on my Hippocratic oath, the signs and results all point to the same conclusion." He looked at her through those thick framed glasses of his and gulped before finishing off his sentence. "You're pregnant."

Now about a week later word had escaped in to the village. Mitarashi Anko, Snake-Bitch of Konoha, supposed mega-slut and student of Konoha's second biggest mistake, was pregnant with some guys child.

"Maybe she impregnated herself?" One rumour went. "No listen. Maybe Orochimaru did something to her body and she can get herself knocked up?"

"What if she met with Orochimaru? Maybe it's his kid?"

"It could be any one's"

"Oh dear me. What are we going to do? You can bet your life on it that the brat's going to be just like her. I guarantee it. Mark my words."

"Poor Iruka" another said. Since the mission to wave the hapless ex-chunin had begun to date the psychotic special jounin and neither made it a secret to the masses. "Do you really think that he'll stay with her?"

"Why it's not like it's his child"

"How do you know?"

"Would you take Iruka to get a girl in to bed so soon after he just started dating? No, no. The dates don't match up"

"Unless there's something we're missing?"

"Well would Iruka really leave her? It's not like he's make her take an abortion or anything. And I doubt a guy like him would run off at something like this. Poor Iruka. Having to clean up after other people's messes."

Of course Iruka had to find out through this particular rumour, which in fact had spread to his classroom. "Iruka-sensei" Moegi had said after raising her hand. Iruka nodded for her to ask the question. "What does knocked up mean?"

Iruka had nearly choked on his tongue when that was spoken out. "What? Where did you learn that?" he had asked.

"My mother and auntie were talking about someone had knocked up Anko-san and that you're going to leave her. Are you going to leave Anko-san Iruka-sensei?" The entire class had leaned in at that question as Iruka's eyes bulged. He was out the door in seconds, retuning only to push in Raido to take the full brunt of the children's question.

"Knocked up?" Raido asked. "Well let's begin with the facts of life..."

Afterwards the academy children had run in to other classes and in to their friends homes, frightened and "eager" to explain where babies came from. "...And then the man...and then the woman...AAAHHH!!!"

"Well" Raido said as he sat in front of the Hokage and the advisors. "Better for them to hear it off me now than their parents when they're old enough." Of course some of the older ninja would have agreed with him whole heartily, children needed to know these things as soon as possible, whilst some parents did have quite a number of objections that would later leed to Raido getting gatepost duty.

Back to Iruka, the newly instated jounin had rushed to his girl friend's apartment, breathing heavily as he arrived to come face to face with a concerned Kurenai who refused to leave Anko and Iruka alone without her, only going in to the other room when Anko had asked her in a distressed manner.

Anko turned to Iruka with teary eyes. "I'm not going to keep it. I'm going to abort" she told him. Iruka's eyes flared up wide as she spoke this and he flew at her, grasping her hands in his.

"What? Why?" he asked, pleading for an answer from those big brown eyes of his. Anko bit her lip before she answered.

"It's too much hassle on my body" she explained. "While I'm pregnant I can't do anything ninja-wise. I can't train, I can't go on missions, I can't proctor the chunin exams and I won't be able to do any interrogations that really need me. Plus, do you really expect either of us...well me actually, to really be parents? You're no problem, but it's me that'll have the difficulties here Iruka."

"Anko" Iruka said softly. "It's too late. You say you're four months along? If this was done sooner then it could have happened. I would have been against it honestly, I don't want to end a life that has yet to even begin. Anko, I...This baby that's growing inside you...this child...do you really think that you could just get rid of it? Especially now?"

The purple haired woman took a deep gulp of breath before she answered. "Yes...maybe...I don't know!" Her exclamation caused a teary Iruka to flinch. "I don't know Iruka. I don't know if I can raise a child all on my own. I don't know if I can handle being a mother. I don't know if I can-"

"Woah" Iruka said hastily. "Who ever said you'd be raising it alone?" He asked. "That's obviously my child Anko. You said it yourself that you've rarely ever slept with someone. And you and I have been dating for a while now. I would never leave you or the child-"

"That's the point" Anko replied. "I don't know if you'd stay with me for the child or for me. I wouldn't want to constrict you Iruka"

"You're making it sound like we have to get married" he reasoned. "We don't Anko. Even with the child I would always care for you and love it. Even if we become bitter enemies I would bare with it for the child, true, but all I know right here and now is that I do care for you. I do love you. And come hell or high water I will stay for you and the baby. If I ever lose my feelings you will know immedietly, but from where I stand right now that's not going to happen"

"Right were you stand" she snapped. "Right what you see now. How about when the baby's born? When he or she grows up? Do you think you'll feel the same way then as you do now?"

"I would try"

"Trying isn't good enough"

"It's my child too Anko. I'll love it all the same. All father's love their children."

"Not all of them"

"Anko" Iruka snapped his voice raising above normal. "I'm not your father. I'm not Orochimaru. I'm Iruka. The guy who is crazy about you. The guy whose currently willing to sell his soul for you. Even without the pregnancy I would have stayed with you. As of right now I...I...I love you. Aishiteru Anko, I love you. And even now" he swept his hand forward to press against Anko's stomach, "I love this child."

Anko's voice hitched in her mouth as he said this. Iruka leaned forward and caught Anko's lips with his. He cupped her cheeks and held her there for a moment. Their bodies remained in the same positions for what seemed like hours to the pair. Iruka hovered over Anko, his tongue seeping in to the savouring mouth.

Finally Iruka left Anko, their loss of contact with each other's lips resulting in a popping sound. Iruka looked down at Anko with eyes completely glazed over. "Don't get rid of the baby" he said, desperation completely evident in his urging tone. "We can try to raise it Anko. You can keep up your skills and then when it's done you can go back to your job. I'll do what's necessary."

"So what?" Anko asked, a laugh in her voice. "You'll be a stay-at-home daddy?"

"Certainly" Iruka replied, equal joy in his voice. "And even then if we still can't make it work there are always couples looking for children. I know a lot of nice people who would do anything for a child but can't have one. So please Anko-"

"Fine" she said certainly. "We're keeping the baby. But I expect you to stick to your promise" she said sternly. Iruka chuckled at the woman's commanding tone. "I love you" She said after a moment of silence, testing out the words on her mouth.

"I love you too"

Behind a wall Kurenai sobbed uncontrollably. "Aw" she gushed as the two jounin hugged each other. "I love happy endings."

* * *

"Academy sensei say what?" Arashi and Naruto asked in unison to the declaration mixed in with a question. Iruka laughed bashfully, looking like he sounded with his hand rubbing behind his head and a nervous twitch in his eyes.

"Well..." Iruka said uncertainly. "Anko's pregnant. And it's my baby"

"NANI!" Naruto exclaimed in horror. Arashi's wide eyes told Iruka all he needed to know.

"I take it as a no?"

"You seriously want Naruto, _this_ _Naruto_, our lovable, psychotic, ramen-obsessed, hyperactive, nutcase blonde...to be the god-father of your child?" Arashi asked, tapping the top of Naruto's head each time he spoke. "Iruka what have you been smoking recently? Don't do it anymore since your going to be a father and especially not while Anko is pregnant"

"Ah demo..." Iruka said, his tone apologetic to Arashi's cause. "I was hoping that since Naruto's already going to be the big brother he might as well be the god-father. I mean, Naruto's like a son to me and it wouldn't be fair to leave him out when a new baby comes along. I want Naruto involved."

"No way is he calling me oji-san!"

"How about Oni-san? Oni-sama? Ni-sama? Naru-Ni? Aniki? He could call you all of those if you wanted him too. He'll be your godson and your little brother. Think about it, double the relationship."

"While I applaud and understand your reasoning and way of thinking Iruka" Arashi cut in, "I have to ask, do you really think that Naruto is in any way, shape or form to look after another form of life beyond plants just yet? Do you want him babysitting your kid or would it be a subtle way of introducing another Naruto to the village? OH MY GOD THAT'S IT. IT'S YOU'RE EVIL SCHEME! YOU'RE TRYING TO OVERTHROW US WITH NARUTOS!"

"Don't be so ridiculous" Iruka chastised. "I am not trying to take over with an army of Narutos. All I want is for Naruto to say yes or no to being the godfather of my child"

"Yes" the blonde gennin answered straight away. "Yes. Yes. YES! A million, billion, trillion times YES Iruka-sensei! I get to be a godfather and a big brother to Iruka-sensei's kids." Whilst Naruto whooped for joy Arashi turned and mouthed to Iruka.

'Are you serious?"

'Yes'

'Kami-sama save us!'

"What's going on?" asked a pair of new voices. Iruka and Arashi turned away from Naruto to face the origins of the speakers. Standing there with arms ladden with bags full of groceries stood both Haku and Kimimaro. Iruka, who hadn't been around the team much, whislted in approvement when he saw the change in styles for the two latest chunin of Konoha. "Iruka-sensei?" Haku asked, his look of confusion turning to to a smile.

Taking Haku's new look in Iruka had to admit that he was impressed. He had cut his hair so that it was more masculine and akin to Zabuza's hairstyle except for the thin braid that hung over his shoulder. He wore the traditional chunin attire with his headband on his forehead, except that his chunin vest was red as requested by Arashi as no villages used red vests anymore, not since Whirlpool. Haku actually seemed to have lost some of the femininity that he had grown up with, his form filling out, probably due to traininf and because of Zabuza's sword strapped to his back.

Kimimaro was almost the same in that he wore the same attire, only that his Konohagakure forehead protector was worn around his neck and that his shirt had no sleeves and that his chunin vest wasn't so thick, nor did it have any pockets which was probably for his bone techniques. His shirt also had s vipped going down the chest which was partially open at the moment. His hair was still the same length but was now tied up in a top-knot much like Iruka's but with the bangs still framing his face and the ends held in those little red tubes that he had always worn.

Iruka smiled at their new appearance taking it in and nodding his approval. "I take it that team Arashi are the only ones to utilise red chunin and jounin vests?" he asked. "Keeping the old Whirlpool alive I see"

"Well" Arashi said grinning, "It was Kushina-sama's idea that refugee ninja were given the red chunin vests to show that two cultures could live side by side. Though some thought it would just emphasis the fact that they were foreigners. I took that idea but instead of it just being foreigners it'll be the family tree of students pawning from these three"

"Family tree of students?"

"Well you know how to every jounin sensei you have three gennin? If all three of these guys become jounin senseis then they'll each have three students each. That means nine gennin and three jounin. Then as they progress they each time multiply by three. So in a sense I'm making my mark on Konoha history. The Whirlpool corps." Iruka raised a fine chocolate brown eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Think about it. I'm leaving my mark baby!" he punched the air and turned to Naruto. "How was that?"

Naruto answered "Less forced and you've got it down pat." Naruto said. Iruka sweat-dropped as he realised what the two were actually doing. He turned to the chunin and smiled.

"So what have you two been up to recently?" Iruka asked.

"We're working for the chunin exams" Kimimaro explained. "As chunins were were requested to proctor, especially since one of the examiners is now off with maternity leave" Kimimaro's glance told Iruka all about that. "Other than that Arashi-sensei has been teaching us his chakra control techniques. Both Haku and I have mastered hair needles, surface walking, water walking, air platforms, chakra strings, but neither of us are as proficient as flash steps and it's adjacent moves and the sky dance technique as Naruto-kun or Arashi-sensei. However I have created several new dances to use with my kekkei genkai and Haku has created some ice based jutsu following shoton examples."

"I was hoping you could tutor me in ice release Iruka-sensei" Haku said calmly. "I'm in need of a teacher and although it is my kekkei genkai, I am ashamed to say that I lack any proficency with it's offensive techniques and my ice mirrors are all that I have."

"Yo also need to learn wind and water manipulation" Arashi explained. "Iruka, if you wouldn't mind helping out, Haku here needs to learn wind and water before he keeps on learning ice. Since you're the one of the two other ice users we have in Konoha it's a bit of a no brainer."

"Two other?"

"The other one's barely out of the womb yet"

* * *

"Chunin exams?" Sasuke asked in perplextion. "You're signing me up for them?"

"But of course Sasuke-kun" Kakashi said with his creepy eye-smile. "We can't have you falling behind now can we. And at chunin level you could learn more powerful jutsu. It's also a better way to meet opponents and finally awaken your sharingan"

Sasuke inwardly sneered at the cycloptic jounin. Kakashi had no idea what Arashi had told him about nor did he know about the clan scrolls that Arashi had returned to the Uchiha. Sasuke now had access to all of those jutsu used by his ancestors and no longer needed anyone to give him permission to learn those ones.

"I'll think about it" Sasuke noted as he began to walk away from the silver haired jounin. Kakashi reached out and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him back towards him.

"Ma, ma, Sasuke-kun. Don't walk away from me just yet. If you compete you get to work in a three man cell just for the exams. You'll be with Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clan and another person whom I'm sure the Hokage will make sure to be a proper prodigy so you advance."

"Do you really think I'm ready to advance to chunin just yet?" Sasuke asked. Arashi had previously talked to him about gaining power too quickly. Sometimes, he had said, power can corrupt us and swallow us until we are nothing but the power we have. And sometimes we're not so fortunate. The power could be too much for our bodies and we end up losing our lives in the process of gaining it.

"Of course" Kakashi replied answering Sasuke's question. "You're already chunin material. All you have to do is pass three tests and if you pass the third you're guaranteed a chunin spot. The first two just get you to the next and then final test where if you impress the judges and pass their expectations you get to be a chunin."

"I dunno" Sasuke answered. "A Hyuga? Really Kakashi?"

"It could be worse. You could be stuck with an Inuzuka, an Aburame, A Yamanaka or a Akimichi. A Nara wouldn't be too bad but if you have a Hyuga on your team you're guaranteed to advance through the exams without much of a problem."

Sasuke bit his lower lip. "I'll think about it and I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Kakashi's depressed expression was the thing that brought the smirk to Sasuke's lips, not the teasing confirmation Kakashi hoped it was. "See ya later Kakashi" Sasuke said before turning around and walking away from his sensei.

Whilst on his way, Sasuke was unfortunate enough to run in to one of his worst fangirls, Ino Yamanaka. "SASUKE!" she squealed, jumping off the sofa and rushing towards him. Sasuke was suddenly thrown to the ground by the purple clad kunoichi-wannabe. "Sasuke, how are you?" she asked as she pinned his body to the floor. "Getting stronger I hope. You're so cool Sasuke-kun!"

"Ino, get off of me!" Sasuke growled, trying to push Ino off of him as he sat up. He glared daggers at her and mentally chastised her teammates and sensei who stood not too far off from them at the moment. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Hugging you of course" Ino said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Ne, Sasuke did you hear? The chunin exams are about to start? Are you participating? If you are then I'm sure we can study together if you want. Then we can become chunins together. Wouldn't that just be romantic?"

"The chunin exams?" Sasuke asked bewilderdly before he realised what the girl was saying. "Don't tell me that you're entering?"

"Why of course silly."

"Then in that case, I'm sorry but I'm not participating in the upcoming chunin exams. I have a mission soon. Long term. Very far off places. Won't be able to see anyone for a while" A little white lie never hurt anyone, though in this case it did make Ino Yamanaka gush uncontrollably in front of the ticked off Last Uchiha heir.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Ino squeeled. "You're so cool. Why can't other boys be as cool and as handsome as you?"

_'Lucky Bastards' _Sasuke thought to the question. Riggling as best he could and not give Ino the wrong impression, Sasuke managed to manouver out from underneath Ino and free himself from her herculean grip. "Listen Ino I have some training to do right now"

"But Sasuke-kun"

"Hey Sasuke" came the overly boistrous greetings from none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

_'What now?'_

As Kiba neared he jeered at Ino. "Hey there ya dumb blonde. Still trying to worm yerself in ta Sasuke's bed?"

"Ugh, don't be so vulger dog-breath. And no, I was not trying to "worm" my way in to anywhere. Sasuke-kun doesn't take skanks like that."

"Then why are you even trying?"

"Why you-"

By now Sasuke had managed to run away from the two fighting gennin. Walking away from the catastrophe waiting to happen Sasuke snuck around the buildings of the hidden village and made his way to the training grounds. He neered in on the place and was happily surprised to see Team Arashi training, Iruka standing a little off with Haku, training him in water jutsu. Probably to compliment his ice style.

"Oi Naruto" Sasuke called out to the blond who was watching the spar between Kimimaro and Arashi. Arashi just finished crystallising a blade to point directly at Kimimaro's throat with the gap of an inch between them when Sasuke had called out. Naruto turned his head and his face burst out in to a grin as the Uchiha heir walked down the slop from the road to the training grounds. "Arashi-sensei, Kimimaro" Sasuke said courteously to the sparing pair.

Arashi and Kimimaro nodded in acknowledgement of the Uchiha before returning to their fight, a crystal sword Vs. a bone sword. Naruto walked to where Sasuke stood watching the pair fight with extreme conviction, neither one letting up in their attacks. "Amazing isn't it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and made a noise in the back of his throat that announced that he agreed with the blonde's assessment of the two higher level ninja. "I'm really jealous. Kimimaro is so good at his kekkei genkai already, Haku has all those amazing skills, Arashi-sensei is a master of multiple sub-elements and all I can do is a sub-par level in Kinton."

"Your kinton is amazing" Sasuke said in earnest. "You've got the skills to advance to chunin now and your chakra control is probably the best in the whole year. You can literally dance on water, air and up surfaces, almost fly, turn your hair in to deadly weapons and so much more already. Remember you're still a gennin level ninja whose powers are still developing." Sasuke's encouragements brought a sincere smile to Naruto's lips.

"You think so?"

"I know so" Sasuke answered. "I was wondering if you'd like to train with me sometime. Kakashi wants me to participate in the upcoming chunnin exams and I'd rather not at the moment. So I was wondering if during that time when everyone else is making fools of themselves you'll help me train." Naruto's expression turned from one of bewilderment to absolute confusion in a matter of a nano-second.

"But why me? It's not like I'll be the only one not taking the exams. And besides I wasn't quite sure yet if I will or wont participate. Arashi-sensei hasn't mentioned it except the fact that Haku and Kimimaro are proctoring the first and second exams."

"Really?"

"Really, really" was the blond's answer. "If you want we could work together during that time but if I do decide to take part you'll be left high and dry for a time Sasuke. Why don't you want to participate anyways? You have to do it in teams and as far as I know you, me and some other kid are the only ones who are apprenticing at the moment. It's like neither one of us can take part if the other doesn't want to."

Sasuke understood what Naruto was saying. They could only take the exams with each other. Something stirred in the Uchiha's mind at that thought. In or out he would be with Naruto. But why did that thought give him such happy feelings. For four months now Sasuke had been wrestling with the possibility that he was crushing on Naruto. Ever since he had found him wandering the Uchiha district alone he had found that Naruto being around him made him...happy.

"Maybe we should do it" Sasuke said. "Together, like in as a team?"

"Really?" Naruto asked with bright eyes. Sasuke sighed at the childishness in his voice.

"Really, really" he answered.

A little ways away from the two Kimimaro turned to Arashi whilst they began to fight with purely taijutsu. "You're almost like Orochimaru" the bone user commented. Arashi scowled profoundly at the comparisson.

"In what way?"

"You're good at manipulating people" he commented. Arashi swung his leg in a wide arch across, almost taking off Kimimaro's head had he not ducked from the onslaughting attack. "But" he said as the kick changed direction and flew down to the crown of the bone user's head. Kimimaro leaped backwards from the attack and smirked. "You do it so that they're happy."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Arashi answered with a playful grin.

Kimimaro lunged at Arashi, bones producing from his forearm like a cactus. Arashi did the same thing, only with crystals and held off Kimimaro's attack. "You're pushing them together. Sasuke and Naruto. You've realised Sasuke's orientation and his previous intrigue with our blonde, and by working it out you've counted on Naruto's personality to entice and enarmour Sasuke. With breaks in between Sasuke finds himself wanting more and more of Naruto. And with you keeping tabs on Sasuke you can create situation where both of them find eachother."

"At first I tried to make it out as friendship" Arashi answered, pushing Kimimaro back and slashing his forearm in wide arches as it was now connected to a very, very sharp crystal blade. "But love? Now that threw me for a loop too. But hey if it works"

"So Sasuke's feelings-?"

"Are a complete accident" Arashi answered. "Naruto's feelings towards him are exactly what I intended but Sasuke's have proven that even I'm not good at manipulating feelings."

"You are aware that Naruto isn't gay, right?"

"Of course" Arashi answered as he finally pinned Kimimaro down on to the ground in a very suggestive position. He held down Kimimaro's wrist and straddled his body so that he was hovering over the bone user who looked up at Arashi with a very shocked expression. "But I also know Naruto's personality. He won't push Sasuke away. Brotherly love and friendship is all Naruto can give him. Romantic love is far beyond what Naruto is capable of having for Sasuke. But trust me, it'll all work out in the end."

A large bone spike was produced from Kimimaro's chest, causing Arashi tp leap in to the air. "I take it something like this has happened before?" Kimimaro inquired. Arashi smirked at the question.

"No...well yes, but to someone else. But then again the survivor did turn out worse for wear"

"Survivor?"

"Oh it wasn't murder or anything. Interesting story in fact. Love triangles and all that. My father gained the affections of another man and thus this man hates me and my mother though he has a like for my younger brothers for some odd reason. Though that one was like transference. He fashioned himself in love with my dad after someone he loved died since Dad was so close to him anyway, later my dad died after my mom did. Hopefully history's uncanny knack of repeating itself entirely wont be the case here. Maybe we'll get a happy ending out of the whole thing."

"But" Kimimaro countered on last time as he swung bone bullets at his sensei. "Aren't you supposed to encourage Sasuke to reproduce his clan? After all if Sasuke is gay-"

"I never said that when history repeats itself it all bad now did I?" Arashi asked with a sneaky grin. "I know one Uchiha who had a wife and kids despite being gay. And trust me he wasn't all bad if he really loved the guy he did."

"And who was that?"

"Not telling" Arashi answered as he crystallised all of Kimimaro's body except the head. "I'll tell you the story another time. But first I have to go get showered and changed"

"Hot date?"

"Dignitary" Arashi answered. "She's hot, actually. Nice personality from what I've heard. You've met her as well."

"Miaka-hime? Has she given birth yet?"

"Should be due next week at the earliest. I really want to see her un-pregnant again. She had a nice figure back then, though the pregnant look doesn't seem too bad on her."

**

* * *

**

**I've done all I've promised in the last chapter. I've outright stated what happening with Sasuke and thus also given away possible spoilers to the fic. It can go either way at the moment but I'm actually leaning towards the hetero-Naru side, though remember that can change since this is a work in progress.**

**I was a bit confused abou pregnancy timing here. There's been a four month time gap and Anko told Iruka (well she found out) about a month after the Wave mission. I know theres the whole stress can affect pregnancy thing but in all honest thought and opinion, do you really expect Anko to find a fight stressful if she had the upperhand. Besides the kyubi didn't really affect her that much since her body was already familiar with the chakra and intent she felt.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sorry if I caused any problems with the topic of abortions here but I wanted this to be authentic. Rest assured that the child will be born in perfect health and probably be raised by Iruka and Anko unless something happens to them (I haven't exactly planned that much but there are some good things set to happen later on to thicken the plot).**

**Well that's it from me.**

**Ta ta.**

**Shodaime of S.S.D.D.**

**20th September 2009**


	29. Tsunade's Ultimatium

**I am ashamed to say that this is all there is for the latest chapter. I've just been so swamp that my current progress disgusts me. I need to start writing more for this fic or I'm in serious dog do-do. **

**On a brighter note (not so much) we finally discover the eye of the moon plan. Sasuke's beginning to lose his place in Naruto's confidence which will probably destroy him if he loses Sasuke. You all know it's true even if you don't like Sasuke. The only reason the series isn't yaoi yet is probably because Shonen Jump won't let it be. **

**Any way - HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU NARUTO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

"So who are we teaming up with?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat cross legged in front of him on the bare floor of his apartment. "Whoever it is has to be really strong if they're apprenticed ninja." Two days had passed since Sasuke and Naruto had resolved to participating in the upcoming chunin exams. Since then Kakashi had been seeing even less and less of his wayward student whilst the two boys have begun training for the exams. "We only have a month so we need to be prepared for anything"

"So what have you learned so far?" Sasuke inquired whilst nonchalantly scanning a scroll on the academy's taijutsu style. "Do you know any skills or jutsus that could get us through the rounds and advance because honestly I really don't want to spend any more time with Kakashi alone. I never thought I'd say this but I'd rather be on a team" The _with you _went left unsaid by the Uchiha boy but in the privacy of his own mind he said it to himself enough times for it to stay there.

Naruto sighed at the Uchiha's opinion. "Yeah, you're right. I'm the only gennin on my team and we're all supposed to be this mega cool squad that does all the best missions but I feel sort of left out by my low rank. The only jutsus I know are the Byakko no Tsume, the Kusari Ryusei, all the advanced chakra control Arashi-sensei has taught me like water walking, surface sticking, air platform, hair needles, flash step and the rest, the Hagane no Tsubasa and my latest jutsu the crystal armour not to mention the Hyoton: Tsubami fubuki. Other than that my jutsu are limited to the three academy level ones and I can't even do the bushin jutsu at all. Arashi-sensei said something about Kage bushin but he hasn't taught me that jutsu yet. What about you?"

"I can only use my fireball jutsu and the chakra control exercises you guys have taught me. Other than that my skills are limited to the three academy jutsu, academy taijutsu and the use of ninja weapons in battle. I hate to say it but you have more power than me Naruto" the last part was slightly venomous yet with the slight undertone of regret, Naruto sensed the change in mood and instantly offered his suggestions.

"Ne, Sasuke, how about you ask Arashi-sensei for some jutsu? He's a jonin so I'm sure he's got tons and tons up his sleeve." This time Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's childish attitude and happy smile.

"Because Naruto" he had discarded the title dobe a while back "neither Arashi-sensei or you can use regular elemental jutsu remember? What I need are fire techniques and I doubt Arashi can teach me anything about them." Sasuke's expression turned to one of complexion as a new thought struck him. "What exactly does your bloodline do anyway? I know it gives you power over metal and Arashi can use crystal but what-?"

"The bloodline limit we have is kind of complicated" Naruto answered, cutting the raven off. "In our bodies, everyone had a large pool of chakra aligned to a certain element. With regular elemental bloodlines you have two of these. Because of our bloodline limit our pools are all equal sizes. This allows us to use Ice, Sand, Wood, Metal, Crystal, Lava, Storm and Sound jutsu that you would normally find on other bloodlines.

"The drawback is that we can't call on just one chakra pool at a time. Arashi-sensei said it was like straws moving in to different cups to fill them with smoothies. I can draw chakra from two sources but not one as the two straws work simultaneously and the chakra pools aren't big enough to give out the chakra needed. So that is what our bloodline is. Also, because of the elements require balance in chakra in their formation, our bodies develop natural high chakra control levels so that we can safely use our jutsu without any problems"

"So that's why only fusion elements?"

"Yep" Naruto answered in a chipper fashion. Sasuke rolled his eyes and returned them to the scroll in his hand. With a grunt he rolled it back up and threw it away from him. "What about your sensei?" Naruto asked innocently. "Wouldn't he teach you any jutsu? I'm sure he's dying to." Sasuke scoffed at this comment, the maliciousness directed at his sensei rather than the blonde before him on the bed.

"Kakashi couldn't teach a fish how to swim" Sasuke said coldly. "He's always late for training and gives half-assed excuses as to what he was doing while I was waiting for him. A ninja needs to be punctual or the entire operation could blow sky high. And he's only trying to get me to activate the sharingan which will never happen."

"Well you never know it just might" Naruto added hopefully. "Maybe you won't need to worry about the sharingan being like permanently dormant and you could activate it later on in life. Like when I'm hokage and you're my personal bodyguard" Sasuke blinked at that statement, unsure of what the blonde meant by that until it finally registered in his mind.

"You would trust me to be your bodyguard?" Sasuke asked in shock, though most of it was filled by horror. "What would possess you to do something like that?"

"Well" Naruto said, shifting nervously from where he sat. "Since Wave and all, you've sort of become, well, my best friend Sasuke." The Uchiha boy sat there frozen from the blond's words. He blinked once or twice, just to get the message across, when he found his voice.

"Best friend?"

"Yeah, well I mean Arashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are sort of like best friends and Haku spends a lot of time with Kimimaro, and Anko's usually seen with the Kurenai lady. Think about it Sasuke, we tell eachother things, we talk about stuff that we think are important. We train together, spar and we even practice jutsu together. I've never had a friend like that before and...well...I consider you to be one of my most precious people Sasuke"

_Years from now, _Sasuke mused, _I'll look back on this moment and wonder why I didn't notice him before now. _

* * *

"Plan Delta coming into fruition?" Iruka asked with a bemused smile as Arashi leaned up against the wall, a stethoscope pressed to the flat surface. "Arashi, I'm surprised those two haven't noticed what you're up to by now. It's fairly obvious. And you shouldn't be helping him Anko".

Anko, who was in the same position as Arashi, shot him a 'Shut up' look before returning to eavesdrop on the two gennin in the next room.

* * *

"I'm afraid that the results are conclusive Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto admitted from the shadows. "Sasuke Uchiha's sharingan can never be awakened. It is stated in the clan archives of Konoha and in the spy's reports that the Uchiha boy isn't even trying to unlock the sharingan any more despite his sensei's urgings."

Orochimaru slammed his fist against the wall of his fortress, snarling violently at open air. "That damned Itachi! First he foils my attempts at his sharingan, but he also destroys any chance I may have of gaining it from his little brother. He must have done this to spite me! He must have known about my quest for the sharingan!"

_Well you never kept it secret _Kabuto thought as he stood by, waiting for his master to calm down. _But if this information is right then the work we've been doing all these years has been for nothing. The planned invasion will be a hollow victory if Orochimaru dies because of the battle. We need to come up with a new plan of action. The infertility problems that could come with the new cursed seal could probably result in the end of all efforts. If we can get the Uchiha boy and force him to breed before the curse seal is applied, Orochimaru may still obtain the boy's body and he may even be able to awaken Sasuke's sharingan without Sasuke's mind to interfere. _

"Kabuto"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kill the Kazekage. I'm going in-cognito as a jounin sensei for the team we're dispatching. I want you to pretend to be the kazekage whilst we work out this whole opperation. I want you to stay there until the invasion and by then I want you to kill the sandaime hokage for me while I go after Yumemiya. Have the sound four with you to take on Kimimaro and use whatever men we have to abduct my precious student. We'll take her and her unborn kekkei-genkai baring brat as well. The Jinchurikki we could get a hold of, but I'll also need someone to make sure that Jiraiya and Tsunade stay as far away from Konoha as possible"

"Demo, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said nervously. "That's the other part of my report. Tsunade-sama is already in the village. She was abducted by Kakashi Hatake himself to heal Kimimaro of his illness. If she can remove that then our chances of winning become slimmer-"

"This is not just about winning Kabuto"

"It's not?"

"No" seethed the white serpent. "This is about revenge and crippling, hopefully even destroying the hidden leaf village!" The snake sannin opened up a scroll in his hands, reading through the information gathered. "We'll detain Sasuke and sequester the sperm of the boy. Mark my words Kabuto, we will have the Uchiha's sharingan. I will have an Uchiha's body, even if it's the last thing I ever do!"

* * *

Tsunade scowled as she stood before the sandaime hokage and a white haired youth in a red chunin vest. "No deal" Tsunade scowled. "I'm not healing the kid and that is my final word on the matter you old coot. I won't do it for no matter how much money." The sandaimed frowned from behind his clasped hands, watching Tsunade with unfavourable emotion in his wary eyes.

"You defy your hokage?"

"And if I do?" Tsunade challenged.

"You do realise don't you Tsunade" the sandaime hokage said in a stern and frigid way, "That I am with the perfect opportunity to kill you where you stand. If you refuse this case then your usefulness is null and void. Trust me, just because you are my student does not mean that I have no qualms in ending a threat to the village."

"A threat to the village?" Tsunade parroted, caught between jest and surprise. "You wouldn't dare old man. You haven't got the balls. Besides, among the people of Konoha, you're probably one of the only ones who could talk me and you're so old tha I could snap you like a twig. I could wipe out your ninja force without so much hassle"

"I think you'll find some obstacles along the way. Kakashi for one. Iruka and Arashi for another and I'll be damned if Anko doesn't hold back some vipers getting their fangs into you" the sandaime retorted. "You have very little option Tsunade." Tsunade however wasn't listening.

"Arashi?" she asked in shock. "You don't mean...he's still alive? You let him out?"

"But of course" the hokage admitted. "Ho better to train Naruto? Kakashi?"

Tsunade stood there, frozen in shock, horror, fear and anger. "You stupid, decrepit old man!" she screeched throwing her hands up to the heavens as she slammed them down on the Hokage's desk. Kimimaro readied a bone sword from his forearm just before the sandaime issued his hands to calm the white haired chunin. "How could you do something like that? Do you have any idea what evil you've unleashed?"

"If you call Arashi evil one more time, Tsunade, then I surely hope you are willing to lose an arm" Sarutobi hissed at his former pupil, drawing a frightful reaction out of Tsunade. "You my dear are too biased to his brother. You loved him like a son and when Arashi beat him you focused all your rage on the unwilling victim of your scorn. If I remember correctly we had a similar discussion where I stopped you and Jiraiya from brutally mauling the poor ten year old" Tsunade glowered and growled at the old hokage.

"I had good reason too!"

"You had no reason and no right Tsunade" the hokage challenged. "Arashi was hurt by your actions. He almost died."

"He deserved it."

"Then maybe you deserve to have lost Dan and Nawaki" Tsunade paused in mid thought.

"Take that back" she hissed venomously.

"I will not" Hiruzen answered back. "There deaths were issues of war Tsunade. I was lenient with you in the past, allowing you leave from the village to deal with your loss but now it is time to face up to your responsibilities and act like someone with actual worth to themselves. You've mourned their deaths no move on woman. You are a ninja first and foremost or do you insist on further shaming your loved ones and ancestors with this ridiculous display of angst, pity, shame and hatred? If you do then I can only say this: You make me sick!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You don't know what it's like-"

"Don't know what it's like?" the hokage repeated. "Don't know - I lost my son, my daughter-in-law, my wife, a grandchild, a successor I saw as a grandson. I've watched nearly all my friends die in battle or lost to time. The only friends i have from my past have betrayed me and are even now plotting my downfall. My students, look at what has happened to them. Orochimaru is a disgusting, hallow shell of a man, a parasite that jumps from body to body, Jiraiya is a shameless perv mourning his student who did what he had to, mourning unrequainted love from two people he cared the most. And you. You Tsunade. A shrivelled up prune who wastes her family's inheritance, drinks herself stupid before midday, wanders around aimlessly and whose haunted by ghosts who have already found their solace!"

A knock on the door interrupted them. The sandaime barked an enter and two ANBU walked right into the room. "Hokage-sama" they greeted. "We have the target. Should we proceed?"

"Ah" the sandaime said, his eyes casting back at Tsunade cruelly. "Excellent. Bring HER in" Tsunade turned to the door and watched in horror as Shizune was escorted into the room, clapped in chains or iron and embraced by three ANBU guards. Chakra seals covered her body and she looked both apologetic and defeated.

"Shizune!" Exclaimed the slug sannin.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama" Shizune apologised. "It happened so fast"

"Now" the sandaim cut in. "We'll talk like civillised adults before we get down to you actually agreeing. The thing is...Kimimaro is to be an excellent addition to our forces and a powerful ally. I have already promised him happiness in this village. But in order to do that he needs to be healed of his affliction. If you agree to do this Tsunade then I may forget to recind the order to execute Shizune as a missing nin!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Tsunade cried out in pain and horror. "Shizune-"

"Shizune left without allowance. For so long I have over looked it as a triviality. She was not that strong or important to begin with. However both she and you have become threats to Konoha's security. I'm afraid that I will have to resort to desperate measures. However if you were to somehow prove to me that I owe you this girl's life-"

"You sick old man"

"It is no sickness" the sandaime said simply and without emotion. "It is an insurance policy."

* * *

**The sandaime is becoming a sterner leader for the hidden leaf. We have hints of Sasuke's fully developing feelings for Naruto but they have yet to escalate. Iruka, Arashi and Anko are acting very, very sneaky (not so much Iruka but he is curious to what is going on with them at the moment). We also have some hints of what Orochimaru is trying to do. **

**Next time the chunin exams begin and the two heroes meet their third teammate and Naruto begins to fall in love with a girl he has never met before. You get to see Haku and Kimimaro in action as the exam proctors and then there's much, much more. **

**Once again:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO (CHARACTER AND SERIES) - Here's hoping you knock some sense into Sasuke and become Hokage. Love: Shodaime of S.S.D.D. **

**Until next time**

**TTFN**


	30. The Day Before

**Most of this was written today when I was bored and out of homework. Besides that depressing fact I am happy to announce a brand new chapter, a brand new opening and ending for Shippuden and an amazing new anime called Fairy Tail (of which manga I hold third in my heart at the moment)**

**Well I promised you guys somethings last chapter and I have everything in here that I promised. We have some good stuff for you so be kind and review my chapter before I die of review starvation. Save the struggling FF authors. **

* * *

**Chapter 30:**

* * *

"What the hell is that?" asked the blonde gennin as he examined the black body bag that lay flat across Arashi-sensei's sofa. "Arashi-sensei I know you didn't like me mixing laxatives into your coffee but please don't kill me! I won't do it again, honest!" Naruto fell to his knees, his hands clasped together as if in prayer to a corporal god. Arashi stared down at him with a twitching eye and an aggravated expression.

"You are so lucky I let Ebisu take that coffee and don't be so over dramatic. I'm not going to kill you...yet" he said, a quivering gaze given the the normally hyperactive blonde. "This isn't a body bag Naruto. It's my gift to you."

"An inflatable corpse?"

"Uh...No"

"A life-size sex doll?"

"No you little shit!" Arashi exclaimed before sighing deeply. Creasing the space between his eyes together tightly as if to siphon pain away from his aching head Arashi rubbed the area around there before turning to his student. "It's a present that'll help you for the chunin exams...so you've got a little something of us with you. Like a good luck charm."

Naruto stared up at Arashi, eyes beginning to tear up at the jonin's confession. "Arashi-senei..." he sobbed, his eyes glistening.

"No crying now Naruto. Just open the bloody damn thing and get it over with" Despite Arashi's annoyed tone he was smiling at his student all the time, not once letting a frown grace his lips. Naruto dove into the gift, zipping down the zip quickly a grin on his lips. He tore away the black bag, throwing it behind him to marvel at the gift that remained on a hanger right before him. He turned to Arashi and his face broke into a shit-eating grin, far larger than any before. "Well?" Arashi asked expectantly.

Naruto nodded his head before sheding his clothes and taking the gift off of the hanger.

When Sasuke next came he had to stop at the door. He was frozen in utter...is there even a word for the reaction?

Long gone was Naruto's orange jumpsuit (the treasured relic now gathering dust in the back of Arashi's closet), replaced by a new attire that suited the blonde rather nicely. It gripped tightly on to Naruto's body, revealing most of what his body was shaped like. It was entirely burnt orange, a darker shade than the previous one, except for a few pieces of green. Dark green pants that went all the way down to his feet with no need to be restrained, orange ninja sandals with green spiral accents. The top was orange and went only to Naruto's elbows where long green arm warmers, held tightly by orange string, covered the rest. The neck of the shirt was green as well reaching down to his upper chest and then stretching to his midrift with a green tirangle.

The cloth of his forehead protector was green with orange spirals and now rested around his neck, letting the blonde's sun-kissed hair fall free.

"Well?" Naruto asked Sasuke expectantly. "What do you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he was too busy taking in every inch of Naruto's form, appraising the outfit he had been given. Arashi sighed and flash stepped behind Sasuke, slapping him in the back, knocking him forwards and pullinghim back up to face Naruto.

"It's uh...it...you look...nice"

"Nice?"

"No, I mean you look...ah hell you know what I mean. You look good" Saskue admitted. Naruto's face broke out into another grin and he bounced up to Sasuke.

"Really? Do you think any of the girls will like my new outfit?" Naruto asked. This brought Sasuke back to reality. Slightly downcast he hung his head.

"Yeah...you look...you'll have to use a stick to fend them off." Naruto's face became one of alarm.

"Don't tell me" he said. "Sasuke...are you...jealous?" Sasuke froze at this and made a grab for Naruto's shirt to pull him forward but found nothing there to grab. Arashi snickered from behind.

"It's a special cloth. It's incredibly thin but it's stronger than steel and brick and as light as a feather and completely resilient to most types of fire. Even if someone tried to shove a sword through Naruto it's wouldn't do anything. The sword would probably bend but that would be about it."

"Where did you get it?" Sasuke asked. "Something like that must have cost a fortune."

"It would...if i didn't farm the material for it." Arashi said with a grin. "You've got friends in high places Sasuke, I'd be nice to me if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't think I would leave you out now did you?" Arashi winked at the dumbfounded Uchiha.

"But I'm not your student."

"You may as well be. I've taught you more necessities for a ninja than Kakashi has. Using silent and easily techniques - not flashy gonna-give-yourself-away jutsu. So I figured 'Hey, he's like my own honarary student and he's close to Naruto. I might as well be nice to you."

"Are you going to give one to our third teammate?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because the Hyuga are jackasses save for a couple whose confidence have completely gone to pot." Arashi responded. "And I don't think Sasuke is jealous Naruto...well maybe not of you in any case..." he left his sentence hanging as Sasuke glared bloody murder at the red headed sensei. Naruto was oblivious to the killer intent directed towards his sensei.

Arashi turned away from the two boys calling back that he was going to go get Sasuke's outfit. Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned.

"Isn't this cool. The chunin exams are tomorrow and with Haku and Kimimaro proctoring the whole damn thing we're sure to pass." Sasuke smiled at his new teammate's enthusiasm.

_

* * *

_

...Naruto

* * *

Naruto jerked forward.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the voice again" Naruto admitted. "The darker one...it's getting louder and louder...It's speaking to me in my dreams"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's darkening mood. "You have to tell Arashi or Iruka. This is getting serious"

Naruto shook his head. "I can't Sasuke...I just can't. What if they decide that there's something wrong with me...that I'm going crazy? They might see me as a threat to Konoha...they might-"

"Iruka and Arashi would never do that to m- you. You're not insane Naruto but you need to tell someone about it."

"I can't Sasuke."

"Then let me do it."

"NO!" Naruto answered, horror written on his face. "You can't do that!"

"I might have ti if you don't tell them soon...you can't keep going on like this Naruto..."

"But I-"

"No 'but's Naruto. I'm serious" Sasuke grabbed on to Naruto's wrists, leaning forward to speak heatedly into the blonde's face. "I'm worried about you...this voice...it's getting out of hand"

A couple of days ago Sasuke had heard Naruto talking in his sleep after he had fainted after training. Once awake Sasuke had confronted Naruto about his nightmare where Naruto admitted to hearing the voices. Sworn to secrecy Sasuke had not said a word to any one else about it...yet.

"You're worried about me?"

"Of course moron!" Sasuke growled. "I'm scared that this is going to affect you sooner or later in much worse conditions than now" Naruto said nothing, he did nothing, only stare at Sasuke's determined expression. A chucke from behind alerted the two boys to someone watching. They both turned to see Arashi with a bag slung over his arm and a grin on his face.

"Oh!" he said after being caught. "Don't mind me, continue with your little lover's spat. I'll only leave if it gets a bit hot in here."

"ARASHI-SENSEI-NO-ECCHI!" Naruto exclaimed. Arashi barked laughter as Naruto chased him out of the door. "We're not like that you damned perv!" Sasuke chuckled on the outside, yet underneath the facade was an expression and feeling of disappointment. Naruto may not see them as something like that but Sasuke was going to do his damndest to change that if he could help it.

Arashi barked with laughter as he left the apartment, leaving Naruto to turn to Sasuke. "I think that's yours" he said pointing to the black bag that supposedly held Sasuke's new outfit. Naruto dove at it and opened the zip.

"Oi don't open other people's presents!"

"Well what were you gonna do about - sugoi! This'll look good on you Teme. Look at this!"

Sasuke neared the black bag and looked into it seeing the outfit.

Ten minutes later found Sasuke standing in a pair of dark red pants, skin tight and revealing of all his legs' form. The ninja sandals were blue with the red outlines of flames decorating them. His shirt was the same as Naruto's, with a pair of red fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows tied together with blue string. His sleeves and shirt were dark blue with the same style as Naruto's except for the detail of the red triangle, which was much shorter going only to the base of his chest, and was more flame-like than triangle. The back held a small Uchiha crest that was barely big enough to be noticed from a distance. His headband was red with the same flame-outlines as on his sandals, only in blue.

"You look more suited for Arashi-sensei's team than me" Naruto said, his face a mixture of annoyance and frustration. "Not that I'm complaining except...shouldn't I be in red and blue while you're...I dunno, green and silver?"

"I like this better" Sasuke admitted, looking at himself in the mirror. "Besides, colour isn't that important. When we become chunin you can wear the same stuff as Haku and Kimimaro. Just quit complaining" The last Uchiha turned to the blonde only to see the smile on the blonde's face. "What?" he asked.

"You're that certain that'll we'll make chunin?"

"Of course" Sasuke said with determination. "In-arguably we're the strongest gennin from Konoha participating and your teammates are the proctors. We're sure to pass the exams so just quite complaining about it."

"Arigato teme"

"Urusai dobe"

* * *

"How dare that old man do that!" Tsunade raged. "How dare he? How _dare_he?" Shizune and Tonton hid in the corner of the room, frightened to death of the Legendary Sannin's wrath. "And then he goes out and says that he's chosen the fifth hokage? He better not force the damned role on me."

"I asure you Tsunade that the role of Godaime would only go to you if I wished the destruction of Konohagakure" The sandaime admitted. Tsunade turned to greet the old man with white hot fury. "Still haven't calmed down yet I see"

_"YOU!"_

"Me?" the old hokage asked with a chuckle. "My, my Tsunade you seem to be a bit testy nowadays. You should have come home more often instead of galavanting up and down the continent, spending money you don't have"

"Don't patronise me"

"I'll do whatever I want"

"By whose authority?"

"The hokage's authority, Tsunade, and don't you forget that or should I have your name blacklisted from the shinobi records as a traitor to the village" Not once in the verbal confrontation had the sandaime lost his cool. He remained stoic and silent until his words finally sunk into Tsunade.

"You wouldn't" she said.

"Believe me Tsunade, I love you like a daughter but I would do so in a heart beat if I thought you were going to cause problems for the village" Shizune and Tonton courageously walked from out of the corner and to the door.

"We're going out for a while" she said, her voice wavering between panic and pure utter terror. Neither S-Rank ninja made a move to stop her, just letting her flee as the hokage stared down his old pupil.

"I came here to inform you that I will reveal the godaime's identity tomorrow at midday whilst the chunin exams begin. After the start of the second phase of the exams I want you to prepare for surgery. I want Kimimaro back in the field before the third test. Is that clear Tsunade."

Tsunade mumbled under her breath, cursing the hokage and his spawn. She didn't say anything further until prompted by Sarutobi.

"I said: Is that clear Tsunade?"

"Crystal"

"Good" he said, closing the situation. "Also be warned. We have recieved information that the village will be invaded during the final exam. I'll need you to prepare as many med-nin as you possibly can for the encounter."

"Invasion?" Tsunade parroted. "By who?"

"By and Old Friend of ours" he said, his voice becoming lower and much more deeper than before. Tsunade pondered on the identity of the invader of the hidden leaf village when the answe struck her in the head. Her eyes widened and she looked at the sandaime almost in complete shock and horror.

"You don't mean..." she began, unable to finish the sentence without pain, anger, regret, malice and spite filling her heart and voice. "...Orochimaru?"

The sandaime at first didn't answer. He merely hung his head and sighed deeply. "I'm afraid so. It was a mistake to let him go, especially after all the lives he's ruined in the past, before and after he left the village. It is a mistake that I plan to rectify one way or another". Tsunade didn't grace him with a retort on his weak heart back then, unable to muster any words at all due to the dark emotions clouding around her own.

"I'm also going to recall Jiraiya. We'll need him in the oncoming battle. Orochimaru is a strong opponant and it'll take all three of us and the godaime hokage to fend him off. I also plan on letting a few other's join in, in hopes of ending the snake once and for all."

"So neither Jiraiya or I are to be hokage?" Tsunade asked, honestly surprised. Jiraiya always had a place in the sandaime's heart, a place much larger than Tsunade and almost as close as Orochimaru's had once been. Jiraiya's student had been the yondaime so it was to be assumed that he would at least be asked unless..."Is Jiraiya here?"

"I avoided calling him until the godaime has been announced. That way no one can attest to my decision as he is not present to give his case in front of others. Face it Tsunade, neither you, Jiraiya or Orochimaru could ever hope to fill this hat."

"So you'll just discard us?"

"I'm afraid I don't need to" the sandaime countered. "You already discarded me, scorning me and the village. Personal reasons aside you blatantly went against ninja from Konoha in your retrieval and have never answered my recalls. I let the two of you get away with it but now I'm done being the soft hearted hokage. Now is a time for war Tsunade and although it pains me we must do what we can for the true good of the village."

"But-"

"You are a gambler and a drinker, Jiraiya is a womaniser and a self-proclaimed super-pervert, and Orochimaru is a homicidal nutcase and traitor. I can never trust the fate of the village to the likes of you three. In the face of true danger you all resort to your vices and in the end it has caused nothing but pain. I'm sorry Tsunade, but rest assure my successor wouldn't have been chosen if he weren't any better than the three of you"

* * *

Anko fidgeted eagerly.

"Will you stop that?" Arashi requested. "You're like on of them dogs that are always doped up on sugar."

"I can't help it" she said excitedly. "They told you personally? Why didn't you accept any way? But Iruka'll be excited. I'm excited. Heck, even the kid's excited. It's kicking like crazy in here"

"Anko, that's because of two things. One, your heart rate affects him, and two, he already kicks so much you can guarantee that you're gonna be a soccor mom." Anko barked a harsh laugh at Arashi's words.

"A soccor mom? Maybe he'll develop some super cool kick jutsu?"

"Or maybe we should put him under Gai" Iruka's voice rang from the door as it opened. "Hey Arashi, hi honey"

"Why'd you greet him first? Oh, I get it. You're having an affair with him isn't that right. You two are screwing each other behind my back. I knew Iruka was too beautiful to be completely straight. We'll you listen here mister-"

"Anko...he only greeted me first by accident. No need to blow up like Mt. Fujiyama" Arashi informed the snake wielding pregnant lady.

Anko blushed slightly after her folly being noted. "Uh...sorry, my bad. The little guy's got my personality completely out of whack"

"If that was the case you'd act like any normal non-pregnant woman Anko. Don't blame it on the kid" Iruka teased as he kissed her temple. "But I love you anyway". Anko's cheeks redened slightly, a warm feeling crossing over her features.

"Ru-Ru"

"Ew" Arashi said after the display of affection and cuteness that past between the pair's eyes. "Someone gag me"

Iruka turned to Arashi, irritation on his face. "Now what did you want to talk to me about Arashi?" he asked. Arashi's face merely split into a shit-eating grin that sent chills down Iruka's spine.

* * *

Dawn broke out upon Konohagakure, covering the entire village with a brilliant early morning glow. Birds chirpped and work places opened, bars closed and many prepared for the day ahead, some waking up and others catching a little more shut eye before they were needed by the world.

Close to the academy, a hord of ninja, all gennin of various villages waited to be allowed in. Gennin from Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumo, Iwa, Taki, Kusa, Ame, Oto and right from the Hidden Leaf itself, waited for the doors to be opened by the chunin of Konoha to let them in to take the dreaded chunin exam.

Naruto fidgeted besides Sasuke, nervous of what was going on with all the stares he and Sasuke were getting. Some girls had stopped in their tracks and turned instantly red at the sight of them whilst some guys adjourned identical looks of horror and frustration on their face. Admiration for the wardrobe (despite the brightness of Naruto's) drew some gennin into conversation with the eager blonde.

"My sensei gave this to me" he said when someone asked. "Apparently he sells them."

"Really? What's his name?" one girl asked.

Sasuke turned to Naruto desperate to shut the blonde up before he said the name, having noticed the reactions of previous ninja who had taken note of Arashi-sensei. However his efforts were fruitless as Naruto exclaimed to the high heavens the name of his sensei.

"Yumemiya Arashi is my sensei" Silence over took the entire courtyard, with only some Konoha gennin still in conversation. Everyone with a semblence of knowledge as to who Yumemiya Arashi was, took one large step back away from the blonde and the raven. A couple of Hyuga did too, but they held suspicious and almost furious expressions on their porcelain faces.

"Good going dobe" Sasuke hissed. "Why did you have to tell them that?"

"Why shouldn't I? They asked"

"You don't go giving out personal info to the enemy you dunder head. Besides haven't you noticed the way every one reacts everytime Arashi-sensei's name is mentioned?"

"...No"

_"DOBE"_ Sasuke hissed. "You really are an idiot"

"OI, I RESENT THAT!"

"Keep it down or you'll make an even bigger target for yourself. Arashi-sensei isn't popular as you can tell. Imagine the glory on of these guys would get if the off'ed the student of Yumemiya Arashi. We'll have to guard ourselves even more diligantly than ever before thanks to you" Naruto registered Sasuke's words and hung his head after the Uchiha was done with his explanation.

"Oh" he said softly. "Sorry Sasuke"

With a deep and heavy sigh Sasuke groaned. "It's alright dobe. We can handle this. Just think before you act alright. I don't want any one killing you and then me adding to my list of people to get revenge on." Despite Sasuke's tone, Naruto was completely oblivious to the romantic undertone Sasuke's voice and words had taken up. He simply grinned.

"Yeah you're right." With a sigh Sasuke turned his head to see Arashi walk through the academy gates. He saw the pair of them and in an instant he was before them, appraising them and their competition.

"They all look tough" Arashi said dimly. "You'll need to be on your guard with this lot. Sandaime-sama got all of the villages to participate in this Chunin exam. You'll need to be careful. But I'm sure that Haku and Kimimaro will keep and eye out for the pair of you...well Haku mostly."

"Where's Kimimaro off to then?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"After this test he's having his operation. He won't be sick for much longer and the sooner he's recovered the better off the team is." Naruto's face split out into a grin after hearing this news.

"I'll have to tell Kimimaro good luck then with his operation when we see him" he said to his teammate.

"Speaking of teammates" Sasuke began, "Where is this third member of the team that we're supposed to meet? Is he here yet?" Arashi turned to behind himself and smirked. He returned to face the gennin and pointed with his thumb to the ways behind him.

"Here he comes with his uncle"

Both Sasuke and Naruto craned their heads to get a better look of the newbie, a young man, possibley a year or two older than them, with long brown hair, pale skin and lavender coloured eyes. He walked besides a man who looked eerily like him, only with a few more wrinkles on his face. An entourage of Hyuga followed behind, a familiar face besides the two men.

"Is that Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I'm guessing that's her father and that's our third teammate?"

"Hyuga Neji" Arashi confirmed. He took a step forward and began walking towards the Hyuga, followed by his two students. "Hyuga-sama" he called. Hiashi Hyuga looked over to him and his face became an ugly contortment of malice directed towards the red headed jounin.

"Yumemiya Arashi" he hissed. Silence dawned over the whole courtyard. Arashi gave the Hyuga a shit eating grin and leaned on one leg, placing his hands on either hip, preforming a lax and cocky attitude.

"I have to say Hiashi, you're taking this better than I ever thought you would."

"I have little control over the sway of government" Hiashi admitted. "But rest assured if I did have it within my power you would have been dead a long, long, _long _time ago."

"If you had your way I would be dead before I left the academy" Arashi countered without dropping his cocky smile. "And I'm pretty sure a number in Konoha could say the same about both of us"

"And the boy"

"Leave him out of this if you want your nephew to have kids"

"Is that a threat?"

"What do you think?"

**

* * *

**

Damn I forgot Naruto meeting his love interest. She was supposed to come in by now but I missed my chance. She comes in later that I can promise you and with Kimimaro and Haku as the proctors of the exam.

**Kimi's surgery is coming close and we're hoping that he pulls through. Plus in the next chapter or the one after that you will all find out who the godaime is so keep reading and reviewing. **

**Sandaime is becoming a bit darker but lets face it we all prefer him that way. **

**Anyway I have school in the morning so TTFN**

**Shodaime of S.S.D.D. (18-10-09)**


	31. Sequal news

My faithful readers,

This concludes Beyond Dreams and Power for the sequal fic. I know it's been a long time coming and I am a bastard but in my defence I have suffered through As exams and soon to come (in June even) are my A Levels. If I pass those I can go to university!

Oh, to those who ask Dawn of the Uzumaki was already written under another name but deleted because it was pure garbage in my own opinion.

Coming in July should be the sequal to Beyond Dreams and Power, Forewarning Nightmares (working title - suggestions will be welcomed and noted even if not used in the author's note above the prologue or chapter one(I'm not sure about the prologue)) and another story that will either be a Harry Potter/House of Night or a Naruto/House of Night.

I'm sort of obsessed with the concept of the House of Night and basically the main plot of these stories would be that either Harry (after OoTP) or Naruto (before Sasuke Retrieval arc) are marked and lose their previous abilities (magic or chakra respectively). Those who've read it before can guess where I'm going from here.

This unfortunatly may result in OC characters but hopefully I could just recycle previous characters from other anime and manga (Naruto). Harry will probably be the one to deal with OC characters. Poor Harry.

This summer I should have free time to juggle both projects and this time I refuse to allow myself to discontinue a story. Suggestions and positive criticism is welcome.

Please don't flame me for this message, I've really tried but something tells me to finish this up and write the next part in a sequal format. It's going to drive me bonkers especially since my 'e' is being s git (i'm writing this on a school computer. I'll use copy-paste method for actual writing with 'e'.)

Thanks for understanding and I wish you all in the Northern hemisphere a happy summer and for those in the south I hope there are no chilly winter breezes for you.

TTFN

Shodaime of S.S.D.D. (I really need to fix that on my profile!)

17th May 2010

(my first post of the year...a bit late isn't it?)


End file.
